King Arthur's Knights 2: Excalibur - 1st Edition
by Deliverer
Summary: For years Arthur believed he'd been abandoned. No one told him anything different. Turns out everyone knew though. Feeling betrayed by even those he loves most, Arthur demands the truth not realizing it's not at all what he wants to hear. Surrounded by lies, uncertainties, and danger, Arthur must learn what saves and what kills. Meanwhile a sword waits in murky depths for a master.
1. Of Uther and his Battle Against Cador

**_King Arthur's Knights_**

Book 2: Excalibur

 _Act 1: Heritage_

Of Uther and his Battle Against the Vengeful Cador

 _Once upon a time there was a young king who fell in love with a Duchess. Sick for love of her, he sought out an old and wise seer to help him obtain her hand. In the guise of her dead husband, the young king went to her and lay with her, and together they conceived a son._

 _When the Duchess's public mourning was done, the King sent for her to ask her hand in marriage. The Duchess accepted his proposal, and with her three daughters she came to him and made her home in his kingdom… But her young son, Cador, enraged and grieved at the loss of his father, would not follow his mother into the home of the man who had doomed the once Duke._

 _Though she begged the child to see reason and come with her, he refused and remained to take up his father's Dukedom in Cornwall. There the boy stayed, unaware of his mother's pregnancy, and waited for the opportune time to take revenge…_

KAK

It wasn't long before the fallout of Uther's battle against Gorlois began to rear its head. Gorlois was a powerful Lord and had many strong allies and many friends who loved him. His children adored their father with all their hearts, and there was never a man after him that Igraine loved more, not even Uther. When he was killed, grief fell over his lands and the lands of his allies. Hatred grew among those nations towards Uther, who as if to add insult to injury had married Gorlois's widow not even a month after the death of her beloved. Though Igraine went willingly to Uther's home and into his bed, her children were another matter entirely.

Cador raged, in the wake of his father's death, and grieved heavily to hear of the fate that had befallen his sisters, married so very young. For what? Because Uther didn't want to lower himself to raise another man's children? Uther had taken his father… Just a child, yet he had inherited a devastated and grieving land and could not go away from it to be with his family in Uther's court, because to do so would be to abandon his father's people when they needed a leader most. The hurt that came to him, though, was nothing compared to the anger he felt for the fates of his three sisters, two married and one destined to be put to school in a nunnery. Morgan would be nowhere _near_ an age to be sent to such a place.

At a loss, consumed by grief, the boy Cador sought the help of the young crown-prince of Scotland, Caradoc Briefbas, a knight of Uther's court and Cador's best friend. Carados had been sent, at Igraine's bequest, to offer his services to her son. To be his guide and teacher, for Cador had no parent left in the cold and grieving palace at Cornwall, and now no older siblings to turn to either. Despite Caradoc's being close friends with Uther and loyal to him, and though initially hostile towards the knight, Cador soon warmed to the young crown-prince. Carados had never judged or belittled him when he ranted, just listened. Caradoc had offered, in fact, many valuable lessons and pieces of advice, and was in Cornwall almost as much as he was at Uther's side. Caradoc had become a mentor to Cador, and the recently graduated knight returned the youth's affections in kind, looking upon him as both a friend and a brother. So when Cador wrote to him and willed that they meet in private some months after the death of Gorlois, Caradoc went willingly and without hesitation.

They met on the cliffs above the sea. Caradoc rode towards the lone figure standing at the edge, dressed in mourning and looking out over the horizon. Silently Caradoc approached his friend. Cador, hearing his coming, turned and nodded a greeting before looking back out over the ocean. "I'm going to kill Uther," he said bluntly, as his friend came up next to him.

Carados stiffened visibly and looked sharply at the boy. "He is your step-father now," he said. This explained the out-of-the-ordinary meeting, he wryly noted to himself.

"I stopped being a boy when he took my father from me," Cador hollowly replied.

Caradoc watched his friend silently then sighed, turning to follow Cador's gaze. There was silence between them for a long moment. Finally, the knight said, "My loyalty is with the King. You know that."

"Then out of loyalty you should kill me for what I plan to do," Cador answered. Carados made no move to do any such thing. "Please, Caradoc… Spare all of us war again. Kill the king. He trusts you. If ever you loved me, then for my sake kill Uther Pendragon."

"You will speak no more of treachery, Cador," Caradoc firmly said, looking warningly at his best friend. "I am loyal to my king, and that's the end of it. As you should be." He trailed off, looking ponderous. "But I will not leave you for nothing… For what I'm about to say, I should be executed… I only speak out of my love for you. You who has become like a brother to me." Cador looked hopefully at him. "I will only say that there are benefits to having mourning and angry sisters who married into power... Though Lot of Orkney and Nentres of Garlot are still young, they are not forces to reckon with. And they have many allies who would ride with them. Take from that what you will." With that, Carados walked away from Cador and returned to his horse, galloping back home. Cador watched after him silently, taking in his words. By the end of the month, Lot and Nentres were allied to the young Duke of Cornwall. A plot to be done with Uther once and for all was underway.

KAK

Uther listened in shock to the news Carados brought. Cador of Cornwall, Lot of Orkney, and Nentres of Garlot had aligned with one another and declared war upon his land! Seriously? After everything he'd done for Lot? Uther blamed Morgause for this, he decided flatly. He'd have to have a little 'chat' with the crown prince of Orkney, considering they both made it out of this weak skirmish alive. He was willing to forgive. To a degree. And perhaps for a price. "My Lord?" Caradoc asked.

Uther was suddenly aware he must have been asked a question. Most likely pertaining to what his orders were. He looked at his knight and answered, "I shall send for King Ban of Benwick, Prince Nestor of Gannes, and King Bors de Ganis. They're old friends. They shall come. Prepare our armies! Young Cador is sorely mistaken if he believes for one moment he can get away with this little rebellion. I'll have his head." Caradoc shifted but said nothing. He had to trust Uther's love for Igraine would stay the man's hand… But would it…? He bowed to the young king and left to alert the army.

Uther watched him leave then let out a shaky sigh, drawing a hand through his hair nervously as his bold façade fell. This was bad. Very bad. "He is my son," a voice said from shadow. He turned. Igraine.

"Then perhaps you should have warned him to stay out of my way," Uther replied to her.

"You can't do this," she said. "Husband, please. He's only a boy."

"Boys become men, my darling. And then they become dangerous," Uther replied, looking in a mirror and combing his fingers through his hair whilst admiring himself. "You cut the root before it spreads."

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" she demanded of Uther, who was still obsessing over his hair.

Uther paused and was still. Soon he sighed through the nose, closing his eyes and dropping the front. He turned to her again. "I heard you, Raine," he finally answered.

"That boy will be the brother of your child," Igraine said. "Don't think I won't let our baby know what its father did to its half-brother if you hurt my boy."

Uther frowned at her, vaguely annoyed but not intimidated. He looked down at her stomach and his eyes softened. He approached her and gently placed his hand on the growing bump, lightly rubbing it. Finally, he looked up at her again. "I won't leave our child fatherless," he answered. "If it comes down to Cador or me, I _will_ be victorious. If it doesn't, I shall do all I can to keep your child alive."

Igraine nodded gratefully. "Thank you," she said.

Uther nodded then gently pressed his forehead to Igraine's. "Do you despise me, my love?" he murmured.

She was quiet. "No…" she finally answered. "Once I did, but not anymore… If I lost you…" She trailed off, shaking her head frustratedly. She sniffed and looked up to him, smiling. "My brother Budic of Brittany, and sister Lillian, will be thrilled to hear of my pregnancy," she said to him. "Budic's wife is also pregnant, you know. Our children will be born around the same time. Lillian has a daughter, did I ever tell you that? Her name is Fiona. She's a spunky girl, not much younger than you." She said 'you' because Uther was her junior by a few years. Her smile fell. "But Fiona is under a terrible curse."

"A curse?" Uther questioned. "I think I've heard this story before… Mother would tell it to me when I was small."

"It's as romantic as it is tragic, really. Locked away in the tallest room of the tallest tower to await true love's kiss and be set free. The man who reaches her will be a lucky one," Igraine remarked.

"Romantic but so very overdone," Uther purred. "I prefer _our_ love story more."

Igraine smirked in amusement. "Oh really? Should I summarize it for you? Boy meets girl, boy wants girl, girl is already married. Boy rages and decides to go to war with girl's husband. Girl's husband is killed. Boy disguised as husband goes to girl, sleeps with and impregnates her before lawful marriage, then returns home before sending for girl to marry him afterwards. You do realize what you did to me could be classified as rape if I chose to call it such, right?" she asked.

Uther blinked and grimaced, shifting awkwardly. "Point taken," he reluctantly admitted a bit ashamedly and guiltily.

She giggled and looked out the window. Her smile slowly fell. "Don't take my son from me…" she pled.

Uther was silent. "I've given you the only promise I can," he soon said. She closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head.

Three Months Later

The battle raged. It had been raging for two months now, and there was no sign of any letup. Blood was spilled in massive quantities, and the lives cut down in this war… Uther was sickened by it. For what were these men dying? Some spiteful little brat's petty revenge? The longer it went on, the more he regretted promising Igraine he'd do what he could to keep Cador alive. They were winning, this battle was theirs, but the cost had been so high… There was nothing worth the loss of life this war had brought on.

 _It's your fault._

He closed his eyes, willing away the miserable thought. But he couldn't. Because it _was_. It seemed he was making a lot more mistakes these days, given the stress he'd been under lately with war pushing at his borders despite his best efforts and the best efforts of his allies.

Cador, for his part, was visibly shell-shocked by all that was happening around him. With every day that passed, more and more guilt fell on him. If Lot and Nentres hadn't been there encouraging him so much, he would have given up this spat long ago. Was it really worth all the lives that had been lost, in the end? So much blood was on his hands now… But on Uther's too!

He heard a swishing sword and gasped, turning to block it. He couldn't get his blade or shield up in time, but it didn't matter. The sword stopped at his neck, and he knew the knight he was facing now. Caradoc. "You were right," Cador said shakily to his friend. "I should have let sleeping dogs lie. This is all my fault!"

"What's done can't be undone, Cador," Carados replied. "You have to push forward. Push forward or die."

"Part of me wants that now," Cador whispered.

Carados was silent, gazing at the young boy. "Your mother is pregnant by Uther. It will be a boy, I think. Your brother…" he said.

Cador's eyes widened, filling with both anguish and hope. "A brother?" he repeated again, almost not daring to believe. "I'm going to have a brother?"

"Yes. And it would be in everyone's best interests if you were alive to see him," Caradoc replied. Cador's eyes filled with determination and he nodded. He quickly pulled away from Caradoc and threw himself into the battle again, totally renewed and all the more vigorous. Caradoc watched him miserably and pityingly. No boy so young should see war, much less fight in it… Not that he was one to speak. He grimaced at that thought, rubbing his face stressfully before spinning to block an incoming attack.

KAK

They clashed on the battlefield not long after, Uther and Cador. Cador's eyes widened in horror on seeing the man whose eyes were blazing like fires. "Uther!" he exclaimed with a gasp.

Uther started on recognizing him, and his eyes narrowed. "You ungrateful little waif," he said darkly to the boy.

"Ungrateful?! What do I have to be grateful for? You killed my father!" Cador snapped viciously back.

"I didn't touch him!" Uther retorted. "Your father was idiotic enough to follow me into the middle of an enemy army. What did he _expect_ would happen to him? I certainly didn't intend it!" In fact, odds were he would have spared the man, if only because he'd been impressed by Gorlois's determination if not brains.

"He wanted to save my mother!" Cador replied.

"Then he should have stayed away," Uther said. " _Now_ look where she is. She doesn't regret it, you know. Marrying me. She will love no man as she loved your father, from that you may take some measure of comfort, but she doesn't regret her decision to marry me. All these lives lost… For what? Your petty vengeance?!"

"This coming from you?" Cador said with a sneer. "You were the one that went to war with my father out of jealousy!" Suddenly he ducked low and spun, tripping Uther. Uther cried out, falling.

Cador lunged at him with a sword, but suddenly Caradoc was there, blocking the blade and driving the surprised Cador back. "Your war is lost, Cador! Leave while you have a chance," Caradoc insisted. "Uther is all out of patience with you. Don't you hear Lot and Nentres blowing the horns of retreat?"

Cador looked passed Caradoc longingly. How he wanted to kill the King who had taken his father… But he wouldn't be able to now, because Caradoc would defend Uther to death and Cador couldn't find it in himself to kill his friend. Finally, he gasped back a sob and turned, fleeing without further protest. Caradoc watched after him. "What are you doing? Go after him!" Uther insisted, pointing in Cador's direction.

"He's leaving. Let it go," Caradoc said. "You promised Igraine you would."

"Some promises must be broken," Uther replied, seizing Caradoc's bow and arrows from him and quickly taking aim at the fleeing boy.

"Uther, no!" Caradoc shouted, seizing the King's wrists and pushing them up into the air.

Uther started, looking at him in shock. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Caradoc replied viciously. "Leave him be!"

"You'll do what I command!" Uther said, suspicion flickering in his eyes.

"Not this. I will even draw my blade against my king to protect my friend," Caradoc said.

"If you did, you would be a traitor," Uther challenged, shoving passed the knight and racing after Cador.

Swiftly Caradoc moved in front of the king, drawing his blade. Uther stopped short, looking at his knight in shocked disbelief. "Then I'm a traitor," Caradoc replied.

Uther was silent, watching him. "Fine. Then you'll die like one," he finally replied. He sheathed his sword, looked once more after Cador, then turned and walked away. "Guards, seize the crown-prince of Scotland and lock him in the dungeons!" he commanded as he went. This might actually prove interesting. And useful. He'd been aware Caradoc and Cador had an understanding, but to find out that understanding was in fact a close friendship was unexpected; and again, useful. He didn't for even a moment intend to go through with his threat to have Caradoc executed for treason. Caradoc was a good knight… and a good friend… Plus the trouble it would make with Scotland was too great a risk. However, he wasn't above using the threat to lure Cador back either…

KAK

Cador mounted his horse and looked back one last time. What he saw when he did, though, horrified him. His eyes widened. There was Caradoc, blade drawn against the king! Cador gasped in terror. It was an act of treason! For such an action Caradoc would be executed without question! Because of him… No… No, he couldn't let that happen! He immediately tried to gallop back, but Lot and Nentres swiftly intercepted him. "No, Cador! Don't be a fool," Lot ordered. "It's too late for him now. If you go back, the only thing that will happen is that there'll be two executions instead of one."

"I have to help him! Uther has to see reason. He can't do this!" Cador insisted.

"Caradoc is his friend. He won't. It's a trap, don't you see?" Nentres asked.

"But what if it isn't?!" Cador demanded. "I can't let him die for me!"

"Then find a smart way to go about it," Nentres said. "Give it time. Let Uther's rage cool."

"By then it could be too late," Cador said.

"It won't be. Read my lips. Caradoc. Is. His. Friend. Not only his friend, but one of his most trusted knights. Uther won't hurt him," Lot insisted.

"I can't take that risk," Cador replied.

"Then don't. But think your actions through very carefully," Lot warned. And Cador did.

KAK

Uther gaped in disbelief at the man who had come before him. A messenger from Cornwall. From Cador, more specifically. The man knelt at his throne. Uther had no idea how to react to this. Luckily Igraine was good at icebreaking. "What news do you have from my son, messenger?" she questioned.

"No news, my ladyship. Only a plea. A plea for the knight Caradoc," the messenger replied.

Uther scoffed. "If he wants to plead for his friend, tell him to come see me himself. I won't hear his plea. Go away," he dismissed, waving his hand. "Caradoc will be executed in three days' time. There is no more bargaining. Or perhaps your young master doesn't grasp the concept of treachery and its severity? Be gone." The messenger bowed lower and left.

The next day another messenger had come. Uther blinked blankly. What on earth was Cador _doing_? "What news do you bring?" Igraine questioned.

"A plea for the life of Carados Briefbas, crown prince of Scotland," the messenger replied.

"Go away and tell Cador to send no more messengers. The next one that comes will join Caradoc on the chopping block, and his head will be sent back as my reply," Uther said. Igraine glanced over at her husband. She hadn't known him to be so merciless before. Something was going on. She knew her husband had no intentions of executing Carados. Or anyone for that matter. He believed Cador's rebellion had cost the land more blood than it was worth as it was. Realization came to her. He was trying to lure her son out! But-but he'd promised no harm would come to the boy if it didn't have to! She had to quiz him about this when she had him alone tonight. She would give him a night he would remember, and then she would breach the topic when he was in a more euphoric state and good humor.

The messenger left again. Tomorrow was the deadline, Uther determined. Then he would send word to Cornwall that Carados had been beheaded. He had half a mind to make the man seriously believe he'd go through with it. In fact, he might, just to drive the lesson home. He wasn't letting this treachery go lightly, you could be sure of that. He just… didn't really want the knight dead. At all. And would go out of his way to ensure it _didn't_ happen. Uther rose. "Where are you going?" Igraine asked.

"I have matters to discuss with Kings Ban and Bors, Prince Nestor, and Sirs Ulfius, Baudwin, and Brastias," he answered. "I'm sorry, kitten whiskers, I'll return soon. Kisses."

She smirked to herself and replied, "If you're going out with the boys, just tell me."

Uther tensed up, cringing, and looked back. "It won't be long," he sheepishly promised.

"Make sure it isn't. I have quite a night planned for you," she replied, smiling seductively at him. He blinked blankly and half considered cancelling his plans then and there. Instead, though, he smirked back.

"Mmm, I look forward to it," he purred. She giggled, blowing a kiss after him. He kissed the air in her direction and left.

KAK

"You really believe that Cador will come?" Ban questioned Uther as he, Nestor, Bors, Ulfius, Baudwin, Brastias, and the King sat in Friar Fat Boys. In disguise, of course.

"Not anymore," Uther admitted. "The boy is running scared. He won't face me. Not even for Caradoc. With luck, that'll help Caradoc see where his true loyalties should lie."

"So you won't execute him then?" Bors hopefully asked.

"No," Uther replied with a sigh. "I should, but…"

"But he's your friend," Ulfius said. "We're aware."

"You need to be more consistent in your punishments, Uther. You can't keep making exceptions for your friends when it comes to keeping law and order," Brastias said.

"Wrong. If they see him as a merciful king, they're more likely to obey him and love him," Nestor argued.

"Or they'll see him as weak and exploitable," Baudwin pointed out seriously.

"Easy on him. Uther has good judgement when it comes to those who deserve to be spared and those who don't," Ban said.

"That's not the point," Brastias said.

"Consistency is key," Ulfius agreed.

"Alright, which one of you wants to swing the headsman's axe?" Uther challenged, frowning. They were all silent. "I thought so. I'll do what I see fit, thank you very much." He looked over at the brothers, Ban, Nestor, and Bors, curiously. "You three have seemed distracted tonight. Is something the matter?" Uther questioned. "Tell it to me and I will do what I can to help you. You know this. I owe you both, for coming and aiding me in this fight." Lot and Nentres were _not_ forces you wanted to cross on your own, and _not_ forces you wanted to make enemies of. Reckless teenagers and young men leading armies was never a good thing. Generally it wasn't a good thing for said teenagers and their armies, but Lot and Nentres were proving scarily competent thus far.

Ban, Nestor, and Bors exchanged looks then turned back to Uther. "The Frankish King, Claudas, has been threatening our lands," Ban answered.

"Persistently. Like he always has. Only _this_ time his bark will match his bite," Bors said.

"We don't know if we can face him," Nestor admitted quietly. "I'm more or less safe, but my brothers..." He trailed off.

"I will help you against him when the time comes. I promise," Uther said to Ban and Bors, looking sincerely at them. "Really it's the least I can do for the grace you've shown me."

"Thank you, Uther," Bors gratefully said. "You don't know what it means to us."

"Now, my friends, let's enjoy our night," Uther said, raising his glass. They raised their own glasses and drank.

The Next Day

"Who has come?" Uther asked, still on something of a cloud nine from last night's… events. With Igraine. She knew what she was doing, _that_ was for sure.

"A messenger from Cornwall," the crier answered.

Immediately Uther's pleasant mood was gone. "Oh for the love of…" he began. Angrily he rose and marched towards the doors to the grand hall. He threw them open. "I told you to tell your master that…" He cut off midsentence, eyes wide. He blinked in shock, unsure he was seeing this. This time the messenger was no mere messenger.

Igraine shot to her feet in shock. "Cador!" she exclaimed, immediately fearful for her son.

Cador looked at her apologetically then turned to Uther again, visibly upset. "Do you know why I've come?" he asked.

Uther considered firing back a snarky remark before deciding now wasn't the time for it. "You come to plead for Caradoc's life," he answered.

"I've come to do more… I've come to offer you my life in exchange for his," Cador answered.

"I could simply have you both killed now, you know. You're here, you won't escape, and you're certainly in no position to bargain with me," Uther said.

"I know… And if you did have us both killed, I wouldn't blame you… In fact, it's what I suspect you _will_ do," Cador answered with a soft sigh. "But I came anyway. I won't let him die for me… Your Majesty, he didn't betray you. I know that raising his sword against you was an act of treason, but surely you know he wouldn't have gone through with anything! He loves you, and his loyalty was always with you. He wouldn't have done it for anyone else but me! If you execute him, you lose a loyal and true friend. It isn't worth it. I'm here now… Let me take his place."

Igraine sat, pale and still and shocked. She wanted to plead for her son, speak, do _something_ … But she had to trust Uther now. It was an act. It was a message. He would exert his dominance, he would let Cador know his place in the hierarchy of things, and that was all he'd do. Her son wasn't in danger. He'd promised her… Right…? Inwardly she found herself going over his words once more to see if there was a loophole she'd missed. Uther was quiet, pondering things. "Very well. Take him to the dungeon and set Carados of Scotland free. Tonight, Cador will be brought before us and beheaded," he said.

"What?" Igraine breathed. "Uther, you promised me no harm would…" she began.

"Silence, my lady," Brastias warned her. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"You can't hurt him! You promised me!" she pled to her husband as Cador was bound tightly, ignoring Brastias's empty threat. Cador looked woefully, fearfully, up at her before putting on a brave face and smiling gently, reassuringly. Her son should not be trying to be the comforter. "Cador!" she cried out as her child was brought roughly away. Uther looked after him, eyes narrowed, then walked towards his throne again, shutting the doors behind him. Igraine sobbed, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

"Leave us," Uther ordered his knights. Ulfius and Brastias both obeyed, albeit reluctantly. Uther was taking a risk, facing a grieving mother in a high emotional state. Nonetheless, they left.

Igraine looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes. "How could you?" she whispered.

"I promised you no harm would come to him. For goodness sakes, do my promises really mean that little to you, Igraine?!" he sharply demanded. "I've never broken a vow to you yet and you still don't trust me? I shall keep my promise. Your son won't be harmed, lamb's lettuce, but he must know his place. I won't have rebellion popping up willy nilly in my kingdom! Do you have any _idea_ the headache that would be? I'd rather retain my stunning good looks, thank you very much. I'd prefer not to get scarred up in all those nasty little wars."

Igraine looked at him hopefully, but still seemed she didn't believe. "How can I know for sure you mean it?" she asked.

He sighed. "At my _worst_ I'm not cold enough to execute a child in front of its own mother. What kind of monster do you think I am? If it will make things easier, I'll outline exactly what will happen. Cador _will_ be brought before us tonight, he _will_ be placed on the chopping block, and the order to kill him _will_ be given. But, the axe will not sever his head from his shoulders. It will stop just short of the killing blow, and then I'll give him a life lesson his parents apparently never drove home to him. Then he'll be set free like a bunny to hop back to daddy's throne, alright? Everything is under control, Raine. I promise." She looked up at him and opened her mouth to reply, hope reflected in her eyes, but just then the doors were thrown open. Uther spun around and started, eyes widening. There stood Caradoc, eyes blazing furiously!

KAK

Carados had looked on in horror as Cador was thrown into his cell with him, and as he was taken out. "You're free to go, Sir Caradoc. The boy has given his life in exchange for yours," Baudwin had said.

"What?" Caradoc had breathed, looking at Cador in disbelief.

"I couldn't let you die for me," Cador had said, tears threatening his eyes.

"Uther can't do this!" Carados had insisted, spinning on the other. "Baudwin, you knew he wouldn't have gone through with my execution!" He turned to the boy. "Cador, you've been tricked, don't do this! Run!"

"No," Cador had replied, head hung low. "I won't. Just go…"

"I won't let the King kill him!" Carados had insisted to Baudwin. "Surely he wouldn't do this. Please. Please tell me this is some joke."

"The King's orders have gone through," Baudwin had replied, looking away.

"No… Dammit, no!" Caradoc had exclaimed, immediately racing from the dungeons.

"Caradoc, wait!" Baudwin had called after him. Too late. Caradoc was already gone. Baudwin inwardly cursed his luck. Hopefully Caradoc didn't do anything too rash. He wasn't normally prone to rash actions, but Cador was the young man's dearest friend and little brother figure. There was very little Caradoc _wouldn't_ do for him.

"Tell him I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry," Cador quietly said, head hung. "I couldn't let him die… He has to understand that."

Baudwin looked at Cador quietly. "Cador, you will live. I promise you that you will live. You and Caradoc both," he finally said. Cador looked up at him, putting on a brave smile, but Baudwin could tell he didn't believe a word of it. That was fine. He wouldn't have to. Soon enough he'd see for himself.

KAK

Uther and Igriane stared at Caradoc in shock. "He's a boy! You can't do this to him! Cador does _not_ deserve to die for trying to avenge his father!" the knight furiously said, storming up to Uther angrily.

"Oh for the love of… Does _everybody_ believe I'm soulless monster?!" Uther demanded. "I could have sworn you people knew me better than this!"

"Never in your life have you been predictable, Uther," Igraine said.

"That isn't the point!" Uther said, visibly hurt. He turned to Carados. "You… You have known me most of your life. Do you really think that I would order the death of a child in front of his own mother?"

"Then what are you doing? Cador has suffered enough without this psychological game you're playing!" Carados said.

"It may be a game to you, Caradoc, but it means life and death for me and this kingdom! Why can't anyone _see_ that?" Uther demanded.

"Because it isn't true!" Caradoc said.

"Yes, it is," Uther stated. "And I'm going through with this. Cador is not going to die tonight, but he'll for certain never make this mistake again."

Caradoc was quiet, looking away from him. Soon, though, he drew a shaky breath and turned back to the king. "Fine… But let me be with him until the time for this faux execution comes. I won't tell him what's happening, but he needs someone there. Let Igraine come too."

"Why?" Uther asked suspiciously.

"Because she is pregnant with his half-brother, and if the boy believes he's going to die, he'll want to at least speak to the baby in the womb before he's ripped from its life forever," Caradoc said. Uther gave Carados a warning glare, but let it be. Finally, he nodded. Caradoc nodded back and rose. Igraine followed him quickly.

Left alone, Uther drew in a shaky breath and fell into his throne, letting his composure fall. He closed his eyes tightly, massaging his forehead. Oh he wasn't doing well. Not with any of this. He looked upwards. Was he a good king, he wondered? More importantly, was he a good man? …He didn't know… If he didn't know the sort of man he was, how could he be the king the people needed? He shook his head. So many insecurities… But he supposed they would always be there. He settled back to hold court until the scheduled execution.

KAK

Cador smiled at his mother's stomach, his hand gently placed on it. "Caradoc thinks it will be a boy," Cador said.

"So do I," Igraine replied. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Cador questioned curiously.

Igraine smiled softly. "Because it feels like it felt when I was carrying you," she answered, tapping his nose. He wrinkled it and frowned at her. "I've carried and born three daughters already. I feel the change."

Cador smiled softly. The smile fell and he looked up at his mother. "Don't tell him about me," he said.

Her smiled fell. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want him to hurt. To know there was a brother he never had the chance to meet… He shouldn't hate his father for taking away a sibling he didn't ever have a chance to see. I don't want to be the cause of any pain or drama in his life," Cador said.

"Cador…" Igraine began, gently taking his hands through the bars.

"Mother, please," Cador pled, squeezing them tightly.

Tears burned her eyes to hear her son's words. Her only comfort now was knowing Uther's plan. "I want him to know who his brother was, and the type of person you became," she said.

"Let him be his own man, mother. Don't let him ever feel like he has to follow in the footsteps of a dead one," Cador answered. "I don't want him to feel like he's the replacement son."

"My child…" Igraine began in awe and hurt, gently cupping Cador's cheek.

"It's time, my lady," Baudwin said from the door to the dungeons. Igraine felt her heart drop into her stomach. Even knowing the truth, she felt such grief and terror go through her… Tears burned her eyes and she sniffed, pressing a tender kiss to her son's forehead before drawing back.

KAK

Cador fearfully eyed the chopping block. Carados was pacing restlessly back and forth. Cador was afraid he'd spring across the room and strangle Uther. Well, both afraid and hopeful that he would, but then his brother would have no father when he was born, and he didn't want his sibling to suffer that. It was good the crown prince of Scotland had been disarmed. Then they could restrain him easily enough, if he went at Uther with his bare hands. Uther sat seemingly unfazed. Igraine was watching tensely, eyes fixed on her son and skin pale. Cador caught his breath as he was pushed to his knees and bent over the chopping block. He shuddered visibly and heard Caradoc try to go for something. Probably either Uther or him. He was, of course, held back, but still. "Be done with it," Uther said, waving his hand.

Igraine was tense. At this point there was no going back. Uther could as easily keep his word as break it, and there would be nothing anyone could do now. Had he tricked them all? She knew she shouldn't think such things, he'd never pulled anything like that before, but still she was scared. The axe swung down. A scream threatened to rip from her throat.

The blade stopped…

Stopped right at the nape of Cador's neck. The boy gasped, opening his eyes. Did he dare hope? "Let him go," Uther commanded. The axe was drawn away and Cador looked up quickly at his step-father, eyes wide. "Remember your place in my kingdom, Cador, and we won't have any future nasty little problems between us. I would advise you learn to judge your enemies a little more discerningly next time, child. You're fortunate a next time even gets to _happen_." Cador was struck dumb, not sure what to think or how to react. Suddenly his mother was there, hugging him and weeping, and Caradoc was there too, hugging him tight. His eyes were fixed on Uther, who simply rose from the throne with a toss of his hair, walking away to give them their moment...

Some Time Later

He broke down sobbing when the messenger, Caradoc, told him his brother had died in childbirth. If his best friend hadn't been there, he didn't know what he would have done. Tightly Caradoc held him close, gently trying to soothe him and reassure him, but Cador's tears wouldn't be stopped. First his father, now his brother. When many years later word came of the new King upon the throne, this 'Arthur', he'd been as silent as a shadow before turning without a word, leaving his throne room and locking himself away. That title would have been his brother's if he had lived… He hated the new king for taking the title... Caradoc, now ruler of Scotland, bowed his head low to hear of the new ruler on the throne. It killed him that he couldn't speak the truth to his friend, that his brother was really out there somewhere. This imposter king, this Arthur… he didn't belong. For Cador's sake, he had to go. Carados looked up once more, expression dark and determined. When Lot's summons came to join the rebel kings, he'd left his position as Worcestershire's physician and pledged many knights to the cause. Truth be told, even if Lot hadn't incited the rebellion, he may have mounted one for himself...

(A/N: To clear up possible confusion, Caradoc knows Uther's son is alive, but has no idea who that son was. Regarding ages, Caradoc is around Lot's age, whether a bit older or the same I haven't decided on. Lot is probably late teens early twenties, thereabouts. Nentres is a about Cador's age. Cador I envision as around 12 or 13 here, so either Nentres is about the same or in his early to mid-teens. If readers have any questions, I'll be happy to clear them up. Hope you enjoy this next installment of my Shrek series.)


	2. The Agonizing Truth

The Agonizing Truth

(A/N: **Warning**. Dark and potentially **triggering** subject matter is touched on in this chapter, so just be on guard. It's not detailed, but it is mentioned and kind of gone into.)

Past

A few days after Arthur had been driven to pull the sword from the stone in front of the whole school, Merlin had come to him. He wasn't concerned and didn't ask why the boy had run away in tears. Instead the teacher seemed overjoyed where Arthur thought he had no place being overjoyed. Didn't Mr. Merlin see how traumatizing that had been for him? Probably not, because Merlin was spouting some nonsense about his needing a table, then had said he was getting too far ahead of himself and took off. Now Arthur sat alone and confused and scared on Ector's chair, wondering what the heck had happened. He'd pulled the sword from the stone, that meant he was royalty… But it felt more like he was just playing pretend… Maybe he was and this was all a joke.

"Arthur?" Ector's voice said. Arthur looked woefully up. "We have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who?" Arthur asked.

"The young queen of Orkney. She's come with her four sons. They're about your age. Maybe you'll make friends with them," Ector said.

"She's young and she has kids my age?" Arthur incredulously asked.

"It's… Never mind. She married very young, leave it at that. Very, very young," Ector replied.

"Why is she coming?" Arthur asked.

"Because her sons go to Worcestershire and saw you pull the sword and told her. She told her husband and he asked her to come visit on his behalf and figure out what was going on," Ector replied. "He didn't believe his sons. He thinks they're lying. The queen is going to try and find out."

"Do I need to pull it again?" Arthur murmured.

"I'd rather you not," Ector answered seriously. "Let them believe what they will. In time, they'll see the truth. Now come along, son."

"Yes sir," Arthur replied, standing up and following him.

Soon Arthur stood with Ector, Ulfius, Brastias, Merlin, and Kay, watching as a beautiful young woman approached them looking tall and proud. Her children were at her side, curiously and guardedly watching them. Arthur thought the girl was very pretty. Really, really pretty. Beautiful in fact! He felt very drawn to her and didn't know why. "So, this is the one who pulled the sword from the stone?" she questioned Ector.

"He is," Ector confirmed.

"G-good day, my lady," Arthur said, blushing and bowing. He glanced over at the girl's sons who were all watching him guardedly. He blushed deeper at their scrutiny and sheepishly grinned at them. Two of them looked curious. Two others turned away. His smile fell.

"This boy would claim to be of royal blood? Not only that, but a future king?" the girl questioned.

"He would, Morgause. Or do you prefer Anna now?" Ector asked.

"Either or," the young woman answered. "So, any son of his would become his heir."

"That's generally how it works. Why?" Ector suspiciously asked.

"I just can't believe it," she answered, summing the boy up. A handsome little thing, wasn't he? And more useful than he even knew… So, this was the future king. He was a handsome child, no doubt. He would have little trouble finding a paramour and birthing an heir, and that? That was unacceptable. Quickly and surely a plan began to brew…

KAK

Arthur was at the age when gazing upon a girl brought forth feelings of more than 'look, another kid'. He'd started to notice their beauty, he'd started looking at them with curiosity, wonder, fascination. Anna played that fascination like a fiddle. Always ambitious, always power-hungry, she wanted influence on the throne. If that influence couldn't be brought to her through Lot—damn Uther to hell for refusing them the throne—or through herself, then it would be through Arthur. Arthur was vulnerable, primed for the picking. What better way to gain influence over a throne, after all, than to give its king an heir…?

"A fertility potion? Why? Ooh, ooh, Morgause, are you and Lot looking to have another baby?!" a young Morgan excitedly exclaimed, taking her big sister's hands eagerly.

"Something like that," Morgause answered, smiling at Morgan.

"This is so exciting!" the girl squealed, racing to grab the fertility potion. Quickly she returned it to her sibling. "Show him what you've got, sister!"

"Oh, I will. He'll never have felt anything like this before," Anna answered, walking away with it and snatching a powerful drug as she went. Morgan frowned, wondering about why Anna had taken it, but then shrugged it off as Morgause _really_ wanting to have the upper hand this time.

But it wasn't her husband she had in mind…

KAK

A drug slipped in a drink, a few sweet words, a little flirting and toying, a hint of a desire potion… Arthur had no idea what was happening or why. What he knew was it felt strange. Good but bad too. He didn't want it to feel good because he was scared and confused and didn't want her doing these things. He barely knew what was happening or what any of it meant. Well, he did actually. He didn't know how he'd ended up with her though! One second she was a really, really pretty visitor he'd have liked to kiss—but not more than Gwen ever—then after sipping some wine she'd brought him, he'd suddenly felt really weird but also he really wanted to try things with her that she said she was going to show him.

When his head had begun to loll and he'd felt groggy, Anna brought him to his room and now they were doing _this_ and he didn't know how he felt about it. He didn't know much. He couldn't think clearly. He'd stopped struggling or protesting though. He didn't have the energy to, and it didn't hurt at least. That was good, right? It felt nice even! But… but he just wanted it to be over so he could pass out and not feel like this anymore… Embarrassed, confused, scared, helpless, humiliated… He waited for it to finish, telling himself that maybe if he didn't squirm it would stop sooner. He also told himself that maybe this would help him with his reputation at Worcestershire. An older girl wanted him! He would be the talk of the school! A really pretty older girl at that!

...But he knew he would never tell anyone about this… Not ever…

He whimpered at the unfamiliar sensations going through him. When finally she finished and left, he lay still. Tears fell from his eyes quietly and unstopped. He told himself again that it was okay, then sniffed and curled up under the blankets. It was okay. It-it was a good thing… He closed his eyes tightly, hiding away. He didn't come out of his room for two days even when Ector, confused and scared at his sudden isolation, begged him to, and Kay too…

 _Present_

Arthur lay in bed, caught in a terrifying dream.

Into the land came griffins and serpents, and they burned and killed every living thing in his kingdom and all of Britannia. When they were done their massacre, they turned on him as he stared on in horror and helplessness. He fought back as best he could but it wasn't enough, and every strike they got on him was agonizing until no part of him was left unmarred. He didn't believe he would win, but at last he managed to beat them off. When he looked up, though, he _wished_ they'd killed him. Before him stretched the land, devastated and strewn with the bodies of his people. Women, children, men, the elderly. He could pick out people he knew and cared for and his heart crumbled. Nothing had been left alive at all, and their dying screams began to consume his mind…

Arthur sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily with heart pounding. He swallowed, shaking his head with a grimace and trying to put the dream out of mind. Drawing a shaky breath, he willed himself to get up and wash. There was a hunting test today. Whoopee. He couldn't wait. Not. At least it might help put the dream out of mind, though…

KAK

Agravaine eyed Gawain suspiciously as his brother went about his business. They were home for the weekend again. The week hadn't given him much opportunity to take a crack at Arthur, so mom was going to be something ticked. He'd have to double his efforts next week or risk her wrath tenfold. You didn't fail Morgause twice, so that he was going on his third time really wasn't good. The only reason he got away with failing her the first time was because he was her son. With luck Lot would be near and he'd escape her anger this time too—he'd even told his father about his fears and Lot promised to get Morgause into a really, really good mood before Agravaine spoke to her—but even dad wasn't going to save him if he failed a third time.

"You're pretty chummy with Arthur lately, aren't you?" Agravaine finally said.

"I treat him with more respect than I did in the past, if that's what you mean," Gawain answered. "As to being friendly with him? I try to be, but he's not exactly one to open up to new potential friends."

"Then stop," Agravaine said. "You're one of _us_ , Gawain. You're not supposed to like Arthur."

"Who is 'us', Agravaine? Because you can't mean the jousting team given you're not in it," Gawain replied.

"You're one of Lancelot's little conspirators. Don't play dumb," Agravaine said, hopping down from his perch. "Arthur is our rival, not our buddy."

"I'm not bound to Lancelot's every little policy and whim and desire. I'm not going to follow his ideals blindly like he's some kind of potter and I'm the clay. If I choose to be kind to Arthur, or even try to get friendly with him, that's not your business or Lancelot's or anyone's. That's mine. Now if that's all, where are Mordred and Loholt?"

"Gareth smuggled Loholt away. Mom's not exactly in a temper to deal with an adopted whelp that isn't hers," Agravaine said. "Or Lot's for that matter."

"Better he be brought somewhere safe where he can't be her punching bag, then," Gawain said, sighing. "And Mordred?"

"Probably with mom. I swear that woman's obsessed with him," Agravaine answered.

"I know," Gawain seriously said. Agravaine looked at him curiously and slightly worriedly. "It gets more concerning by the day. I should go try to steal him away from her," Gawain continued.

"Don't bother. I have to tell her I wasn't able to destroy Arthur this week either, and if _that_ doesn't distract her from her favorite, nothing will," Agravaine answered.

"Be careful," Gawain answered, frowning.

"Better I be the punching bag than our adopted kid brother," Agravaine replied. He worried for Loholt. Loholt had never felt like he belonged, so he did his best to try and please mom and dad. He'd started playing the role of a servant more than a son after a while, doing pretty well whatever mom said and letting her do whatever she wanted with him. Thank goodness for dad. When Lot had realized what Loholt was doing, looking at himself as more slave than son, he'd put his foot down. Lot had had a long talk with Loholt and Loholt did a complete turnaround, but he still tended to do whatever Anna said. Force of habit, Agravaine guessed. He'd cut back a lot, though, and whenever Anna was overwhelming him he went to one of them or to Lot and they made it better.

Agravaine waved and headed off. Gawain sighed, looking concerned. He didn't like mom's obsession with Mordred, he didn't like her disdain for Loholt, and he _especially_ didn't like her vendetta with Arthur. What was the story behind that anyway, he wondered? Shaking his head hopelessly, he got his things together to prepare for the hunting test that was coming up. He was in Arthur's group, he knew. Might be an opportunity to try and test the waters for a potential understanding, if not friendship.

KAK

The group that was heading out for the hunt was gathered together now. It consisted of Pellinore's sons: Aglovale, Dornar, Tor, Lamorak, and Percival, Lancelot's cousins: Menaduke and Gahalantine, Lot's sons: Gawain, Agravaine, Gareth, and Gaheris, then Galihoden, Bleoberis, and Arthur. Two teachers, Sirs Gromere and Galleron, were overseeing them.

"Alright, you know the goals. Big game, nothing deadly. That means only herbavore's, Lancelot. Four legged herbavores. Nothing with claws and teeth. I don't want to see any of you showing off. You disobey, you fail," Sir Galleron firmly stated.

"What's the fun in that?" Lancelot protested.

"Big game with claws and teeth comes later. Don't argue," Sir Gromere warned him. "Now, you don't have to stick together, but you _do_ have to be back here by the end of the school day with something to show for your efforts. You'll be graded on your technique more than your game, so don't push yourselves to get something huge because you think something smaller won't pass you. We're watching your field dressing, your skinning, your butchering, etc. If things get hairy, or the weather takes a bad turn, return here. It'll be postponed for a later date. Good luck boys."

"See you losers later!" Lancelot called out, galloping into the forest followed by Agravaine, Gareth, Gaheris, Galihoden, Menaduke, Gahalantine, and Bleoberis. Gawain sighed, gave Arthur an apologetic look—so much for trying to buddy up—and rode after Lancelot as well. Now the only ones left were the two teachers, Pellinore's sons, and Arthur.

"What a creep," Dornar said, rolling his eyes.

"I wish Gawain didn't keep following him," Tor remarked.

"He's the creep I was talking about. For just that reason," Dornar dryly replied. Tor frowned at his brother, unimpressed.

Aglovale turned to Arthur. "So, you handled Lancelot's attempt to embarrass you the day of the jousting tournament pretty well. Must have been a nice change."

"Yeah. I had to break up two attempted murders putting my life on the line and ending up with a lecture I could have done without ever hearing," Arthur deadpanned. "It was a _great_ change."

"What lecture?" Lamorak asked.

"One you and the others don't get to hear for a couple more years yet," Sir Gromere stated firmly.

"I still think it should be given earlier," Sir Galleron said.

"I don't," Sir Gromere replied. "Now ride on, boys, your daylight's wasting." They nodded and rode towards the forest.

KAK

Arthur and Pellinore's sons trotted quietly through the forest. "Tracking. The fun part," Dornar said, rolling his eyes.

"You studied, right? To know where the best spots to find game are, and the safest ways to go about hunting it down?" Tor asked.

"Of course I did," Dornar replied.

Tor's eyes narrowed dubiously. "You're wearing your bow wrong," he said.

Dornar tensed up and winced. "Oh come on, it was boring! I'll get by. Tall grasslands, by still water, places like that, right? I…"

"There!" Arthur said suddenly, pointing. Aglovale, Dornar, Tor, Lamorak, and Percival quickly turned and started. A great hart had just stepped out of the woods in front of them!

"Wow that was easy," Percival said.

Arthur grinned. No way was he letting this opportunity slide! "I call it! See you suckers later. This hart will I chase! Giddyup!"

"Arthur wait, we…!" Aglovale began. Already Arthur had taken off with a victorious whoop to chase the thing down.

"Lucky son of a…" Percival began.

"Percival," Lamorak warned, glaring at his brother. Percival grinned innocently, shrugging.

KAK

Arthur galloped after the hart, determined to catch it. It was fast, though, and no matter how long he chased it, it still seemed to stay ahead. A long time later his horse was panting, exhausted, and he knew he needed to stop before it dropped dead on him and he felt guilty forevermore. He needed to shoot this thing and take it down. It was now or never. Then he needed to wait for his horse to catch its breath again. He drew his bow and arrows. He was a really, really bad shot. He needed to practice more. He took shaky aim, stopping his steed, and fired. The arrow cut neatly through the air and struck the creature in the neck. It gave a bellow and collapsed dead as Arthur gawked. Whoa. He was a _really_ bad shot. He'd been aiming for the flank! He hadn't thought in a million years he'd actually get the neck or head, and he'd been certain he wouldn't get the heart. He dismounted from his horse and led it towards a nearby fountain with a waterfall—more a trickle, actually—where he left it alone to drink and recover itself. That done, he approached the hart's body and suddenly was aware of how tired he was and how long he'd been pursuing this thing. He yawned. He should rest a bit before finishing up here. He returned to the fountain and noticed his horse had wandered a little way off. It would probably come back, though, so he wasn't overly alarmed. He sat next to the water-trickle and almost immediately regretted it. Now his mind had opportunity to return to the dream he'd had about the dark creatures overtaking the land, and he frowned in deep concern. It had felt like… like more than just a dream… Why?

Suddenly he heard a sound and looked up and around. It sounded like hounds. He frowned. There had to be at least thirty of them! Wait… It was close! He turned quickly to look across the fair sized pond and gasped in horror, eyes widening as he quickly scrambled back. There, coming from the woods, was the strangest beast that he'd ever seen or heard of! It went to the pond and began to drink. _That_ had made the sound of thirty hounds? What even was it?! He stayed still. Suddenly it looked his way and stared. He held his breath, eyes wide. Was it going to attack? If it was, he was a dead man. He subtly began to search for escape routes. All at once the beast made a loud noise and Arthur leapt to his feet, prepared to flee. Instead the beast turned and vanished into the forest once more. Arthur, tense, waited a while in case it returned. Soon, though, he swallowed and sat again. Okay. It was gone. Good. _Now_ to focus on trying to figure out the dream he'd had again... He didn't... Instead he passed out exhaustedly for a nap.

Dream Memory

 _He saw a cloaked man. He couldn't make out the man clearly, but somehow he knew it was his father…_

The man walked towards the castle. Beneath his feet crunched fallen autumn leaves. He wore a cloak so as not to be recognized. It would never do to be known, after all. He came to the door and firmly knocked. After a minute or so, the door was opened by a servant. The cloaked man bowed an impersonal thanks and walked passed. The place was decorated in mourning, he saw, for Ector's wife had only recently passed. He entered the throne room and stopped. Sitting on the throne, head hung low as he silently wept, was Ector looking more broken than he had ever seen him before. There was silence between them. The cloaked man wasn't even sure the other registered his presence, and so he wouldn't make it known.

"I will see no one today… But if you absolutely must, then state your business and let's be done with it," Ector finally said, voice barely audible.

The cloaked man was quiet. Soon, however, he removed his hood and replied, "My business is to be here for my friend in his time of grief."

Ector sharply looked up, eyes wide and hopeful. "Uther?" he said.

 _Arthur couldn't hear the name Ector had spoken, but he knew it was his father's…_

Uther nodded. Ector broke down, racing to his friend and hugging him tightly for comfort. Uther returned the embrace firmly, letting Ector weep against him without restraint.

Soon enough Ector had calmed down, and now the two men sat in silence just being there. Ector was glad for it, that Uther wasn't talking and wasn't inclined to push. "It's only me and my sons now," Ector soon said. Uther's jaw twitched slightly and subtly. "Well, son," Ector corrected. "But Arthur has become my child in every way but blood. He means the world to me… How will I care for them now…? For goodness sakes, Arthur is too young to be without a mother! I'm gone so often teaching at Worcestershire, plus the duties I have at home and the tasks… I could hardly spend time with them even _with_ her help. How can I hope to give them the love and affection they need without her?"

Uther looked up at him silently for a long while. "You do know there are residences on the Worcestershire campus and in the village of Carlion for teachers and their families, right? There you could give them a good life, Ector. An education, friends. It may take time to prepare things, but I shall stay here with you every step of the way if you wish it," he finally said. "Besides, Igraine's family drama is happening, and I don't care to deal with. The more I'm away the better. You know where I stand with her son." Ector grimaced. Most everyone knew. Cador had never been a fan of Uther's after Gorlois's death. "Focus your attentions on your blood child, I will focus mine on the foster. Apply for a residence, get things together, and when you're ready, take the children and start a life there."

The king began to cough. Ector looked up at him and noted how pale he was. Concern came to his eyes. "You're sick," he realized.

"It'll pass. A few potions from the Fairy Godmother or a healer and I'll be fine," Uther brushed off.

"The Fairy Godmother doesn't approve of Igraine. She's hardly acknowledged your existence since you took her as wife," Ector deadpanned.

 _Arthur couldn't hear the name of his mother…_

"She'll come around," Uther replied, looking a moment uncertain before appearing calm again. "Now, bring me to the little ones. It's been _years_ since I've seen Kay."

"And years since you've seen Arthur," Ector stated.

"I've never seen Arthur," Uther replied.

Ector nodded then drew a deep breath, shakily rising. He winced and fell back down exhaustedly. Uther frowned and went to the other. Ector looked up at him. "I haven't eaten since her death. I've hardly taken a drink and haven't at all slept," he said to the king.

"And apparently haven't moved much either," Uther deadpanned, taking the other's arm and pulling him up. "Come. I'll call for food for you. A light soup. Then you drink some water and ale, then you sleep."

"I can't return to that bed. Not now. It's so empty…" Ector whispered.

"Then sleep in a guest room," Uther said to him in a rare gentle and sympathetic tone. It wasn't often he felt sympathy for _anyone_. Always him first, everyone else second… But not this time…

KAK

 _One day the young King went out from his castle to seek the child he had given up, and to comfort a grieving friend. Word had come to him that shortly after Merlin had taken the king's child, Lord Ector had taken a foster under his wing and had been raising it as his own._ _Off Uther set to offer comfort to his friend and to see for certain whether the adopted boy was his. He would know his baby._

 _Soon he came to the nobleman's palace, deep in mourning over the loss of its Lady._ _Ector brought the young king in, and when Uther laid eyes upon the small boy sleeping in his little bed, when the toddler tiredly opened his blue, blue eyes and gazed into his own, he knew it was his…_

KAK

He gazed at the boy in awe. Those eyes were his, and that nose, and that mouth, and that fabulous, thick blonde hair. The moment he established the truth of that, he planted himself in his friend's small castle and settled in for the long haul. Igraine could run the kingdom for a bit, or Morgause, who was staying with her mother for a while. In fact, it was more likely Morgause would take over. The little wench was a power-hungry shrew who assumed she had claim to the throne. As his step-daughter, and with Cador already ruling Cornwall, she believed the throne of Camelot was her birthright and had begun sucking up to him immediately after his child's 'death'. As if he could be fooled so easily. She was only kidding herself. How stupid did she think he was? Granted he wasn't the smartest person on the planet, but he was no one's fool either. He really should make it clear to her that she would never seize his throne, but it would be fun to rip the rug out from under her when the time came. As one could probably guess, he was no fan of Anna's. Elaine was alright. Morgan seemed fine too, thus far, but there was something about her… She was a strange girl.

Uther remained with Ector for a year, from the day he arrived, and spent every waking moment with the child Arthur in that time. Playing, feeding, tending, teaching. He wouldn't lower himself to help the little one clean up, and he wouldn't lower himself to change him if he could help it, on the increasingly rare occasion there was an accident overnight. Unless no one else was there to do it-in which case he would make an exception-he left that messy, demeaning business to servants or Ector, who took it in a good and amused humor. Of course, his attempting to step up to the plate generally had bad outcomes that needed to be corrected later. In short order, he became the babe's primary caregiver without even realizing it.

"Well done, Arthur!" Uther cheered, clapping as the child finished hitting a little training dummy with his toy sword. As soon as possible he'd begun teaching the young one how to wield a blade, and now Arthur was getting the hang of it. Arthur beamed at him and giggled, running over to Uther and hugging him, snuggling near. "Look at you. You're such a big boy now."

"Yeah!" Arthur agreed. "Daddy, I drawed you a picture. Come tee."

"Of course, my darling," Uther replied, following the little one. Arthur went to his room and dove into a pile of toys and miscellaneous objects, digging through. Soon the tot came up and walked back to his father, handing it to him. Uther took it and looked it over. "It's beautiful, little one," he said. "Is that…?" he began, trailing off. He trailed off because he had no clue what it was, and Arthur had a tendency to cut him off midsentence if he was excited about something. That in turn usually gave him the answer so he didn't have to hurt the little one's feelings.

"Daddy and me and Kay and you daddy!" Arthur said, pointing the figures out. Uther was silent, a prickling of guilt coming to him. The boy was confused, he knew. As to which father was father. That was his fault, he realized, and he felt guilty for it… But also unhealthily jealous that the child still called Ector his father as well. Arthur became sad for a moment and pointed at a fifth figure. "Dis was mommy," he said, tears starting to shine in his eyes. Uther was quiet.

 _No it isn't, little one… She was never your mother…_

"She's beautiful," Uther murmured.

"When's she coming back?" Arthur questioned.

Uther shifted uneasily. Dammit. Ector must have told him something foolish like 'mommy went away'. Really why the man tried to shelter the child from reality was beyond him, but now he had fixing to do regardless. "Arthur, sometimes when people go away, they can't come back. They're… well, they're just gone. Mommy didn't go away. Mommy is dead," he said.

"But she'll come back!" Arthur protested.

"No, little one, she won't. When someone has died, they can't come back. They lay down one day, but they can never get up again," Uther said.

"Den wake her up!" Arthur pled.

"Death is not sleeping. I mean it's a _little_ like being asleep, only when someone has died, they will never wake up. No matter how hard you try to get them up," he said.

"Why?" Arthur asked, voice breaking and tears shining in his eyes.

Uther was quiet. "I don't know," he finally answered. "Because their hearts do not beat anymore, and they do not breathe or hear or feel or anything. They're just… gone."

"No! She's not gone! She can't be!" Arthur said.

"She is still alive in your memories, child, and in your heart," Uther said. Ector would certainly never let Arthur truly forget her. Him _or_ Kay.

"But I want her _here_ ," Arthur said, voice watery and breaking.

 _Your mother **is** still here…_

"Come here, little love," Uther said, drawing Arthur close and holding him tightly. Arthur snuggled near, crying.

 _He had felt so safe in his father's arms…_

KAK

Ector had been going back and forth between Worcestershire and home, now. Kay was of age to become a Page, and the end of summer was coming. Ector had arranged swiftly for Kay's enrollment in Worcestershire, and for Arthur's future enrollment when he came of school age too. Ector had also busily been moving things to the residence in which they would stay. It was their home now. The downside was he rarely saw Arthur anymore. Uther urged him to bring Kay along, Kay needed to learn about the school, but the king had kept Arthur with _him_ , thus far, explaining to the confused child what was happening and why Ector and Kay weren't around as much anymore. He felt guilty again. Little Arthur was now alternating between calling Ector both daddy and Ector. Uther knew, then, that he had stayed here too long… But he didn't want to leave… He wanted to bring the child back home to Igraine, as was his plan. He would have by now except… except war was on the horizon. As Merlin had predicted. He couldn't afford to take his boy home only to have him lose his father and possibly freedom and life if they weren't victorious. With Ector, in Worcestershire, he would be safe.

After the battle, he would take his son back and present him to Igraine and beg her forgiveness for something he knew could never be forgiven; but at least she would have her baby back. He had told her of his plan and why he had taken the infant—he couldn't bring himself to let her go on believing the baby had died in delivery—and promised her he would return him to her one day when it was safe to. She hadn't spoken to him for months after, and had refused to see him, instead riding off to spend time with her daughters and son. He had believed, then, that she would never come back. Why she did was _beyond_ him, but she had returned after a year's time for whatever reason. Likely driven by the hope of seeing her child again and believing Uther was the one who knew where he was.

Currently, Uther was playing a stacking game with little Arthur. He watched the boy gently. "Arthur, who is your father?" the king soon asked.

Arthur looked up at him, confused at the question and thinking on it intently as if it was a quiz. "Ector," he eventually replied, smiling brightly.

Uther felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "No… he isn't… Not your birth father," he replied.

Arthur stopped, looking shocked. It was almost comical how wide his eyes bugged out of his head. "Yes he is!" Arthur protested after the shock wore off.

"He's your daddy, yes, but he adopted you. Your real daddy is, well, it's me," Uther said. He was highly doubtful the boy would believe it.

Arthur smiled, seemingly relaxing as if he was catching onto some joke. "No," he said.

"Yes," Uther replied with a forced smile.

"No," Arthur replied, liking this yes and no game.

 _He'd sensed deep within himself it was the truth…_

"Yes," Uther answered, tapping his nose playfully.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed with a laugh. Uther chuckled and let it go. There was no use in explaining the process of fostering and nourishing to the child when he was this age. Arthur would believe what he wished to believe.

In time the infant Arthur grew to love the man who stayed with his father dearly. So dearly that the young king became a father to him. Deeply he loved the ruler, though strangely enough in a way that seemed different from the way he loved Ector. It felt almost backwards to the infant, and was very confusing, why he was so much more drawn to Ector's mysterious friend than he was to Ector. Ector was his father, not this man… And yet to the little boy it almost seemed a lie, that he should tell himself that…

KAK

The summer ended, and now school would begin. Kay, seven years of age, would be attending, and a week before classes were to begin they headed out, moving homes once and for all. Ector couldn't stand to live, any longer, in the shadow of grief left behind in the wake of his wife's death. The change would be good for them all, Kay especially, who was absolutely devastated… He had not seen his son smile for so long now… He prayed Worcestershire would be good for the boy.

Uther travelled with them. Behind them. A good deal behind, in fact, delaying with Arthur, for the young king was sorely reluctant to let his child go again. He had half a mind to take the boy home, but war was here, and the moment he left Arthur with his foster father and brother at Worcestershire, he would ride for the battlefield. He would stop over and see his wife and give her his goodbye and promises, perhaps spend a night with her, and then he would gallop into battle and drive the invading force from this land.

 _His father had abandond him the first chance he'd gotten… But this wasn't abandonment. What did this mean?_

The little one wept brokenly and helplessly. Uther regretted that he had ever spoken, but the boy had needed to know. Deserved to know. He couldn't just walk out of his son's life again without explanation or promise. Oh the crying, the weeping… He hated it with such a passion. As he stood and tried to pull away, the baby's weeping became louder and more frantic and more scared. "Don't leave me! Don't go!" Arthur screamed miserably. "You can't! I'm scared, papa. I'm not ready! I'm not ready!"

 _The daddy leaving the baby bird behind in the nest…_

The weeping. Oh god, make it stop. Uther sobbed and swiftly knelt, reaching out to the child and taking him into his arms, drawing him close and holding him gently and protectively. Lovingly. "Don't be afraid, little one. I shall return for you, I promise," he swore. Slowly Arthur's sobs were subsiding. Gently the king rocked the boy. Eventually the crying stopped. The little one looked up at him, sniffing. "I'll come back," Uther promised again, gently smiling and softly wiping the tears from the small child's eyes. Ector came, then, placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders and looking sadly at his friend. Uther rose. "Farewell, old friend. Keep him safe. Please."

"As well as I can," Ector vowed. "Be careful." Uther nodded and the two young men embraced before pulling apart. With that, Uther left.

"No, no, don't go!" Arthur screamed, trying to struggle free of Ector and go after the man. "Daddy, wait! Daddy, don't leave me!"

 _The baby bird was trying to fly, but it couldn't!_

The pattern echoing his whole life since his father had left. Trying to fly and failing.

 _It was going to fall!_

The king was gone out of sight, and Arthur broke down, feeling lost and abandoned.

 _It fell from the nest, plunging to its death. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to fail!_

Ector seized his foster son, drawing him close and holding him tightly in his arms.

 _Hands reached out, catching the little bird gently. A man._

"Hush, little one, hush. It's alright. You're going to be alright. Shh… Shh... It's okay. I'm here. I'm still here. I'm going to take care of you, as I always have. I'll be here for you for the rest of my days, I promise to the gods I will be here for you the rest of my days. You're safe, baby. You're safe," Ector vowed.

 _The lost and terrified baby bird chirped helplessly, flapping desperately and thrashing, Gently the man soothed it and covered it with his hands to calm and warm it. Tenderly the man carried the baby bird away to safety and loved it…_

 _Still the memory of the father it never truly had gotten to know hurt and devastated the little bird…_ _But Ector had been there… He'd always been there… He always would._

End Dream Memory

A figure walked from out of the woods and paused, spotting Arthur decked out in full armor, fast asleep but tossing and turning with an occasional noise of fear or uncertainty or grief. A nightmare, no doubt, one that was taxing heavily on the mind. He watched him a moment then took pity on him and approached, kneeling and shaking him lightly. "Knight, full of thought and sleepy, tell me if thou sawest a strange beast pass this way," the newcomer said gently, like he'd done this before for someone, hoping to break the knight free of whatever dream he was having.

Arthur's eyes flickered open and he peered through his helmet at the other knight that had appeared. He caught his breath, jumping. "Wh-who are you? Don't scare me like that!" he insisted.

"Apologies," the other answered. "Now, a beast?"

"A beast? Uh, yeah, I saw _some_ kind of beast alright. Across the pond. I don't know how long ago. It probably couldn't have gotten more than two miles, though. Why? What do you want with it?" Arthur asked.

"Sir, I have followed that beast a long time. Earlier today I almost had it, but it killed my horse. Which is more than a little inconvenient given I really need one to keep going after it," the knight replied, dropping the poetic speak.

Just then Arthur's horse reappeared with a whinny. Both the knight and Arthur looked at it. Arthur tensed up, immediately guessing what the other was thinking. "No," Arthur flatly said when the knight gave him a questioning look.

"Please, I've followed this quest twelve months. It's… complicated. Leave it to say that either I kill him or he'll kill me," the knight pled.

"Sir knight, leave your quest and let me take it on. I'll follow it another twelve months _for_ you," Arthur said with a sigh. He didn't want to, but he really needed his horse.

"Fool," said the knight to Arthur sharply. Arthur started, a bit taken aback at the unprovoked bite in the words. "It's in vain that you try. It will never be captured or killed except for by me or my kin. You pursue it, you sign your death warrant. I'm not exaggerating, and I'm taking the horse. That's final."

"But then how am I supposed to get home?!" Arthur demanded.

"Figure it out," the knight answered. "You seem resilient enough. There's a town only a few hours from here on foot in that direction." Arthur's eyes narrowed and he stood as the knight went to his horse and mounted it. "This horse will be my own for now."

"Well you might take my horse by force, but…" Arthur began, approaching.

"But what?" the knight challenged warningly, looking back with an intimidating air.

Arthur faltered. "But-but I bet I'm better on horseback than you!" he blurted out randomly, trying to save face. He bit his tongue immediately. Really? That was all he could say to this stranger's stealing his horse?

The knight looked at him dubiously. "You must be a boy," the man soon said.

Arthur tensed up. "So?!" he demanded.

The knight chuckled. "I'll accept your challenge," he said.

"Yeah, well… What?" Arthur asked.

"I'll accept your challenge," the knight repeated.

"But I… Fine!" Arthur replied headstrongly. "The price is you give me my horse back if I win!"

"Well then, seek me here when you want to do it and here you'll find me," the knight said. "I frequent this spot. Good luck, knight." Turning, the stranger rode away on Arthur's horse as Arthur gawked after him in disbelief. Who the heck…? Dammit.

KAK

Scowling, the king sat sulkily. Great. There was no way he was getting back to school on time. He could have passed too! He sighed, staring at the ground sadly. So much for proving himself. Maybe if he didn't come back until tomorrow, Ector would be worried enough to convince Galleron and Gromere to give him another chance or accept his excuse. He wasn't sure anyone would believe it, though. "Arthur?" a voice said. He looked over and perked hopefully up, grief quickly being masked.

"Gawain!" he exclaimed. "Oh man, you came just in time."

"For what?" Gawain asked.

"Some knight came and took my horse!" Arthur replied. "Can you… maybe ride to get me a new one? There's no way I'm packing that thing over my shoulder," he added, gesturing to the dead hart. Which he should probably field dress.

"Whoa… Nice catch," Gawain said, impressed.

"I know. But it means nothing if I can't get it back in time. So, can you? Get me a new horse?" Arthur asked.

"Sure. I know a shortcut back to school," Gawain replied.

"Thank you!" Arthur said. "I owe you." Ooh… maybe it wasn't a good idea to owe a jock…

As if sensing his sudden unease, Gawain sighed. "You don't owe me anything, Arthur," he assured. Arthur looked dubious. "I promise!" Gawain insisted. "It's a knight's job to protect the king, after all."

Arthur grimaced. "Don't remind me," he replied. "I don't like the thought of people dying for me."

"Yeah… takes a lot of getting used to," Gawain answered.

"Oh, right, you're a prince. Yeah. Guess you'd get it better than most," Arthur replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll be back soon," Gawain said. Arthur hopefully nodded and Gawain rode away. Arthur shook his head and sighed. Well, best kill the time by field dressing the stupid hart.

KAK

Arthur had just finished field dressing his kill. He removed his helmet and wiped his brow with a sigh. That pond looked really inviting. Hmm… Quickly he stripped off his armor and headed towards it, getting lost in thought as the dream he'd had came back to him. Grief crossed his expression, and pain. How much of it was true, he wondered? Maybe he didn't really want to know, because if… if his father had promised he'd come back and never had… Had he been hating a dead man all this time…? He didn't know how he'd handle learning the answer to that. He pushed that dream out of his thoughts, and his mind returned to the other one. The frightening one. The one with the griffins and serpents and dragons that burned the land. The one he got the dark feeling meant something far, far crueller than he knew…

 _"_ _Drink up, Arthur. It tastes good. There you go. I told you."_

 _"_ _I don't like it, Morgause."_

 _"_ _Oh, you'll get used to it in time."_

Arthur grimaced at the memory. Why had it seen fit to pop up now? He hadn't thought about that day for years. Well, he had… he most definitely had… He just… didn't like to acknowledge it and usually shoved it away when he felt it creeping up.

 _"_ _Stop."_

 _"_ _It feels good, doesn't it? Hmm, yes, it feels so good."_

 _"_ _Stop! Ann… ah!"_

 _"_ _Shh, let it go, Arthur. Just feel it and do what your body tells you to."_

He felt sick at the memory, grimacing and holding his stomach as it churned slightly. Desperately he shoved the memory away, tears threatening his eyes. Why was this happening to him? Why were all these dreams and memories just suddenly piling on? What did he do?! Why was he suddenly thinking like this? He was scared and confused and getting pretty emotionally shaken up and it just… It made him not want to ever go back again… At least not breathing… And that was a very, very dangerous thought.

Just then a kid about his age, maybe a little younger, probably fourteen, came into sight. Arthur paused curiously. Huh, he wondered if this guy was from Worcestershire. He'd never seen him before, though, so didn't know. "Oh, good day your majesty," the boy said, saluting him. "Why are you looking so pensive?"

"It's that obvious, huh?" Arthur asked, grimacing. "In my defense, I have a right to be! I've had the weirdest dreams lately. One of them felt… I don't know… Like there was something more to it."

"I know," the boy said. Arthur started. What now? "And I know _you_. And all your thoughts. But you're a fool to try and figure a dream you don't understand out on your own. Even if you do, it won't fix anything."

"O-kay… Getting creepy now," Arthur said.

"That's not all! I also know what you are. And I know who your father was. And your mother," the boy said.

Arthur stiffened up, eyes widening. "What?" he finally asked. "You know… _Excuse_ me? Who? Who was my father?!"

"Your father was King Uther Pendragon," the boy stated victoriously.

Arthur paled, catching his breath with eyes widening in shock. "What?!" he demanded after a long and stunned pause. "How would you even know?! You aren't old enough to know who my father was! _I_ don't even know!" he immediately protested.

"But I _do_ know. And I know your mother too!" the kid stated.

Arthur paled. "You-you do? R-really? But-but how? I… Who was she? Who?!" he demanded.

"Her name, your majesty, was Igraine," the other boy stated, a slightly graver tone in his voice.

KAK

Arthur felt like he'd been punched in the gut the moment the words left the stranger's mouth, mouth dropping in shock. What…? Igraine? But-but that was… Oh. God… That-that was _Morgause's_ mother! Oh gods… Oh _gods_! That would mean she… he… Oh god! He felt immediately sick. "That's a lie!" he screamed desperately.

"It's true. I know it better than you or any man living," the boy said.

"No! No, I won't believe you! You're trying to play me!" said Arthur, furious with the other boy. The boy shrugged, turning and leaving. "Hey! Hey, get back here! Don't you walk away from me! Get back here!" Arthur called, going after him. It was like the guy had vanished into thin air, though. Frustrated, Arthur kicked the ground with an angered shout and returned to his spot. He leaned against a tree, arms folded tightly around himself, and felt tears stinging his eyes. He swallowed, closing them tightly. It wasn't true… It couldn't be true! It couldn't be…

An old man came out of the woods, just then, and Arthur looked quickly over with a gasp. Swiftly he wiped his eyes. The guy looked to be probably four times his age. He seemed wise. Maybe he could help. "Young boy, why are you so sad?" the man questioned on seeing him.

"Why? Why am I sad? I have every _right_ to be sad. My whole life may have been a lie! There was a kid who was here, about my age. He told me things that he shouldn't know! He wasn't old enough to know my father, but he said…" Arthur began.

"Yes," said the old man. "The child told you truth, and more would he have told you and you would have listened. About your strange dream."

Arthur stopped, tensing up. "What do you mean?" he finally asked in a breath.

"You did something very bad a few years back, didn't you?" the man asked. Arthur was quiet. "You lay with the daughter of your…"

"If she's my half-sister I didn't know, I swear I didn't know! I didn't even _wanna_ be with her! She drugged me! _I_ was the victim, not some hormonal kid thinking with a head that wasn't on his neck!" Arthur insisted. "Morgause…"

"You conceived a child with her," the man flatly said.

Arthur froze in place, going white. "What…?" he finally asked in a whisper. _What_?!

"You didn't know…" the man remarked. Arthur gaped in disbelief. He… she… he'd… he'd… no… No! Arthur let out a gasp, knees buckling. He fell to them, stunned. No, no, no, no, no. It was a lie. The old man didn't know what he was talking about, the kid hadn't known what _he_ was talking about, nobody knew what they were talking about, nobody! "You gave her a child that shall destroy you and all the knights of your realm," the old man said. "That was what your dream of the griffins and serpents alluded to…"

"No!" Arthur cried out with a sob. "No, it's not true! It's not true! Igraine isn't my mother, Anna isn't my sister, I'm not a…" _Father._ "I'm sixteen! I'm only sixteen!" Or going on it. He couldn't think right now. "Who are you to tell me these things?!"

"Kid, don'cha recognize me? It's me, Merlin! And I was Merlin when I made myself look like a kid too. The kid who told you all that stuff about your parentage," the old man said, immediately making himself look like the wizard again. Arthur couldn't even say he was surprised. He'd suspected as much when the kid started blabbing about things he couldn't possibly have known. Arthur said nothing, just kept sobbing and holding himself close, eyes tightly shut. "Uh, kid?" Merlin said. No response. After a moment Merlin's over-the-top pose relaxed and he sighed, taking on a more serious demeanor once again. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered trying to put on a persona that was anything but. Before recalling that if he didn't throw it on, he would have lost his mind in grief long ago...

KAK

"Oh Artie… I'm so sorry…" Merlin said, coming over and sitting next to him.

"How could you do this to me?" Arthur whimpered through tears.

"You had to know someday," Merlin replied.

"I could have gone forever not knowing," Arthur replied, voice breaking. "I can't… Why would you drop something like that on me? Why?! Why now?!"

"Because now you're far away from prying eyes. Here you're alone. Safe. Here you can… well, do what you're doing now without being afraid of being seen or taunted," Merlin answered. "And… it was time. There are things unfolding that… Well, they're farther along than even _I_ knew. And you need to be ready. And you need to have all the leverage you can get. And all the help. And you just… The future can be as dark as it can be bright… In the end, only one side wins out, and I like you, kid. I want you to have the best chance at a bright future for as long as possible."

"You're a marvellous man," Arthur said. "You say that like it's certain my future is dark… Does that mean I'm going to die? Before my time?"

Merlin was quiet. "The fates will punish you for what you and Morgause did…" he soon answered.

"It was her, not me!" Arthur insisted. "Why do they want to punish me too?!"

"Look at the bright side! I'm doomed to die a shameful death, if that helps. To be put in the earth quick. You, though… you'll die a hero's death," Merlin answered.

"I'd rather be alive than a hero," Arthur bitterly hissed.

Merlin was quiet. "If I could change fate, Artie, I would… But I can't…" he soon said.

"This can't be happening. This isn't happening!" Arthur insisted. "I don't believe you!"

"Yes you do… But if you want confirmation, you can ask your…" Merlin began. He paused.

"Can ask who?" Arthur whispered.

"You can ask your foster father," Merlin finally said.

Arthur slowly looked up, hurt and shock in his eyes. "What?" he whispered for what felt like the millionth time. "Ector? He… Oh gods… He _knew_?"

"Only after you pulled the sword from the stone the first time!" Merlin defended.

"That was three or four years ago!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You can also ask Ulfius or Brastias. They know too… And Morgan…" Merlin said.

"Oh gods!" Arthur said, holding his head in his hands. _Morgan_?! "My whole life is a _lie_!"

"Now kid, let's not exaggerate. Most of it was true," Merlin lamely tried to pacify.

"Are you kidding me?!" Arthur shouted furiously, shooting to his feet. "You're telling me my father was the true king of this land before Harald and Lillian. You're telling me the man I believed abandoned me here didn't abandon me after all but was killed over a decade ago! I couldn't even mourn him! And my mom… You're telling me I could have known who my mom was if Morgan had actually _told_ me something? And Lady Igraine... She has four kids! I have three more blood siblings besides Morgan, all of whom have children! All of said children go to my _school_! They talk to me on a regular basis, Merlin! You're telling me some of the worst tormentors I ever had are my _nephews_?! All the times I've joked about something I have in common with one of them… Oh _gods_ …" Gawain, Gaheris, Agravaine, Gareth, Mordred… They were all his blood… And Galeschin and Constantine… His brothers-in-law were going to war with him as rebels! What the hell?! "Am I the only one who didn't know any of this?!"

"No," Merlin assured. "Say for Uriens, your brothers-in-law didn't know you were their brother-in-law until I told them at the battle. Your siblings except for Morgan think you're dead. They have for years. They were told you died in childbirth. Your nephews have no clue."

"Did they mourn me?" Arthur asked, voice small and weak as he looked miserably down.

Merlin was quiet. "More than you know," he finally answered sincerely. "Except Anna. Anna always resented you. She was in line for Uther's throne if Uther had had no children. More specifically, Lot was. Lot was denied the throne on the death of your father because Uther was wise to Morgause and didn't want the risk. Plus, _you_ existed. When Anna found out Lot wouldn't be getting the throne, and later learned of the child who'd pulled the sword from the stone, she decided that if she couldn't have a way to the throne through Lot…"

"She needed to have a way to the throne through _me_ ," Arthur realized, a chill running up his spine. "That's why she… And I gave her…"

"Exactly what she wanted," Merlin stated. "Do you... remember Mayday, Arthur?" Arthur shuddered, closing his eyes tightly. The cause of Merlin's being fired. The teachers had chalked it up to a nervous breakdown… "It wasn't a breakdown that caused me to convince you to do it. Mayday was the day the child was born. That's why I told you to do what you did. In hopes it would be enough to save you and your father's kingdom."

Arthur was quiet. "Then the baby didn't survive?" he asked.

Merlin was quiet. "I… don't know yet," he answered. It was a blatant lie, but Arthur couldn't take anything else right now. It was probably a miracle he could take what he had. Then again, could Arthur take another lie? "I'm working on it, Artie." Arthur nodded quietly. They heard a whinny and turned. Approaching them was Gawain with a spare horse for Arthur. Arthur's gut twisted inside of him. Gawain… His _nephew_ Gawain…

Gawain looked up and paused on seeing them. "Merlin? Where did _you_ come from?" he asked.

"Around. I'm always around," Merlin said.

Gawain looked confused then looked at Arthur. Concern came to his eyes. "Arthur? Are you okay? You're crying."

"I… I don't even know anymore… I don't even know what's true and what's a lie and…" he began. He paused, sniffing. "I wish Charming had killed me."

"Okay, time out. What's happening?" Gawain said, dismounting. Death wishing was a very, very bad and serious sign.

"I don't even know anymore," Arthur replied.

"Try. Tell me what's going on, Arthur! You _just_ said you wished you were dead, and that's not okay so I want to know what's going on," he said.

"Why do you even care?!" Arthur demanded.

"Because I do, Arthur!" Gawain shot. "Sorry that's so hard for you to believe!"

Merlin reached out, gently squeezing Arthur's shoulder. "He needs to know eventually. One way or another… Might be easier this way… Then you won't have to do it alone. He can be trusted, Arthur. He always could, even though it didn't always seem like that."

Arthur sniffed, looking woefully back at Gawain. No… No, he couldn't deal with this now! Wordlessly he ran to the horse Gawain had brought and galloped back to the school, forgetting about the hart. "Arthur, wait!" Gawain called after him, alarmed and worried now.

"Head back to the school. Find him," Merlin seriously said. "He needs you. He won't go to his friends or to Ector or Kay or Morgan." Gawain nervously looked after Arthur then nodded. Merlin conjured up a horse then rode after Arthur back to Worcestershire as well, leaving Gawain alone and confused. Quickly Gawain packed the hart up on his horse and raced for the school.


	3. Unravelling Web

Unravelling Web

(A/N: Haven't edited this chapter as much as I would have liked to, but I have to get to work and wanted to post this before it was too late to, so I hope it's okay and that my readers enjoy it. Thank you for your reviews so far.)

Arhur galloped into Worcestershire. Ector was waiting. "Arthur, there you are, where's…?" he began.

"Don't talk to me!" Arthur freaked, jumping from his horse and shoving the reigns into Ector's hands, half pushing him in the process. "You knew! All this time you knew and you didn't tell me! How could you?! How could you keep something like this from me? I thought you cared!"

"Keep what from…? Oh gods… Oh no, no, Arthur, wait!" Ector frantically pled. Arthur darted passed him in tears, refusing to look back. "Arthur!" Ector called, running after him. Suddenly, though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled. Merlin. "You!" he furiously said, jerking away. "What were you thinking?! He wasn't ready. He should have heard it from me or Lillian, not some crazy old coot!"

"He needed to be ready, Ector. He's in danger. More than you know. I'm just trying to do my job," Merlin defended.

"It isn't your job anymore! It's _mine_!" Ector replied.

"Trust me. When I say it couldn't wait anymore, I mean it really, really couldn't wait anymore. Right now, knowing these things about himself might be his best and only protection," Merlin cryptically said. "Don't worry. Gawain will talk to him."

"Gawain? Why Gawain? You didn't tell those boys, did you?" Ector asked.

"Who me? Nah. But Arthur will," Merlin answered. "Probably best if he _does_." Ector looked after Arthur woefully, worried sick for him.

KAK

Arthur was hiding. There was honestly no other way to put it. He was hiding in the courtyard garden hoping no one found him. Tears were spilling from his eyes. He was still shivering and trying to block out… a lot of stuff really… Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Arthur cried out in terror, leaping up and drawing his sword.

"Whoa, easy Artie!" a voice exclaimed as the person leapt back.

"Kay!" Arthur gasped in relief, quickly wiping away the tears. "Don't _scare_ me like that!" Arthur tucked the sword away. He looked passed Kay and stiffened. Gawain was there too. "Gawain?" he asked almost timidly.

"Arthur," Gawain greeted, bowing his head. "Why did you run?" he wondered.

Arthur was silent, blinking. "It's none of your business," he finally said to the two, turning his back on them.

"I'm your brother. Of _course_ it's my business! What happened between you and dad?" Kay argued, frowning. Arthur was quiet. "Fine! You don't want to talk? Fine! But this isn't over, little brother. Rest assured I _will_ find out… I would rather hear it from you than from anyone else." Arthur cringed but said nothing. "Humph. Be that way. Dad it is. I won't press," Kay said with an annoyed scoff. "You need to learn to open up, Arthur. This shutting yourself away and hiding from people who care about you… It's not helping you!"

"One guy's opinion," Arthur murmured. Kay shook his head hopelessly, throwing up his hands, and headed off.

Arthur waited until he was sure Gawain and Kay were gone, then turned. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Gawain was still there, examining some of the plants in the garden! He guessed he shouldn't be surprised. The guy was into the whole healing herb and medicine thing. Probably intended to be a physician.

Gawain turned calmly. "I don't know what you're hiding, Arthur, but I'm not Kay. I have no qualms about pushing," he simply said. Arthur blinked. Pain and uncertainty came to his eyes. Quickly he turned away from Gawain, swallowing tightly. Gawain watched silently. "What happened with Merlin?" he finally asked. "Please."

Arthur looked sharply up at him. "That's none of your…" he began.

"Don't _say_ it's none of my business!" Gawain sharply shot. Perhaps a little sharper than intended. Arthur fell silent, though. Gawain sighed. "What are you afraid of? What are you afraid I'll do?"

Arthur blinked. The guy was good. _Really_ good… "Given the poisonous words Morgause must breathe in your ears about me, I'm surprised you're talking to me at all," he replied after a moment.

Gawain was silent. "Unlike my brothers and sister, I've caught on to her game. And Gaheris and Soredamer are getting there," he finally replied. "I'm not an idiot, Arthur… I hardly know you. You never let _anyone_ know you. So why should I judge you based on what my mother says?"

"Ever think that maybe it wouldn't be a prejudiced viewpoint?" Arthur bit.

Gawain was quiet again. "So, you think her words have a ring of truth in them," he finally said.

"You know what, Gawain, you want to know the truth? Fine!" Arthur shot. "Fine," he repeated, voice breaking and losing much of its punch. "Not like I'm not used to people hating me anyway. What's another name added to the list?" Except he was afraid that if Gawain heard everything, his nephew… his nephew… would strike him dead… Apprehensively Arthur eyed the sword on Gawain's hip.

Gawain followed Arthur's look and took out the sword, tossing it forward to Arthur's feet. Arthur started, looking up. "Better safe than sorry," Gawain remarked, smirking. Arthur was quiet, blinking. Gawain sighed. "I can tell it's something I won't want to hear… I can see that it'll awaken my anger… I know… I know that it may be something I'd want to kill you over, and I know I'm still very young. We both are. So we're impetuous… I know that I'm still prone to striking without thinking, so there. My sword. In case anger otherwise gets the best of me. I have no weapon anymore."

KAK

Arthur swallowed. He… wasn't used to this sort of treatment from boys his own age… He inwardly grimaced. He was reluctant to open up even now. Especially to one of Lot's sons, all of whom had witnessed many of Arthur's cannon fodder moments and done nothing. Of course, in the sarcastic and dry humored Gareth's case, it was because he was afraid that to step in would mean he got treated the same. Helped that he wasn't a fan of Arthur's anyway. Arthur wasn't entirely sure why _Gawain_ never stepped in, but right now wasn't the time to think on that. Gaheris was hard to pin down. He still didn't know what the guy thought of him, or whether to classify him a bully or observer. Agravaine was always more likely to join in with the other bullies than to step in, so yeah. Arthur had trust issues with them… But then Gawain had always seemed the most reasonable of his brothers…

Finally, Arthur sat on a bench, balling his hands in front of his mouth. Gawain didn't move. He didn't intend to unless invited. Arthur in turn looked lost in thought and distressed. Finally, he moved his hands from his mouth and let them dangle, looking ashamedly at the ground. "Give me a minute to figure out how to phrase this…" he murmured. Oh boy, _this_ would be fun. Not. "Merlin came to me in the forest. He told me… things… Things I'd never known… Things like who my father was… And my mother…"

Gawain was quiet. "Who were they?" he finally asked.

"I don't know if you want to know," Arthur answered. "My father… my father was the king, Gawain. The _true_ king. Uther Pendragon."

"He was my mom's step-father," Gawain recalled, nodding. "So, he cheated on my grandma then. Figures."

"No… He didn't…" Arthur said. Gawain frowned and looked over at him. What now? Arthur looked up. "My mother… my mother _was_ Igraine."

Gawain started. He looked like he'd just been hit by a speeding carriage. It was clear immediately what Arthur meant. "Oh gods… Oh _gods_!" he exclaimed, holding his hands on his head. "What are you…? Are you saying that…?"

Arthur was quiet, eyes tightly shut. "Yeah," he finally whispered. "I'm saying… I'm saying I'm your uncle… And Morgan's your aunt."

"Agravaine's been flirting up a storm with her!" Gawain exclaimed.

"Really? That's what you're taking from this? Wait… Eww!" Arthur said.

"He didn't know!" Gawain defended. "But it explains why she's so flatly refused him so far. Why didn't she tell us?"

"Why didn't she tell _me_?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe she doesn't know," Gawain offered.

"She does. I didn't think she did, but she does. Merlin said she does," Arthur said. "And I intend to find out just _how_ much she knew. Gods, my whole life is a lie. How can I even know what to believe or think anymore? If secrets like this were kept from me by even the people I cared most about…"

"For what it's worth, we didn't know either," Gawain said. "Gods… You're our uncle…"

"I feel betrayed. I feel lied to and deceived and like-like somehow I wasn't important enough to anyone to be allowed to know who I was!" Arthur said.

"You aren't alone in that, Arthur," Gawain answered. "I feel the same. But… maybe you should stop looking at this as a betrayal and look at it as something else."

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"You have a family now, Arthur. One that's yours. You have siblings. You have nephews. You have… you have a _mother_ … You're not an orphan anymore. She never stopped talking about the child she'd lost, you know. She still loves you every bit as much as she did the day you were born. And you can get to know her now. You can learn where you came from. You have everything you always wished you had."

"I have more than I wished I had," Arthur replied solemnly. Now for sharing the part he was pretty sure Gawain would kill him over. He looked up at the other. "I…" He paused. He couldn't do it… He was too embarrassed to do it… Instead he bowed his head ashamedly.

"Artie?" Gawain asked. Arthur was quiet, tears burning his eyes. He sniffed, curling in on himself. He wasn't ready to talk about what Morgause had done. Not yet. But if he did, he could finally speak and let it out to someone… And pray that that someone understood… Given it was her son he was opening up to, he doubted it would go over too well. Maybe he should hold off. "Uncle?" Gawain tentatively pressed. Arthur looked quickly up at him. Wow, that sounded so… so _strange_.

"Guess my similar appearance and mannerisms to some of you are explained now," Arthur finally remarked, smiling weakly.

Gawain smiled, but it soon fell. "Talk to me," he pled.

Arthur's smile fell and he bowed his head. "I don't know if I'm ready to… This is a lot to take in as it is," he soon said.

Gawain was quiet, judging whether or not Arthur wanted to be pushed for an answer. "If you ever need me, I'm here," he soon relented, picking up his sword and tucking it away. He wasn't sure why Arthur believed he'd want to kill him over this. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe it was this other thing Arthur wasn't talking about yet, that had made Arthur afraid. He supposed he'd have to wait and see.

"How am I going to confront Morgan? Or tell the others? Your brothers, Galeschin, Constantine… I don't know what to do…" Arthur said.

"I have your back," Gawain promised. "I'll be with you through it all. Kind of obligated to be. They won't believe it from just you."

"Sounds typical of them," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He was quiet. "My siblings don't even know I'm alive…"

"Hey, that's right. We should tell mom! Maybe she'll cut you a break," Gawain said.

"No! Don't tell Anna. Not yet," Arthur pled.

"What? Why not? Arthur…" Gawain began.

"Not now, okay?! I'm not talking about why right now, just… just not now," Arthur replied. "But the other two…"

"Their names are Elaine and Cador," Gawain offered gently. Arthur was quiet. "Sounds like it's about time for a family reunion, maybe."

"Would they even want to know me? Would they even _care_?" Arthur asked.

"You know… maybe via a reunion is the best way to share this news with the others," Gawain said. Arthur looked hopefully up at him. "Arrange something this weekend. Invite Igraine and her children and grandchildren to the castle to meet the new king. It'll be neutral ground. Maybe you can even get through to dad and spare yourself a fight in future. See where it leads us. Maybe it'll be a happily ever after, after all… Maybe you should talk to your adoptive dad. And to whoever else knows."

Arthur was quiet. "Can you come with me?" he asked.

"I said I would," Gawain answered. "I want to hear it too."

Arthur nodded, smiling at him. His smile became serious again. "Thank you… I don't honestly know what to think about this side of you. I never knew it existed."

"You never gave it a chance to," Gawain answered. "But I'm not guiltless in that either. I never tried to show it. Let's go, uncle."

"That's going to take getting used to," Arthur said with a chuckle. "Use it sparingly."

"I intend to. Names are more personal anyway," Gawain answered. "And it feels just weird to call someone my own age Uncle."

KAK

Ector sat with Ulfius, Brastias, and Merlin, fighting back tears of guilt. Ulfius and Brastias were quiet, unsure of what to say anymore. "I should have told him," Ector finally said.

"Maybe… It'll get easier, Ector, I promise," Ulfius replied. "He can't hate you forever. He loves you like he was your own. And he pretty much was. Maybe there'll be a little tension, but it'll pass. I promise."

"Dad?" a voice said.

Ector turned quickly and stood. "Arthur! I'm sorry. I should have told you. I thought that…" he began.

"How was I conceived?" Arthur cut off. "Was Merlin right?"

Ector was quiet. "Yes," he finally answered. "Uther Pendragon was your father, and Igraine of Tintagel your mother."

"Gorlois had been dead three hours when you were begat on her. Shortly after, Uther married Igraine. You're no bastard child. You're the rightful heir to the throne," Ulfius added.

"I made that clear to the kings too," Merlin stated.

"Shut up!" Ector snapped at him. He didn't want to hear the man talk. Merlin shrugged.

Arthur nodded and looked to Merlin. "Mr. Merlin, I want my mother to be sent for… I want to talk to her. In person… And if she confirms everything you're saying, then… then I'll truly believe it…"

"Alright," Merlin answered. "Here or Far Far Away?"

"Far Far Away," Arthur answered.

"Done and done. She'll see you this weekend! Have fun," Merlin said.

"Yeah… A blast…" Arthur answered. "What… what should I expect?"

"You won't be disappointed," Merlin promised, heading out.

"Yeah… Right…" Arthur replied.

"You're going to meet your family, Arthur. Isn't it exciting you?" Gawain asked.

"It's… it's scaring me…." Arthur replied. "I need to be alone for a bit."

Gawain nodded. "I think maybe you're better off finding your friends, but if you need to be alone, okay." Arthur smiled and left. Ector watched miserably and worriedly after him.

KAK

He didn't know what drove him to go to the school councillor, King Bors. Given the man was Lancelot's uncle and Bohort and Lionel's father, he was _doubly_ mystified as to why he saw fit to come. But he was here, and there was no going back. That he felt safer and more comfortable around a councillor he hardly knew who was related to some of his most harsh tormentors, and that he trusted him right now more than he trusted the people he loved in this school, was kind of depressing. King Bors watched him curiously. "Is something wrong?" the man finally asked.

"My whole life is a lie and a sham," Arthur answered.

"That's… cynical," Bors answered.

"I never knew my father wasn't my father until I was twelve. After that it was secret after secret and I still haven't unravelled everything. My oldest sister, who I didn't even know was my sister until today, drugged me and… She knew who I would be… She wanted a way to the throne, so she... she..." He stopped, choking back a sob and falling silent.

Bors straightened up, frowning deeply in concern. "Arthur, are you telling me…?" Why was he even asking? Of course the boy was. It was the confession every teacher and councillor dreaded to hear... Arthur tensed up like he didn't want to say the words. "Hey," Bors gently said. Arthur looked up. "It's alright. You're safe here. You don't have to say it for me to understand," he promised. He wished he could claim this was the first time he'd heard confessions like this, but it wasn't.

Arthur's mouth quivered and he nodded, bowing his head again and sniffing. "Then I figure out my birth family all thought I was dead, and the one that knew I was alive never told me I had other siblings and a mother. Morgan didn't even tell me she was a mom herself and that I had nephews, and she was the one I trusted, Sir Bors! I trusted her! I knew she was my blood sister, and when I found out about her I was so happy and I thought we were close and just… Why didn't she tell me?! Why?!" Arthur continued in a rant. "Sorry, I've just… I've had a really, really, _really_ bad and emotional day today. I learned that five of my principal tormentors, well, guys that buddy up with Lancelot, are my nephews too, and that my father was Uther Pendragon."

Bors was quiet. "You're bold to open up to me like this, given my… relations to your principal bully," he remarked finally.

"It sucks when relatives of your enemies are the only ones you can trust," Arthur bitterly remarked.

Bors didn't speak for a moment. Soon, though, he said, "I knew your father… He was a friend of mine and my… my brothers…"

"Did _you_ know?" Arthur asked, looking stung.

"No. We had heard his child had died in childbirth like everyone else did," Bors promised. "Arthur, did it occur to you that the reason at least some of them didn't tell you about your heritage, was maybe for your own protection?"

Arthur didn't answer right away. "Maybe that excuses some of them, but not all of them," he finally answered. "What about _after_ I was out of danger?"

"Child, you may _still_ be in grave danger. Maybe so much that they can't _afford_ to keep secrets anymore," Bors seriously warned. Arthur looked slowly up, visibly uneasy at this thought. "They did what they could to keep you protected and sheltered while it was possible. Now what they can do alone isn't enough. Now they need you to emerge from the shell that's kept you safe for so long, and help them make sure you _stay_ safe."

"I hate this job more and more," Arthur said.

"Hey, you'll be alright," Bors answered gently. "There's something about you… Different and strong. You'll be a great king. One of the greatest."

"Great rulers tend to die," Arthur replied.

"Sad but true," Bors answered. "I'm… intimately acquainted with that…" Arthur looked curiously and worriedly up at him and caught a flash of raw pain there that made him inwardly wince. He didn't want to know, he decided. "Maybe, though, you'll break the mould," Bors continued.

"I'm not holding my breath. Merlin implied I was doomed to die young," Arthur answered.

"Then if that's the case, live as well as you can and do all you're able to do to make yourself and your people safe and happy and cared for while you're able," Bors answered.

Arthur was quiet. "Thank you, sir," he soon said.

Bors nodded gently. "And if you ever need someone, Arthur, I'm here... What happened to you wasn't your fault."

"The fates apparently think it was," Arthur bitterly replied.

"The fates are idiots. And so wrong it's not even funny," Bors said firmly. Arthur looked up at him vulnerably and nodded before rising to leave.


	4. Exposed

Exposed

(A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Ulfius's confrontation with Igraine comes off a bit clunky, but that's how the scene played out in Le Morte de Arthur paraphrased dialogue and all. I did my best to make it make more sense though, so hopefully it's better. Enjoy.)

Lillian entered the throne room, holding an envelope and turning it in her hands with a curious frown on her lips. Arthur was literally napping on the throne, snoring away. She looked up and glared, eyes glittering. He was supposed to be holding court. Honestly, that boy. She harrumphed and approached. "Arthur," she said.

Arthur snorted and began sleepily blinking awake. Tiredly he looked over at her. "Aunt Lillian? What's up," he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"A letter has come for you," she replied.

"For me?" Arthur incredulously asked, taking it from her. He opened it up and read through. As he read, his eyes widened slowly in unease and uncertainty and nervousness.

"Arthur, what's wrong? A declaration of war? A threat? A challenge to the throne?" Lillian concernedly asked.

"Worse! My _relatives_ are coming to visit!" Arthur exclaimed. He'd been hopeful they would, but by the weekend his nerves had been eating him up and he hadn't even been sure _what_ he wanted anymore. He hadn't slept a wink all night, so this time he actually had an excuse for dozing off on the throne, if Lillian asked.

Lillian blinked. "Relatives? Define what you mean when you say 'relatives'," she finally said.

"Oh let's see, only, hmm, the ones you never told me _existed_!" Arthur snapped.

Lillian stiffened. "Igraine?" she asked in a breath.

"Great! Another relative who knew everything and told me nothing. Thanks for nothing, aunty," Arthur bit. He was suddenly acutely aware of how much he sounded like Gareth and winced.

"Who else?" Lillian questioned after a moment of guilty silence.

"My… my half-sisters and half-brother… You know, the ones who didn't even know I was alive?" Arthur finally answered.

Lillian started. "You mean Morgause, Morgan le Fay, Elaine, and Cador of Cornwall?" she exclaimed, becoming a little excited.

"And their significant others," Arthur said with a groan. "Which means I'm letting three of the rebel kings hell-bent on killing me, right through my front doors. And hoping my… my mom… is enough to neutralize them. King Uriens of Gore, King Nentres of Garloth, and King Lot of Orkney. It'll be a party to remember for sure. I can't recall who Cador of Cornwall hooked up with. I don't think she's coming anyway, if she's even alive, but this means their children will be here too. It means Morgause's daughter, Soredamer, and sons, Gawain, Gaheris, Agravaine, Gareth, Mordred, and Loholt. It means Morgan's kid Ywain and Urien's kid Yvain. It means Elaine's kid Galeschin. It means Cador's kid Constantine. Need I go on?"

"Arthur, when did you plan this?" Lillian asked.

"The day Merlin finally told me what no one else would! I had a mother all this time, aunty? A living one? And _siblings_?! How could you keep that from me? Would it have killed me to know I wasn't an orphan, if nothing else?!" he demanded.

"It might have," Lillian seriously replied, refusing to be guilted. "Because you would have searched… And you might have followed the wrong trail right to your doom… We did what we had to, to protect you."

"Because that makes it so much better," Arthur deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but the political situation was complicated. Far more than you can even imagine. I know that to you it seems unfair and unjust, but to us it needed to happen. You needed to survive," Lillian said.

"And I nearly got replaced with Shrek. Yeah. I was _so_ important," Arthur sarcastically said.

"Shrek's reign would only have been temporary. Until you found your way to learning who you were," Lillian replied. "You were born for this throne, my dear. Nothing would have stopped you from one day claiming it… It just came a little soon is all…" Arthur was quiet, looking away. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Sorry won't give me all the years I missed out on back," Arthur replied.

"I know," Lillian sadly said, head bowed. "But sometimes what is necessary is also costlier than you ever wanted it to be." Turning, she left. Arthur stayed put, head bowed.

KAK

"You didn't need to be harsh," Ector said, entering the throne room as Lillian left, watching worriedly after her.

"Yes, I did," Arthur replied. "Just like I need to be harsh with you. Have I thanked you for nothing today yet?"

Ector winced and shakily sighed, bowing his head in shame and closing his eyes. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"No… I don't think I'll ever be… I don't even know if I _want_ to meet them," Arthur said. "What would I say? What would it matter? I've lost so much time that…"

"Family is forever," Ector said.

"Not always, though," Arthur answered.

"Maybe not, but usually there's at least one or two who are," Ector replied, smiling. His smile fell. "Your mother won't care how much time you've lost. Nor will your brother or sister Elaine. They'll just be happy to see _you_. To know you. Anyone would be privileged to know you, son," he teased.

Arthur stared at the ground nervously. He wasn't so sure. "Where's Ulfius?" he asked.

"Brooding. He's… not a fan of Igraine's," Ector answered.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Ector opened his mouth to answer, but just then… "Announcing Duchess Igraine of Tintagel, King Lot of Lothian and of Orkney, King Nentres of Garlot, King Uriens of Gore, Duke Cador of Cornwall, and all their families!" the crier called out.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed in horror, blanching. They weren't supposed to be here until _tomorrow_! Ector too looked stunned.

The doors were flung open. Arthur leapt back onto the throne and turned quickly. He was shaking. What kind of King shook on his own throne, dang it?! He was pale as a ghost too, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't regain his composure! The three Kings and his four siblings—children in tow, he now saw—entered the throne room and approached. Arthur gawked in shock and wonder. Where was Igraine, he inwardly wondered? "G-g-guys! You-you weren't due until tomorrow!" he blurted out.

They paused. "That's an… interesting way to greet guests," Nentres remarked.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that! I just…" Arthur stammered. Just then, though, in strode a beautiful woman. Arthur's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't even remember her, but he knew who she was nonetheless. Igraine… Arthur's heart began to beat out of his chest fearfully. What if she didn't want anything to do with him...?

KAK

The woman looked up at him. In her eyes was sadness, likely locked inside of her for years and years.

 _He wondered if that sadness was for him…_

"L-Lady Igraine," Arthur said in a breath, rising slowly as emotions began to overwhelm him. He willed himself to keep it together. "W-Welcome, Duchess, to my kingdom. It's… it's an honor." More than she knew… He saw himself in this woman… Tears threatened to spring, but he willed them back.

"Thank you, your majesty," she answered in a soft and gentle voice that he could have sworn he'd heard before, but knew he couldn't have possibly remembered. He scanned the two siblings he'd never seen, Cador and Elaine… His brother looked so much like him… And Elaine shared similarities too. Like Morgan and Morgause did… There was sadness in his brother's eyes… His-his blood brother…

"I… thank you for coming. Um, the-the banquet hall is ready. Shall we?" Arthur managed to struggle through saying.

"Thank you, my liege," Igraine replied, bowing her head to him. They preceded him in and he let out a shaky gasp, falling into his throne and swallowing.

Ector placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "A little longer," his father assured. "You're doing great." Arthur was silent. Ector winced, hoping this wasn't the silent treatment. "I'll get Kay. We'll be there soon with Lillian." Arthur nodded.

KAK

"There will be no peace talks, Arthur, if that's why you invited us here," Lot said at dinner.

"It isn't," Arthur answered. "Your rebellion means crap all to me, Lot."

Lot scowled at him, unimpressed at Arthur's play for power. "Oh, it will," he promised. "And next time there will be more than six riding against you."

"And next time I'll actually be ready," Arthur retorted challengingly, eyes narrowed. "Funny how you sprang on me when I was totally unprepared and I still managed to drive you and the armies of your allies back practically single handed with the help of a couple hotboxing do-nothings and a bunch of barely armed villagers. Them versus an army and you were still sent running. Remember _that_ before you ride against me with more people you'll just end up humiliated in front of."

"You little sh…" Lot began, shooting to his feet.

"Sit down," Igraine sharply warned. Lot glared at his mother-in-law then relented, sitting. Igraine turned to Arthur. "You're a very brave boy," she said, favorably impressed.

He flushed. "Thank you, mo…ma'am," Arthur replied. He noted Morgan's nervousness. How she was shifting uneasily. Uriens was watching her in concern. Gently he squeezed her hand under the table. She settled slightly, giving him a worried look, and tried to focus on her food again. She'd probably told Uriens she suspected that her brother had figured out the truth and was scared. He, of course, would have vowed to be there with her every step. Likely after he demanded to know, like Arthur intended to demand to know, why she didn't tell her brother the truth.

"Why was it you invited me here as well?" Igraine questioned.

"I… You used to live here, didn't you? I thought it would be a bit nostalgic for you to come back," Arthur replied. "To see it was in good hands? Or, at least I hope you approve of the way it's been tended since… then."

"I do… It's more bittersweet than anything to return," she said, looking around the grand banquet hall.

Arthur felt Morgause's eyes boring into him. He felt like she wanted to rip his eyes out. He glanced over at her and offered a smile, hoping to try and take a step towards reconciliation. She looked away and he grimaced. So much for that. Maybe it was for the best anyway. "I'm sorry if it's bringing you pain, my lady," Arthur said. "Why is it… bittersweet? I know that Uther's death… it couldn't have been easy."

"That isn't why. I'd lost a husband before. Uther's death was painful. Agonizing… But I'd dealt with it before… What hurts more is that it's where… where my youngest child was taken from me…" she answered.

Arthur shifted. "My lady, I…"

Just then Ulfius entered the banquet hall and froze. The tension was instant and intense. The second he saw Igraine, he reacted.

KAK

"You!" he exclaimed. Igraine caught her breath on seeing him, eyes wide. "You witch! You are the falsest lady in the world, and the most treacherous I've yet to meet!"

"Hey, watch it! Do you have any idea who you're talking to or what you're saying?!" Arthur immediately demanded, instantly reacting to the threatening demeanor. Had the teacher just accused her of treason?! That wasn't okay!

"I am well aware of what I'm saying, Arthur! And here's my glove to prove it upon any man that says anything contrary, that this Queen Igraine is the cause of all the problems you're facing now up to and including the rebel kings marching against you! If she'd spoken up while Uther was alive, about your birth and how you were born, you'd never have had to contend with Lot and his little band of scum," Ulfius replied. Lot scowled, jumping to his feet again like a caged animal and looking ready to attack.

"What the hell is my mother supposed to know about the young King's birth?!" Elaine defensively replied for her mother, angered at this accusation.

"Everything!" Ulfius snapped, practically snarling. He turned to Arthur. "Your barons didn't even know whose child you were, nor who your mother was, and she should have made it known openly, so I prove her false to you and to all your realm. Whoever says different, I'll prove it on his body," Ulfius continued, glaring challengingly at Lot just begging him to try it.

Merlin, meanwhile, sat face-palming. Okay, so maybe he kind of should have told Ulfius that Igraine didn't know Arthur was her lost son, but it wasn't _his_ fault Ulfius had assumed as much when he'd told him she was coming!

Igraine, startled and taken aback, heatedly replied, "How dare you?!" she demanded.

"How is my mother supposed to know who the new king's parents were?!" Elaine added viciously and determinedly. Ulfius looked confused now then seemed to realize it. He shot a sharp and deadly look at Merlin, eyes narrowed accusingly. Merlin twiddled his thumbs avoiding Ulfius's gaze.

"I am a woman with little to no fighting experience, so I myself cannot fight, but rather than be dishonored I promise you I'll have a good man take my quarrel for me if you keep this up, wretch! Moreover, Merlin knows just as well as you, Sir Ulfius, how King Uther came to me in the Castle of Tintagel in the likeness of my lord that was dead three hours, and conceived with me a child! The thirteenth day after it happened, King Uther wedded me. You were there!" Igraine pushed on, continuing to barrage Ulfius.

"How does that have any bearing on his majesty Arthur anyway? Why does what happened between my mother and Uther matter? My brother is dead, another king has taken the throne that would have been his, and that's it. She knows nothing about this new ruler," Cador quietly spoke up. Igraine was silent. Cador frowned, looking at her. "Mom?" he asked. "My brother died in childbirth. You said so. You wept for him for days."

Igraine remained quiet. "I thought he had died… Until Uther couldn't bear my mourning anymore, I believed him when he told me my baby was dead… I let you _keep_ believing it…" she finally answered.

"What do you mean?" Elaine instantly questioned, tensing up.

Igraine looked over her children then sat with a shaky sigh, head bowed and tears threatening her eyes. "I believed he was dead… He wasn't…"

"What?!" Cador immediately demanded. "What do you mean? What happened to him? Our brother is alive?! Where?! How long?! Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"I don't know!" Igraine exclaimed with a sob. "I don't know… When Uther told me the truth I just… He said that by his commandment, when the child was born it was delivered unto Merlin and taken away by him. The wizard took my baby and gave him to a man in the kingdom to nourish and raise as his own, for his own safety. Uther believed that if our son remained with us, he would die or be killed or be taken captive or worse. That's why he allowed it. He didn't intend to leave him with the one who fostered him! He intended to go back and bring him home to me, to _us_ , when it was safe… But he died before he could… And so I saw the child never after, nor knew what his name was, for I never knew him or even had laid eyes on him… I didn't tell you he was alive because I thought, I knew, that I would never see him again… And you would have gone searching if I had shared the truth with you, and you would have gotten yourself killed, and I couldn't lose another child!"

Cador looked stunned, totally bowled over. Arthur gazed at his brother in longing. He really, really wished he'd gotten to know this guy. He seemed like the kind of person he'd really have liked. He reminded him of him… Kay, meanwhile, watched slightly jealously and uneasily as Arthur gazed at his blood brother. He shifted restlessly, feeling a bit left out. Or forgotten. "Then Merlin is more to blame than you?" Ulfius said, visibly calming down but still looking unconvinced.

"Yes! I bore a child by my lord King Uther, but I don't know where he went or what happened to him," Igraine said.

"Then I'm finding him even if it _does_ kill me!" Cador shot, rising swiftly. "Surely I'm old enough now," he all but sneered. Turning, he started to leave.

"Cador, please!" Igraine begged. "You can't just…"

"If I may?" Merlin spoke up. All eyes went to him and the overwhelmed looking Arthur. Merlin rose and prodded Arthur to his feet. He looked to Igraine, sitting next to the king, who looked confused. "My lady," he said, gesturing for her to stand. Curiously Igraine did so. Merlin turned to Arthur and smiled. He took the boy king's hand, and he took Igraine's, and he placed Arthur's hand in hers. Slowly it began to dawn on Igraine what this meant. She caught her breath and looked quickly at Arthur, eyes wide and filled with a desperate hope. He looked up at her, eyes wide and frightened, and she let out a shaky breath. She knew those eyes… And that hair, and that face… They were Uther's, all of them… Shakily she raised a hand, reaching out and gently touching the hair. Arthur looked up at her vulnerably and hopefully. "This is your mother," Merlin said to Arthur.

KAK

Igraine quickly looked to the wizard, eyes wide, then to Arthur. "No…" she whispered, gently touching his face. "This can't… Is it really you…?"

"It's him," Ector spoke up. "I'm the one who Merlin gave him to, to raise. And the one who continued to nourish him all his life."

Arthur shook his head and sobbed, letting the dam break and all but falling into her arms and clinging tightly to her. She gave a cry, wrapping her arms around him in disbelief. Was this real? Was she dreaming? This was real! He was here! She suddenly broke down, pulling her child closer to her so tightly Arthur could barely breathe. Crying, he kissed her tenderly and the two wept upon each other in front of the whole court who watched on, stunned…

"You are my son. You're really my son!" Igraine said, grinning... and all the implications crashed down on the stunned Morgause like a ton of Egyptian bricks.

"What?!" Anna cried in horror, bright red and looking anguished. "No, no, that's not true! It can't be!" If this boy was Uther's long lost child, it meant she had… Oh god! She felt sick to the stomach suddenly, holding it and covering her mouth in dread. Oh god…

Igraine laughed, tears in her eyes. "He is the child of King Uther Pendragon," she stated, mistaking her eldest daughter's dread for shock. Morgause nearly passed out, now a sickly green. He was her _brother_?! The brother she could have sworn was dead? The brother who'd stolen her birthright and who she'd hoped to god had died before he could claim it?

 _…The brother who she'd gotten to know better than any of the others could ever hope to…_

All at once she burst into tears and fell to her knees, covering her face. Quickly Lot fell at her side, holding her close and looking guilt-stricken. Mordred started in surprise and looked concerned for his mother, stepping tentatively towards her before stopping and just watching from afar. Igraine was too overcome with joy to have her lost son back to notice her daughter's distress or think it was anything more than tears of joy, so she paid no heed instead lavishing kisses on Arthur's head adoringly.

And then the moment was ruined.

KAK

"Wait!" Agravaine freaked. "The school loser is our _Uncle_?!"

"Oh yeah, and Morgan knew it too," Merlin pointed out, throwing her under the carriage.

"What?!" Gareth freaked, turning on her.

"And as of the little siege on Worcestershire, Lot and Nentres also. Uriens had already known," Merlin continued.

Morgause stiffened in Lot's arms and Lot braced himself for severe retribution. He felt his wife shaking, but this time it wasn't sorrow. It was building rage. "Morgause, I…" he began desperately.

"You bastard! How could you not tell me?! You didn't even let me know my brother was _alive_?!" Elaine screamed at her flustered husband Nentres, snapping Morgause out of her own rage and shocking everyone. Elaine was about the most laid back one of all of them, so that she was reacting to the news like this threw them _all_ for a loop. Apparently they'd expected it from Morgause or Cador, not from Elaine.

Totally taken aback, Nentres began stammering all over himself. "I-I-I would have told you, Elaine, I would have! I only recently learned it myself. There just hadn't been an opportunity to say anything, then I got busy with Lot and…" he started to defend.

"You got busy with Lot to plot to murder and usurp your wife's _brother_! The Uncle of your _son_!" Elaine freaked.

"Mama, papa, stop," Galeschin, now frightened, pled.

"Someone take the boys out of here!" Elaine ordered, pointing at a stunned Galeschin, Ywain, Yvain, Mordred, Loholt, and Constantine, because this was going to get really ugly.

"Morgan?" Igraine asked in shock. "You… you knew…? How could you not tell me? Tell _him_?!"

"I didn't tell him because I didn't think he'd even want to know!" Morgan, flustered, immediately defended. "I mean, he hates _everyone_ here. I had no clue how he'd react to learning he was related to them all! And I knew he'd probably blame you if I told him about what had happened and hate you too, and just… I'm sorry! I didn't think that…"

"You didn't think period! Were you so absorbed in your own world that it never dawned on you it would be mine and Arthur's decision to make?!" Igraine, incensed, shouted, holding her son so tightly she was practically smothering him. Arthur's eyes were tightly shut as he continued to cling to her in tears.

"She only tried to protect you! And him too probably," Uriens immediately defended. Morgan gave him a grateful look. "For all you know she was going to tell him when she felt he was ready to know. It's not like Arthur makes his feelings obvious, Igraine!"

Igraine sobbed, burying her head in Arthur's hair and kissing him. "And you, Lot… What's _your_ excuse for silence…?" she hissed.

Morgause gave her husband a dark glare. Mordred went to his mother and hugged her, glaring dangerously up at Lot. Lot was quiet. "He's the bastard son of the man who murdered your husband, your children's _father_. I don't need any other excuse. He was dead to me and your eldest daughter before he was born. It's more than a little disappointing he wasn't dead to your other children too," he soon said, giving a disgusted look at Morgan, Cador, and Elaine all and finding his way out of Morgause's wrath. If her hand tightening on his was any indication, he'd said exactly the right things to pacify her from her wrath and shake her siblings to the core. Mordred too seemed to approve of the answer and stopped giving him a death glare.

"That was Uther's crime, not his!" Cador defended instantly, recovering himself as a protective surge tore through him for Arthur. Anna kept silent, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

 _He was her **brother**... That meant Mordred... Oh gods..._

Cador turned to Arthur once more. "Arthur…?" he said in awe and wonder. Arthur sniffed, looking up at him with clenched teeth. The boy swallowed and nodded at him before nuzzling against Igraine. "You're-you're alive… If I'd known, I… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Arthur said. "Ector was a good man and a good father, and Kay was…" He trailed off. Kay felt like he'd been punched in the gut and scowled downwards. Subtly Ector squeezed his son's hand reassuringly. Arthur was just emotional right now. It wasn't like suddenly he'd forgotten about them or stopped caring just because he'd finally found his real family. Kay looked up at his dad uneasily then back down again.

"A good brother," Cador finished sadly, head bowed. "I wish I could have been too… I wanted so badly to be…"

"Now you _can_ ," Arthur said, drawing reluctantly away from his mother to look at his brother. Cador's mouth quivered and quickly he moved, seizing his sibling in a tight hug. Elaine moved to do so too.

"Elaine…" Nentres began.

"Get out," she ordered. "Now."

"Mama, but…" Galeschin, near tears, began.

"Quiet," Elaine warned. "Get out, Nentres."

"Elaine please, I…" Nentres began.

"Get out!" she ordered again. Knights began to approach carefully.

"Mama don't! Daddy!" Galeschin exclaimed in alarm, trying to run to his father. Elaine caught him, holding him back.

"Galeschin!" Nentres exclaimed, trying to move to his son only to be seized.

"Papa!" Galeschin screamed.

"Elaine, don't do this! Arthur, please!" Nentres begged, struggling and looking to Arthur desperately, praying he called down the knights.

"Elaine, not here. It's okay. Deal with it later. For now, leave him alone. I don't resent him," Arthur said. "Or any of them! You're here now. All of you. I've _found_ you. That's what matters."

Elaine glared at her husband then turned to Arthur longingly. "Alright," she relented in a whisper. The knights let Nentres go, and Galeschin pulled free, racing to his father and leaping into his arms. Elaine determined she'd deal with Nentres in their guest chamber. Right now, though… Right now, there was this… Quickly she went to her brother and embraced him. Even Soredamer, Morgause's daughter, approached excitedly to hug him. Arthur clung to them tightly. For the first time in a long time, he felt almost complete… He dreaded how his nephews would treat him at school out of the sight of their parents and Igraine, though. Maybe he could just chill with Soredamer and her friends for a while and hope her brothers warmed up to him too. Besides Gawain, that was, who he already was getting on with pretty well. Soredamer seemed pretty cool at school, and here now, so she'd probably be okay with it, right?

Morgause watched on chillingly, eyes burning with hate and expression blank. These events were going to throw a wrench in her plans. She couldn't let the three kings back out of this war on Arthur. Especially not now. Nentres would be the problem one. Now her mother would be an issue too. However, if Elaine stormed out on Nentres, Nentres would have all the motive for revenge he'd ever need. She should really thank her sister for making her job easier. Mordred glowered darkly and coldly at Arthur. Anna wrapped a hand around her son's, reassuringly squeezing. Mordred looked up at her then back at Arthur dangerously. Softly Anna began to hum his lullaby…


	5. Action and Reaction

Action and Reaction

"Lot! Lot, don't walk away from me!" Morgause aggravatedly insisted, pursuing her husband out into the courtyard. He didn't even look back at her. "Get over your little snit and talk to me!" she shot.

"About what, Morgause?!" Lot snarled, spinning on her sharply. "About that humiliation in the banquet hall?"

"You were the one who chose to war with him," she replied.

"At your insistence!" Lot shot.

"You supported it whole-heartedly!" she replied.

"That was before I knew he was the true king!" Lot snapped.

"Merlin told you the truth, didn't he? You still warred with him then," Morgause argued.

"Because I'm a stubborn, determined, fool of a man, Anna! And it was Merlin who said it! Merlin. The crazy kook of Worcestershire! I didn't know what to believe. From Merlin I hear one thing, from you another. You told me the new king was nothing but a lie. You told me any child who was not Igraine's had no right to sit upon the throne and you acted devastated. What was I supposed to do? See you miserable the rest of your days? If I'd known you were anything but… Your own brother, Anna? Really? You learn the truth and you would _still_ have me war with him?! Have you completely lost your mind? You insist that I overthrow the rightful king of Far Far Away, and you think that like a fool I'll walk right into it!"

"What are you saying?" she hissed darkly. She'd known Nentres would be a problem. What she hadn't expected was that her husband would be too.

"This ends now. I'm calling off this ridiculous, foolhardy rebellion," he said.

"That throne is my birthright. That throne is _yours_ ," she replied. "He killed my father, raped my mother, and made my brother an exile! The _least_ Uther owed me was an empire! It would have been yours, my darling. _Ours_."

"Arthur has every right to the seat! He stole no throne from you, Morgause!" Lot shot.

"Yes, he did!" Morgause snapped.

"Enough! This ends now. I'm going back to him, I'm apologizing, and I'm stopping this before it costs us everything," Lot said, turning and marching quickly away.

Morgause stayed put, tears of anger burning her eyes. Very well… It was time to pull out all the stops. "Do you want to know who Mordred's father was?" she suddenly asked.

Lot froze in place, tensing up. For a moment, he was silent. Soon he turned. "Who?" he asked, tone markedly softer. She smiled to herself before turning to him with a pained expression, and she answered him.

KAK

"I can't believe he would do this to me. Why would he do this to me?!" Elaine, near tears, asked Morgan, voice breaking. "And you, baby sister! You didn't even tell me our brother was alive?!"

"I didn't think he'd care, Elaine!" Morgan insisted. "Arthur hates literally everyone."

"Like you apparently do too?" Elaine bit.

"That's not fair!" Morgan protested. "Look, he was finally building a life for himself again. I didn't want to uproot all of that! We all hardly see each other as is, our family fails at keeping in contact, and Arthur would have wanted the exact opposite so I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hold off a little more. I was going to tell him! And you! I didn't even know our husbands were at war with him until they were at the gates of the school banging on it! And believe me, I made Uriens pay."

"Because your spreading your legs for Accolon is such a punishment," Elaine sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows you've been in his bed for years."

"No, that's not how I made Uriens pay. I made him pay by introducing Ywain to Accolon," Morgan answered.

Elaine started. "Oh, you're wicked," she said, wryly smirking despite being highly unimpressed with the smarting action.

"Take away a man's wife, he can get a new one. Take away a man's son, on the other hand… Sure, he can get a new one, maybe, but he's still lost the first and he has to live with that forevermore," Morgan answered. "Accolon and Ywain got along really, really well. I could all but hear Uriens's inner screams across the courtyard before I figured I'd menaced him enough and brought Ywain back inside to rant to his father about how 'awesome' his new friend was. Uriens got the point." And was livid. Which hadn't been what she'd _wanted_ to see, but it was almost as good. She hadn't liked the threatening look he'd given her, though. That look that screamed she'd suffer for it. She was kind of excited to see how he'd try to get back at her. It sent a thrill through her. She liked that dynamic in their relationship. When she'd first noticed it, she'd been totally blown away. Then she'd gotten hooked, and Uriens had suddenly become much more… exciting. On occasion she would even catch herself considering ending her relationship with Accolon. Never seriously, but still considering it.

Elaine looked down. "How could Nentres do this to me?" she asked again.

"Because he's an entitled and self-important creep. They all are," Morgan answered, all but purring her words. "It's up to us to remind them they're nothing if we aren't there. So remind him. Don't let him get away with this. He's gone out to his little 'boyfriend' Lot to see what happens from here. When he comes back, you won't be there. And neither will Galeschin."

"If I leave at this point, I'll never come back," Elaine said.

"If he was willing to go to war with and kill your brother without even letting you know he was alive or hearing your take on it, maybe that's no less than he deserves," Morgan answered. Elaine's eyes narrowed and she straightened up. Her sister was right. Quickly she marched out. Morgan smirked to herself. Morgause wasn't the only one who could play these games...

"You may be just as devious as me, little sister. Perhaps more, but let's not bank on that," a new voice said.

Morgan turned, eyes narrowed and an icy frown on her lips. On seeing who it was, she relaxed and smirked. "I think I _might_ bank on that," she purred.

"You wicked child," Morgause said. "What's the real reason you kept it quiet?"

"That was the real reason, Anna," Morgan answered, frowning darkly. "There wasn't an ulterior motive to why I did it. Believe it or not, unlike you _I_ like Arthur. He's my brother. And he was there when none of you were."

"I was there," Morgause answered.

"Hmm…" Morgan replied. "So you were. In your own manipulative way. Arthur isn't someone I have to guess with, at least."

"I need to tell you something. About Arthur… and me…" Morgause said.

"Oh spare me your excuses and lies. What little string are you pulling now? Mordred's parentage?" Morgan replied, standing and starting to walk away. She heard Morgause catch her breath. "Please. I'm not stupid, sister. I figured out what you'd done to my brother when he locked himself away for days on end shortly after. Lot was clueless when I asked him how the night had gone and that simply confirmed it. It wasn't a difficult mystery to solve. And since I doubt you're asking Lot to back down from trying to kill Artie now that you know the truth, we have nothing more to say, big sis," Morgan said, turning and walking away. Morgause glared after her coldly then harrumphed. She'd come around. Eventually. She sincerely hoped. Morgan would be a valuable ally if she did.

KAK

Lot stormed into the castle looking ready to murder, eyes on fire. Gods help whoever stepped in his way. "Lot!" a voice called out. He paused, turning. Nentres was approaching him, looking more than a little upset and devastated. "Lot, I can't do this anymore. It was different when we believed he was an imposter, but to know now he's the true king? Arthur is my wife's brother! I'm not prepared to lose my son over this!" If Elaine left, Galeschin would be the first thing she took from him, and Galeschin was the _last_ thing he wanted her to take. Perhaps an ultimatum? He'd give her everything he owned if she let him keep his son, but if _she_ chose to keep their son then she'd be the one on the streets! …Gods, he couldn't allow that. He didn't even want to _think_ of her despondent! Perhaps if he offered her everything he owned in exchange for her at least letting him see his child regularly? He could live with being a beggar, right? At least he wouldn't _totally_ lose his baby! "Lot, he's the rightful heir! We have no reason, anymore, for rebellion. We…"

"We keep it quiet from the others who joined this rebellion. We let them continue to think he's an imposter king, and we follow through with our plot," Lot cut off.

"Didn't you hear me?! I'm not giving up my family for a needless war!" Nentres shouted.

"My wife is the rightful heir to that throne!" Lot shouted.

"Are you insane?!" Nentres demanded. "She wasn't Uther's daughter. She…"

"I'm going to tell you something, Nentres. Something dark and something shocking. And if after hearing it you still refuse to help me, so be it. But listen to me. Please," Lot said.

"What could you possibly say?!" Nentres demanded.

"Something that may spare you your wife," Lot answered. "When she demands to know why you're riding against her brother, then you'll tell her this."

Bringing Nentres aside, Lot began to softly repeat in a murmur all that Morgause had told him as Nentres listened in growing shock and horror and disgust. When he finished, Nentres was quiet. "I'll rally my men upon my return," he finally relented, sounding more defeated than eager. Just something didn't ring right… But if it was true… If it was true, the young king needed to pay. With his life.

Lot nodded. "Tell the same tale to Uriens if he's tempted to back out too," he said.

"I don't think Uriens is at risk of losing Morgan. She's already in another guy's bed. She could care less what her husband's doing with his time," he flatly replied. "I half wonder if that isn't part of the reason he's doing this. Out of spite. He won't need convincing."

"Good. That makes things easier," Lot said.

"What of Igraine?" Nentres questioned.

"Igraine never has to know," Lot answered.

"Lot, I… Okay…" Nentres relented, looking down.

"It'll be alright," Lot assured.

"I'm not so sure it will," Nentres replied, turning and leaving.

KAK

Elaine marched into her and Nentres' quarters, quickly and immediately gathering together her things. She'd ordered her entourage to be ready to go within the half-hour. They'd scrambled to obey, though confused. Finishing readying her belongings, she went into her son's room where Galeschin was playing. "Galeschin, pack your things. We're leaving," she said.

"We are? Why?" Galeschin asked with a frown, a little disappointed. He'd just realized Arthur was his Uncle and that he had new cousins to play with in Ywain and Yvain. Plus now he knew about Aunty Morgan too! He didn't know why mama never told him about Aunty Morgan, though. He knew she didn't tell him about Uncle Arthur because she thought he was dead, but he wondered what her excuse would be for Aunty Morgan.

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll be back in not too long," Elaine promised.

"Is daddy waiting already?" Galeschin questioned.

Elaine was quiet. "Daddy isn't coming with us this time. Daddy will never bother us again," she soon said.

Galeschin frowned. "Why?"

Elaine shifted. "Pack your things. Now," she said.

An uneasy feeling washed over the boy. "Why isn't daddy coming?" he asked again.

"Pack your things, Galeschin!" Elaine said.

"No! Why isn't daddy coming?!" Galeschin demanded, scrambling to his feet and balling his little fists defiantly as he glared at his mother.

"Because we're leaving him!" Elaine shot.

Galeschin looked like he'd just been struck. "What?" he asked in a fearful whisper. "No. No! I'm not leaving daddy, I'm not! You can't make me!" he immediately panicked. He tried to bolt to find his father, but Elaine caught him.

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Elaine ordered her son, tears threatening her eyes. "Galeschin, enough! You're packing your things _right_ now and we're leaving, do you understand me? We're leaving!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Galeschin cried out. He burst into tears when he realized he couldn't get away from mommy to find his father, and went limp in her arms.

Elain hugged him tightly. "It's alright. I promise, darling. It'll be alright," she soothed gently. "Right now it's better this way."

"No it isn't!" a voice protested.

Elaine gasped, looking up. "Arthur!" she exclaimed in surprise, standing up with her sobbing child. He must have heard Galeschin's screams and come to investigate. At just the wrong time.

"You can't do this, Elaine! You don't a kid away from his father any more than he'd have any right to take him away from you!" Arthur said, stepping forward. "He's your husband! I mean, can't you at least _try_ to forgive him?! It's obvious the guy's crazy about you and I'm pretty sure that at some point you were crazy about him. You're angry, I get it, but that's exactly when you _shouldn't_ make a call like this, don't you think?" Arthur said. "I mean, no offense, sis, but making really big decisions when you're ticked is a really, really stupid idea." Elaine was quiet, eyes closed. "Do you still love him?" Arthur asked.

She was quiet. "Yes," she finally admitted.

"Then hear me out. If you think you need to leave to have some time to cool down, then leave. You can stay here in the palace, or in one of the castles in Far Far Away or anywhere, but go alone. Don't take Galeschin. Take some time to think about what you're planning and maybe, when you've cooled down a little, you can revisit your decision. If you still figure you want to ditch him, then fine. Tell Nentres and work something out between you two for Galeschin. If he tries to keep Galeschin and cut you out, I'll deal with him, I promise," Arthur persuaded. "I mean, can it hurt to just think about it?"

Elaine said nothing, looking at her son. Finally, she drew a shaky breath and knelt, putting him down. "Alright," she finally relented. "Mommy's going away for a little while, Galeschin," she softly said to her son.

"No! Mommy, don't go!" the distressed child pled. "Please!"

"It's not forever darling, only for a little while, I promise," Elaine vowed. "I'll still be visiting the castle and we'll see each other then. Mommy just… just has to think right now. I'll do that better when I'm alone, okay?" For sure she wasn't returning to Garlot with Nentres when he went back. At least not for a while. She could see Galeschin at Worcestershire so there was no need for her to return home until she'd sorted her emotions out.

"Okay," Galeschin replied in a watery voice.

"Be good for daddy, alright?" Elaine asked, grinning gently and wishing she wasn't crying.

"Kay," Galeschin answered, wiping his eyes and sniffing.

Elaine gently kissed him then rose. She looked at Arthur. "Keep you well, little brother. I'll see you soon," she said.

"Sooner if you stay in Far Far Away," Arthur hopefully said.

She smiled gently. "I'd like that," she replied. And if Nentres got it into his fool head to ride against Arthur again, maybe her presence in the kingdom would spare more than a few lives. Arthur grinned, lighting up. She hugged him tightly. He clung to her just as tight. Soon she drew back. "I can't believe that all this time you were here… You were alive…" she said.

"I was alive," Arthur confirmed. "Even if I didn't know it myself," he dryly added, grimacing. _He'd_ heard the king's son had died too. Like most everyone else had heard.

"I'm so excited to get to know you. I wish we'd had all our lives," Elaine said.

"Me too. But better late than never, right?" Arthur replied, smiling. "Goodbye, Elaine. I'll see you soon." She smiled then left to join her entourage. Arthur turned to a tearful Galeschin. "Hey kiddo, let's go find your dad," he gently said. Galeschin sniffed, smiling gratefully up at his uncle, and nodded.

KAK

"Elaine? Elaine?!" Nentres called out, entering the quarters they'd been given for their stay. He looked curiously around and his stomach began to twist uncomfortably. He picked up his pace. "Elaine, please!" he called out slightly more fearful. Dead silence. "Galeschin!" he instantly and quickly called. No answer. "Galeschin? Galeschin, where are you?!" No reply. He broke for his and Elaine's bedroom immediately, racing into it. He froze, catching his breath. Everything that was hers was gone. No… No, no, no, no, no! He raced to the window, looking out of it urgently. His heart dropped and he covered his mouth with his hands. Riding away from the castle was his wife and all her entourage. And it wasn't towards Garlot they were riding… Tears threatened his eyes as he watched her go.

His first thought was to race through the castle, jump on his horse, ride after her, and beg her not to leave… but he didn't… He tried to tell himself that maybe this was better, she never had to know about what Arthur had done. Then came the thought he'd tried desperately not to let spring up. She'd taken his son… She'd taken his son! He gave a sob, sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around himself. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly, and willed this to be just a bad dream.

"Nentres?" a voice said. If he had felt less broken right now, he probably would have drawn his sword and killed the speaker where he stood. Arthur.

"For both our sakes, leave," Nentres hollowly replied. "Before I do something you regret." Him not so much. Execution would be kinder than living knowing that he would never see his wife and son again.

Arthur winced at the words. Wow… The guy was really hurting… Now he was glad he'd done what he had. He looked behind him and gestured for someone to come near. Quickly that someone did. Arthur gently took the little one's shoulders. "Before I go, can you just listen to me?" Arthur asked.

"No. I said go away," Nentres hissed.

"Fine," Arthur relented. "Go on, kiddo. Apparently your dad's too important to talk to me," he sarcastically added to someone.

Nentres caught his breath, straightening up. What now? He whirled around only to be full on body tackled by a little boy. Not any little boy, but _his_ little boy! "Daddy!" the child squealed as he knocked his father back onto the ground.

After a second of shock, Nentres gasped and threw his arms around his son, enveloping him and squeezing him tightly. "Galeschin!" he exclaimed, clinging to the boy like he'd never let him go. "You're here! You're still here. Oh sweetie you didn't go. Mommy didn't take you." Wait. He started, moving Galeschin back. "Why didn't mommy take you?" he instantly demanded.

"Because Uncle Arthur begged her not to, papa!" Galeschin replied, looking down at his father and shivering in fear, but his eyes wide in excitement. He was scared because he didn't understand why mommy wanted to leave and not bring daddy or why she'd told him daddy would never bother them again before uncle had convinced her otherwise. He was excited because of everything else that was happening.

"Uncle Arthur… What?" Nentres asked in shock. He looked towards the door quickly and sat up. Arthur was gone. Quickly he rose to his feet, picking up his son, and stared in shocked disbelief.

KAK

Arthur wandered through the castle, kind of lost as to what to do. He'd left Dagonet at the school, and Lucan and Bedivere, and come home alone for the sole purpose of carrying out this meeting without distraction. Now Elaine was gone, which he was kind of bummed about, but it was only for a little while. Morgan was here, and that was good, and Kay… Then there was Morgause… Anna was one sibling he really, really wanted to forget was his… He'd been avoiding her sons like the plague. Gawain he knew would be chill with it, but he didn't want to deal with any of the others right now. He had no idea how the rest of them were reacting to any of this. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

He'd spent a long, long time in private with his mother, reuniting and getting to know her. He felt like he always had. They shared a lot of habits and a lot of personality traits. She teased him that he got most of his personality from her and most of his father's looks. He asked if he had anything of his father's personality and she'd told him he had his father's skill with speech, his flair for the dramatic, and a good few of his mannerisms. He wished he'd had the chance to know her a lot sooner. Morgause he knew better than he'd ever wanted to… He hoped they could reconcile, but he wasn't holding his breath. She'd brushed him off pretty indifferently thus far. Morgan he was close with, Elaine he'd get to know later after she had a chance to calm down, so that left Cador. He was actually pretty excited to try and get to know his brother. Kay had been cold-shouldering Cador, though. Both of them had been cold shouldering each other, actually. He didn't know why. He'd asked Ector and Ector said that Kay was feeling a little jealous. Maybe he should bring Kay along too so he could get to know Cador as well. He didn't want there to be resentment between his foster brother and blood brother. Maybe that was wishful thinking. It might take a while before either one of them warmed to the other. He hoped not, but there was a very likely possibility.

"Uncle! Uncle!" a little voice called out. Arthur paused and turned curiously before grinning. "Costantine, hi!" he said, kneeling down. "Wow, you warmed up to this whole me being your uncle thing quick."

"Daddy is really, really, really, really excited that you're alive, and he says that he loved you the minute grandma Igraine told him she was pregnant, and he says that he didn't think he'd be alive long enough to meet you because he thought Uther was going to execute him, and he didn't explain to me why because he said I talk too much and he wanted you to know from him and not from me, and he says that when Igraine told them you had died he cried, and he said that when they learned you had taken the throne before they realized it was really you he got really, really, really depressed and…" Constantine began in a rush.

Arthur covered his mouth. "You remind me of my friend Donkey," he flatly said before uncovering his mouth again.

"Who?" Constantine asked.

"A talking donkey named, well, Donkey," Arthur replied. "Maybe one day you can meet him. I'd love to see who can outtalk who." Given Donkey was now a parent, and children were exhausting, and Donkey wasn't a spunky kid around four of five years old anymore, Constantine would probably give him a run for his money. Maybe even surpass, given how limitless the energy of children seemed to be.

"Cool! Daddy wants to see you really, really, really bad!" Constantine said, bouncing up and down.

"Tell him I'll be there soon," Arthur said. Maybe bringing Kay to meet Cador could wait. He kind of wanted some alone time with his brother, and it seemed Cador did as well.

"Go now! I want to play with Ywain and Yvain and Galeschin and Mordred and Loholt and get to know Ywain and Yvain," Constantine whined. Quickly he hurried passed Arthur before Arthur could protest. Arthur sighed, shook his head, and headed off to find Cador.

KAK

Cador paced nervously in his room. He had no clue what he'd say. Maybe he didn't have to know and could just do. Might come across more natural that way, if he didn't rehearse how it should go down. There was a knock and he turned quickly, tense. "Cador?" a voice called. Arthur.

"Arthur! I…" he began, voice breaking slightly. He cleared his throat. "C-come in," he said. "You don't have to knock in your own house, you know."

Arthur pushed open the door. "I know. It has yet to start feeling like my own home, though, so yeah," he answered, entering and closing the door behind him. He looked towards his brother and a tender and emotional look came to his eyes. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. Hi," Cador answered, willing back the stinging in his eyes as he grinned at his brother.

"I… Sorry, still trying to get used to this. If I seem awkward…" Arthur began.

"It's okay," Cador assured. He looked his brother over, gentle smile falling. "Arthur, you have to know that if I'd known you were alive, I would have searched for you. I wouldn't have stopped searching."

"Even to death. I know. Mom made that clear… So I'm kind of glad you didn't, because if you hadn't found me in Worcestershire, well, we might not even be talking now," Arthur replied.

Cador was quiet. "Was he a good brother to you? Kay?" he soon questioned quietly.

"For the most part," Arthur answered. "I mean, there were the big-brother bully moments that got painful, either emotionally or physically, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He's kind of sullen and he was getting progressively rough and indifferent until right up around the time I disappeared from the school. I think that when him and dad came back and learned I'd been taken away by a monster, Kay got a pretty jarring wakeup call to how cold he'd been and how much he'd taken me for granted. I get the feeling he thought he'd never see me alive again. I probably should have written… Wow I'm a creep," Arthur said, grimacing. He'd let them languish for so long thinking he was probably dead before he'd even given them a thought. That was probably when Kay set off to find him with Morgan. "Other than that, though, yeah. Kay's been an amazing brother… I get the feeling this is going to be a big thing between you two?" Cador shifted, grimacing slightly. "It's okay. I get it," Arthur said.

Cador was quiet. "In all fairness, he's probably got the upper hand over me. I'll tell him as much and save you some potential drama," he soon said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"He's already the victor in this game we're playing. He's been there for you your whole life. You two have a lifetime of memories and experiences to share, and me? We have this. Literally just this… And a lot of times it takes more than blood to make a family… Funny. I've always believed that that statement could bring only happiness and good feelings and reassurances… Until now I didn't realize how painful it could be too…" He'd never been on the butt end of it.

Arthur was quiet, then looked at him. "I don't need it to be more than blood for you," he answered firmly. "I've had my whole life to know Kay. Now I want the rest of it to know you."

Cador started then grinned gently, visibly touched. "I want that as well," he soon said.

"So, Constantine told me there was stuff you wanted to talk to me about?" Arthur said, smiling and sitting on Cador's bed, crossing his legs. Cador hesitated before coming over to sit across from him on it, and the two began to speak about the past and about Cador's ill-fated rebellion against Uther. Arthur listened in rapt attention, both engrossed and pitying. He listened and pitied because Cador should never have been fighting in a war at that young age, and had seen things no child should ever have seen. His brother a warlord when he was younger than even him? There was something bitterly fascinating about that. He also listened so close because his siblings and his mother were the only doorways he had to his father and the kind of person Uther had been, aside from other eyewitness accounts like Lucan and Bedivere's, but they'd both been really young when Uther was around. Too young to even remember very clearly. So there he sat with his brother, listening to story after story and relishing in every moment...

KAK

" _Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into,_

 _Sleep child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep._

 _Guileless son I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief,_

 _And you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath that sing: Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me…_

Mordred laid miserably in bed as the sound of his mother's lullaby flowed into his sleeping mind. His eyes flickered exhaustedly open and he rolled over onto his back feeling a dull ache and pain and emptiness he was growing increasingly more familiar with but didn't understand. Every whispered 'loyalty' pierced into his mind like ghosts were murmuring it directly into his ears from under his bed, and he hated it… But at the same time it was so soothing…

 _Guileless son your spirit will_ _ **hate**_ _her, the flower who married my brother the traitor,_

 _And you will expose his puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty… loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me._

 _Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into,_

 _Sleep child, darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…_ "

Mordred listened, perfectly still, to the mother that wasn't even in the same room as him but whose voice somehow always seemed to reach out to him no matter where she was or how far away she happened to be… It was scary… But aweing too… That part was new... She was singing of things yet to be, he sensed... He closed his eyes, starting to drift, and whimpered slightly. He... he didn't like the voices...

" _Guileless son each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold,_

 _For the child of my body the flesh of my soul, will_ _ **die**_ _returning the birthright he stole…_

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty…"_

"Only to me," Mordred murmured quietly to nothingness as he fell asleep…

 _Hush child darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into,_

 _Sleep child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…_ "


	6. Dealing With the Family

Dealing With the Family

(A/N: **Second** Chapter posted **today**. Because I wanted to finish off Act 1 so tomorrow I can start posting Act 2. Let me know what you think so far and feel free to offer suggestions. A lot of times I find ways to slip them in somehow, if I can manage.)

Arthur left Cador's room with Cador at his side, both of them grinning and laughing together and talking animatedly. "So, what next?" Cador asked.

Arthur grimaced. "I guess I have to face the music and go talk to my… nephews slash tormentors. And my niece. I never really interacted with Soredamer a lot at school, but she seemed okay I guess."

"She's a nice girl. You'll like her," Cador promised. "She... may be pregnant, you know. Not certain, but possible."

"So young?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"You know _this_ family," Cador replied, rolling his eyes. "Well, you don't, but suffice it to say we have a track record of marrying and having kids embarrassingly young. It's kind of more common than you'd think, though, and it isn't just us. Life's hard and dangerous, Artie. For the most part you're lucky to make it to old age even if you're nobility. You kind of have to jam a lifetime into your first thirty or forty years. I mean, make it to twenty you'll probably live to your forties, make it to thirty you might have a chance of living to your fifties. Doesn't leave a lot of opportunity to fully grow up and develop like you should before you need to be laying down your roots and legacy."

"I guess," Arthur admitted. It was sad but true. Maybe he could take steps towards changing that. He shifted slightly uneasily. "What decade are _you_ in?" he questioned a bit timidly.

Cador was quiet. "I have life left in me yet," he finally replied, smiling at his brother reassuringly. "Twenties. Not admitting _where_ in the twenties I am, though."

Arthur smiled. "Well, you waited to a decent age to have a kid then," he said. Not necessarily a good one, depending on how early it had been, but decent.

"I was the exception," Cador answered. "Not as much pressure on me as was typical. When I was about your age they started to press. When I was eighteen they started to grind and all but forced me into choosing someone, so I did. They were so ticked when I didn't get her pregnant immediately, but she was still young! I didn't want to put her through that and I wasn't keen on having a baby anyway. By the time I was twenty they were freaking out and leaning on me to the point I almost just ran away and never looked back. Even our sisters were starting to taunt me, implying I couldn't get my wife pregnant if I tried to. A few years ago, there was an assassination attempt and then they all but forced me to beget an heir."

"Forced? Do I want to know?" Arthur worriedly questioned.

Cador winced. "They… began spreading rumors my wife was barren and that if she wouldn't give me a child, she was useless. They started trying to set me up with other women. When that didn't work, they threatened me that if she hadn't conceived by the end of the year, she would be put to death even against my orders. At that point, I stopped trolling them… I regretted it later… Childbirth was her death sentence… I was glad I'd waited until I couldn't wait anymore. I wish I'd waited longer. At least one good thing came of it, though. Constantine," he answered.

Arthur was quiet. "I'm sorry," he soon said.

"It's fine," Cador answered quietly. Silence for a while. "You want me to go with you to talk to Lot's sons?" Cador finally asked.

"I don't know," Arthur replied. "Maybe it'll be better to go alone. I…"

"Arthur!" a voice sharply said. Arthur and Cador looked over and Arthur tensed. Lot.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath to Cador. Cador smirked. "You bellowed?" Arthur bit.

"We need to talk," Lot said.

"This a breakup, Lot? When did you two get together?" Cador asked.

"You're trying to be clever. Amusing," Lot flatly replied. "I'd like to talk to Arthur alone."

"Keep your sword out here with me and I'll be okay with that," Cador answered, eying the weapon dubiously.

"You really think I'd murder him in his own castle? You've lost your mind," Lot replied.

"People do stupid things in the heat of passion," Cador said.

"Suggestive, aren't we Cador?" Lot bit.

"Dirty minded, aren't we Lot? Mogause get you going recently? You don't usually acknowledge remarks like that," Cador replied.

"Oh, she got me going, but not in the way you're thinking," Lot answered. "Arthur. Now."

"If he pulls something, I'll scream," Arthur flatly said.

"And I'll be right outside the door," Cador answered. Arthur nodded and went begrudgingly to Lot, glaring up at him before entering the library.

KAK

Lot closed the door behind them. Arthur warily watched to see if he'd lock it. If he tried, odds were Cador would break in. Apparently, Lot guessed as much too and didn't move to lock it. He approached Arthur coldly. Arthur eyed him. "I'm not finished with you," Lot said simply. Arthur tensed up, catching his breath quietly. He knew exactly what Lot meant.

"What? Your whole argument for why you even started this war in the first place just flew out the window! Are you kidding me?!" Arthur demanded.

"I found another reason," Lot answered, turning.

"What reason? I'm king!" Arthur replied.

"My reason is through the honor of my wife," Lot replied.

"What are you even talking about?" Arthur demanded heatedly.

"She told me something… very disturbing. About you and her some years ago… About a sordid little encounter," Lot said.

"And you're taking _her_ side?!" Arthur demanded. "Given you have six sons, I'd assumed you'd have taken off running!"

"Yes I'm taking her side! Of _course_ I am!" Lot furiously said. "You… I'm not even talking about it with you. If you don't understand why that is, that's your own fault. The war continues, Arthur. Enjoy this quiet period while you can."

"You're as psychotic as her!" Arthur shouted. He wouldn't have expected it from a guy who'd taken in two kids that weren't even his own. Here he'd dared to hope to see the best of the man. Instead he was seeing the worst. Lot scoffed, turning and walking away quickly. Arthur gaped after him in disbelief. Lot left and no sooner had he done so when Cador came in, frowning in concern.

"What was _that_ about?" Cador asked.

"Nothing," Arthur answered.

"That wasn't nothing," Cador answered.

Arthur was quiet. "Lot still figures he's entitled to make war against me," Arthur replied.

"Execute him for treason," Cador humorlessly stated.

"He has seven kids," Arthur replied. "No thanks."

"It's either that or he dies in battle, because there's no way I'll stand idly by if he makes good on this threat," Cador said. "Not now."

"Thanks," Arthur replied. "I'm hoping he forgets about it, though."

"Don't hold your breath. Lot holds grudges well," Cador answered.

"Great," Arthur said in frustration. "You know what, whatever. Let's just go see my nephews. And hope they don't tear me apart the minute they catch me."

"I've got your back," Cador replied, smiling. Arthur paused and looked at him. "What?" Cador asked, frowning in concern.

"Nothing… Just still feels really strange to hear someone say that to me," Arthur answered.

Cador grinned. "Get used to it, little bro," he teased, lightly nudging Arthur. Arthur grinned at him.

KAK

Arthur uneasily shifted as they looked down at where Morgause and Lot's sons were gathered with their cousins. Gawian and Loholt looked like they were being ganged up on by all their other siblings, which meant odds were Gaheris, Agravaine, Gareth, and Mordred weren't nearly as open to this as Gawain and Loholt were. Constantine, Galeschin, Ywain, and Yvain were staying out of it, looking disturbed and worried. "I'm dead," Arthur squeaked.

"Easy, Artie, it'll be okay," Cador assured. "Let's just… go down there and see where it goes."

"And if they turn on me?" Arthur demanded.

"You run, me and Gawain will hold the lines," Cador dryly replied.

"Yeah, because that's a _great_ plan," Arthur sarcastically hissed.

"You have to face them some time. Right now, you have backup," Cador answered.

"You make a point," Arthur begrudgingly admitted. "Ugh, fine. Let's go. Been nice knowing you, for as long as I did."

"Cynicism is a _great_ way to boost your confidence about something," Cador replied.

"Okay, I get it," Arthur answered. "I'll go down there happy and smiling like we've been friends for years!"

"Don't go Gareth on me," Cador teased.

"Bite your tongue," Arthur warned icily. Cador chuckled. Arthur looked towards them once more, drew another breath, then started down.

KAK

It was Agravaine who spotted him first. Who else? It would be the spy, Arthur noted. He swallowed nervously. His nephew's eyes narrowed and he drew his dagger without thinking twice. "Put it away, Agravaine," Cador warned as the others took note of Arthur nervously approaching. Gawain scoffed at his siblings and went to the young king with no hesitation, taking Loholt with him. Uneasily Yvain, Ywain, Constantine, and Galeschin followed too, though they remained staying to the sidelines.

"Hi uncle," Gawain greeted. Using the title might help the others feel a bit more comfortable with this.

"Hi," Arthur nervously replied. Loholt gazed up at him in wonder and awe. Arthur wasn't sure why the kid seemed to be such a big fan, but he'd take it. "Hey Loholt."

"This is so cool," Loholt said in amazement. "Like _so_ cool!" Arthur grinned shyly.

"This is total BS!" Gareth said. "This can't be happening. It's all just some sick joke!"

"Get over it Gareth. Some things you can't deny the truth in," Cador said. "This is one of those things. You have Merlin's story, you have Igraine's story, you have Ector's story, you have Ulfius and Brastias's story, what other story do you want?"

"We are not blood tied to that _loser_!" Gareth insisted.

"You are, so deal with it," Cador answered sharply.

"I've been flirting with my aunt," Agravaine said, looking appalled and stunned.

"To be fair, Morgan's a really hot aunt," Gaheris said.

"Excuse me?!" Arthur and Cador heatedly said together before exchanging looks.

"That's our sister you're talking about," Arthur continued.

"But she _is_ a pretty hot sister," Cador added.

"Dude!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What? You're a pretty hot brother, Uther was admittedly a pretty hot step-dad, mom is a pretty hot mom, some things are just statements of fact, Arthur," Cador defended, smirking. "Nothing weird about them say for maybe _who_ states them."

"If you just said 'my so-and-so is beautiful', it wouldn't come across so creepy," Gawain teased.

"Can we focus on the situation at hand, people? Namely Arthur being our Uncle?!" Gareth demanded.

"This is so pathetically disgusting," Agravaine said with a grimace. "I know we joked around a bit about being related, but I didn't think we actually were."

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Gaheris lamely offered. "I mean, Arthur's not a horrible person or anything."

"No, but he's a pathetic one," Agravaine said. Gaheris frowned at him.

"Look, nothing has to change between any of us. Just because I'm your uncle doesn't mean we all suddenly have to be friends," Arthur said, looking furiously down… And kind of trying to mask the hurt he felt…

"Most reassuring thing you've ever said," Agravaine replied. "Not that we planned on being your friends anyway. Well, turncoats Gawain and Loholt, maybe. And I get the feeling Gaheris is starting to lean."

"And now you've pushed me over," Gaheris testily bit. "Just because you annoy me, I'm gonna go try and buddy up with Uncle Arthur."

"Yeah, Gaheris, be petty. Real mature," Gareth nipped.

"Petty is as petty does," Gaheris answered, walking towards Arthur, Gawain, Loholt, and Cador.

"At least three of us are still sane," Mordred remarked.

"Shut up Mordred," Gaheris replied. "The sane ones are the ones buddying up with the king who can raise a pinky and have you executed."

"Your honest interest in me as a person is touching," Arthur said.

"Don't push me back to Agravaine's side, Arthur," Gaheris warned, frowning. Arthur grinned innocently and slightly sheepishly.

"You can't seriously be accepting this!" Agravaine insisted to Gawain, Gaheris, and Loholt. He didn't even address their cousins. Said cousins had made it clear early on they were excited for this and not put out in the least, so they were being temporarily ostracized by Gareth, Mordred, and him.

"What's there to accept? If he's blood, he's blood," Gaheris answered.

"What if there's no blood at all?" Mordred questioned, giving Arthur a look that made him very uncomfortable.

"I like the way you think, baby brother," Agravaine said, drawing his dagger again with a cold smirk. Arthur drew a sharp breath, tensing up with eyes widening.

KAK

"Back the hell away Agravaine!" a new voice snapped harshly. They looked over. Kay was approaching, eyes flashing and hand on his sword's hilt. Agravaine scowled at Kay, looked once more at Arthur seriously considering trying it anyway, then decided he didn't want to have the blood of his brothers on his head if they stepped in.

"I'll deal with you at school, Artie," Agravaine said, pointing the dagger at his 'uncle'. Arthur shifted uneasily, slightly afraid. Cador glared darkly at his nephew.

Agravaine tucked the weapon away and turned to Kay in annoyance. "That's right, roll over," Kay sneered at him. Agravaine scowled, thought about threatening him instead, then decided now wasn't the time for it. Kay glared at Agravaine a moment, making sure he didn't try anything, then turned to Arthur. "Dad wants to know if you'll be coming to school this week or if you'll be focusing on this eight-day feast thing instead."

"What does he suggest?" Arthur asked.

"Stay and bond with your 'family'," Kay replied glaring at Cador icily. Cador put up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"I don't know if I'll _survive_ eight days of bonding," Arthur replied, grimacing as he looked at Agravaine, Gareth, and Mordred. On top of them there was Morgause, Lot, Nentres, and Uriens to contend with. Sure the people who hated him were outnumbered by people who liked him, but that wouldn't mean squat if Agravaine snuck into his room in the night and murdered him in his sleep.

"Okay good, I'll let him know you're coming," Kay said.

"Hold on, Arthur. Stay. Please," Cador pled.

"He said he wants to go!" Kay quickly insisted.

"You'll be alright, okay? I promise. Heck, if you want you can even stay in my room with me if you think Agravaine's going to go full assassin," Cador said. "But he won't. And if he does, he'll have to get through a guy who has no intentions of losing his brother again. Especially not after just learning he's alive."

Arthur hesitated, cringing. Kay was glaring in outrage, mouth agape. Cador looked pleading. "I…" Arthur began. He sighed. "Okay," he relented. "I'll tank it out as long as I dare."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kay replied.

"I'll keep you posted?" Arthur lamely offered.

"Don't bother," Kay answered with a scoff. "I don't want to know. See you next week, bro."

"Kay, come on, don't be like that man," Arthur pled. Kay walked away, brushing him off. Arthur cringed, looking guiltily down.

"He'll get over it," Cador assured.

"You don't know Kay very well," Arthur replied glumly. "He's as bad at grudges as Lot is. Maybe worse."

"I can talk to him," Cador offered again.

"If you value your life, you won't try when he's like this," Arthur deadpanned.

"I'll give him time to calm down," Cador agreed, grimacing.

"Now excuse me while I prepare for eight days of hell," Arthur said.

"Hell's got nothing on us," Agravaine replied. Arthur looked hopelessly over at his brother and the nephews who he assumed, and really hoped, had taken his side. Gawain gave him an apologetic look. Arthur sighed deeply. This would be fun.

KAK

Kay returned to the palace to finish packing, shoulders squared and glaring bitterly down at the ground. "Kay dear," Lillian called from the den he was passing. He paused, looking over at her sullenly. "I need you to bring this message to Lucan, Bedivere, and Dagonet for me. I know Arthur left them behind, but this visit will go on for eight days and he could use their help."

"Because slaves, right?" Kay bit. Lillian frowned. Kay sighed. "Sorry. Yeah. I'll tell them their 'master' summons them."

"Don't be like that, Kay. Do you really think Arthur will treat them as anything less than equal?" Lillian asked. She was aware of how close of friends Kay and Bedivere were. He was less than impressed that his friend now served Arthur and had been given a battlefield position on top of it. Kay was of course aware that was the post Bedivere had requested, but he wasn't happy about it.

"It's not Arthur I'm worried about. It's everyone else," Kay answered. "I can guarantee Lot's sons aren't going to be kind to them. Neither are Lot or Nentres or Uriens probably, or even Morgan and Morgause and Elaine. I almost question you too. You're all used to royal households and hierarchy. Arthur wasn't raised like that. He couldn't care less about social status." Which would be both a weakness and strength for his brother, he knew.

"You have a point. I'll instruct the guests that they aren't to be bothered," Lillian said.

"Creeps like Agravaine and Gareth aren't gonna care, Queen Lillian. _I_ don't even care," Kay replied. Which wasn't really a shock to anyone who knew him well, but still. "But thanks for trying. At least Arthur won't suffer alone I guess." Lillian winced. Kay made a point.

"I can only do so much," she said.

"I know," Kay said with a sigh. "Just give me the message, I'll pass it to them. I have to finish getting my stuff together right now though, so if we can hurry?"

"Here you are. Thank you, Kay," Lillian said, approaching him and giving him the message. "And my dear, you needn't worry about Cador stealing Arthur away. There's nothing to steal. Just because his brother is now in the picture doesn't mean his foster brother has been thrown to the side. He still loves you every bit as much as he ever did."

"Don't read my mind please," Kay pled with a groan. Turning he left quickly before he could get further lecturing. He'd think what he wanted to thank you very much.

* * *

(A/N: And end Act 1. As this whole book is finished, I'll probably start posting Act 2 immediately instead of waiting to do so. Hope you've enjoyed so far, and thanks for reading.)


	7. Lurking Danger

_Act 2: Snakes in the Grass_

Lurking Danger

You're back? That's a surprise. Thought you wouldn't be bothered, especially after you got a taste of the mess that was my life first time around. Oh, you've been back? Sorry. Kind of fighting consciousness right now... I'm not doing a great job in that fight... Anyway, time made my life feel a little more cohesive, but high school was a crazy period for all of us. So let's get started then, shall we?

How can you tell friends from enemies and enemies from friends? How can you know whether or not an enemy will become a friend or a friend will become an enemy. It seemed so simple, so black and white. If they treated me like dirt, they'd be my enemies for life. If they treated me well, they'd stay my allies. Allies because even at our worst they were still friends... It wasn't simple... Not for me, not for them, not for any of us. People we never even thought we'd talk to or acknowledge became our closest companions. People we loved turned their backs on us. Nothing's black and white. Ever. Word of advice? Show mercy wherever you can, because you never know the sort of allies you might gain from it. Of course you never know the sort of enemies you'll be letting free to wreak havoc either, but the benefits always outweighed the risks for me... Mostly... But it only takes letting the right wrong guy go...

Past

Kay sat sullenly in the carriage as he and his father neared Worcestershire. Ector watched him in concern. "Kay, stop brooding. Why does Cador's existence bother you so much? It isn't as if Arthur will throw you and me aside because he has his biological family now," he said. "Sometimes it takes more than blood to make a family."

"So I've heard. Again and again," Kay replied. "I'm pretty sure you, Cador, and Arthur all share that belief. Look, just let me brood."

"Arthur still loves you and he still loves me and that won't change," Ector said. Kay sulked in silence. "Of for the love of… Would it make you feel better if I married Igraine and made you all officially family?"

"Don't even joke!" Kay protested.

Ector smirked affectionately at his son. "She'd be a wonderful step-mother."

"Fu…dge off dad," Kay replied. He looked at the message he held that would go to Lucan, Bedivere, and Dagonet. He'd brought Lillian's original letter to Arthur figuring he'd want to know what his aunt was doing. Arthur had been a little ticked - read a lot - and had made a few amendments to the letter in a post script. It was amusing, in a kind of sad sort of way, how he tried so hard not to make them feel like slaves. He looked out the window as they entered the school yard and came to a stop. Immediately Kay headed out to try and find Bedivere, or Lucan or Dagonet.

KAK

Lucan was sitting in the benches doing homework while Bedivere practiced with the rest of the jousting team. Griflet was working a few benches up from him on his own homework. The two cousins were engaging in something of a silent competition right now, seeing who could finish quickest and who got the higher marks. Griflet fully expected Lucan to win. This assignment was in the subjects Lucan was good at, not so much him, but he wasn't going to let his cousin know that. Lucan was kind of jealous of him and figured he'd one day surpass him as the smartest kid in the school. What his cousin overlooked was that Griflet was intelligent in totally different areas. Ones not generally considered when it came to 'measuring intelligence'. But far as he was concerned, Math and Alchemy and Science did not true intelligence make. Intelligence covered a lot more than those subjects, and for people to boil IQ down to 'if you're not good at math or science you're not smart', was an insult to the human race.

Lucan put his quill to his mouth, making a mental calculation, then jotted down the answer and rechecked, just in case. He didn't know why he bothered, most of the time he was right, but better safe than sorry. Someone jogged towards him and he looked warily up, eyes narrowed in case it was an attack. On seeing who it was, though, he relaxed. "Degore," he greeted his friend. "How goes the tryout?"

"Everything is in order, sir!" Degore replied, saluting militaristically.

Lucan glared at him, eyes narrowed dubiously. "I implore you, please refrain from calling me that," he begged, rolling his eyes. "Consider putting back on your shirt. You're getting sunburned."

"Pain is gain, Lucan," Degore said in his constant militaristic way. Yelled half the time in fact. It got on Lucan's nerves, but friendship was accepting faults he guessed, and looking to the person beneath. But at times he seriously questioned himself for thinking that way. "Put away those books, soldier, and get down here. The exercise will do you good. March!"

"How about no?" Lucan replied. "If I were to set foot on that field, Lancelot and his band of nitwits would rip me apart. Call me insane, but somehow I doubt you alone would be able to deter their attacks."

"Bedivere is your protection, soldier! They won't lift a finger to you with him there," Degore argued. "Life isn't all books and sitting. You need to learn to defend yourself, to fight!"

"And I do. Reluctantly. Every gym class," Lucan replied.

"On the field Lucan, now!" Degore ordered. "Show me what you're made of."

Lucan tapped his quill against his mouth, glaring. Finally he sighed, putting his books down and standing up. He vaulted nimbly over the wall and landed in the field. He was more than a little satisfied to see Degore's pleasantly surprised expression. "Simply because I haven't been practicing the fighting arts every moment of every day hardly means I'm incapable of duelling and holding my own. Bedivere ensures I study fighting at least twenty-four hours every week minimum. Again to my chagrin." Why couldn't he simply be left to his books? He picked up two war axes, balancing them. Degore pulled out a claymore. Lucan blinked blankly at the massive weapon and frowned at his friend. "Fine. Have at me then."

Immediately Degore lunged, making Lucan yelp and frantically struggle to get the axes up in time. He managed but barely. Griflet perked up from his work, pausing to observe his cousin. Degore and Lucan clashed with one another viciously, Degore not letting up and Lucan not backing down. Degore was on the offense, Lucan was on the defense. That was how it usually went. Lucan tended to avoid offence until his opponent had tired a bit. Lucan blocked a downward strike then kicked Degore backwards, hopping back a couple steps and regaining his stance as the other staggered. He went at him immediately before Degore had completely recovered, and got in a couple of good hits before Degore dodged swiftly around him and pinned him against the wall, sword to the neck. Lucan instinctively kicked up. Degore yelped, jumping back in alarm, then immediately swung his sword before Lucan could slip away from the wall. He stopped short of decapitating the other.

They glared for a moment before Degore put the blade away. "Satisfied?" Lucan asked with a huff. Degore smiled at him, one of the rare times he let a genuine smile manifest. Degore was almost as bad as Tristan, Lucan knew. Well, actually no, no one was as bad as Tristan except maybe Sir Meliot or Sir Morholt, but other than them, yeah.

"At ease, soldier. Well executed. Needs some work, but you were satisfactory," Degore said, saluting. "Lunch later?"

"Besides family I have no one else to eat with," Lucan replied, shrugging.

"I feel so valued," Griflet called down with a smirk.

"You know what I mean!" Lucan replied, frowning. It had been upsetting at first, but he'd kind of gotten over his general lack of friends once he and Degore had clicked, which was one of the great mysteries of this place. "Of course, whose to say even if I did that I'd care to dine with them over you? _You_ are reliable and predictable."

"Life would be boring if everything was reliablel and predictable, Lucan. That is your biggest block to more friends," Degore said.

"I don't need more. I'm fine with just you," Lucan answered.

"And if something happened to me?" Degore challenge.

"Don't even joke," Lucan replied flatly.

Degore considered pushing more, pointing out that it was always possible, but then sighed and let it go, shaking his head at his friend. Lucan knew it was possible, he didn't need to be told. He just didn't care to acknowledge that. "Look alive, boys. Kay's come bearing messages," Griflet said, catching sight of Kay approaching Bedivere and sharing a note with him that Bedivere was frowning about.

"I wonder what's happening," Lucan mused. Griflet, also curious, came down the benches and watched curiously.

KAK

Bedivere was just finishing putting away his gear. He watched Degore sparring with Lucan. He was glad that Tegyr had taken an interst in his brother. Lucan hadn't been one to make friends easily. Either he couldn't stand others or others couldn't stand him. Or he just hadn't bothered trying, which was a pity given there were probably a lot of people here that Lucan could have gotten along with if he'd cared to attempt it. He really needed to break his brother out of his shell. Tegyr seemed to be in silent agreement. He'd heard Degore subtly shoving Lucan towards being a bit more open and not so indifferent on more than one occasion.

"Kay, you're late for practice man," he heard Lancelot say. Bedivere turned to see his friend approaching.

"Yeah, the carriage got held up for a while," Kay answered. "Sorry."

"Don't make it a habit and it'll be fine," Lancelot replied, brushing it off.

"I don't intend to," Kay answered. "Gawain et al won't be at school for the week. Do me a favor and spread the word to his teachers."

"Why?" Lancelot asked.

"It's a long story and probably one you're better off hearing from him," Kay answered, patting Lancelot's shoulder then walking passed him, heading for Bedivere.

"Kay, s'up?" Bedivere said, standing and taking his friend's hand, pulling him into a bro hug.

"Message from Lillian for you," Kay replied with a grimace, handing it over. Bedivere looked confused and began to read it. His shoulders slumped slightly at the unbidden reminder of what he was now. At least Lucan wasn't suffering it alone, he told himself. An order to return to Athur's court to aid in the eight-day feast happening there, along with quote-on-quote 'your fellow servants Lucan and Dagonet'. Kudos to Lillian for not saying slaves flat out. He looked to the post-script and smirked. "Your brother's not half bad, you know. Really misjudged the loser." To summarize it, it was telling them to totally disregard anything Lillian had said if they had things that they needed to prioritize at school, and that they had plenty of people in the palace to help. Lillian hadn't given them a choice, her summons was just that, an order. Arthur _did_ offer a choice, and apologized a lot for Lillian's wording on top of it. Arthur was being kind of harsh with his aunt, but eh, what could you do?

"If our king summons us, we'll go," Bedivere said. "I have nothing really too pressing. I don't think Lucan or Dagonet do either. I'll show the letter to Lucan then get it into Dagonet's hands."

"You sure you're okay with this?" Kay asked.

"It doesn't matter if I am or aren't. It needs to be," Bedivere answered.

"Bedivere…" Kay began.

"Don't worry about me, Kay. I'm okay with this," Bedivere said. "I think it's actually kind of cool. A good opportunity to get to know Arthur a bit better as a person instead of a victim." Kay smirked, chuckling. Bedivere smiled, winking, then headed towards his brother, cousin, and Degore. Kay watched them interact from where he was. There was a moment of Degore getting really uppity and defensive before Lucan, looking tired and a bit disheartened, called him down quietly. Griflet looked a bit upset, but other than that the exchange seemed to have gone okay. Bedivere and Lucan left with Degore. Griflet stayed put, head bowed and eyes closed. Kay grimaced, shifting uncomfortably. He felt like he should go over and check on the guy, he looked pretty upset, but it wasn't like he knew him that well, right? Then again, technically Griflet was kind of in the same boat as him. Could it hurt to, he didn't know, be… civil, at least? Kay shifted uncertainly before sighing and approaching Griflet.

"Uh, hey," Kay said, reaching Griflet.

"Hey," Griflet muttered.

"You okay?" Kay asked.

"I'm free, my family are slaves, everything's great," Griflet answered.

"Odds are they'll forget they're slaves by the time the eight days is over," Kay lamely offered.

"Maybe," Griflet replied. He didn't believe it, how could you even forget something like that, but Dagonet seemed to have totally forgotten at times, so maybe?

"You need to... talk?" Kay asked uneasily. He wasn't great with 'talking', but he felt he should at least offer.

Griflet looked a little amused at the offer, smirking. "When did you get into psych again?" he teased.

"Hey, I might not be the best, but I'm something," Kay defended.

"It's fine, man," Griflet assured. "Besides, we both know you'd be way out of your element. But it's the thought that counts."

"I'm not sure whether to beat you up or thank you," Kay answered, frowning at him. Griflet chuckled, good-naturedly punching Kay's arm. Kay smirked.

"Griflet, you ready to do some training? We leave on an expedition into the woods in a couple of days," a voice said. Kay and Griflet turned and saw a young man approaching.

Griflet smiled. "Hey Miles. Err, Sir Miles. Yeah, I'm ready." Miles was one of the recent graduates from Worcestershire. Griflet had gotten to be his squire through the _Knights and Squires_ program. Squires were assigned to seniors in the college wing or recent graduates from it. He'd gotten Miles which he was totally okay with. Miles was a pretty cool guy, and they had a lot in common. He was a good man, and if stories of his exploits since graduation were anything to go by, a good knight too. He'd learned a lot under him.

"Miles, long time no see," Kay greeted, nodding.

"Hey Kay," Miles said, nodding back. "You don't mind if I steal your buddy away, right?"

"Buddy? Oh, uh, no, we're not, you know, buddies," Kay said.

"Y-yeah, he's Bedivere's friend," Griflet replied, looking slightly surprised. No one had called him and Kay friends before. He'd never really thought to _try_ and make Kay one.

Miles looked curious but then shrugged it off. "Whatever kid. Come on, let's get you prepared," he said.

"Yes sir," Griflet answered, putting away his homework and vaulting over the wall to join his 'master'. "See you around, Kay," he added, waving.

"Yep," Kay replied, waving back. Friends? With Griflet? _That_ was a new idea.

"Hey Kay!" a voice called. Kay turned. Galihoden. "You want to hit the river with some of the guys?"

"Might need to take a raincheck. I have a lot of unpacking to do. Have fun," Kay replied, waving to them. Galihoden nodded back and waved, leaving.

KAK

Lucan and Bedivere packed in silence with Degore helping in a grim and resentful quiet. Dagonet was ready to go at all times. They guessed that eventually they'd get into that habit too. "I didn't ask you to make yourself his slave with me," Lucan finally said to his brother.

"No. You didn't. But you aren't going to pay off an impossible debt alone," Bedivere answered. "Not on my watch." Lucan was quiet. "I'm not afraid of this, Lucan. I've listened to Kay, I've talked to Dagonet about what it's like working there… I don't think there's anything to be too concerned about. As far as slaves go, we're really well off. I mean, we could have worse slave-masters than King Arthur."

Degore tilted his head curiously. "Requesting permission to accompany you men to your positions, sir," he said to Bedivere, who personally loved the younger boy treating him like a superior. Okay, so he felt a little entitled, so what? He was supposed to be the Marshall anyway. 'Sir' was what he'd be getting a lot of once he'd ebbed into that position, so he might as well get used to it from Degore.

"You have school," Lucan protested. "I should hope you…"

"Permission granted," Bedivere cut off, earning him a dark glare from Lucan. "What? He's curious about Arthur and Far Far Away, so why not let him? The guy's grown up in this school from infancy. You ever even been away from this place, Degore?"

Degore's jaw twitched slightly. "Sir no sir," he answered quieter than was normal for him.

"Don't call him sir, he's not your superior," Lucan said, frowning at his friend. "Call the teachers 'sir'.

"I'm Marshall," Bedivere sang.

"You're heading for that position but you aren't there yet," Lucan retorted, frowning. "Why do you want to come?" he asked, turning to Degore again.

Degore was quiet. "Curiosity, Lucan. And… honestly concern for you too, soldier," he soon answered.

"That's… about as touching as you've ever been," Lucan said, vaguely surprised.

"Don't grow accustomed to it," he answered.

"I won't," Lucan replied, frowning. "But if you really want to go, fine. _I_ can't stop you."

"No you can't. I would have ridden after you even if Bedivere had refused," Degore admitted.

"Aw, how romantic," Bedivere teased. "Tegyr will follow you to the ends of the earth."

"With all due respect, sir, I meant both of you so shut up," Degore replied, frowning. Lucan looked equally unimpressed.

"Touchy, touchy," Bedivere replied, smirking. "But fine, backing off now." He looked at Lucan. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," Lucan replied nervously, closing his bags and standing up. "Let's go."

"It'll be okay. I promise," Bedivere said.

KAK

Griflet watched in concern as his cousins rode away from the school. At least Degore was with them? He winced. He felt like he should be too. "Hey, you okay?" Miles asked.

"I'm… worried," Griflet admitted.

Miles watched after the carriage. "You know, we could leave for the expedition early. I could take you out on a trip. Across the seas," he hinted. "Maybe to a kingdom far, far away." Really it wasn't that far, but still.

Griflet perked up. "Really? Y-yeah, that would be great! Spy on my cousins? Oh, that'll be awesome. Can we really go after them?" he asked.

"Give me a few hours to arrange it with Din, he and his brothers are heading back to the mainland for a few days anyway, and we'll be off," Miles said with a laugh, heading away. Griflet grinned widely and eagerly after him, then watched his family disappearing from sight. At least he'd know what was happening now. And what kind of guy Arthur might prove to be…

KAK

"Where do you go to school, little bro?" Cador questioned Arthur as they were hanging out again. Like they'd been doing a lot. Cador was glad for a break from solely sisters, Arthur was glad for the buffer between him and Morgause.

"Worcestershire," Arthur answered.

"What? No way! That's so close, though," Cador said, visibly stunned.

"Close? Cornwall isn't close to Worcestershire," Arthur said. "How could you…? Wait… Balan and Balin mentioned something about this girl I like, Gwen, being some guy named Cador's ward when her father wasn't around. Is that…?"

"That's me!" Cador exclaimed, grinning widely. "Whenever Leodegrance is occupied, and I need a break, I go to Carlion and house sit or chaperone the Leodegrance House! They weren't gonna trust any _other_ guy to do it you can be sure. I built up a repertoire with Leodegrance. He trusts me implicitly so was willing to leave the house where Gwen boards in my hands!"

"Were you not around for the battle that happened there?" Arthur questioned.

"If I _had_ been, I would have been defending Worcestershire tooth and nail, even against our brothers-in-law. Constantine goes there, remember?" Cador replied.

"I'm aware," Arthur replied. "I wish you'd been around, but I handled it pretty well with Balan and Balin."

"Wait, only you three?" Cador asked, eyes widening in amazement.

"Without hurting anyone," Arthur repelied proudly. "We drugged them up, Balin and Balan did, and they were high as kites when the citizens got up in arms and charged them with the knights protecting the school. So I guess saying we did it without hurting anyone is kind of misleading…"

Cador winced at the sad tone Arthur's voice had taken on. "Hey, you tried," he assured. "If Lot, Nentres, and Uriens were too stubborn to back down, those lives lost are on their hands, not yours."

"I wish I could see it like that," Arthur replied. "I still feel like it's on my head."

"It isn't, Arthur," Cador replied. Arthur was quiet. Cador winced and quickly looked to change the subject. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, dinner. Before that I think I'm supposed to hold court because I've been slacking, Lillian says," Arthur replied, grimacing.

"Mind if I sit in?" Cador asked.

"You know how to hold court?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, yeah," Cador answered like it was obvious.

"Then please, please, please do," Arthur replied. "I could use the mentoring." Cador grinned, lighting up at the prospect of being able to actually _be_ a big-brother. Arthur smiled at him in amusement. He really, really liked Cador, he decided.

KAK

Arthur waited to greet Dagonet, Lucan, and Bedivere in the throne room with Lillian, who would hand out duties to them. Igraine also was there. When they came in with an extra, Arthur started. " _Degore_?" he asked. Griflet he could have understood, but Degore?

"Sir," Degore replied, saluting.

"Don't do that," Arthur immediately said, frowning with an unimpressed glare.

"Arthur," Degore said, saluting. Arthur sighed but accepted it. At least it wasn't a sir.

"Why Degore?" Arthur asked Bedivere.

"Because he wanted to tag along," Bedivere replied, shrugging.

"Arthur, this guy is _brilliant_ with military tactics!" Dagonet said. "You should hire _him_."

"I'm not looking for people right now," Arthur said with a sigh. But this he _would_ keep in mind. He might need to consult with Degore at some point. Especially if Lot made good on his threat, which he probably would.

"Who is _she_?" Lucan questioned, pointing at Igraine.

Arthur winced and turned back to them. "It's… a long story." With that he launched into it to try and bring them all up to date.

KAK

Morgause frowned down from her balcony. Lot had gone to speak with Nentres, and had told her he'd talked the younger king into joining them. Now, though, it seemed the ruler of Garlot was posing a problem again, and Lot was again trying to fix it. If this kept up, she might have to do something about him. Or about Arthur. Skip offing the hitches in the plan and go right to the end-game. It was apparent Nentres was slightly torn. Given Galeschin still wandered the castle and Elaine didn't, things hadn's worked out as nicely as she would have liked. Probably thanks to Arthur, which meant Nentres likely felt like he owed the new king something. Lot was talking him back to their side gradually, though, she could tell. Still, Nentres wasn't an easy sell. This wasn't a closed deal yet. She needed to come up with another possibility. Without Nentres's help, there was a risk other kings would back out. That was unacceptable. But if she could get rid of Arthur before war _needed_ to break out…

She turned around and left her room, making her way to the kitchen where the supper was being prepared. The king's meal was always made separate from the rest, to protect it from any dishonest chefs who might like to see the monarch not get up again. The most trusted cook would take care of Arthur's food. She just needed to get in, find the king's drink, and, well, enough said. She could do it herself, but that was risky. Too risky. She had a little spy in her brood, though, that might be able to pull it off…

"Agravaine," she cooed to her middle son, coming up on him while he practiced his knifework—and what knifework it was—on a training dummy. "Mom," Agravaine greeted.

"I have a task for you," Morgause said. "To discredit the king. Make him appear lazy and irresponsible. Weaken his influence."

Agravaine paused, looking curiously back at her. Morgause pulled out a vial. Agravaine eyed it a moment then went and took it. He knew her unspoken ordered. "Get in, get out, don't get caught, right?" he said.

"That's my darling," Anna praised, smiling.

Agravaine eyed the vial uneasily, frowning. "This is… it's poison, isn't it?" he said, sounding slightly unsettled.

"It is," Anna answered.

"It… it won't kill him, right?" Agravaine asked, shifting. He didn't want a treason charge put on him, and truth be told he didn't necessarily want Arthur dead either, much as he wasn't a fan of the guy.

"That would be too risky a venture here," she lied. "No, it'll just… make him a little tipsy. Groggy. Slow of speech and mind. You're not against humiliating him, are you?"

"No," Agravaine admitted. "But…"

"It isn't deadly, son," Anna assured.

Silence. "Okay," Agravaine finally relented.

"Before the feast is brought out, the chef will check to see if the food is ready for the guests. That's when you move. You won't have much time," Morgause said.

"Not a problem. Can't wait to see the kind of idiot Arthur makes of himself," Agravaine replied, smiling wickedly.

"I can't either," Anna replied, grinning. Turning, she left. Agravaine looked at the vial again and shifted uneasily, smile falling. He didn't like the bad feeling he was getting about it. Maybe it was just paranoia. Shaking his head, he shrugged off the misgivings and pocketed the vial.


	8. The Trial of Sir Dinadan

The Trial of Sir Dinadan

(A/N: Because I missed posting yesterday, there will be two chapters posted today. **Trigger** warning for **upsetting** and **disturbing** subject matter. One of which was taken from an urban horror story I heard once.)

"Next!" Arthur called boredly as he held court. Seriously? These were Far, Far Away's problems? Well, he guessed it meant he was doing something right, or Lillian was, but gods was it boring. And at times ridiculous and borderline juvenile. Maybe even just a little riot? Nothing where anyone would be killed, but still! Even Lillian looked bored, for goodness sakes. And Cador had just gotten up and walked out about half an hour ago given it was obvious by that time nothing of note was going to happen that he'd be needed for. The only reason Lucan, Bedivere, and Dagonet were sticking around was because they had to. Degore was there just… Arthur didn't even know. Observing? He'd been scrutinizing him pretty intently since he got here.

"My Liege," Lucan said, and his tone was so grave that Arthur straightened up with a frown. Usually he'd tell Lucan off for being so formal, 'my liege' indeed, but this seemed important. "There's an outcry in the courtyard. They demand your judgement of a man accused of a most horrible crime."

"Why in the courtyard?" Arthur asked as Lillian perked up, looking suddenly very serious.

"Because, Arthur, when a crime is particularly heinous and wretched, to the point of life and death, the people want to know every detail," Lucan replied flatly.

"As they deserve to," Bedivere, frowning, backed.

"No. They're just macabre," Lucan said. Bedivere gave his brother an unimpressed look.

"Wait, life and death?" Arthur asked. He looked to Lillian and tensed up. Suddenly she looked so serious. Maybe even a little upset. "Aunt Lillian?" Arthur asked, feeling uneasy now as he straightened up.

She turned to him. "Now you truly will see what it is to hold a life in your hands," she said seriously, looking grave. Arthur swallowed, eyes wide as he tensed. He really didn't think he liked the sound of this. "I'd hoped you wouldn't have to deal with a situation like this for a long time to come… I'm sorry it came so soon. Too soon," she continued. "I'll send Cador back to you. His expertise may actually prove valuable in this." She'd rather not risk seeing Arthur losing some of his innocence anyway, if it came to that. Arthur shifted uneasily, nodding.

KAK

Arthur opted out of the courtyard trial, instead opening the throne room to the crowds. He didn't need every citizen of Far, Far Away flooding the palace grounds. A good chunk of them could fit in the throne room, though. Enough that it wouldn't cause too much of an outrage. Besides, maybe his voice would carry out over them all in here? He didn't know and he didn't care. He just wanted this done. Arthur swallowed on seeing the crowds roaring for justice. He shifted uneasily again, looking worriedly at Cador. Cador squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "If you need help, I'll be right here," his brother said. "Just, uh, sit back down on the throne."

"Do I have to?" Arthur asked with a groan. Nonetheless, he sat uncomfortably, hating every second of this. A hush fell over the crowds, who took his sitting as a silent cue. Oh, he was not prepared for what was happening here. Already he regretted wishing for excitement. He wanted the boring back now. "What do I do now?" he asked Cador in a whisper.

"Order the prisoner brought forth," Cador replied.

"Bring the prisoner forward!" Arthur ordered loudly.

Immediately the shouts started echoing again. "Silence them," Cador said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Raise your hand," Cador replied. Arthur did so. "No, not like you're answering a question! Like you're waving, almost. Raise it to eye level, hold it still." Arthur did so and soon the crows got a bit quieter again.

"Cool," Arthur said.

"Focus, Artie! This is a serious thing. Tread carefully and give reasons for everything you say. Good ones," Cador warned.

"Can't _you_ do this? Or Aunt Lillian?" Arthur asked.

"You're the one integrating to the throne. They need to learn to trust and love you. You'll be fine. I'm right here," Cador assured. "Now, prisoner."

Arthur looked out over the crowds. "I said bring the prisoner forward!" he repeated a little louder and firmer. Chanting started up, making the boy king tense. He saw a man being passed citizen to citizen more than a little roughly, every so often being struck or spit at. On? He couldn't really tell. Probably both. Oh, this was bad. He waited tensely. What heinous criminal was he going to be presented with? Big and burly, probably a real beast. Greasy and dirty, maybe, with bad teeth? Oh no, what if he sentenced the man to… whatever, and the man got loose or had friends?! What if the guy was so strong that he broke free of the men holding him and attacked? What if…?

The crowds were parted, just then, and a man wearing an execution hood was pushed to his knees before the throne. He wasn't actually a brute, Arthur noted in relief. He relaxed slightly. The man's head was pulled up, the hood removed to reveal who it was, and Arthur's mouth dropped to its absolute limit. This wasn't a man. This was a kid! Well, a young man actually. More importantly, it was a young man he knew! Of.

"Dinadan?!" Arthur exclaimed at the same time as Lucan, Bedivere, Degore, and Dagonet, all five boys shooting to their feet in shock. Cador pulled Arthur roughly back down. Lucan, Bedivere, Degore, and Dagonet took the hint and sat swiftly in the background, stunned. Dinadan, teeth clenched fearfully, met Arthur's eyes and tensed. After a moment he swallowed and bowed his head in shame, squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to fight back tears. Arthur could only gawk. What the hell was going on?!

Earlier

"Thanks for clearing us for passage, Din," Miles said to Dinadan, who was leaning on the front of the ship looking out over the sea with a smile.

"Anything for you, Miles," Dinadan replied with a teasing wink.

"Don't be cute," Miles said.

"Ah ha, you admit it!" Dinadan said, pointing at him with a grin.

Miles smirked, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, thanks. No doubt Griflet's already expressed his gratitude that you let us stowaway?" he said.

"Oh yeah," Dinadan said, laughing. "Kid was thanking me so profusely I thought he was gonna pass out. But I'm looking more forward to _your_ thanks."

"Your charms don't work on me, kiddo," Miles replied, ruffling his hair.

Dinadan frowned, pushing his hand away. "I'm what, a year or two younger than you?! Cut me a break here," he defended. "You know, sometimes you really push your status as one of the only people my age that I can actually tolerate the company of."

"Might want to try a bit more open-mindedness, pal," Miles answered. "You might find out there are more people around our age that you actually like after all."

"Yeah. Right. I'll do that," Dinadan replied with a dry smirk, looking back out over the sea. Silence. "My charms totally work on you. Remember that time..."

"No. And you don't remember it either," Miles flatly said, frowning at Dinadan with an unimpressed look. "We were totally out of it."

"Not out of it enough that it blocked everything," Dinadan sang.

"We never speak of it," Miles flatly said.

"You loved every second," Dinadan stated.

"Keep on thinking that," Miles answered. "Anyway, Griflet's been really worried about his cousins and the whole slave predicament thing. Guess he plans to spy on the boy king and see how Arthur treats them. Or get intel on it."

"Of all the sorry saps to take on a throne, Arthur?" Dinadan said with a scoff.

"Didn't think you thought so little of him," Miles said.

"I don't," Dinadan replied. "But come on, seriously? The guy got hung from the rings by Xavier and Gary. Faced off an ogre and his first words were 'don't eat me'? Even you've got to see how many kinds of sad that is."

"Give him a chance. He might surprise us all," Miles said, looking ahead again. "Land ho."

"Good. Taverns, wenches, drinks, merry-making," Dinadan said.

"You have to tuck Brunor and Daniel in for their bedtime before you go out on the town," Miles taunted.

"Bite me, Miles. Oh wait, you've done that already," Dinadan replied, grinning wickedly. Miles chuckled then yelped as something struck his head. He turned with a scowl and saw Brunor glaring at him.

"That's for the tucking in remark!" Brunor angrily shot. Daniel and Griflet looked equally unimpressed.

"Go down for your nap, Brunor!" Miles called back. Brunor grabbed another piece of debris and hucked it at Miles. This time Miles ducked just in time.

Dinadan grinned in satisfaction, crossing his arms. "You had it coming," he stated.

KAK

"So, we parting ways already or do you two wanna hit the river with Daniel, Dinadan, and me?" Brunor asked Griflet and Miles.

"You're inviting us to join you in some fun?" Griflet incredulously asked. "Why doesn't this side of you exist at school again? I kind of prefer this more tolerable you."

Brunor frowned. "That's the kind of thinking that gets you stomped on in Worcestershire, so no thank you... And I'm not that different now than I am in school!"

"You've spoken more than two sentences to me, and none of them were insulting," Griflet replied.

Brunor glared at him. Griflet stared back. "I hate you," Brunor soon said. Griflet smirked.

"We'd love to join you guys down in the river..." Miles began.

"Me," Dinadan coughed into his sleeve, earning himself a sharp nudge from an unimpressed Miles.

"But we have some light questing to get in before dark," Miles continued, glaring at Dinadan warningly.

"You sure?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Oh, Daniel, almost forgot you," Miles said, smiling. Daniel winced and looked down. Miles shifted a little guiltily. "I... you're just quiet is all!"

"Yeah. Sure," Daniel murmured softly and almost inaudibly. "It's fine."

"Rain-check, though," Miles said.

"One on one or group?" Dinadan asked.

"We'll see," Miles replied, fondly shaking his head and just going with it.

"Wait, what does that... Oh... Dude!" Griflet protested.

"Wow. You're dirtier minded than me. That was totally not what I had in mind. Dude, brothers, remember?" Dinadan replied, gesturing to Daniel and Brunor with a wicked grin. Griflet blushed.

"And now you've corrupted him. Okay. Time for pure questing. Come on, Griflet. Let's cleanse you of Dinadan's bad influence," Miles said, frowning on hearing this. Griflet was still a blushing mess. Miles grinned and took his arm, leading him off. "We'll see you later," Miles called to Dinadan, Brunor, and Daniel.

"Alive please," Dinadan said.

"Are you sure we want them back alive?" Brunor asked.

Dinadan smirked at his sibling and ruffled his hair playfully. "Come on kiddies, let's get down to the river," he said. Daniel and Brunor shrugged and followed him there... They should have gone with Miles and Griflet...

Present

"Your Majesty, we present the cursed wretch who has been accused," one of the men said vehemently.

"Wh-what for? What's he even been accused of?! I don't understand!" Arthur said.

"Don't show your lack of confidence," Cador hissed in an undertone.

"I mean, look, just start from the beginning. The whole story as you know it," Arthur covered. Well, tried.

The accuser's mouth trembled and he gasped back a sob, bowing his head and trying to compose himself. Once he did, he looked back up. "My king, I am a widower. All I have to my name is a daughter, whom my wife died bringing into this world. She was my everything, my very reason for living. I swore to her I would always protect her, that I would fight and die for her. Can you even begin to comprehend what it feels like to not be able to protect your child?"

"No," Arthur admitted. He wasn't a father. Oh, he didn't like where this was going. Cador was sitting up straight, slightly pale. He definitely got it. He was in much the same place as this man, a widower with a single child to his name that was his world. "You have my ear, citizen. Go on," Arthur continued.

"I failed her, my liege. For that reason alone, I should die with this perverse beast," the man said, almost dazed. Dinadan tensed up, eyes still screwed shut as he fought against the burning threat of tears.

"Uh, okay?" Arthur said. "Look, this isn't…"

"Take your time," Cador cut off, giving Arthur a warning glare. Next lesson, dealing with people in a state of guilt, shock, and grief.

"I left her at home with my brother, who had promised to look after her while I was out working. When I returned I…" the man began. He cut off and sobbed, closing his eyes tightly.

Arthur tensed, expression filling with concern. Crying. Oh no. He hated crying. He hated seeing people in distress. "Hey, it's okay," he said. Dammit, couldn't someone soothe the poor man? _He_ definitely wasn't any good at stuff like that. "You don't have to go on now. We can wait," he offered, desperate to reassure him. Why was no one moving to comfort the poor guy or pick up the story? Maybe the man was the only one who knew the details, or maybe the rest just felt it would be more powerful coming from his mouth.

"I went upstairs to kiss may darling goodnight. I found my brother bound to a post in her room, and this man leaning over her!" the father disgustedly said, voice filled with barely supressed rage and hate as he pointed at Dinadan. Dinadan drew in a sharp and shaking breath like those words had struck him to the core.

KAK

Arthur could only gawk in disbelief at Dinadan, and the same could be said of his classmates. So, the rumors about him had been true, then… Hadn't they? At least it sure _seemed_ that way. "Continue," Cador said, snapping Arthur back to reality and giving him a look that warned him to pay attention.

"Uh y-yeah. What, um, how did you find them that made you so sure it happened like you say?" Arthur asked.

"What more evidence do you need than him laying on top of my niece in the bed and my being bound?!" the uncle demanded.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get the whole picture here, okay? I'm the one who'll be sentencing a kid to death if this is true, and I'm not making that call until I'm _damn_ sure he's guilty," Arthur defended.

"My daughter was destitute. _He_ wore a loincloth," the father answered.

Wow that was damning, Arthur inwardly noted. He shifted uncomfortably as the crowds went into an uproar and began chanting at him to hang or behead Dinadan. They were pressing in, looking like they were about to get violent as Dinadan quickly looked around, teeth clenched in fear and alarm. "Hang the poor sap already," Cador said.

"What? Arthur hissed.

"I'm not happy about it either, but if they siege the castle in outrage, there will be death, Arthur! The whole of our family is here! Our sisters, me, our children!" Cador shot. "Sometimes there has to be a sacrifice to ensure the wellbeing of others. Innocent or not, if you don't appease the crowd you might be driven out of your own kingdom!"

Arthur hated the truth in those words and looked at Dinadan, who appeared terrified. Wait, the accused was saying something. He strained to hear. "I'm innocent! I didn't do this, please! I didn't lay a finger on her like that!" he was begging frantically through tears.

"He doesn't deny he lay a finger on her," Cador pointed out.

"In that way!" Arthur shot. He saw them seize Dinadan, who gave a pained and frightened cry. Lucan gasped, turning quickly away and shutting his eyes tightly. Dagonet bit his nails nervously. Bedivere looked ready to jump right into the fray with Degore, but both were holding back for uncertainty. The mob wrapped a rope around Dinadan's neck, looking ready to strangle him right there and then! Arthur caught his breath and shot to his feet. "Enough!" he shouted loudly. All eyes went to him as an eerie hush fell. Arthur immediately regretted speaking, but there was no backing down now. "Get that rope off his neck and your hands off him! _I'm_ the judge here, _not_ you!" There was uproar. Cador beckoned for knights to approach. As they started forward, the people fell in line. Arthur eyed them seriously, waving down the knights. If he's guilty, you can bet I'll let you have him, but we're not done here, got it?" he said. When no one moved to protest, and in fact just looked surprised and almost awed, he looked to Dinadan. Dinadan gazed at him in disbelief and shock. Arthur's gaze softened. "Dinadan, what have you to say in your defense?"

Dinadan, shivering, bowed his head, closing his eyes tightly and swallowing as he fought to regain his composure. "What does it matter? I've been condemned already. Hell, I'm half wondering why you don't just get it over with," he answered.

"Because I haven't heard your side of the story, and I can't make a good judgement without it," Arthur answered. "I mean, come on man. Meet me half way here. Not sure if you've noticed, but I'm _seriously_ stressed right now. I really, really need some cooperation. Please."

Dinadan eyed him warily. "Okay," he finally relented.

KAK

"You're giving that wretch a voice?!" the girl's uncle shouted.

"You have a problem with that, take it up with the complaints department," Arthur replied as Dinadan started to withdraw again, bracing for further abuse and attack.

"May I help you?" Dagonet asked the uncle, smirking and holding up some parchment and charcoal. The uncle scowled.

Arthur looked to Dinadan again. Gods he was a mess, Arthur noted. He'd need to be treated medically immediately after this, whether he was sentenced or not. "Your majesty, I _gave_ him a chance to speak his side! All he said was that he regretted only that he didn't kill my brother in the process!" the father said in dismay.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. Now let me do my job!" Arthur insisted. He turned to Dinadan. "Start talking. Now." Because the more he heard, the less inclined he was to give the guy a chance. Gods, if any of this was true…

"My Lord…" Dinadan began.

"I'm never getting used to that from people I go to school with. Or people my age range in general," Arthur cut off. "Continue."

"I was swimming in the river with my brothers, taking some time to ourselves. Eventually, Daniel and Brunor decided to swim farther downstream and explore. I opted to stay behind and guard our things," Dinadan said.

"Why?" Lucan incredulously asked. Dinadan wasn't generally the volunteer type.

"Because across the river was a bevy of beautiful maidens washing clothes. Who weren't being at all discreet. Not that I'm one to talk. I certainly wasn't rushing to get _my_ clothes on," Dinadan replied like it was obvious.

"Why do I even ask?" Lucan muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Why _do_ you? I'm the one doing the trial," Arthur warned, frowning at the butler. Now wasn't the time for petty spite. Lucan backed off. Good. Then _he_ saw how bad this was too.

"While I was… mingling with the fairer sex, I heard a scream from a house. This man's house," Dinadan said, nodding towards the father. "And like an idiot, I decided to ignore my own advice and chose to take the high road, be a hero. You can see where doing the right thing got me. I was in a loincloth because I didn't waste time putting on my clothes, which was probably lucky because if I had, I wouldn't have made it in time. Well, it was lucky for her, not so good for me. I heard a child screaming for help as I neared the home, and when I reached the door it was locked, so I broke it in. I heard the girl crying and begging her attacker not to hurt her. She tried to scream again, but she was cut off, probably a hand over her mouth, and I ran up the stairs shouting for whoever was after her to get away from her. I reached the room and threw open the door and I saw…" He trailed off.

"What did you see?" Artur prompted.

Dinadan was silent. "Your Majesty, you can't be buying this!" the girl's uncle insisted.

"Dinadan, come on," Arthur pled.

"My liege…" he began.

"You're just trolling me now, aren't you?" Arthur deadpanned.

Dinadan smiled weakly and looked seriously up at Arthur. "Not this time," he answered. "This time I'm speaking in all sincerity."

"Fine, I'll play that game. My sir, why do you hesitate?" Arthur questioned, deciding to try and match the formality.

Dinadan shifted. "I hesitate because I know what it is to have brothers. I know how deeply you love them, how much you'd be willing to do for their sakes. I know how much you want to believe in them and their goodness and innocence. I know how much you want to believe they'd never hurt you, and the reason I hesitate now is the reason I didn't speak when I was found by the girl's father," he answered. The father had tensed up, pale.

"Then you understand this is life and death, and you've considered how broken Daniel and Brunor will be if you're hung or beheaded after being found guilty of hurting a child," Arthur said. Dinadan caught his breath, and Arthur knew that if he hadn't thought of that before, he was certainly thinking about it now. "Don't make me put them through that. You can't afford silence now. This isn't some high school or college game, Dinadan. You don't get fake killed. This is real and permanent."

"Well spoken," Cador murmured to Arthur. Arthur smiled weakly.

"It isn't like anyone will believe me anyway. No good deed and all that. _I_ wouldn't believe me if I were that guy and one of my siblings was accused, because that's what happened. I reached the room and I saw the girl's uncle pinning her on the bed!" Dinadan stated. Arthur and his companions' mouths all dropped in shock. The father caught his breath and looked sharply at his sibling, expression hurt and betrayed. "I was across the room in two seconds flat, ripping him away from her. I threw him to the ground and took his dagger and, after using all my self-restraint to refrain from murdering the man, yelled at him to get up and get dressed so she didn't have to see any more of him for any longer than she needed to. I marched him to the post at knifepoint and tied him up, then realized the girl was crying. I approached her and told her she was okay and that I wasn't going to hurt her. I didn't get closer, given my state of undress and her fear, until she broke down and reached out for me. Then, like an idiot, I sat on her bed, bent over her, and hugged her. Bam, daddy comes home and capital charge for me!"

KAK

"That story is so ridiculously far-fetched it's laughable!" the uncle insisted, though he had yet to look at his brother.

"Daniel, Brunor, and every woman who saw me by the river can vouch that I ran to the house without bothering to dress! Search the home and you won't find my stuff there. And the girl… Did you even ask her who it was that hurt her?" Dinadan demanded of the father. He turned to the uncle. "And _you_ … What kind of sicko tries to do that to his own brother's daughter?!"

"The kind you made up in your mind to cover for your own crime!" the uncle shot.

"Ask the girl, sir, please!" Dinadan pled of the father. Of course, there was always the chance she'd lie so daddy wouldn't be sad to know his brother had tried to hurt her, but that was literally the only card he had left to play, anymore. Frankly, if _he_ was Arthur he'd have sentenced himself to death already. The people began to murmur, but at least this time they weren't chanting for Dinadan to be executed. Dinadan felt his heart sink when the father turned away and bowed his head. Oh, he was so dead.

"Before I call for that, you need to answer something for me," Arthur said to Dinadan. Namely because his answer to the question would probably mean life and death now, so it would have to be proven too. As best it could be. "The rumors. Around school."

"About you and your interest in the children," Degore flatly stated.

"Degore, shut up!" Lucan shot. His friend was risking making this worse.

"What's the story behind them?" Arthur pressed on before the people could cry out in outrage again.

Dinadan was silent. "You have all night?" he finally asked.

"Tell us you can condense it down," Bedivere said.

"Yeah, but would just invite more questions," Dinadan replied.

"This is a case that means life and death. We're not rushing through it," Arthur said. Lucan clapped from behind. Arthur gave him a glare but shrugged it off. Most praise he'd gotten all day. And Degore was watching intently again which made this even more uncomfortable. He hoped it was a good sign.

"They started because I prefer hanging out with children more than hanging out with the morons in that school that are _my_ age. By the gods, at least those kids aren't Lancelot du Lac or Sagremore le Impetuous! They don't get spiteful, they don't knock each other around, they don't run one another up poles or dangle each other out top story windows. The kids are chill, for the most part, and the teens and young adults aren't. So I decided to play babysitter and protector, make sure the dumb a-holes in Worcestershire didn't corrupt them before their time. I was too late to save some of them even then, cough, cough Mordred among others. I just wanted to watch their backs. Make sure no horn… hormonal teenager got it into their fool heads that they liked the look of some kid! So they started getting comfortable with me, and I was comfortable with them, and every so often I visited the kiddie dorms, usually a few times a week, to check up on them and make sure no bully had targeted them. Eventually they got _so_ comfortable with me, they decided to tell me all about the scary man who snuck into their rooms at night and frightened them."

"Some freak was strolling into my son's boarding house?!" Cador demanded, shooting to his feet.

Arthur pulled him quickly down. "Easy," he warned, frowning. Cador, though livid, reluctantly made himself relax.

"Oh gods," Bedivere said, grimacing. "Dare we ask?"

"You already have," Dinadan replied. "He'd take things of theirs, sometimes they'd hear him breathing heavily over them and when they'd wake up he'd run. Sometimes they heard him making, quote on quote 'scary noises'. Sometimes he'd scratch at the doors, sometimes he'd make screaming or crying sounds like some unholy apparition was stalking the poor things, and a couple times they'd felt something lick their hands from under the bed, and it wasn't a dog because, quote on quote 'it doesn't feel smooth and soft like a doggy's tongue does'," Dinadan continued.

"Son of a bit…" Cador began, trying to get up again. He was going to murder whoever had been in his boy's house.

"Will you knock it off?!" Arthur demanded, keeping him down. Cador, now actually getting slightly red in the face, did so, eyes glittering dangerously as he listened intently to Dinadan's tale.

"So, I decided to hang out there one night and see if the creep showed up. Gathered all the kids into the same room with me and waited. The guy came. I heard him moving around in the other rooms and cursing up a storm when he wasn't finding any children to torment. He stopped then suddenly started to run right for the room we all were in. I told the kids to stay put and I headed out to meet him at the door for a nice, big, unpleasant surprise. The creep threw open the door and came face-to-face with my crossbow. I told him to get lost, he decided to tackle me, and then the kids were screaming in fear and me and him were fighting and then there was shouting in the courtyard as older studends started to rush out to investigate along with some teachers. The guy knocked me up the side of the head with a flail, thankfully one that wasn't swung full force, and broke away. Made a run for the window and climbed out. I draw my knife, ready to go after the freak, then the door bursts open and they see me facing a bunch of cowering children with a knife in my hand looking ready to murder. Tried to beat me to a pulp, the teachers came to the rescue and got me out of there, took my account and story and set out to find the man, but by then the dumb as f-you-know-what teenage brats had started combining my depraved tendencies with the scenario and bam, rumors! You see this? This is why I don't do nice things, Arthur! This is why I say 'screw it' and take off when stuff gets hairy, because I always end up like this!" Dinadan said.

"If you weren't such a lecherous cad, soldier, you wouldn't have to worry about those rumors now, would you?" Degore challenged.

"Shove it up yours, Degore," Dinadan replied. "Don't be hating because _I_ can get action."

"Alright, that's it. Hang him, please!" Degore demanded, briefly losing his composure and actually seeming semi-normal.

"Man alive, this is turning into a high school spat! Shut up, all of you!" Cador snapped, shocking them to silence.

Dinadan went back to bowing his head and waiting for his sentence to be given. "Look, just… just get this over with. Don't let Daniel and Brunor suffer for what's happened here today. Guilty or not, they had nothing to do with it! I don't want my brothers' lives ruined," he said to Arthur. He turned to the father of the girl and his gaze softened, becoming almost pitying. "I didn't want yours and your brother's ruined either. If I could deny what I saw, I would, if I could excuse it, I would, but I can't. The fact of the matter is, your brother tried to hurt, or has been hurting, your daughter, and if you want to keep her safe, keep him away from her even if you don't believe me. Just on that off chance I might have been telling the truth, keep him as far away from her as possible." The father looked stunned and numb, staring at his brother in anguish and betrayal, tears burning his eyes.

"I want to hear the girl's account," Arthur said. "I don't want to put her through this, but I need to. Without her testimony either way, any decision I make might be the wrong one, and however this turns out, I'm not going to feel okay about it. Take the prisoner to the dungeons and treat him. Also, bring the girl. Don't let the Uncle speak to her. When she comes, we'll finish this up." He needed to talk with Dinadan anyway.

"Yes, your excellency," the father numbly replied, turning to go back home and get his daughter. The uncle made to follow. "Don't… don't follow me," the father warned his brother.

The brother stopped, stiffening. His eyes narrowed. "You don't seriously believe…?" he began.

"Something so far-fetched? Sometimes the truth is stranger than anything imagination can come up with," the father answered. "It so happens the farther fetched that boy's stories sound, the more I believe them… And if I find you, my own _brother_ , have been… I can't talk to you right now. Just… just stay away." The uncle scowled darkly as his sibling left, then turned angrily to Arthur who tensed at the gaze, a prickle running down his spine. Ooh, that was a look of hatred and murder if he'd ever seen one. Immediately Degore and Bedivere moved in front of him. Lucan, Dagonet, and Cador stood up, Cador nodding to nearby knights to come a bit closer. They did so. The uncle scoffed, turning and leaving. When he was gone, they started to relax again.

KAK

"The prisoner, your highness?" Bedivere asked when the room had cleared, turning to Arthur.

"I said bring him to the dungeon and treat his injuries," Arthur replied. "What kind of king am I if I don't follow through? Just… just get him out of here. For his _own_ safety." Bedivere, visibly impressed as to how Arthur had handled this, bowed to him and went to Dinadan, pulling him to his feet.

"You okay, man?" Bedivere asked.

"No," Dinadan replied, looking slightly sick from guilt. "But I'll live." For now at least.

"Okay. Just take it easy," Bedivere said, leading him off and supporting him. It looked like his leg had been hurt pretty bad by the mob. Looked like a lot of his body had, actually. Arthur watched guiltily after Dinadan until he was gone, then let out a shaky breath and sat. "Wow…" he said in a whisper, massaging his forehead.

"It's alright. You did fine," Cador assured.

"I really don't feel like I did," Arthur replied. "Look, I know Dinadan. Well, know who he is. Isn't there a law against my judging people I know?"

"You're king. In court, there can be no favorites," Cador replied.

"But you can't help it!" Arthur insisted.

"Arthur, there have been rulers who condemned even their own children, or step-children, for the sake of keeping law and order. Uther was one of them. It isn't easy, ever, but it has to be done if a kingdom is going to survive. A good king won't let personal ties hold him back from dealing out justice, no matter how bad it hurts sometimes," Cador replied.

"Maybe other kings can do that, but I'm not other kings!" Arthur insisted.

"If you feel like you're being biased, I'll tell you right now I barely know Dinadan but I believe him. I believe him wholly," Cador said.

"You do? Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because Dinadan's a chivalrous pervert. Depraved but not _that_ depraved," Lucan stepped in. "Even the people spreading rumors about him at school don't believe them, otherwise he would have been cauterized long ago. You know the savages that attend Worcestershire."

"Private Lucan speaks truth! If they believed Dinadan guilty of hurting children, they would have put him down. The jocks if no one else."

"Lancelot is really touchy over little kids being hurt," Dagonet said, grimacing. "One of the first things I noticed about him that was half-decent. He pushes little kids around, sure, but when things get too cruel for his liking, he steps in big time. Probably has to do with his younger relatives."

"I didn't ask you three," Arthur deadpanned. "But you bring up good points, I'll admit. Cador?" he asked, turning to his brother slightly vulnerably.

"I believe him because of the way the uncle was reacting, mainly. Interjecting, insisting Dinadan not be given a voice, insisting the whole thing was ridiculous and far-fetched. Like he didn't want things coming out. I also believe him because I'm _certain_ that he would have come up with a far more realistic sounding story if he were trying to lie, and if he had fudged things the uncle would have pounced on the discrepancies in hopes of tearing any excuse Dinadan had apart," Cador answered.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Kind of," Arthur replied. From what he knew of Dinadan, the guy wasn't uncreative when it came to making up bull you-know-what, so the fact the story he'd told seemed so far-fetched was kind of a sign he wasn't lying. "I should go down to him."

"Why?" Lucan asked.

"I just… I want to see if he's okay," Arthur replied. "I mean I don't have an obligation to, barely know the guy, just… I feel kind of bad about this. And if the worst happens, at least I can assure him Daniel and Brunor won't be suffering for it too. Well, at least as far as I can help it." Rising, he headed towards the dungeons. Degore was silent, watching after him with a mystified look. He… hadn't expected this side of Arthur Pendragon.

KAK

Arthur went tentatively down into the bowels of the castle and straight to Dinadan's cell. He hesitated a moment then took a breath, stepping into sight and peering inside. "Hey Din," he said, heart sinking as he saw the young man huddled in the back of the cell, head buried in his knees.

"Dammit, Arthur, can't you get a fire pit down here?" Dinadan replied, looking bitterly up.

"Prisoners aren't supposed to have the privilege of being comfortable," Arthur replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I got that," Dinadan deadpanned. "What do you want, Artie?"

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up," Arthur replied.

"Well, I'm not sobbing, begging, or ripping my hair out, so I'd say I'm doing better than expected. Just… kind of resigned. Why are you dragging this out anyway?" he asked.

"Are you innocent?" Arthur asked.

"You really think that if I was guilty I'd say so?" Dinadan asked. "But yeah, I'm innocent."

"Then you answered your own question. I'm not dragging it out, I'm just being as thorough as I know how to be," Arthur said. "If you're innocent, I'm not going to have you killed."

"Arthur, don't you get it? It doesn't matter if I'm innocent or not. The people have already condemned me!" Dinadan said.

"They don't make those calls," Arthur said, frowning.

"You say I'm innocent and half of them will riot while the other half cheers. But it's that half that riot that'll undermine your rule from that point on. You're a new king, you can't afford to isolate half the populous! These people want a story. The poor but gallant father galloping home to his daughter and saving her, and his brother, from the evil nobleman trying to have his way with her."

"Well now they'll get another story. The nobleman who heard a child's scream and rode to save the distressed girl when no one else would, binding her evil uncle and risking life and honor itself to save someone he didn't know," Arthur said.

Dinadan was quiet. After a moment he smiled "That does sound like a story," he admitted. His smile fell soon enough, though. "But again, you can't isolate your people. The best thing you can do right now, when you're this green, is sentence us both to death and cover all your bases. Just to be safe and appease everyone," he said

"See, that's why I'm king and not you. That's not happening," Arthur stated. "I'll figure this out, I promise. And by the time I'm done, very, very few people will be believing the wrong story."

"Arthur…" Dinadan began.

"See you up in the throne room," Arthur said, cutting him off and waking away from the shocked young man. He paused and turned back. "Did the healer come?" he asked.

Dinadan was quiet. "No. He couldn't be bothered with me," he soon answered.

Arthur nodded, thinking. "I'll tell Gawain to," he soon said.

"Huh?" Dinadan asked. "The hell is Gawain doing here?"

Arthur grimaced. "I'll fill you in later," he said. Quickly he left to find his nephew. Nephew… Wow that still sounded so weird.

KAK

Gawain followed Bedivere down into the dungeons in shock. "Is this for real?" he asked, still not believing everything Arthur had told him. Him and all his brothers and cousins, given they'd all been hanging out together with Uriens and Nentres. Nentres had left, looking visibly upset and uneasy. Uriens had been dead silent, then had huffed and followed. He didn't get what was going on with those two, but he didn't trust it. Loholt had been all but starstruck to hear the way Arthur had handled it. So had Galeschin, Constantine, Ywain, and Yvain. Gaheris had seemed visibly torn, and Agravine and Gareth hadn't looked directly at Arthur at all. Mordred had glared, though. Silent and calculating… That boy worried him…

"Yeah," Bedivere replied. "It is. Believe me, I was shocked too." He opened the dungeon doors and led Gawain to Diandan's cell. "Hey Din?" Bedivere said. Dinadan looked up tiredly. "I brought Gawain. He can help you out with your injuries."

"He could help me out with something more than that, too," Dinadan replied, smirking at Gawain wickedly.

Gawain blinked blankly then frowned. "Don't play the letch with me," he replied, crossing his arms. Bedivere unlocked the cell for Gawain. Gawain went inside and up to Dinadan. "Give me a rundown."

"First things first we get out of our clothes, and then…" Dinadan began.

"I swear to the gods, Diadan!" Gawain shot. "Work with me or I'm sending down Morgan!"

"Yes! Oh gods yes, please do!" Dinadan begged, immediately perking up. "Didn't know that type of visit was allowed!"

"Bedivere, get Merlin," Gawain said.

"Wait, no! I'll be good!" Dinadan immediately said, tensing up at the thought of the old wizard.

"Good," Gawain said. "Now give me a rundown! Of your injuries and nothing else."

"Injured leg, twisted arm, disloated shouldler probably, rolled ankle, amongst various bruises and cuts from sticks and rocks and fists and feet, potentially cracked ribs but I'm really hoping not, and yeah," Dinadan said. "Long story short, there's no part of me that doesn't ache and I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't been protecting certain… parts of me, they'd be gone right now. What's the verdict, Gawain? You think I'm guilty?"

"Given that in less than three minutes you've hit on me twice, suggested a conjugal visit with my aunt, and made it abundantly clear you really, really want some action from someone your age or thereabouts, no. I don't think you're guilty," Gawain replied.

"If these are my last few hours, might as well live it up," Dinadan replied, shrugging. "Hey Bedivere, you…"

"No," Bedivere cut off, looking unimpressed.

"Spoilsport," Dinadan teased, smirking.

Bedivere smirked, rolling his eyes hopelessly before turning to Gawain. "You good Gawain?" he asked.

"Fine," Gawain replied, kneeling down to examine Dinadan's injuries.

"What, not afraid to be left alone with me?" Dinadan asked slightly bitterly, recalling his current plight.

"I told you, I don't believe for a second you're guilty or ever would be. And if you _do_ pull something, I'll lay you flat as I'm sure you're aware," Gawain said.

"All too well," Dinadan admitted grimacing. Gawain was a heck of a fighter when he wanted to be.

Gawain nodded. "Just… just relax. This probably won't be… pleasant. Especially with the dislocated shoulder. I brought something for you to bite down on if you need to. You might need stitches too."

"Alright. Bring it on," Dinadan said. "You have alcohol?"

"To disinfect?" Gawain asked.

"To drink myself into a stupor," Dinadan replied. "Might help kill the pain."

"I'm almost tempted to give it to you for that purpose," Gawain answered. "But I don't think you're hurt bad enough that it would warrant that extreme of a response."

"That's something at least," Dinadan said.

"Alright. I'll make this as painless as I know how," Gawain said. Gods he wished Caradoc was here. Everything he knew about medicine and healing he'd learned from him.

KAK

Arthur sat on the throne, willing himself to calm down. His nephews, all of them, were in the crowd now. So were Nentres, Uriens, Lot, and their wives. Word had spread through the castle fast. It wasn't helping his nerves. Okay, he had this. He had this. Everything would be okay. Dinadan was soon brought forth, bound tightly and looking resolved. Ready to face whatever came to him be it death or… or worse… Everyone was gathered, all talking at once, but when the doors to the throne room opened, the talk died down. A little girl, hand held tightly in her father's, was being led in by said parent and was visibly shaking in fear, eyes bugged wide open on seeing who she was about to approach. Namely the king.

"It's alright," her father soothed. "He'll make the man who hurt you go away. You only need to tell him who it is, darling. You don't need to be afraid."

"Hey sweetie," Arthur greeted gently.

She peered up at him then looked towards Dinadan. A look of devastation crossed her face. "Why's he tied up?!" she demanded. Dinadan didn't look at her or speak to her. "Daddy?" she asked, turning to her father for answers.

"Why do you think he's tied up?" her father asked.

"Is he in trouble? Why? What did he do?! He only tried to help me!" she said. Immediately people began murmuring in shock and the girl looked around fearfully. Had she said something wrong?

Her father was silent, looking broken and betrayed. "Who… who hurt you, darling?" he finally asked in a whisper when the voices died down.

The girl immediately fell silent. "Not him," she finally answered.

"Who was it, darling?" her father asked again, kneeling to her level and gently taking her shoulders. "Who tried to hurt you? Please don't be afraid to make me sad. Nothing will make me sadder than you being hurt, you know that."

"But… but…" she began.

"Please," her father pled. "Was it… was is somebody daddy loves?"

The little girl was quiet, tears in her eyes. She sniffed, bowing her head, and nodded. "Yes," she answered.

"Who?" he asked gently.

"It was… it was uncle," the little girl answered. The father looked like he was about to collapse in grief, and Bedivere winced. Ouch. Oh ouch. He couldn't even begin to _imagine_ what it must be like for the man to hear those words. If any future child of his ever said that of Lucan… Oh god, he couldn't even _try_ and imagine it. Just no.

The man shut his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth. Arthur winced. "I'm… sorry," the young king offered gently.

"Where is he?" the father darkly hissed. "Where is my brother?"

"Leave him to me so there won't be two sentences I need to carry out," Arthur said. If that happened, the girl would be left with nothing and no one. "I'll let you decide what happens to him, you have my word."

The father sniffed, nodding. Arthur could tell by looking around that he'd have to set up a man hunt. Seemed the uncle had run, so for both his own safety and the safety of the child and her father, he had to get him caught as quick as possible. "Release the prisoner and take him to be tended by a full-fledged physician." In case Gawain missed something or had done something wrong. "It's become all too painfully apparent that he isn't the one to blame." Bedivere bowed and moved to release Dinadan and bring him to help. Dinadan looked up at Arthur gratefully, massaging his wrists when they were freed.

"Thank you, my liege," he said, looking about ready to pass out from relief. Arthur bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"I'll find him. Just say the word," Cador said.

"Cador…" Arthur began, uneasy about his brother going out hunting for the Uncle alone.

"Sir, permission to go with him sir!" Degore spoke up.

"I don't…" Arthur began.

"We'll be okay, Arthur," Cador promised. "I'll bring other knights along too."

Arthur shifted. "Okay," he finally relented. "But if you haven't found him by dinner, just come back here and you can search after it."

"We'll find him," Degore said in a dark tone Arthur hadn't expected. He looked at the other in surprise. Turning on his heel, Degore marched out with Cador as Lucan watched worriedly after them. Uriens and Nentres muttered among themselves and Lot, and the three kings went down to join Cador and Degore in the search. This wouldn't take too long Arthur noted, visibly relaxing. Not with all of them on the hunt plus all the men they probably had at their beck and call.

KAK

They found the Uncle in record time. Arthur was genuinely impressed. Also shocked. But that was mostly because it was Lot and Uriens manhandling the man inside and looking all too delighted to hand him over to Arthur's judgement. Arthur glared icily. Cador came to him and sat next to his brother again, glaring darkly at the man. "You seriously thought you'd get away? Are you kidding?" Arthur said dubiously. "Sorry, pal, but you're facing up to your crime." Something attempted should be just as bad as something that succeeded, he personally thought, but he'd promised the girl's father he'd let _him_ make the call. He looked to the father of the child, who glared icily at his sibling. "You have the floor," he said to him.

"How could you do this to me?" the father demanded almost before Arthur had stopped talking. The other was silent. The father's jaw twitched. "I should sentence you to die," he said. "Except even now I don't know if I have it in me to be able to see you killed… Lock him up for the rest of his miserable life. Let the other prisoners do to him what they will. If he dies… If he dies at their hands, so be it. What happens to him from this point on... I don't care anymore."

"I can work with that," Arthur replied.

"On it," Bedivere said, sounding all too pleased to take the man into custody.

"Are you even a real Knight?" one of the other knights questioned. Bedivere paused, looking surprise. Oh yeah…

"Um… no?" he replied, guiltily looking over. "S-sorry, got caught up in the moment."

"Oh, don't worry, it's totally cool. He's going to be the Marshal," Arthur said, trying to appease the knights that seemed a little put out a boy was taking over their jobs. "So, uh, if you could, I don't know, take him under your wings? Maybe? Show him the ropes?"

"A slave a marshal?" one knight asked. Bedivere winced.

"Can we not do this now?" Arthur demanded. "There are more important things at the moment."

"Apologies, your highness," another relented.

"Go on, Bedivere," Arthur said. Bedivere nodded and did so, leading the man away. "Court is adjourned!" Arthur said. "Now can I please have breathing room again?" he muttered to Cador under his breath.

"Sorry," Cador said.

"Not you," Arthur hissed.

"Oh! Right," Cador said. "My bad." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Nice work, baby brother. Now let's go to dinner." Arthur smiled back and nodded.


	9. Cupbearer's Risk

Cupbearer's Risk

(A/N: **Second** chapter posted today.)

The king's table consisted of him and his family and his classmates slash servants. Well, not Degore, Degore wasn't a servant, but you got the point. Tegyr had actually perched himself at Arthur's side, which Arthur found kind of odd. He looked curiously at the other. "There a reason you're suddenly so interested in me?" Arthur asked.

"Curiosity sir," Degore answered.

"Will you stop with the sir?" Arthur demanded.

"Sir yes sir!" Degore replied.

"Oh for the love of… Whatever man," Arthur said. "Seriously, why are you suddenly so interested in me?"

"My best friend is your slave. My mission was to judge your intentions and the way you treated him," Degore said, avoiding the sir. Arthur could have sworn it physically pained him to omit the 'sirs'.

"Don't strain yourself on my account," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "If you just have to be formal, fine." Degore was quiet, glancing at Arthur warily and curiously.

Agravaine looked highly uneasy. After seeing, and hearing, the way Dinadan's trial had been handled, he was kind of regretting spiking his, ugh, uncle's drink. Not for any love of Arthur just… one good turn and all that. And he was still getting that really, really bad, bad feeling that he'd done a bad when he listened to his mother about the vial. Maybe he could distract Arthur from his drink the whole time? The food came out and was lain in front of them all, and the drinks. He eyed Arthur's and started scheming how to switch it out for someone else's. He knew, though, there was no chance of doing that now.

"And now, my good people, let's dig in!" Arthur said, trying to be kingly. Lillian pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. Lot's disgusted look told him he probably could have picked better wording.

"What he means is, now honored guests, let us feast and celebrate this joyous reunion," Uriens corrected. "And if he was smart he would have prepared a speech, but he isn't so eating's about all there is to be done at this point." Arthur winced and shot Uriens a cold glare. Uriens rolled his eyes.

"A speech isn't necessary, Uriens," Cador defended, frowning at Morgan's husband. Uriens snorted in derision.

"Dear brother, it is of course your honor to partake of the first bite and the first drink," Morgause said. "It serves as a signal to the rest of us that we're allowed to, err, 'dig in'."

"Oh, r-really? Um, okay?" Arthur replied.

"Conidence, soldier, confidence," Degore muttered.

"Right. Okay," Arthur said. He took a bite of the food. Wow it was good. He went to take the drink, but just then Degore covered it. Arthur looked at him curiously. Degore took the cup and sniffed at it, leaving Arthur totally puzzled. The others too, for a moment, before Lillian caught on and started, eyes widening.

"Degore, it isn't your duty to…" she quickly began.

"Degore, wait!" Lucan blurted, catching on instantly and leaving Arthur totally lost.

"Don't!" Agavaine exclaimed, quickly rising. Too late. Degore had already raised the glass to his lips and sipped.

KAK

It dawned on Arthur what had just happened. It dawned on the others not long after Arthur realized it. Arthur stared in horrified shock. "Did you just play cupbearer?!" he demanded suddenly, standing quickly after getting over the surprise. "Degore, are you crazy?!"

"There was no other volunteer, Arthur," Degore answered. Arthur was kind of glad he'd replaced 'sir' with his name, but his gladness for that was overshadowed by his alarm. Cupbearers tested drink and food for poison before the king did, and a cupbearer was something Arthur had vehemently refused to use, so Degore's pulling this stunt now had him horrified. All the what-ifs flying through his head made him dizzy. It could be argued a cupbearer was the smartest thing for a king to have, and it probably was, but the idea of someone dying for him sickened Arthur.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Arthur argued, snatching it back. "What if that thing had been poisoned? You could have…" He stopped when he heard Degore gasp and begin to cough. "Degore?" he asked. The coughing continued and suddenly Degore stood quickly, struggling for air and holding his throat. It took Arthur half a second to process what was happening before terror crossed his face and he dropped the cup like a plague. It had been poisoned. It had been flipping poisoned! "Get a physician, now!" Arthur ordered.

"Degore!" Lucan exclaimed in fear and alarm. Agravaine, pale, was across the table a second after Lucan reached Degore's side. It had been poison. Honest to goodness potent deadly poison! He knew it! He shoud have known better, he should have listened to his gut, but no, he had to get resentful and spiteful! Dammit, what had he done? Oh gods, what had he done?! If Degore died, Anna was getting tossed under the carriage faster than she could blink! And then he was stabbing himself in the throat afterwards for being so stupid.

Degore was collapsing to his knees. Arthur frantically held him up as Gawain scrambled over to try and do something to help even though poison wasn't a situation he was accomplished with yet. Carados had left before he had reached that unit with him. Igraine watched on, hands covering her mouth. She was as white as a sheet. Cador was about the same as it dawned on him what this meant. That could have been his brother. Someone had tried to kill his brother!

"Stay with me, Tegyr, stay with me!" Gawain insisted as they lay the choking boy on the ground. "His throat is swelling up!" Air wasn't getting to his lungs. Degore clutched onto Lucan and Arthur's sleeves both, as tightly as he could.

"Don't do this, Degore. No, don't you dare!" Lucan frantically pled. "You can't leave us like this! Please!"

"Degore, hang on!" Arthur pled. "Dammit, why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that for me! Degore, breathe!"

"S-satchel," Degore choked out frantically.

Gawain quickly looked down and spotted a small satchel around Degore's waist. Quickly he threw it open, scanning the contents. He froze then pulled something out. "Is this what I think it is?!" he demanded. An antidote for poison. He had to get it into Degore before his thoat swelled so much he couldn't drink anymore! Immediately he dove for Degore's mouth, pushing the vial in and making him drink it. "You planned for this! You planned to do this! For how long were you plotting to play cupbearer?!" Gawain furiously demanded. Arthur was pale as the truth of that hit him. Degore had come into this banquet hall knowing he might not leave it. He'd planned to. He'd planted himself at his side, he'd made sure no one else could grab the cup, and he'd… Oh gods!

"This isn't how you apply for a job!" Arthur freaked at Degore, blurting the first thing he could think to say apart from begging. Degore's choking slowed down and after a few minutes, he could take in air on his own, though it was raspy and strained. His throat had opened enough to save him, but not all the way.

"Not… intention… Will take the job… though…" Degore choked out.

"D-don't talk, dang it, just-just don't talk," Arthur concernedly replied.

"S-save your energy, okay? Just focus on breathing," Agravaine pled, looking guilt stricken. Gawain didn't miss it. Neither did Lot, who was pale. Or Cador who looked ready to stab him the moment he had a clear shot. Degore shakily fought to breathe as Lucan held him up in fear and the others backed away. All that could be done had been done. They just had to make sure Degore didn't pass out and stop breathing. Or that if he did, someone could resuscitate him.

KAK

The physician arrived quickly and whisked Degore to a couch nearby, laying him on it and starting to monitor him. Agravaine watched, hands over his mouth. He stiffened when he felt a sword suddenly laying across his throat. Oh shi… "Something to say, Agravaine?" Cador's voice icily asked. Agravaine could all but sense the shocked expressions.

"Take your sword away from my son!" Lot demanded, shooting to his feet. "If his blood is spilled, yours will join it before anyone will have a chance to move."

"You did this!" Cador furiously accused Agravaine, pressing the blade against the boy's throat and threatening to break the skin.

"N-no!" Agravaine replied frantically.

"No one else but you could have pulled that stunt off, Agravaine. Don't play the imbecile!" Lucan furiously shouted. "You ignorant, treacherous, shi…" Bedivere quickly covered his mouth.

"No! I-I mean yeah but-but I didn't know what was in it!" Agravaine immediately defended. "I thought it was a drug that would put Arthur into a stupor. I wanted to see him make a fool of himself, not die! I was told it was just a drug!" In so many words.

"Told? By who?" Bedivere immediately demanded. Agravaine fell silent. "Permission to lock him up with the pervert, please?!" Bedivere demanded of Arthur.

Arthur was quiet, looking stunned. He'd known Agravaine hated him, but enough to do _this_? He stared at his nephew in shock and slight hurt. Maybe some fear. "You did it," he said, stunned. "You actually tried… tried to kill…"

"I didn't, I didn't!" Agravaine insisted, hearing knights approaching. "I didn't have any idea what was in it, I swear to _god_ Arthur!"

"Who told you what was in it?!" Cador shouted, enraged and pressing his blade against Agravaine's neck farther, drawing blood.

Lot, mouth agape, had a guess. But he wouldn't hand her over to be arrested and taken… "I di…" he began, ready to take the fall in a second.

"I did," Mordred cut off. All eyes turned to the child in shock, who sat glaring with eyes blazing. There was dead silence as they stared at the boy in disbelief. "I asked aunty Morgan to show me potions. She showed me how to make some. She told me about deadly poisons and poisons that weren't deadly ones, and I wanted to see what a not deadly one would do but she wouldn't let me so I grabbed a vial and stole it from her because I was curious. I guess I grabbed the wrong one." There was dead silence as they all stared, trying to wrap their heads around this. "I didn't know he would use it on Uncle Arthur," Mordred continued. "I wanted him to try it on a servant or knight. I just wanted to see people drink it because I wanted to see how stupid they were when they did. Like I said, I must have grabbed the wrong one."

It wasn't clear how many actually bought that line of malarkey and how many didn't. What was clear was the silence, broken only by Degore's wheezing. They waited for Arthur to respond. Arthur was quiet. He looked towards Degore woefully and approached him as everyone else watched. "You're the one who nearly lost their life," Arthur said. "Your call."

Degore eyed him curiously, struggling for each breath, and glanced towards Agravaine and Mordred, Agravaine who looked desperate and guilt-stricken, Mordred who looked, well, dead. Expressionless. Maybe glowering? He turned his eyes to Arthur again. "Jus-Just… Feast… Continue… I'll… fine. I'll b-be fine," he said. He didn't have the energy to figure anything else out.

Arthur nodded and turned to the others. "You heard him. Let's just… let's just eat… But this isn't done yet. When Degore's better I'm asking this same question again and we'll figure it out from there." They were quiet, but soon the feast got back underway albeit much, much more gloomy and depressing in the wake of all this.

KAK

Agravaine had been locked in his room. Mordred was allowed to wander free given he was a child and hadn't really been guilty of anything other than making a mistake. At least according to the story that had been spun, which Arthur could see happening but didn't believe for one second. Agravaine, however, had chosen to use the potion and spike the drink of the king while being old enough to know better. Needless to say, the boy was terrified and hated himself with a passion for ever listening to Morgause. You'd think he'd know better by now.

Meanwhile, Lucan was glued to Degore's side with Arthur, both of whom looked like wrecks and had shut out communication with anyone but Degore—now unconscious but with breathing improving—and each other. Degore eventually started to stir and both Lucan and Arthur perked up hopefully. "Degore?" Lucan asked, gently squeezing his friend's hand before releasing it. Degore's eyes flickered open, at first confused but then understanding what had happened. He winced, holding his throat which really burned and hurt now. He swallowed and massaged it lightly, for all the good that would do. Arthur quickly gave him water. He drank it gratefully.

"You're an idiot," Arthur flatly said.

"With all due respect, Arthur, you're the king who decided he didn't need a cupbearer despite the fact his enemies, intent on war and his death, were dining with him at the same table. And the fact that he's surrounded by nephews who hate him," Degore replied. Arthur winced, grimacing. "I have a tolerance to poisons, sir. I had the better chance of making it. You would have been dead before I could have even acted if you'd taken it."

"Who builds up a tolerance to poisons?!" Arthur demanded.

"He does," Lucan replied, pointing at Degore and rolling his eyes. "Believe me, I don't get it either. Especially since he never planned to make his career a cupbearer, far as I knew."

"Better safe than sorry, soldier!" Degore defended. "It saved Arthur, didn't it?"

"I don't like the idea of people dying for me! Why did you save me anyway?" Arthur questioned, genuinely curious.

Degore was quiet, thinking. "Because of what I've observed," he soon answered. "Your dealings with your slaves…"

"Don't call them slaves," Arthur pled.

"Like that," Degore pointed out. Arthur flushed. "Your dealings with Dinadan."

"I never, ever want to give a death penalty unless I'm one-hundered percent certain of guilt," Arthur muttered.

"And the way you interact with your family," Degore said.

"You're seeing something I don't even see, then," Arthur said.

"You inspire loyalty, sir," Degore said, sounding slightly awed.

Arthur started. "Whoa, wait, what? R-really?" he asked, deeply flattered. "You think?"

"I'm not one to give loyalty on a silver platter," Degore answered. "I took that risk because you earned that honor and respect and that loyalty. At least in my eyes. And… truth be told, Arthur, from what I've seen thus far, I'd take it again. And however many other times I would need to."

"Whoa… I totally didn't expect that from you," Arthur said in amazement.

"I've been… observing since Brian of the Isles came to take Lucan away," Degore admitted. "I've been observing since you drove off the rebel kings."

"Degore, are you saying you're impressed with me?" Arthur asked slightly teasingly, grinning mischeviously.

Degore shifted, jaw twitching. "Yes?" he more questioned than stated. "Y-yes. I am."

"Well at least _someone_ is. A few someones," Arthur said. "I… Thanks… I'm touched. Really. But never, ever do that again."

"That is an order I can't obey, sir," Degore answered.

"Did you just self-appoint yourself my cupbearer?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Degore answered.

"No!" Lucan argued.

"No one better," Degore said.

"That poison made you insane!" Lucan argued.

"I'm aware what I'm doing, soldier!" Degore said. "Besides, it might help you and Bedivere pay down your debt, if Arthur is willing."

"Their call if they want your help or not," Arthur replied, shrugging.

"We…" Lucan began.

"Bear in mind whether you accept help or not, I'll do this regardless," Degore said.

Lucan scowled at him then sighed, letting the mask of anger dissolve into uncertainty. "Nothing I say can change your mind about being a cupbearer? I mean, you've got to have higher aspirations than that."

"Nothing you say will change my mind," Degore replied, pointedly ignoring the last part of that. Lucan was quiet. Degore shifted. "It'll be okay, Lucan," he tried to reassure, tone becoming less strict and taking a gentler tone.

"I'm not going to ask you to do this for me," Arthur said, trying once more to deter him.

"I'm not offering it because you asked," Degore answered.

Arthur swallowed and nodded. "Thank you," he said, touched by the show of loyalty.

KAK

Degore lay sleeping in the room, the poison leaving his system slowly but surely. When it had become apparent he'd be fine, Lucan and Arthur had left to get some rest too. As the boy slept, though, the door to the room he was in silently opened. A figure crossed the floor to him and stopped, glaring down. "Poor little thing. You didn't know what you were getting into, did you?" the figure cooed. "You should have stayed out of my plans. Maybe you would have lived." The person withdrew a cloth, soaked in something, and reached out, holding it over the boy's mouth and nose. Degore began to shift and whimpered slightly. Gently the person shushed him. The boy shuddered violently then went slack. After a moment, the cloth was withdrawn and Degore's breathing was weak and shaky and labored. Quickly the figure left before someone came in to check on him, as had been happening regularly.

No sooner had the figure disappeared around a corner when a guard entered the room to check on Degore. Immediately after, the guard raced out, shouting, "Find a physician! We need a physician! Hurry! The boy is dying!" Quickly the attacker vanished before chaos could break loose.

KAK

"This poison is not one he injested. It's something else entirely. Something he couldn't have built up immunity to," the physician gravely stated to Arthur and those with him. Lucan looked devastated and stricken. So did Arthur.

"It for sure wasn't the poison in the drink?" Arthur asked.

"Correct," the physician stated. "He was the target this time. If I had to guess, someone didn't take kindly to his stepping in to protect you. They wanted to be sure it never happened again." And odds were they had succeeded.

"Can't you fix this?!" Lucan frantically asked.

"It's beyond me," the physician answered.

"Look, just try, please! Degore's tough! He'll tank it," Bedivere insisted.

The physician sighed. "I've done most everything I can. I'll try a couple more possibilities, but odds are they'll just delay the inevitable. Tegyr needs a miracle worker, not a dotor."

"Merlin. Merlin's a miracle worker!" Dagonet said to Arthur. "He was here earlier. Where is he?"

"He-he left," Arthur, numb, answered. "I'll send knigts to his home in the woods to bring him back immediately. Just keep him alive until then!"

"I can only try," the physician said again. "I'll keep Gawain with me. That boy is phenomenal in his understanding of medicine and treatments. No wonder Caradoc Briefbas took interest in his skill." Arthur nodded.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," Morgause said to him in false sympathy.

"Any chance you're genuine about that?" Arthur asked her, slightly hopeful but also knowing full well he was only kidding himself. She just smirked and turned her attention back to embroidery. Arthur wasn't a fan of what she was embroidering. Namely the picture of a king whose head had been cut off by a witch. He swore his sister was subtly threatening him, but try telling that to _Lillian_. Or anyone for that matter.

KAK

Lot approached Agravaine's room, visibly distressed and concerned. It was a glorified prison is what it was. The only reason the boy wasn't in the dungeons was in the interest of political neutrality. Even Igraine had advocated for locking her grandson up for what he'd done. He nodded to the knights guarding it, both of whom nodded back and granted him access. He entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Agravaine was curled up on the bed in a ball looking guilt-stricken. It was very, very rare Agravaine was guilt-stricken over anything he did, so Lot was understandably worried.

"Agravaine?" he gently said.

Agravaine was quiet. "Dad," he finally replied.

Lot shifted. He despised the brokenness in his son's voice. "It was your mother, wasn't it?" he said. Agravaine was quiet. Lot shook his head. He'd have to have a very long and very serious talk with Anna about her foolhardiness. Their son was not paying for his mother's crime. He suspected she may have poisoned Degore this second time too, but he wasn't about to let that slip. "She'll regret it," Lot finally said.

"Not half as much as I do now," Agravaine replied. "What's… is Degore getting better?"

Silence. Agravaine didn't like the silence. Soon Lot came over and sat on Agravaine's bedside. Agravaine felt a prickling of dread. He _really_ didn't like this. "He was," Lot soon answered after weighing his words. "But there was another poisoning, targeting him specifically, and now… The physician doesn't believe he'll survive. Gawain is doing all he can to help the man keep Tegyr going, but… but it'll take nothing short of a miracle worker to save him now."

"Merlin," Agravaine immediately said, now sitting up and looking shocked at this news.

"Arthur sent men to bring him back, but he wasn't there. At his house. Nor is he at Worcestershire, according to Morgan," Lot said.

Agravaine was stunned, staring with wide eyes. "I want an audience with Arthur," he suddenly said.

Lot looked quickly at him. "What?" he asked.

"It's obvious I'm the next trial he's handling, and it's obvious that I'll probably end up in the dungeons, but I want the chance to try and make some kind of amends. I don't expect I'll be spared imprisonment, but I'm not letting Tegyr die like this! I mean, I barely know the guy, but he's a school mate and, well… I just want him to live. This was all my fault. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, at least not him, so I need to help save him," Agravaine said. "Prison might be more bearable without his death on my conscience anyway."

"Agravaine, the odds of Arthur stomaching hearing your petition…" Lot began.

"You've misjudged him before, dad. How about letting _me_ judge uncle this time?" Agravaine slightly bitterly bit. "Ugh, I can't believe I called him that. Look, at least this way I go to prison knowing I tried instead of going to prison knowing I didn't and someone I knew was killed!"

Lot was quiet. "Alright," he finally replied. "I'll… set you up with an audience."

"Thank you," Agravaine said, looking down again. "Dad, I didn't mean…"

"I know, son," Lot replied, gently resting a hand on his son's shoulder and lightly nuzzling his forehead. Agravaine sniffed, nodding. Lot brought him into a gentle hug then rose, leaving to petition Arthur—against his will and pride—to hear his son's proposition.

KAK

Arthur couldn't believe he'd let Lot talk him into this audienc with Agravaine. Agravaine was the _last_ person he wanted to deal with right now. To be fair, he _did_ think that Agravaine was telling the truth when he said he didn't know about the poison. And Agravaine definitely hadn't poisoned Degore this second time, so there was that. He hated how many people were gathered here listening, though. Lillian, Cador, all his sisters—Elaine was avoiding Nentres, to her husband's dismay—Igraine, all their children, Dagonet, Lucan, and Bedivere, not to mention Ulfius and Brastias too. Agravaine was now standing before the throne bound and looking very uneasy.

"Can someone explain to me why he's tied up? I had enough of that with Dinadan! Come on, give him a break," Arthur insisted. "He's not a prisoner. Yet."

"Bite me," Agravaine sneered.

"Careful Agravaine, I'm on the throne now," Arthur sang almost tauntingly.

"Oh shove it up your… You know what, no. I didn't come here to verbally spar with you. I came here because… because I heard about Degore and I heard that Merlin wasn't at his home or at the school and that no one knows where he is," Agravaine said.

Arthur tensed, paling. "What?!" Lucan demanded, shooting to his feet. Arthur winced. He hadn't told Lucan that yet. He'd kind of been waiting for the right time. "How long ago did you know this?!" Lucan demanded of Arthur.

"I-I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up!" Arthur quickly defended.

"Anytime was the right time! I'm appalled you didn't tell me this! Why?!" Lucan demanded.

"Maybe you weird him out?" Uriens bit. "You always weirded _me_ out, you freaky geek."

Lucan gave Uriens a bitter glare, eyes narrowed. At least his anger was divided now. "I have a proposition for you, Uriens. I'm sorry, I mean traitor. Stroll up to the parapets and take a flying leap!" Uriens and Lucan glared daggers at one another, both seething.

"Really? You didn't tell him?" Agravaine asked Arthur.

"I was planning to! Then your father demanded my audience, then demanded _your_ audience once he got his… Things got busy, okay?!" Arthur defended. "I'm trying to be a decent king here, so give me your petition and let's go back to never speaking to each other."

"I want to help find Merlin," Agravine said. Arthur started, staring at him in shock. He wasn't the only one gaping at Agravaine, flabbergasted by the statement. There was a long, long moment of silence in the throne room. Long enough that Agravaine started feeling really awkward. He shifted uneasily. "Hello? Everyone turn to stone or something?" he asked.

Silence. "You… want to help?" Arthur finally managed to say.

"I…" Agravaine began. He sighed. "Yes," he admitted. "I didn't want any of this, Arthur. I didn't want people to get hurt, I didn't want people to die, now Degore's poisoned and on his death bed and… I know that one isn't my fault, but I want to save him just as much as anyone else."

"You have the puniest excuse for a conscience of anyone I know and you barely even know Degore. How is the king to believe you mean it and won't just run?" Lucan demanded.

"Just because you don't see a conscience in me doesn't mean one isn't there. Don't pretend you know me, Lucan," Agravaine sneered. "You know me no better than I know Degore."

"And I wouldn't waste my breath trying for you," Lucan said.

"Because you're a condescending little braniac who thinks just because he's the smartest kid in school, everyone else is inferior and ignorant," Agravaine shot. "Who has less of the conscience now, Lucan? I'm no fan of Degore's and here I am, offering to save him anyway."

"You still might run," Bedivere said, frowning.

"To where?" Agravaine replied. "Given how cozy Gawain's trying to get to Arthur, he'd probably be the one to drag me right back here if I went home."

"That was uncalled for!" Gawain replied, eyes narrowing.

"Shut up Gawain," Agravaine answered. "Look, just let me do this, Arthur. If anyone has a chance of tracking Merlin, it's me. Not like you know any great hunters, so you're just going to have to settle for a spy. It's that or watch Tegyr die."

"This is a bad idea," Cador muttered to his brother as he and Lillian took to consulting the king. "You can't trust Agravaine as far as you can throw him."

"I agree," Lillian said. "He claims he wasn't aware it was poison in the vial. But can we truly believe he didn't at least _suspect_ it might be fatal? Agravaine isn't naïve." Arthur shifted uneasily, looking at Agravaine. Just then the doors opened to reveal a new figure. They all turned, starting.

"Dinadan?!" Dagonet blurted in shock.


	10. Time is Short

Time is Short

Dinadan had checked into a tavern in Far Far Away. He wasn't ready to make the trip back to Worcestershire, too mentally exhausted for that. Besides, his brothers by now would have learned what had happened and where he'd been taken. They'd likely be on their way hoping they weren't too late to save him. He might as well meet them here, put their minds at ease, and then they could all leave together. Besides, something in this inn had caught his eye anyway. A few tavern wenches that were more than a little attractive, all of which were eying him appreciatively and whispering among themselves. And he, being the 'gentleman' he was, could hardly let them think they were doing something wrong, could he? He looked over at them directly and they stopped, catching their breath and looking slightly sheepish at having been caught ogling.

"You can keep taking it in if you want. I'm hardly bothered," he said, raising a mug to them. "It's flattering to be appreciated by three such lovely maidens." They flushed brightly, grinning at each other. "Now don't be shy, come on over," he cooed to them. More than one other patron gave him a disgusted look, some moving away, but hey, not his fault they didn't know how to work it. Truth be told he _was_ kind of being immodest, but he'd nearly died today so screw it. He was living it up in celebration. They approached him.

"Hi! I'm Jill," one said.

"And I'm Jenny," another said.

"And I'm Red Rose," the third said.

"What's _your_ name, gorgeous?" Jill asked, leaning on the counter.

"I, fair maidens, am Dinadan!" Dinadan declared. "Wealthy Earl of Lambaile, dashing rogue, unmatched lover," he added, growling the last part suggestively. They tittered in delight, excited. "And, my fair maidens, meeting you has made my whole life," he added, taking each of their hands in his and kissing all of them. They squealed. "Why not take a seat?"

"There are none left," Jenny replied.

"Yes there are," Dinadan replied, gesturing to his lap. Immediately they all scrambled to be the ones to sit there, while Dinadan watched in amusement. "My fair maids, one on each lap, please. Oh but that leaves the third out. You know, we could go somewhere more spacious. Comfy… Private…" They flushed brightly and he grinned. Killing blow, now. "In fact, I…" he began, walking his fingers towards them.

"Did you hear? There was an attempted assassination," he heard someone whisper just then, and paused.

"You what?" Jill whined.

"Where?" the person the someone was talking to asked.

"At the palace. Someone tried to poison the king!" the first said. Dinadan started, totally forgetting the girls and focusing in on this conversation.

"Dinadan!" Red Rose insisted.

"Hush," Dinadan sharply hissed. "We're hearing about an assassination attempt here." They looked over, vaguely curious.

"Attempt? I heard it succeeded," a third party said. Dinadan caught his breath, eyes widening as concern quickly came to them unbidden.

"No, I heard it was one of his guests who took the poison. He drank from the king's cup accidentally and whether he's dead or alive no one knows," a fourth stated.

"He lived. I know because it's said that same guest was poisoned a second time. On purpose this time. Someone wasn't happy he foiled their assassination attempt on the king," a fifth stated.

"I have to go," Dinadan immediately said. He had to double back and check on things at the castle. Had Arthur's verdict regarding him been the catalyst to this attempted murder, he nervously wondered? Dammit, the moron should have listened to him and just put them both to death! And he'd hear it too, if that had in fact been what had marked the king. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Earl Dinadan!" Red Rose protested immediately.

"Sorry, friends with the king, got to check on him, bye!" Dinadan said, racing out. Okay, so he wasn't friends with Arthur, but hey, might as well save some face by lobbing onto whatever brownie points would come from claiming friendship with the king. Then maybe next time they saw him they'd be impressed at his devotion and more willing than before to… indulge him. Immediately he went to his horse, mounting it and galloping back towards the palace. He wanted to see with his own eyes that Arthur was okay. And the others he went to shool with. He'd seen them all there. Yeah, that had been awkward and humiliating. He'd been touched, though, that even the likes of Agravaine, Gareth—who generally didn't care for much—and Mordred had seemed to be on his side.

KAK

"Dinadan?!" Dagonet exclaimed in shock when he came in.

"What's happening here?" Dinadan demanded. He looked directly at Arthur. "I heard rumors of an assassination attempt? Was that because of what you did for me?"

"You're too bold, Dinadan. You do not reserve the right to barge in on the king unannounced!" Lillian protested immediately and protectively.

"Sister, calm yourself. My son will deal with it," Igraine soothed her much older sibling. Lillian looked uncertain but then sighed, relenting.

Arthur, for his part, looked shocked. "Dinadan? I thought you'd left by now," he said.

"Yeah, no, I didn't. Pretty wenches here. Now answer the question, please!" Dinadan insisted.

"It wasn't because of the verdict I gave for you," Arthur assured. "We're not even entirely sure who did it. We got the story Mordred messed up a couple of vials and gave Agravaine the wrong one to slip into my drink. I don't buy it."

"Of course not. If it _was_ that little psycopath, he didn't mess up," Dinadan replied, jerking a thumb at the kid. Mordred smirked proudly as if that were a compliment.

"I doubt it was him," Arthur replied. He just didn't say out loud that he was near certain it had been Morgause. That would kill his mother.

Dinadan looked curiously at Igraine, then the rest. "There a reason the guys who are at war with you are palling around in your castle?" he asked. "And where's Degore?" Lucan visibly cringed, making a sound. Dinadan tensed. "Was he the one that drank the poison?"

"He got over that well enough… It was the re-poison that'll kill him," Bedivere said, bowing his head.

"What's going on?" Dinadan demanded. They were quiet a moment before finally relaying the events to him and recapping Arthur's newfound familial ties.

KAK

"So unless we can find Merlin before tomorrow night Degore… Degore isn't going to make it. Agravaine has volunteered to go, probably some kind of atonement, but given he poisoned the king, people are a bit uneasy about that," Dagonet finished, having gotten to tell the conclusion to the recap.

Dinadan was quiet, looking stunned. Lucan was staring miserably down at the ground, and Arthur was sitting cross-legged in his throne looking pretty vulnerable and guilty. Yeah, this was bad. Dinadan glanced around. "That's all? Hell, I'll go and babysit Agravaine while he quests for Merlin. Make sure he comes back like a good boy alive and well," he suddenly said.

"What?!" Agravaine demanded.

"You're volunteering to babysit him for us?" Arthur asked, equally shocked.

"Serve him right," Dinadan replied, shrugging.

"I'll go too!" Lucan said. "I'm desperate at this point. Anything that will save Degore, I want to help with. Arthur, I'm begging you, let me go with them!"

"Um, okay?" Arthur replied, a little flustered and taken off guard

"I don't think so," Bedivere said.

"Try to stop me, I dare you!" Lucan shot.

"That might just be the dare I take, so don't tempt me!" Bedivere replied. "You're not going!"

"All they're doing is trying to find a wizard! It's not like we're going to slay giants, Bedivere," Lucan argued. "Please, I want to help! He's the only friend I have!"

"Help by being at his side then!" Bedivere replied. "Arthur, you _cannot_ let this happen!"

"Why am I suddenly the one controlling your lives?" Arthur demanded.

"Because you're their master?" Elaine offered.

"Not by choice!" Arthur replied. "They can make their own calls."

"I'm not coming to you as a slave. I'm coing to you as a guy who really doesn't want to see his brother killed while gallivanting around in the forest," Bedivere said.

"Oh. Uh, w-well… I mean, it's his best friend, man!" Arthur replied. "I don't know, I just… think he's not in the wrong to want to do this. It's only a forest. Maybe it'll be like a scavenger hunt, kind of?"

"Unbelievable," Bedivere said. "I should go with them, then."

"You don't need to. It's a simple search mission. Dinadan, Agravaine, and I will be more than enough to find Merlin," Lucan said. "He's a senile old man. How hard can it be?"

"Very," Sir Ulfius stated flatly. "Trust me, you'll only find Merlin if he _wants_ you to find him. Good luck."

Bedivere looked uneasy. Arthur shifted. "I-I mean, you'd probably do the same for Kay, right?" the king asked.

"I'd kill for Kay," Bedivere admitted, shaking his head and drawing a hand through his hair. He sighed. "Fine… Fine…"

"Thank you! I'll be okay, I promise," Lucan said.

"If you're not, I'm pushing a double trial for both Dinadan and Agravaine," Bedivere said. Dinadan and Agravaine cringed, exchanging uneasy looks.

"Freaky geek will be fine," Agravaine said, turning back.

"What he said," Dinadan agreed.

"He'd better be or it's _your_ heads, whether Arthur wants that or not," Bedivere answered plainly. There was no room for argument.

"Odds are we'll meet up with Daniel and Brunor on our way, so there'll be even more of us to keep one another alive, if that makes anything better," Dinadan offered. "They would have headed here immediately on figuring out I was going to end up on trial in Arthur's court."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do if you miss them and they come here demanding to see you alive? If you're gone, I have no proof. I don't need that hassle!" Arthur said.

"They'll be understanding," Dinadan brushed off. "Well, Daniel will at least. He'll probably stick around to help Gawain and the physician and Brunor might try to head out to catch up to us, but tell him we'll be back by tonight and that he can come searching if we're not."

"There, two babysitters for me. Happy now? Look, we need to leave. The more time we waste arguing, the less time we have to save Degore!" Agravaine insisted.

"Okay! I get it. Just try not to get killed," Arthur said. He didn't need that on his conscience. Agravaine immediately started off. Lucan followed quickly after. Dinadan, looking kind of excited about this questing business, saluted to Arthur casually and followed them. Arthur shifted uneasily.

"Want to help me try and revive Degore?" Gawain asked his uncle, noticing how distracted and uneasy he was.

"Oh gods yes," Arthur answered. Something to keep his mind off things and make him feel like he was doing something that would help. Quickly he left his throne and followed Gawain.

KAK

"So, how do we do this?" Dinadan asked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"We know where he isn't," Agravaine began.

"His home and the school," Lucan chimed.

"And odds are he isn't in Far Far Away given how quiet it's been," Agravaine said.

"Process of elimination. Clever. But perhaps he's outsmarting us both, knowing we'll assume he didn't stay here, so staying here anyway," Lucan suggested.

"How about you stop overanalyzing every single detail and making it more complicated than it has to be?" Dinadan said. Lucan frowned.

"Alright, we can safely assume he isn't in Carlion either. Odds are he's nowhere from here to Worcestershire. That's where the searchers would have checked," Agravaine said.

"So, what way do we go if we don't want to be found?" Dinadan asked, looking around. Odds were Agravaine had an eye for this kind of thing.

"Towards Duloc, maybe," Agravaine suggested.

"That's across the mountains!" Dinadan said. "That old geezer wouldn't get a hundred yards."

"That old geezer is a wizard," Lucan reminded. "A good wizard too. With luck, he went on foot. From here to Duloc is, let me think here…"

"A few days by carriage," Agravaine said. "On foot, even longer. If Merlin went on foot, and we go on horses, we might be able to cut him off at the mountain pass considering he didn't teleport."

"And if we can ride fast, we might even catch him before he reaches the mountain at all," Dinadan added.

"Do neither of you realize we barely know each other, at most are bully-victim-bystander, and yet are going on a potentially dangerous quest in which we'll probably have to work at least semi-together, to find a wizard to save a boy that neither of you have any personal attachment to, for the sake of a king you don't even like and tend to torment regularly?" Lucan deadpanned. Dinadan and Agravaine froze in place. "And so far, we have yet to break into a fight and in fact seem to be getting along well with one another," Lucan continued. The other two exchanged looks, grimacing at each other. Both shuddered.

"Don't remind us," Dinadan said. "As long as we don't think about it, we'll do fine."

"And I'm not doing this for Arthur's sake. I'm doing it for Degore's because believe it or not, I feel bad about it," Agravaine added.

"I'm the one doing it for Arthur's sake, and then only because he, you know, saved my bacon," Dinadan said. "So yeah. Me 'king and country', you two 'other'. Now, let's press onward kiddies. I know just who to quiz first." Agravaine and Lucan started before glaring after him.

KAK

Agravaine and Lucan gawked in shocked disbelief as Dinadan flirted up a storm with three maidens in a tavern. Judging by his gestures, he was also introducing _them_ to said maidens. Finally, he led them over. "Boys, meet the gossip girls. Jill, Jenny, Red Rose," he introduced. "Girls, Agravaine and Lucan.

"Hi cutie," Jenny flirted with Lucan.

"I call the dark haired one," Red Rose said, taking a shocked Agravaine's arm.

"Eh, they won't play those games," Dinadan said, brushing the duo off. "Might get Agravaine to strip if we get him drunk, though. But he's kind of way too young for any of us, so there's _that_ moral dilemma."

"Try me," Red Rose replied. Honestly _she_ wasn't as old as she appeared either. At most she was probably three or four years older than this kid.

"Flip off!" Agravaine shot at Dinadan. "Why are we here? We're supposed to be tracking Merlin!"

"Because these girls live out of town towards the mountains, so it stands to reason they might have seen an old wizard in a too-short robe wandering by muttering like the loon he is," Dinadan said.

"So get the information and let's commence the journey. My friend is dying as we speak! We have no time for mingling," Lucan said, pulling away from Jenny, who frowned.

"Yeah, see, that's not so easy. They don't want to share what they know without a little payment," Dinadan said.

"We don't have time for you to take them to bed, Dinadan! Lucan just had to insist on taking a carriage over horses, for whatever reason. Carriages work on schedules. Our ride is minutes from pulling up," Agravaine said.

"A kiss will be payment enough until you get back, gorgeous," Red Rose said, walking her fingers up Agravaine's arm. "I'm not looking for a bedfellow anyway. Right now. Too young yet."

Agravaine gave her a glare then sighed. "Fine," he relented. She was pretty, he'd give her that. He bent, kissing her. "Now Merlin, spill," he said. She pulled him back in annoyance, dragging the kiss on longer. Soon she let him go, leaving him gaping. Wow that was a kiss.

"Well, an old guy in a little blue robe did go by, for sure," she said. "It was about a day ago? Last evening, in fact. He was muttering something about a mountain pass and old friends."

"Which direction did he head? There's more than one mountain pass," Lucan said.

"Pucker up," Jenny teased.

"My lady, I'm amongst the last men that you would desire to kiss as in no sense of the word am I anything particularly special or…" Lucan began. He made a muffled sound as she pulled him towards her and kissed him, muting him. His eyes flew wide in surprise and he tried to squirm away, but she held fast.

"Give in, Lucan, enjoy it. Probably only chance with a girl _you're_ ever going to get," Dinadan said.

Lucan shot him a sharp glare and sighed through the nose in annoyance, giving in a little though still obviously uncomfortable about it. Finally, she drew away. "You need practice, sweetie."

"I have no intentions on pursuing romance in the foreseeable future," Lucan deadpanned. "There are other things to do, dang it! Now, pass?"

"You'd think it would be the main one, but it wasn't. He was talking about taking one that was less travalled a few miles away from that. The main pass starts in the foothills and goes up gradually, for the first bit at least. The way he planned to take goes up sharp and fast then evens out in a really, really creepy cleft. I think it's actually a cave pass. It's a way rougher climb. We were mocking him behind his back. The old man won't get a hundred yards there. Besides, people have been going missing in that area lately. Rumors say it's ogres or trolls, maybe goblins."

"I know that pass," Agravaine said. "You see the entrance to it from a distance when you come into Far Far Away from Orkney."

"You know how to get there?" Lucan asked.

"More or less," Agravaine confirmed.

"Oh poo, then I don't get _my_ kiss," Jill pouted.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Dinadan said. He turned her quickly and caught her lips, immediately going into a kiss that was more than a little passionate. Lucan 'eeped' and quickly moved to hide Dinadan and Jill from view, blushing furiously. Agravaine looked equally appalled and swiftly looked around to make sure no one was seeing. Dinadan drew back, leaving Jill weak in the knees. "Until next time, maidens fair," he said, bowing to them and leaving. Agravaine and Lucan followed, shaking their heads.

KAK

"Five-hundred then!" Agraviane argued with the carriage driver.

"Sorry mac, no one goes up to that pass no more," the driver said. "All the money in the world won't convince me to head that way. I've heard the stories. There's ghosts and monsters up there."

"Oh for the love of… Okay, okay. Here's the deal. Five-hundred for the carriage!" Agravaine shot.

"This carriage is my livelihood. No bargain," the driver argued.

"You couldn't just ride the damn horses?" Dinadan hissed agitatedly to Lucan.

"It's safer this way!" Lucan insisted.

"How?" Dinadan demanded.

"It just is!" Lucan replied. "The carriage will, uh, offer us, um, protection if something happens! Like a sudden storm or falling rocks." Dinadan glared at him, unimpressed.

"Deal," the carriage driver said. They turned and started, gasping. Agravaine had pinned the man against the carriage, knife at his throat.

"I thought you might see it my way," Agravaine cooed.

"Okay! Okay, haha, great one Agravaine. He's such a kidder," Lucan said, quickly moving to pull Agravaine away from the terrified driver with Dinadan.

"Who's kidding?!" Agravaine demanded.

"You are!" Dinadan shot. "No harm meant, pal. Don't worry, we'll bring your carriage back safe and sound."

"You not so much if you fight it," Agravaine replied.

"He's kidding!" Lucan said, covering Agravaine's mouth with a scowl. The driver scrambled away with the gold, crying out in fear. Lucan face-palmed as Dinadan groaned, rolling his eyes. "Nice going, snake," Lucan bit, uncovering Agravaine's mouth.

"He had it coming!" Agravaine defended. "Now, anyone know how to drive this thing?"

They stared at him in disbelief. "Uh… no. No, I can't drive. I haven't been learning," Lucan said.

"Expanding your mind over learning to drive? What kind of freak are you?" Dinadan taunted.

"Well it's obvious Agravaine doesn't know either!" Lucan defended.

"I have a test scheduled!" Agravaine defended. He and Percival were around the same age, they'd only just started to learn!

"Right. Get in the carriage, kids, I've got this," Dinadan teased.

"You gonna get us there alive?" Agravaine bit.

"Maybe. You won't know until you climb in for the journey," Dinadan replied, smiling and getting up onto the seat. He took the reigns. "Any time now, guys."

"We're going to regret this. We're going to regret this so much," Lucan said.

"If you'd just rode the horses…" Agravaine began.

"Forget the horses!" Lucan insisted agitatedly. Grumbling under his breath, he climbed into the carriage. Agravaine followed with a smirk. This would be fun to razzle him with through the trip.

KAK

Meanwhile… "Where is our brother?!" Brunor furiously roared at Arthur. Arthur gawked in shocked disbelief as Bedivere and Cador both fought to hold Brunor back from full on attacking him.

"I told you, he's okay! I figured out he was innocent and I let him go!" Arthur insisted, hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Where is he?! Show me him!" Brunor shouted.

"I can't! He went on a quest for me. He wanted to help save Degore as I don't know, a payment for me sparing him? Lucan went with him! So did Agravaine," Arthur said.

"You sent _Agravaine_ off with him?!" Brunor demanded.

"And Lucan!" Arthur insisted.

"Brunor, knock it off. Please," Daniel pled. He still looked unsure whether to believe Arthur or not, but he was certainly much more _inclined_ to believe that Dinadan had been let off alright. "How's Degore doing, Arthur?"

"Not good," Arthur admitted quietly. "Look Brunor, by tonight Dinadan, Agravaine, and Lucan should be back. If they aren't, _then_ you can freak out. What's it gonna take to convince you I let the guy go? You want me to show you the dungeons to prove he's not there?"

Brunor glared intensely, but he'd stopped struggling. Cautiously Cador and Bedivere loosened their hold on him. There was a long silence, during which Arthur held his breath and really, really hoped for the best. Finally, Brunor sighed, letting his shoulders sag. Arthur tentatively released the breath he'd been holding. "If he's not here tomorrow, it'll take more than Cador and Bedivere to keep me off you," Brunor said. Arthur nodded numbly. Agitateldly Brunor turned to leave.

"You guys can stay here," Arthur offered.

"I will, if he doesn't. I'm worried about Degore too. Think Gawain would want help?" Daniel asked.

"Man, Dinadan has you two pegged," Arthur. "He guessed you'd do exactly this."

Brunor paused. "He's our brother. We were always open to him about everything, and him to us. We never tried to hide how we were feeling or what we thought from one another, our dad was big on the never hide things that are hurting you, so yeah. He has us pegged. Took on the task of looking after us after dad died, for as long as we needed him to," he finally said. He turned. "Fine. We'll stay here. I'm… kind of worried about Degore too." He'd never been on awful terms with the guy. They weren't buddies, but they weren't enemies either. They were in some of the same classes, on some of the same teams, so he knew him enough to be concerned. Arthur nodded, inwardly breathing another sigh of relief. Crisis averted. At least for now… He really hoped that if Agravaine, Lucan, and Dinadan weren't going to be back tonight, that they'd at least write a letter to let them all know.


	11. Down, Down to Goblin Town

Down, Down to Goblin Town

(A/N: There'll be two chapters posted today to make up for the missed one yesterday. Next chapter will be the end of Act 2, then I'll start to post Act 3 when I get the chance to. Enjoy.)

It had taken a grand total of twenty minutes before Lucan had banged on the carriage roof for Dindan to stop, then climbed up next to him, ditching a laughing Agravaine in the coach. "Not patient, are you?" Dinadan teased.

Lucan sulked, folding his arms with a huff. He was of the opinion he'd been more patient with Agravaine than he had deserved. Dinadan was smirking. "Do you desire to go deal with Aggravating instead?" he challenged.

"Aggravating? Ooh, I like that. So, he razzling you about your horse issues?" Dinadan asked.

"You know what? I'm walking the rest of the way," Lucan said, standing to jump.

"Sit down," Dinadan said with a laugh, pulling him back and whipping the horses into a faster pace so Lucan couldn't safely try it. "Tell me you're kidding. You don't actually have horse issues, do you?"

"Just. Drive," Lucan said through clenched teeth. "I am not afraid of horses, I merely prefer not to use them if at all possible. Horses don't like me, I don't like them. It's a mutual hatred, not a phobia."

"Wow. Just wow," Dinadan snickered.

"Okay, stop the coach," Lucan said.

"Alright, I'm done!" Dinadan defended.

"How long to the pass?" Lucan demanded.

"Not sure. An hour, maybe two. I'm surprised we haven't caught up with Merlin yet. Old man moves fast," Dinadan said.

"I wonder if…" Lucan began. He yelped as suddenly an arrow pierced the carriage by his head.

"Whoa!" Dinadan exclaimed, reigning in the horses as suddenly a group of men came riding from the woods, weapons drawn. "What the…?"

"Bandits!" Lucan exclaimed in alarm. Dinadan, tense, subtly checked his and Lucan's weapons. He really hoped Lucan remembered he had one, but judging by the fear in the other's expression, he probably didn't remember.

"Go for your weapons, children, you die," the bandit chief threatened evenly. "Throw them over."

"No!" Dinadan replied.

"Yes!" Lucan quicly covered, catching sight of an arrow aimed at Dinadan's head. "He meant yes." Dinadan hesitated, really not wanting to give it up, then determined he wanted to go home to his brothers alive. With a sigh he withdrew it, tossing it down. Lucan followed suite.

"Pathetic. Some kids out for a joyride, no doubt. Check the carriage!" the chief ordered. Lucan and Dinadan exchanged worried looks. Agravaine.

"Empty," a bandit said. The duo started. What now? But then where had…?

"Give them their weapons back," a suddenly terrified sounding bandit chief said. Dinadan and Lucan looked over and their mouths dropped. Behind the chief, looking highly annoyed, was Agravaine, dagger to the man's throat! Why was the big chief cowering to a kid? Oh wait, dumb question. He probably hadn't seen Agravaine and therefore wasn't aware he _was_ a kid like them. The bandits looked totally lost as to why the boss was afraid of a boy.

"You heard him," Agravaine sharply said, pressing the dagger closer to the bandit chief's throat, making his voice sound deeper and gruffer. They shifted uneasily before finally surrendering their swords and axes and maces and whatnot. "Order them away. Now," Agravaine said, drawing blood.

"Go," the chief hissed, looking disgusted with this predicament. Uneasily the bandits gathered together, cast a last look at their chief, then rode away.

Agravaine forced the bandit chief towards the carriage and got him inside. "Drive fifteen minutes, then we'll let him out," he said to Dinadan with a victorious smirk.

"Holy shi…" Dinadan began.

"You're like a ghost!" Lucan exclaimed, obviously impressed.

"I pride myself on my stealth," Agravaine boasted before getting into the carriage with the chief, who glared at him darkly. Now that the man saw he was a boy, he was cursing himself for being afraid.

KAK

After a few minutes of being glared down, Agravaine couldn't take it anymore. "Look pal, I'm on a quest that might spare me jail time and possibly my life, so damned if I let some bandit creep screw it up for me! Don't give me that look just because you were beat by a child."

"What's your quest?" the bandit asked.

Agravaine hesitated to tell. "Finding a wizard," he finally said. The bandit looked terrified. "What?" Agravaine asked.

"The old wizard with the short robe?" the bandit fearfully asked.

"You mean the crazy old coot who can't cover up properly?" Agravaine deadpanned.

"Boy, you don't know of whom you speak! Merlin is no coot!" the bandit said. "As crazy as you think him, he isn't someone you should be seeking like it's just another day!"

"He's a teacher at my shool. The man's harmless," Agravaine argued.

"You don't understand," the bandit said. "Oh kid, you and your friends won't live long lives if you keep going after people or things as powerful as him."

"We need him to help us save the life of an… acquaintance of ours," Agravaine said. "We'll take the risk."

"He headed through the mountain pass," the bandit said.

"We know that already. So?" Agravaine asked.

"Don't you know what's up there, boy? Trolls and goblins a plenty," the bandit said.

"With luck, we'll catch him before it gets dangerous," Agravaine said.

"If he doesn't want to be caught, you won't catch him," the bandit said. Agravaine looked puzzled. The idea of Merlin was striking fear into these peoples' hearts? _Merlin_? The kook who'd had a nervous breakdown and could barely get a spell right these days? They were delusional, Agravaine decided. The carriage stopped and Agravaine gestured for the bandit chief to get out. Quickly the man did so, scrambling to return to his crew, and they rode on. Now, though, Agravine sat quiet and concerned. The fear in that man… Suddenly he felt kind of unsettled about all this.

KAK

As the carriage rode up towards the lesser pass, Agravaine standing in the doorway now instead of sitting inside, the three boys' lips parted in awe. "Oh, that's so creepy," Dinadan finally said. The horses suddenly stopped, whinnying or snorting uneasily and refusing to go any further.

"I, uh, guess we're on foot from here," Lucan uneasily said.

Agravaine was quiet, eyeing the cleft. "I was going to say you two didn't need to come further in with me. Then I saw it up close and personal," he dryly said. He leapt of of the carriage and approached it cautiously. Dinadan and Lucan climbed down, following him tensely.

"Should have stayed in the tavern," Dinadan dryly said. "Then I'd be eating, drinking, singing, and partying it up with the ladies instead of staring at death."

"It's just a mountain pass," Lucan said. "Seriously, it's only…" he trailed off, looking at it again. It suddenly felt colder and more ominous now… "It's only a pass," he finally finished.

"Oldest to youngest?" Agravaine lamely suggested.

"It's your quest for redemption, not ours. We got you here, I say we leave and let you have at it," Dinadan answered. Agravaine inwardly groaned and looked towards it again.

"Guess I'm going alone, then," he said.

"This is my quest too," Lucan said. "Albeit for a different reason. I'm… I'm going in with you…"

"Have fun, boys, I'll stand watch. If you aren't back by tonight or tomorrow morning at latest, so long," Dinadan said.

"You're all heart," Lucan sneered. Agravaine glared at him, but he wasn't one to talk so he didn't. Turning, he started to walk towards the pass. Lucan followed. Dinadan watched after them until they both vanished inside, then shifted uneasily and pursued. Big-brother instinct, he guessed. Ugh, it would doom him one day.

KAK

"So far so good," Lucan remarked, looking around. "This isn't so bad. Right?" He gasped as something slithered over his foot and shuddered, seeing a snake disappear into a hole.

"At least it didn't bite," Agravaine said. Not that there were many venomous snakes around here, but still. "And at least light gets in."

"An optimistic Agravaine? That's new," Dinadan said, looking warily around. "This light's only going to last until we reach the actual cavern pass. Anybody bring a torch?"

Lucan and Agravaine stopped, exchanging grimaces. "Uh… No?" Lucan sheepishly replied.

"Great! Well, here's hoping we catch up with Merlin before he gets inside. Man that old guy can move," Dinadan said.

Agravaine was quiet, suddenly seeming uneasy. The other two looked curiously at him. "You guys ever get the sense Merlin was… I don't know, dangerous?" he asked.

"Merlin? Are you kidding? He's a nutjob," Dinadan replied. "The only thing he's a danger to is himself. And anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by his magic."

"But… but what if none of that was him being absent minded? What if… if that was all planned?" Agravaine asked.

"Where's this coming from?" Lucan asked.

"The bandit chief. I mentioned we were after Merlin and he… I don't know. He got like, scared. Terrified even. In so many words he told me the if we made a habit of going after things of Merlin's calibur, we wouldn't live long," Agravaine said.

"What would bandits know of Merlin?" Lucan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he was just talking, but… every rumor has a foundation in something," Agravaine said. "I should know. I spread enough of them. It's fun to make chaos."

"I'm aware of your tendency to spread rumor. It just today almost cost me my life," Dinadan bitterly said. He knew for a fact it had been Agravaine to start the ones about him.

Agravaine smirked victoriously. "But it didn't," he pointed out.

"Hey look! Merlin!" Lucan said, pointing upwards. They looked. Sure enough, sitting up the slope outside of a really, really creepy cave mouth, was Merlin humming and fiddling with his beard.

"Oh thank goodness," Agravaine said. "Merlin! Mr. Merlin, we need your help!" he called, quickly climbing up the slope with the others. Wow this was steep. They were young and agile and having trouble. How had _Merlin_ made this?

KAK

Merlin heard the calls and turned. "Boys! Hi! Wow, you weren't the ones I was expecting," he said.

They froze. "Wait, you were _expecting_ someone to find you?" Dinadan asked.

"Yep," Merlin said. "Someone always does."

"Hold it, do you know about Degore?" Agravaine suspiciously asked, eyes narrowed.

"I know you tried to poison him and failed," Merlin replied.

"I tried to poison Arthur, not Degore!" Agravaine defended. Lucan and Dinadan gave him dubious looks. "Uh, I mean… I didn't know it was deadly, okay?! And he recovered from that! It's the poisoning that happened after that he's not coming back from. People have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Who were you expecting if not us?" Lucan demanded.

"You I expected. Didn't guess Agrvaine and Dinadan would be the ones who came. I guessed Bedivere and Griflet, maybe even Arthur himself.

"Griflet isn't even in town," Lucan replied. Dinadan shifted.

"You'd think," Merlin replied.

"Huh?" Lucan asked.

"Eh, it's nothing. Point is you came and found me! Good for you," Merlin said.

"So come back with us, then! Degore doesn't have any time left, Merlin. He's dying. We need you," Lucan pled.

"Well _your_ quest is mostly completed. It's Agravaine's little redemption seeking one that has yet to finish up, so I'll tell you what. I'll come back with you, but first of all there's something of mine I need that I lost inside the pass. A bag of herbs that'll help save Degore. Agravaine, you fetch it for me and we'll be on our merry way!" Merlin said.

"There's a catch," Agravaine bluntly replied. There always was a catch.

"Nah, nothing too big. Just, you know, a hoard of goblins wandering around looking for new victi… I mean playmates! To play with," Merlin said. Agravaine winced. Merlin looked to Dinadan. "What're your reason for tagging along with these two?"

Dinadan shrugged. "I owed Arthur my life? Figured this was as good a way to say thank you as any, to save the guy who saved the guy who saved me. Full circle. Besides, kind of wanted a little excitement. We don't get much for adventure at school. At least not real adventure," he replied.

Merlin nodded and turned to Agravaine. "So, what say you kid? You heading in to get my herbs?" he asked.

Agravaine hesitated. "Are you sure you absolutely need them?" Agravaine asked.

"Yep," Merlin replied.

"Why don't I believe you?" Agravaine asked.

"Eh," Merlin answered, shrugging.

Agravaine glared at him, unimpressed, then sighed, turning to the cave again. "Okay… I guess… guess I'm going in… Um… can you tell… if I don't make it out, just… Never mind," he said. Quickly he headed in before he could show weakness.

"Kid, torch!" Merlin called, tossing him one. Agravaine caught it and jumped as Merlin lit it. Glaring one last time at the wizard, he entered the cave. Lucan and Dinadan started to go after him. "You know, you've done your parts. It's Agravaine who still needs to do his," Merlin pointed out. "You two can chill here with me until he comes back!"

"Don't ever say chill Merlin, please," Dinadan pled. "You're not young enough." He yelped as Merlin hit him with a stick. Rubbing his head, he scowled at the wizard.

Lucan watched the entrance to the cave uneasily. "I know we've done our parts but… but what if he needs help?" he asked.

"That's his problem now, not yours," Merlin answered. Lucan shifted.

"I'm going after him," Dinadan said. "I'm not gonna be the one telling his family he didn't make it out of there alive."

"Agreed," Lucan agreed.

"I can tell them," Merlin said. "You won't have to."

"Quit taking away all our excuses for following him, Merlin!" Lucan insisted. "We're going after him because we don't want him dead, how's that?!"

"You're worried about him," Merlin teased. "Thought you didn't even like each other."

"We don't! That doesn't mean we can't be worried about him," Dinadan replied. "I mean, it's not like we dislike him enough to want him to die."

"Yeah, so back off!" Lucan agreed. "Come on, Dinadan." Turning, he went after Agravaine. Dinadan followed Lucan after Merlin had tossed him another torch. The wizard watched them go and smirked knowingly, chuckling.

KAK

Agravaine cautiously moved through the darkness, holding the torch up nervously. Oh this was so creepy. And so quiet. Unnervingly so. Where was that stupid bag of Merlin's? He stopped, suddenly. What had driven Merlin to abandon it in the cave and get out…? He immediately got goosebumps and shivered, looking fearfully around. Either something had scared the old man off—and if the bandit chief's fears were justified, that meant something more terrifying than Merlin himself—or something had snatched the bag from him and _driven_ him off. If not one thing, then many things. Goblin hoard many… He bit back a whimper. He didn't want to be here. At all.

He heard scurrying and gasped, looking quickly over and drawing his dagger. Nothing. He held his breath. Scurrying again. He turned sharply and saw something disappear. "Who's there?!" he called out. Of course, if it was a goblin he didn't expect an answer. There was no answer, obviously, and Agravaine inwardly cursed. He cautiously approached where it had disappeared. He peered over the rock and felt ill at ease. Right there was a deep, dark, hole in the ground going down goodness knew how far. A goblin hole. He considered picking up a rock and dropping it to see how big a drop it was, before deciding he'd rather not alert whatever was down there to his presence. Considering they didn't know already. Surely there was another way?

He backed away from the hole and continued onwards. Soon he walked through another opening and stopped. A narrow ledge over a steep drop into nothingness. He sucked in a sharp breath. Falling from here? Yeah, instadeath. Dropping a rock from here? Likely probability of awakening a goblin hoard he couldn't deal with. No one would ever find him or his body again. Surely Merlin wouldn't have gone this far?" But if a goblin had taken his bag of healing herbs… Agravaine shuddered. That meant Merlin expected him to go down into the nest to fetch it back. He turned away from the ledge and began walking back, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. He found himself at the hole again, looking down. He looked up once more and scanned the cavern walls. Hold on… He squinted. There was something about one section that looked out of place. He'd have to walk a pretty precarious ledge even then, but at least it wasn't a whole stretch. He took a breath and walked around the hole to the ledge. Carefully he began shuffling along it.

He shivered, feeling wind come up from the hole. If he really, really strained, he could hear water too. Probably an underground river that came out in one of the waterfalls dotting these mountains. He reached the cleft and took another deep breath before taking hold of it. He began to carefully try and open it up. Oh this was precarious. He tugged once, twice, three times. No movement. He frowned and tried again. This time he felt a little bit of give. He pulled harder, straining against it to try and slide it open. Taking a breath, he yanked it one more time and yelped as suddenly it jerked roughtly, making him lose his balance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed. He cried out in fear as he fell backwards into the hole. He grabbed frantically for a ledge or vine and managed to catch one as stones rained down into the hole. He cursed them. Then himself. He tried to climb up and yelped as it started to give way. "Help!" he shouted fearfully. Would anyone come? Probably not. He could hope he didn't die when he fell, he guessed. Maybe he'd land in the underground river? And maybe it would be deep enough to save him? "Help!" he shouted again. He gave a cry as the ledge began to crumble more. He began cursing under his breath, frantically searching for something sturdier to grab. There was another hand-hold that looked okay. He grabbed for it and gave a cry as the one he'd been holding collapsed!

He seized the new perch desperately and looked up. Frustrated and devastated, he realized there was no way he was climbing back up there safely. He tried again regardless, reaching for the next handhold. He cried out as the one he was holding now gave way, and he began to fall! "Whoa, gotcha!" a voice exclaimed.

He felt his wrists being seized and gasped, looking up. His eyes widened in hope. "Dinadan, Lucan!" he exclaimed on seeing the two others there and holding him up. Dinadan had been the one who called out.

"Lucky for you," Lucan replied. With a grunt, him and Dinadan pulled Agravaine back up to solid ground, the spy's heart pounding. Lucan looked back towards the passage Agravaine had spotted. "This gets better and better," he dryly said.

"Just-just follow my lead and it'll be good," Agravaine said. "I know how to keep quiet… This notwithstanding. Considering our cover isn't blown already, I can probably save this for us."

"Lead on," Dinadan replied.

"Why did you come after me?" Agravaine asked in shock. It wasn't like they'd been obligated to.

"We don't know. Because we didn't want you to die?" Lucan replied, shrugging hopelessly. "I suppose that's about the best reason we have for why we bothered pursuing you. Now let's find these herbs before it's too late for my friend!" Agravaine nodded and led on.

KAK

They slipped through the dark passage in silence, on alert for anything that might seem threatening or out of place. "Perchance does anyone wish to wager on what our odds are of escaping this nightmarish cavern alive and unscathed?" Lucan asked.

"On a scale of one to ten I'd say, oh, about zero percent chance of getting off unscathed, and hmm, maybe five for our chances of getting out alive?" Dinadan replied.

"Pfft, what dreamland are _you_ living in?" Agravaine asked in a whisper. "Zero chance of getting out unscathed, three for our chances of getting out alive. At least if you two keep blabbing." Lucan and Dinadan cringed and bit their tongues. "Good. Now shut up and keep up," Agravaine said, frowning at them. He got into a crouch and carefully pressed onward. Quietly the other two followed him. "We're coming up on the den," Agravaine quietly whispered, creeping towards a rock. He climbed up it and looked down. He caught his breath and quickly dropped, grimacing. "Oooh…" he said.

"What's 'ooh' supposed to mean?" Dinadan hissed.

"Negative ten chance of getting out unscathed. Zero to one chance of getting out alive," Agravaine grimly stated.

"Did you see the satchel?" Lucan asked.

"In the middle of the room. Surrounded by the ugly little freaks," Agravaine replied. "They're dancing around it like it's sacred."

"Alright. I'm going for it," Lucan said, moving to go.

"Like hell you are!" Agravaine hissed, pulling him back. "Of all of us, I'm the only one who stands a chance of sneaking through that."

Dinadan peered over the rock. "Anymore lies you want to tell?" he flatly asked Agravaine. Agravaine winced.

Lucan, curious, peered over too. His heart sank. You'd be lucky to sneak through to that satchel _invisible_. He looked at Agravaine dubiously. "Have you teaken leave of your senses?"

"Have you lost your mind is the right way to say it," Dinadan teased.

"Quiet," Lucan warned, frowning. He looked to where Agravaine was. "There's no way… Where did he go?" Lucan looked around as panic began to build. "Where did he go?!" he insisted again.

Dinadan looked shocked then quickly peered into the room again. Shock became horror and his mouth dropped in disbelief. "No," he said. "He's going for it! Lucan, he's actually dumb enough to try and go for it!"

"Reckless or headstrong enough," Lucan corrected. Agravaine was a lot of things, but dumb wasn't one of them.

"Really? At a time like this?" Dinadan asked, frowning.

"Can we stop him?" Lucan urgently asked.

"Shotty not telling his bros that middle brother got himself killed," Dinadan said.

"Shotty not telling Lot and Morgause!" Lucan immediately replied. Dinadan paled, looking suddenly sick. Dammit, he should have seen that coming.

"Fine. Then you get to tell my brothers what happened to me," Dinadan bitterly replied, frowning at Lucan.

Lucan grimaced, looking ill at ease. "Oh right. You have those. That is a thing you have," he said unenthusiastically.

"Yep. And you get to contend with them when Lot has my head," Dinadan replied with a smirk, clapping a hand on Lucan's shoulder.

Lucan winced at the firm grip. "You used a big word," he bit, half impressed and half insulting.

"Turns out I'm not a total degenerate after all. Now help me figure out a way to drag Agravaine out of there alive, or we're both royally fu…"

"Vocabulary," Lucan warned.

"Fu…" Dinadan began to say defiantly. Just then, though, he was cut out by Agravaine's cry. He and Lucan gasped, looking over.

"Dammit, he's been discovered!" Lucan exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Dinadan said, taking off.

"Because running blindly into a goblin den with no conceivable plan or agenda is such a stroke of brilliance?!" Lucan freaked. Oh dammit. Immediatley he raced after Dinadan. Too late to go back now, he guessed.

KAK

Agravaine had almost dared hope he'd make it all the way before he was spotted. He had invisibility potions and mom had taught him a spell that gave him the same, so he'd been hoping it would be an easy in and out. Turns out the invisibility potions didn't last half as long as they needed to, and the spell was loud to cast. They'd heard it and tracked him down in seconds. Now he was here, struggling against them as they were hooting and hollering and bleating and mooing and dragging him towards some unknown fate. If Dinadan and Lucan were smart, they'd take off. That's what _he'd_ do. Probably.

"Hold on Agravaine!" a voice called. He looked towards the voice quickly. Lucan and Dinadan! Did he dare hope? Nah. Hope never did him any good anyway. Best to assume failure so you weren't tempted to just sit back and do nothing while others tried to save you. Not that anything he was doing was helping him, of course. Nevertheless, he knew where this was going. There was no way the three of them were fighting their way out of this one alive…

KAK

Sure enough, it wasn't long before they'd been overwhelmed and dragged deeper into the bowels of the mountain bound like prisoners. Well, technically they _were_ prisoners they supposed, but still! They were forced to their knees and watched in horror as several unpleasant—putting it mildly—looking torture devices began to show up. Lucan was as pale as a ghost. Agravaine looked sick to the stomach. Dinadan was on the verge of hyperventilating and trying to figure out how to get out of this as big-brother instinct took over. Oh sh…oot this was bad.

The beasts cackled and laughed as they dragged the three apart, all of them crying out in fear. They strapped Lucan down onto a stone table, tossed Agravaine into what could only be described as a pen—god Agravaine hoped it wasn't a feeding pen, the idea made him shudder—and Dinadan they strapped to a rack. The three boys struggled to break free but to no avail. The goblins began chanting and singing in their dark voices a song that sounded less than pleasant. They began to move in tandem then finally stopped, starting to bow. The trio swallowed nervously. They got the bad feeling they were about to meet the king…

A lumbering creature detached from the shadows, hunched and hideous looking, slowly approaching the throne. Soon it sat, disgustingly deformed, and Lucan shuddered as Dinadan gawked in fear. Agravaine was too occupied being on guard in case they let any creatures loose to eat him, to even notice. The torches around the grotesque ruler were lit. The boys sucked in their breath fearfully… Then the ruler looked up…

KAK

It was physically impossible for jaws to drop lower. There, sitting on the throne, was a goblin… female—like hell they could confuse the gender—who looked, well, nothing like her subjects. _At_ all. Dinadan had lit up like the sun on seeing her. "Why have you come here?" she asked in a voice decidedly too melodic to have any right belonging to a beast like a goblin, yet a goblin she was. Her voice was a bit sratchy, at least, proving she wasn't totally human. A melodic yet rough voice? It shouldn't sound as pleasing to the ear as it was.

"Well hello beautiful," Dinadan said almost without thinking.

"The most cliched line in the book? Really?" Agraviane bit.

"Silence! Why have you come?" the goblin queen asked.

"We came for a satchel your people stole from an old man! It had herbs in it. Herbs I need to save my friend's life!" Lucan replied, trying to sound brave. "And I'm procuring it one way or another."

The goblin queen laughed her soft but rough laugh scornfully. "I think not," she replied.

"He can speak for himself, but suddenly I forgot my purpose for being here. Seems so unlikely I'd come down into this goblin infested hole for any reason _other_ than to lay eyes on the most beautiful goblin woman I have _ever_ had the pleasure of seeing." Read the only one. "A queen no less!" Dinadan immediately flirted.

"What the fu…dge are you doing?!" Agravaine demanded in horror and disbelief.

"Shut up, Aggravating! I'm busy trying to put on the moves," Dinadan said.

"Really?" Agraavaine demanded, frowning.

"Beautiful, am I?" the goblin said, looking offended.

"In the most disgusting and twisted and horrific of ways," Dinadan growled smoothly as a cover for his error. The goblin queen sat up a little straighter, suddenly more interested in this human.

"You are a strange little human," she soon said.

"No. I'm wild," Dinadan replied with a radient and wolfish grin. "Want to see just _how_ wild?" The goblin queen sat still, staring in disbelief and obviously confused as to what to make of this mortal. "All it'll cost is that satchel—FYI, it's not like it's a holy artifact or anything—and our freedom."

"That satchel belonged to Merlin," the goblin queen stated. "It is powerful."

"It's a bunch of herbs! Even Merlin uses normal crap sometimes. Not everything he has is powerful," Agravaine said.

"Come on, let me show you what else a human's good for," Dinadan said to the queen.

"Are you really propositioning a goblin?" the queen asked in disbelief.

"Color me curious. And adventurous," Dinadan replied. "Let me see what you're hiding under those goblin robes, and you can see what's hiding under my clothes."

"And if I'm not impressed?" she asked.

"Looks can be deceiving. Sample before you judge," he answered. The goblin queen almost seemed to blush, though it was next to impossible to tell. Lucan and Agravaine gawked at Dinadan in horror and disbelief.

"Are you seriously trying to sleep with a goblin queen?!" Lucan finally managed to blurt through his shock.

"Yep," Dinadan replied.

"Unbelievable," Agravine said, face-palming and shaking his head. "This is so being spread through school."

"Whatever," Dinadan replied. He turned to her. "If she impresses, I'll have nothing but wicked things to say. Wicked in another way." The goblins looked as shocked and appalled as Lucan and Agravaine did, gawking between the humans and their queen, who was all but purring now and looking more than a little interested.

"Alright, human, I'll be aventurous too. If you disappoint, though, you're the first one we'll torture to death and eat," she said.

"Somehow that actually sounds appealing from your mouth," he answered. FYI, it didn't. She chuckled, growling in approval.

"Guard the other two. Unless they try to escape, don't touch. I'm taking the third one into my chambers," she said. The goblins could only gape. "Cut him loose!" she snapped. Quickly they scrambled to do so, letting Dinadan free. Immediately Dinadan winked at the other two and headed towards the queen, who took his arm in amusement, staring up at him with a smirk, and led him off.

"I bet he kills her while doing it," Agravaine said.

"And that would accomplish what?" Lucan asked.

"I don't even know what his _flirting_ with her is supposed to accomplish. Maybe he has a plan more foolproof than being paid for his use in Merlin's herbs," Agravaine replied. He probably didn't. Lucan sighed. He guessed that was the best they were getting.

KAK

About a half-hour had gone by. Agravaine was busily working at picking the gate of the pen whenever no goblins were watching. "This is a bad idea," Lucan hissed at him.

"I sneak out, I grab the satchel, I come back, I cut you loose, we get away," he answered.

"And Dinadan?" Lucan asked. Agravaine paused, thinking. "Exactly," Lucan said.

"I'll get the satchel, I'll loosen your bonds, and if they come back and queeny decides to go back on her word, at least we'll have a shot at escaping with Dinadan," Agravaine replied.

"Better," Lucan hesitantly admitted.

"Just leave it to me," Agravaine replied, smirking. He heard the lock click and grinned. The goblin guard turned curiously. Agravaine sat innocently. After a moment, the guard turned away once more. Agravaine set about making the bed of staw on the ground of this pit look like someone was sleeping in it, then quickly slipped out of the pen and headed upwards to fetch the satchel. Lucan watched nervously after him. He hoped Dinadan didn't come back with the queen while Agravaine was gone...

Agravaine slipped quietly up the path they'd been dragged down. Most of the goblins had dispersed by now, so sneaking was much easier. Some even nearly brushed right by him and didn't see him. He pressed onward, determined to finish this quest. He peered around the next bend and looked into the big room. Carefully he slipped across its expanse and towards the rock, altar, whatever, in the middle. He reached up, snatching it from under the nose of the goblin guarding it, and quickly headed back down to get Lucan. He paused, looking back. The way out was clear. He could make it back to Merlin even without them. He grimaced, shifting. No, he finally determined. This round at least, he wasn't going to leave them behind. Besides, their families would have his hide if he came back without them. Turning, he kept going back down.

He snuck up to Lucan, who looked like he wasn't sure Agravaine would return. When he did, relief visibly crossed the other's face. "What, you didn't trust me?" Agravaine asked.

"No," Lucan flatly answered.

"Good call," Agravaine said, smirking and loosening the bonds holding Lucan down. Quickly he slipped back into the pen and shut the gate just as the goblin guard turned again. Again, Agravaine put on the blameless expression. Now to wait for Dinadan to finish up… whatever he was doing.

KAK

It took a full hour before finally the goblin queen and Dinadan returned, to Lucan's appal and Agravaine's wonder, excited and flustered and winded. Dinadan was grinning wickedly as he came with her. Ironic that this was probably the best time he'd ever had and it was with a goblin. That thing knew what she was doing. Lucan and Agravaine stared with mouths open in shock. "That. Was. Amazing," Dinadan said to the queen.

"I never knew a human could move like that much less keep up," she breathlessly replied. "I almost regret agreeing to let you go with them." Dinadan tensed slightly. Oh yeah. He probably should have thought of that possibility. Oops. "In fact…"

"He's coming with us!" Lucan stated, glaring with eyes narrowed at her. "You promised we could go free and, uh… Agravaine and I can't make it out to freedom without him! He's… a student teacher!"

"What naughty things does he teach?" the goblin queen questioned, smirking at him. "I think he's of more use to me. My goblins will escort you to freedom."

"Come on! Not even he can treat your, uh, body, as well as another goblin could! He doesn't know how you, uh, work. Not as good as a male of your, err, kind, would," Agravaine said. He really hoped Dinadan was her first and hadn't showed up past… lovers? Mates? Whatever these things had.

"He's better," the queen stubbornly stated. So Dinadan had shown up others. Just what thy needed now. Not.

"Have you ever been with a goblin king, or only goblin grunts?!" Lucan blurted. The goblin queen was quiet. The answer was apparent. "S-so how about you cut your losses with the mortal and just let us go like you promised. I mean, surely there's a… disgusting and cruel and grotesque goblin king out there somewhere to match and even surpass you."

The goblin queen looked thoughtful. "I have yet to find one," she said. "Alright, I'll let you go on the condition you find a goblin king who would be worthy of me, and if perchance you find one, you will tell him of me. If you fail, I _will_ find this one and kidnap him back."

"Deal," Lucan immediately answered as Dinadan subtly sagged in relief. "We'll be sure to… keep our eyes open for any potential, um, match, for you."

The goblin queen looked satisfied with this. "Release them," she ordered. The goblins did so and quickly Lucan and Agravaine scrambled out to join Dinadan. "But the satchel stays."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Dinadan replied, frowning at her.

"As if we would let something of Merlin's go," she replied. "Go or die."

"Okay, we get it," Agravaine said. Dinadan looked at him in disbelief. Agravaine subtly winked, giving a smirk and patting a pocket.

Dinadan caught on and grinned. He turned to her. "Farewell, my nightmarish lover. I'll always remember this night," he said. She grinned, pleased, and quickly the three boys headed out.

"Was she really that good?" Agravaine murmured.

"Better," Dinadan replied. "She is hands down the best I've ever had!"

"Please don't go goblin," Lucan flatly said.

"Nah, couldn't handle too much of _that_ ," Dinadan replied.

"Wow. She was that good?" Agravaine said.

"You shouldn't even be thinking about that stuff at your age, but yes," Dinadan replied.

"I'm plenty old enough to be interested in that stuff!" Agravaine argued. His mom was younger than him, probably, when she'd started popping kids.

"Yes. He was flirting with his aunt only last week, remember?" Lucan said.

Agravaine shot him a deadly glare. "We never speak of that ever again," he flatly warned. Lucan smirked behind his hand. Dinadan laughed lightly, playfully punching Agravaine's arm. Agravaine winced and glared at him, rubbing the spot and forging ahead of them, grumbling under his breath.

"The satchel is gone!" a goblin suddenly bellowed. The three caught their breath, tensing. Crap.

"Run?" Dinadan asked.

"Run," Agravaine confirmed. Immediately the three boys bolted for the exit.

KAK

They'd genuinely thought they could make it. To their credit they almost had. The goblin spear came out of nowhere! Well, it had come from somewhere, but it had seemed like nowhere to them. It was Lucan it struck. He cried out in agony, falling to the ground with the spear piercing his side. To say he was fortunate it hadn't hit anything vital was an understatement. It did enough damage, though, to effectively incapacitate him.

"Lucan!" the other two exclaimed, sliding to a stop and looking back at him in alarm.

"Press onward! You have to deliver those to Degore in time!" Lucan called. "I'll figure this out as per usual!" This time, of course, he knew full well he was only lying to himself.

"You wanna sex it up with the goblin queen too? Did I convert you?" Dinadan teased.

"What? No! Will you just keep running?!" Lucan demanded.

"Not happening!" Agravaine shot, running back. Dinadan and Lucan were both obviously shocked that he'd been the first one to jump onto the whole 'no man left behind' thing. "Come on man, get up!" Agravaine insisted, pulling Lucan to his feet. Dinadan hurried back to help and quickly they headed towards the entrance again. They heard the goblins closing in on them, bleating and bellowing and snarling. Agravaine looked back and caught his breath as they came around the corner in droves, boring down on them. "We're not gonna make it!" Agravaine said.

"Drop me and flee you ignoramouses!" Lucan insisted. "We can't fail this! Please!"

"Alright, picking you up now," Dinadan said. "Agravaine, take the herbs and run. If we make it we make it, but someone needs to get those back to Degore."

"I'm not doing that!" Agravaine replied. "Tell two families with plenty of power and skill that their relatives aren't coming back? I'd be impaled!"

"Agravaine, go!" Dinadan insisted while picking up Lucan. Good thing he was big enough to pull this off.

"The hoard is right there!" Lucan exclaimed in terror. "Din, Agravaine!"

They heard a roar as one of the beasts leapt at them… Then suddenly rocks crashed down in front of it, rolling and knocking it away. More tumbled after, falling from above and tumbling over the goblins, running them down or chasing them back. "Cave in! Come on before it gets _us_ too!" Agravaine insisted.

"It won't," a voice called down. Quickly the three looked. Their mouths dropped in shock.

"Griflet?!" Lucan exclaimed in horror. What the heck was his cousin doing here?!

"Impressive plan, Squire Griflet," another voice said. They turned.

"Miles!" Dinadan said in surprise, though he shouldn't be shocked. The guy was a recent graduate with high honors. He was really, really good at what he did. In more ways than one... Uh, in his defense they'd been blackout drunk and regretted it immediately.

"You have no idea how long it took to set this trap up. We should go before they dig through. Fast," Griflet said, sliding down to join them on one side while Miles slid down the other.

"Did I leave you wanting more so badly?" Dinadan teasingly asked Miles.

"Don't flatter yourself," Miles replied, frowning at his friend. "You weren't the best I had."

"Try me present day and sober," Dinadan answered, shifting Lucan to a better position.

Miles smirked in amusement. "Let's get going, boys," he said, quickly leading the way.

"You're barely older than me!" Dinadan protested. He sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes and shaking his head before taking up the rear.

"Might I ask what precisely you're doing here?!" Lucan angrily demanded of his cousin.

"I followed you two to Far, Far Away and Arthur's court. I was worried, wanted to see how he'd treat you. You weren't there and we learned you went after Merlin, so we started scouting to try and find you," Griflet replied. "We figured you could use the help. Seems that you needed it."

"We were doing fine!" Agravaine argued.

"You'd be having your guts ripped out about now if we hadn't come," Miles said. "Those goblins don't play around."

Dinadan chuckled lowly. "That's what _you_ think," he said. "Their queen certainly knows a thing or two about… playing around." Miles looked confused, then appalled. Griflet's mouth dropped too.

"You didn't," Miles said.

"I did," Dinadan replied, grinning wickedly.

"Oh my god, Dinadan, what's wrong with you?!" Griflet demanded heatedly.

"You wish you had my swag," Dinadan replied.

"If your 'swag' entails sleeping with goblin queens, no, I don't," Griflet replied.

"You're missing out," Dinadan sang.

"You're perverted," Griflet sang back.

"Is Bedivere aware of your presence in Far, Far Away?" Lucan quizzed his cousin.

"No. We went after you effective immediately," Griflet answered. "Like I was risking losing my cousin."

"Your concern for Dinadan and me is touching," Agravaine bit.

"It is, isn't it?" Griflet replied with a smile. "But my fear of your brothers, your father, and Brunor is stronger still."

"Figured," Agravaine replied.

"What about Daniel?" Dinadan demanded, frowning.

"Oh please, like Daniel would ever hurt a fly," Agravaine replied, brushing it off.

"Focus kiddies, we're almost there," Miles said, pointing ahead. They looked ahead and became visibly relieved.

"Oh thank goodness," Lucan said with a sigh. Quickly they exited the goblin cave and shut the stone over it again before shimmying across the ledge as best they could while trying to pass an injured friend between them and not fall. On solid ground once more, they raced for the cave entrance and burst outside. Merlin was there, patiently waiting and humming.

"We got it!" Agravaine declared, holding the satchel up victoriously.

"Oh great!" Merlin said. "Now I can make my travel tea."

KAK

There was a beat. Merlin continued smiling obliviously. The four boys and Miles stared at him in disbelief. "What?" Agravaine finally, icily, asked.

"My travel tea! It'll help me tolerate the journey back. What, you didn't think I'd need them to save Degore, did you?" Merlin asked.

"We risked our lives for _tea_ leaves?!" Dinadan freaked, losing his cool completely for one of the rare times.

"It wasn't that bad," Merlin replied, brushing it off.

"It was that bad!" Lucan shouted. "All this time you could have been saving my friend and instead you sent us on a wild goosechase?! If Degore dies because of this dallying, you're paying the price, Merlin! A big price!"

"Eh, Degore'll be fine," Merlin replied, waving it off.

"F*** you!" Agravaine snapped viciously.

"Language," Merlin said, bleeping out the word as Agravaine said it.

"F*** you!" Agravaine freaked again. Again he was censored, but he was beyond caring.

"Let's just get this the hell over with," Grilet said through gritted teeth. How _dare_ Merlin put his cousin's life at risk for tea herbs?!

"Sure thing! Let's go," Melin replied, casting a healing spell on Lucan then setting off while humming and making no move to teleport them back. Seething, they followed him and discussed among themselves many cruel ways in which they would like to murder him and how they'd explain his disappearance. Merlin just listened and smiled in amusement.


	12. In the Nick of Time

In the Nick of Time

(A/N: **Second** chapter up **today** and final chapter of Act 2. Act 3 will be inbound hopefully sometime next week or later this week. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.)

Arthur watched over Degore nervously, chewing at his nails. Daniel was gently dabbing at his face with a cold cloth to try and keep him conscious and comfortable. Tegyr wasn't long for this world. Degore fixed Daniel with exhausted and pleading eyes. Frankly he just wanted to sleep and die in peace and not see it coming. Daniel was almost tempted to give him that, but whenever he stopped Gawain took over, not so inclined to let Tegyr go. Gawain had more hope than him, Daniel dryly noted to himself. Arthur swallowed and looked out the window woefully, willing the others to hurry and hating the pain and exhaustion in Degore's gaze. "I have one more thing to try," an exhausted Gawain said, withdrawing one last herb. "It won't save him, but it might buy him just enough time."

"How much is 'just enough'?" Arthur asked.

Gawain was quiet. "A couple hours maybe? At best?" he admitted.

"Wow… Only that?" Daniel asked, voice strained.

"He's drawing his last breaths now. This gives him a few more," Gawain answered, preparing the herb.

"No, no, let me go," Degore pleaded.

"You really want Lucan to come back to that? To not have been able to say goodbye?" Gawain challenged.

Tegyr was quiet. "I'm tired... It hurts," Degore soon said.

"It doesn't hurt you half as much as it'll hurt Lucan to come back and learn you gave up before he could see you again," Gawain answered. Degore winced guiltily then shuddered, eyes closing. Gawain didn't try to wake him this time. He finished preparing the brew then administered it. The door opened and they turned. Their schoolmates were coming in now. Bedivere, Brunor, Dagonet, Cador, Gaheris, Gareth, Mordred, Loholt, Constantine, Ywain, Yvain, Galeschin… Even Uriens and Nentres were tagging along cautiously, though they gave Arthur a wide berth and all but ignored him.

"Degore, can you hear us?" Arthur asked.

Degore made a quiet sound, shifting ever so slightly. It was physically painful to see. Uriens swallowed, turning away. "Is he going to wake up?" Constantine asked uneasily. Cador's hands tightened gently on his son's shoulders. No one answered. Constantine, and the other little ones, got the picture.

"Dammit, where are they?" Brunor asked, strained.

"I don't know, but I'll find out. I'm riding out after them," Arthur said, turning.

"Arthur, there's no point. It's too late," Dagonet said. "There's nothing we can do to find them in time. If they're not on their way back now, they won't make it."

"At least I could figure out if they're even still alive," Arthur protested.

"Lot's ridden out to find them," Nentres stated, picking up an upset looking Galeschin and cuddling him. Loholt clung to Arthur's hand uneasily, staring at Degore. Arthur patted his head awkwardly before slipping an arm around him, unsure what else to do.

Degore's eyes flickered slightly and he frowned. "Did the whole school come?" he murmured weakly, noting the others.

They looked quickly and hopefully at him. One look told them hope was wasted. He was already starting to drift away again. "Nah, only the cool ones," Uriens replied, smiling sadly. "And Arthur."

"Up yours," Arthur said, glaring at Uriens.

Degore weakly chuckled. "I was unaware you cared, sirs," he said.

"A guy we've known most our lives is dying. We care, friend or enemy or nothing," Gareth said.

"You can't give up. Lucan needs you, Degore. He has literally no one else," Bedivere said.

"You, Griflet…" Degore pointed out. He glanced around. "The potential for more still, it seems." His visitors started, exchanging uncertain looks amongst themselves. Was he implying them?

"You're delusional," Mordred flatly stated. None of them could ever be friends.

"Am I?" Degore replied. Mordred blinked and shifted, glancing quickly down an shrinking back a little against Gawain, who gently held his shoulders. Degore looked to Arthur. "I'm sorry. For putting you through this."

"Can I fire you as cupbearer so you'll never have to again?" Arthur asked.

"You could, but I won't go," Degore answered.

"Figures," Arthur grumbled. "So if you won't go, don't."

Degore looked pleasantly surprised at the turnaround. He smiled, perhaps it was even affectionate, and his eyes slid shut once more. He wouldn't wake up again, they knew, if the others didn't arrive with Merlin in time. Arthur looked out the window once more. "Come on guys," he willed. "Come on."

KAK

"Can't this carriage go any faster?!" Lucan urgently demanded.

"It's going as fast as it'll go!" Miles replied, frowning back at Lucan.

"Not good enough!" Agravaine said, visibly nervous now. They could see Far, Far Away's castle in the distance, but it would be at least a few hours before they got there! By then it might be too late.

"No problem," Merlin said. He cast a spell and wings began to sprout from the backs of the horses. They whinnied loudly, taking off into the sky and tearing across it.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, not cool, no!" Griflet freaked, going white.

"You're scared of heights!" Dinadan accused, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah! I'm terrified in fact!" Griflet replied, having a mini heart attack as he stared down in mortification.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Agravaine wickedly said, smirking darkly.

"Oh my god I'm gonna die," Griflet moaned, curling up on himself and closing his eyes, willing himself not to panic. For Degore, this was for Degore. They had to do this or Degore died. He just had to keep telling himself it was for the sake of another guy's life and it might be a bit easier… It was, but barely.

"We're going to make it!" Lucan hopefully said. He grinned towards Merlin and his grin fell to a worried look. Merlin suddenly looked more serious than usual. Much more serious. As in 'we might actually be too late and if we are it's my fault' serious. "Mr. Merlin?" he asked uneasily.

Merlin shifted, jaw twitching slightly, then turned to Lucan, putting on the unconcerned smile again. "We're gold, kid, solid gold," he assured. Lucan looked unconvinced and now a little scared. Merlin shifted uneasily then suddenly vanished.

Lucan nearly had a heartattack. "We're too late. He thinks we're too late!" he freaked, scared now.

"Come on!" Miles insisted, whipping the horses up again. They whinnied and picked up the pace. There was the castle… Now! He reigned them in then leapt off with Griflet, Lucan, Agravaine, and Dinadan all. They raced inside and through to the corridors. Darting down them, they beelined for the room Degore was being tended in. Lucan was pale and quiet. Please don't let them be too late…

KAK

Degore was going limp. Daniel and Gawain both held one of his hands tightly, looking miserably down with tears in their eyes. In fact, most of them if not all were near tears now. If they weren't they were either looking away or resting their heads against walls trying to pretend this wasn't affecting them when it clearly was. Arthur stared numbly at Degore from the foot of the bed. Degore let out a shuddering breath before ceasing to breathe altogether. Bedivere gave a pained sound. Gawain caught his breath and immediately leapt into action, trying desperately to revive the other. "Come on, come on, breathe man, breathe! Just a bit longer, come on!" Gawain willed, trying to resuscitate him. Compressions, air, compressions, air. Come on…

Suddenly Merlin appeared in a flash of light and cast a spell on Degore without missing a beat, eyes firm and determined, jaw clenched hard in resolve. The others fell back, catching their breath and hoping against hope that Merlin was going to wake him up. Merlin intensified the spell, gritting his teeth. "Come on, kid, wake up," he said. He stopped. Dammit! Immediately he began to cast a master level spell. The others gasped, falling as far away from Merlin as possible. Merlin unleashed it and suddenly the young man's body jerked violently as he gasped for air, eyes flying open as both lighting and an essence of healing swirled around him, the lightning every so often striking his chest and the healing constantly channelling. Merlin held the spell despite the obvious pain in the boy's eyes, then finally let it go. Degore gave a pained cry, collapsing back in the bed and gasping for air frantically. He rolled onto his side coughing and gagging while trying to breathe. Merlin patted his back firmly then pulled out the satchel of tea leaves. "Prepare this fast," he ordered Gawain. "Cold if you have to." Gawain took them and did so, pouring cold water over the leaves swiftly and handing it back. Merlin took it and offered it to Degore. "Drink it quick," he commanded. "It'll neutralize any poison left." What, you didn't really think he'd send a bunch of kids on a death defying mission for nothing, did you? Well, he would, maybe... He kind of had. He hadn't expected he'd actually need to use this stuff!

Degore grabbed it without hesitation and downed it quickly. He sputtered and nearly gagged again at the taste. He looked about to spit it out, but Merlin covered his mouth firmly. Degore sobbed once, shaking his head, then willed himself to get it down and not throw it back up. "Easy, man, easy!" Bedivere urgently pled. Degore nodded, grateful for Merlin's hand in front of his mouth. Soon his body seemed to stop revolting and he began to settle. Just then Lucan, Griflet, Dinadan, Agravaine, and Miles raced in. They froze on seeing Degore and Merlin, Degore with tears in his eyes and Merlin looking immensely relieved as if he'd just barely made it in time. Lucan was torn between freaking at the wizard and running to his friend. He chose the latter, gasping and racing to Degore's side, hugging him tightly. Degore started, flustered, and hugged him a little awkwardly in return, patting his back.

"Good work, soldier," he praised tiredly. Lucan didn't try to talk, just nodded and willed back the burning in his eyes before giving up and letting his tears come. Dinadan looked near to collapsing in relief. Agravaine let out a breathy sigh, sagging against the wall. Gareth steadied him, squeezing his shoulder to ground him. Agravaine looked over tiredly and Gareth gave him a small but proud smile, bumping his forehead against Agravaine's head. Griflet swallowed, approaching Bedivere. Miles stayed back and gave a realived sigh. They'd been on time. Or Merlin had, rather. He closed his eyes, smiling and feeling more at peace now.

"Whoa. You did it," Arthur said in disbelief to Agravaine.

"I'm torn between being insulted and touched," Agravaine replied, frowning at his uncle.

Arthur nodded, looking at Degore, then turned directly to his nephew. "Thank you, Agravaine," he sincerely said. Agravaine raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at the response.

"Um… you're welcome?" Agravaine more questioned than stated. "Now about my trial…"

"You're not getting out of it," Arthur replied, frowning. "But I'll probably just leave your punishment up to your parents. I'm not dictating anything against the son of a guy who already hates my guts." Agravaine relaxed a little bit and nodded gratefully.

KAK

Agravaine had initially been brought to the throne room in chains. Before Lot could freak, which he'd been about to do, Arthur had furiously ordered his nephew unshackled and reiterated yet again that he wasn't a prisoner. He'd earlier asked Tegyr what he wanted done to Agravaine, when he'd had a moment alone with him. Degore had told him to do what _he_ thought was best, and he'd kind of been both upset and grateful. Upset he'd actually have to determine the punishment, grateful for the same reason. Who knew what Degore would have picked? He didn't think it would have been anything bad, but Arthur kind of had a plan for where he wanted it to go, and if Degore's punishment had fallen out of the lines he'd wanted, he probably would have been thrown for a loop. Needless to say, he'd put Agravaine's punishment in the hands of Lot and Morgause, to Igraine's chagrin. His mom was _not_ happy with her grandson, putting it mildly. She probably would have liked Agravaine handed over to her so she could knock the guy senseless.

Regardless, the trial was done now and all his guests were off doing whatever. He finally had some time to breathe and process things. It was just him and his aunt at the moment. For a while there was silence, but soon enough Lillian turned to Arthur and came over, sitting next to him. "It pains me to go into this when so much has happened already these past two days," she said.

"Oh no, a lecture," Arthur groaned.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it must be done," Lillian said.

"What is it this time?" Arthur asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Have you given any thought to Knights?" Lillian asked.

"Knights?" Arthur asked. "Doesn't this dump _have_ knights?" he asked.

Lillian gestured towards a window. Arthur gave her a confused look, then rose and looked out of said window. He started and blinked blankly. He was looking down on a training yard. If you could call it that. It was more a donut shop. The Knights down there were fat, slow, could hardly get onto horses. The ones who weren't fat were thin and could hardly pick up a sword. They were tripping over each other and frankly just looked like a bunch of slobs. "They pick it up in a pinch, but a pinch is one thing. A full out attack such as Prince Charming launched is another thing entirely," Lillian said. "We are not prepared for that."

Arthur face-palmed. "Great, more problems," he grumbled.

"Far Far Away needs knights. If not new ones, then ones who can train the old," Lillian said. "Brastias and Ulfius are over their heads in training this display."

"Perfect. Where am I going to get knights?" Arthur asked.

"That is your job as King," Lillian stated.

"Fine," Arthur grumbled. "But I have a social life, you know!"

"Oh come now Arthur, duty is duty. Besides, as I recall you have no friends with whom to 'hang out'. You have the time on your hands," Lillian said.

Arthur started. "I have friends!" he insisted.

"Do you? It's hard to tell sometimes, even with Dagonet," Lillian replied. "I have yet to see you personally invite any school mate to the palace for even so much as a dinner or a hunt, this reunion aside," Lillian said. "Nor have you asked."

"Well I… that is… they... I mean…" Arthur stammered. He fell silent. He had nothing more to say. There was no defense he could give because she was right.

"Work on the Knight issue, Arthur. It is pertinent," Lillian said, turning and leaving her chagrined nephew behind.

KAK

The next day found Arthur and his classmates, his brother, his nephews, and his brothers-in-law, looking incredulously down on the training field where Far Far Away's Knights were practicing. "Really?" Gareth incredulously asked.

"They're _horrible_ ," Miles said.

"I know," Arthur groaned. "This was the problem I was talking about and wanted advice for."

"Definitely not Worcestershire boys," Agravaine remarked.

"So why don't we show them how it's done?" Bedivere asked, smirking. The others grinned, minus Lot who just rolled his eyes, and immediately headed down to the field.

Moments after they got there, horses' hooves thundered through the field and the clashing of swords and javelins rang out. Far Far Away's Knights gawked in shock as the king's guests took over the field, even the little children. For once even Arthur was getting way into it, clashing against Gawain and Gaheris in a three-way battle. To their shock, Arthur was faring amazingly well putting to use some of Puss in Boots' techniques. Lillian and Igraine watched from above. "Their form is excellent," Igraine remarked.

"Worcestershire Academy is the pinnacle of education," Lillian stated.

"It's beautiful to watch," Igraine said, though her eyes were on her youngest son lovingly. Lillian smiled and gently hugged her baby sister, grinning. When Igraine had confronted her about not informing her Arthur was still alive, Lillian had feared her sibling would never forgive her. Lillian had done her best to explain why she couldn't tell Igraine the truth and had apologized profusely, and she still thought Igraine would walk out of her life forevermore. But this morning Igraine had come to her and the two of them had made up, to Lillian's relief. It had been emotional, but it had meant the world to them both. She swore to herself, and to Igraine, she would never keep another secret like that from her sister again, no matter _what_ Merlin instructed.

Arthur and co soon finished their sparring and were now sitting on the ground resting. After running circles around the Far Far Away knights and utterly shaming them in a variety of games, they were exhausted and Arthur was ordering the Far Far Away Knights to get their games together. Arthur returned to his company and sat down with a sigh. "I'm dead," he groaned. "This _land_ is dead if some attack happens. How am I supposed to whip hopeless cases into shape? I can't. Where am I supposed to get more knights for this place? I've got nothing. No way can Far Far Away weather any enemy attack. I've already failed as king."

"That was never a question," Lot said. "Seeing the condition of your army, I half expect I don't even _need_ to continue with rebellion for your kingdom to collapse. But I will, count on it. It will be a humiliating defeat like no other. Thank you for revealing to your enemies the strength of your army."

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever. Can we get back to the issue of Knights, please?" Arthur asked. Lot started and scowled, chagrined Arthur wasn't letting his threats intimidate him. Or maybe the boy king was just that oblivious. He wouldn't be surprised.

"You mean the issue of you?" Gareth asked.

"Hey, don't play that game with me," Arthur warned.

"Arthur is right. This Knight issue is a big and important one," Cador warned. "Far Far Away really _doesn't_ have a chance if it's attacked by these morons." He jerked his thumb towards Uriens, Nentres, and Lot, all of who gave him ugly scowls.

"Ugh, the name seriously needs to be changed," Gareth groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Arthur agreed flatly. The group sat boredly, listening to Lillian and her party, who'd come out to enjoy the sun, talk and gossip.

"Let's get out of here, please," Uriens practically begged.

"And go where?" Arthur asked.

"Hunting, fishing, jousting, riding, anywhere but here," Uriens answered. He was restless and sorting a lot of stuff out right now.

"I guess we could go for a ride," Arthur said.

"Good, that'll work. Now come on," Uriens said.

Arthur frowned at him then nodded and rose. "Um, excuse me ladies," he said his aunt, mother, niece, and sisters. They all looked over at him coldly, perturbed at being interrupted. He almost shrank back, but Gawain kicked him subtly. Arthur grimaced and frowned but nonetheless continued. "I'm taking the guys out for a ride, just so you know. Maybe hunt a bit. You know, guy stuff."

"Guy stuff, huh?" Morgan incredulously asked. "Since when have you been into 'guy stuff' bro?"

Arthur started. "Since… five minutes ago!" Arthur blurted. Uriens face-palmed, shaking his head. Dinadan pinched the bridge of his nose and Cador glared, unimpressed.

"Whatever uncle Artie. Have fun and be careful," Soredamer said with a sigh. "Who all is going?"

"Just the boys. I'll take Ywain and Yvain for some father-son bonding time too," Uriens answered or Arthur.

"I would like to bring Galeschin along," Nentres said, looking pleadingly at Elaine who had yet to talk to him since leaving the castle. As per usual, Elaine didn't even acknowledge him and he winced, bowing his head sadly.

"Dad, you coming?" Gaheris asked King Lot.

Lot glared dangerously at Arthur. "Unlikely," he replied. "I have nobles to converse with. Better them than some little waif who would be king."

Arthur scowled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Take that back!" he ordered.

"Return to the sea where that beget you, bastard child," Lot bit, rising. Swiftly he left the area, eyes glittering. Probably best he did or he would have done something they _all_ regretted. Arthur glared after him then bowed his head, eyes becoming filled with something akin to shame and pain.

"Dad's telling it like it is," Agravaine remarked, smirking coldly at Arthur.

"Oh shut up Agravaine!" Arthur shot. Least liked nephew bar none say for Mordred.

"Touchy, touchy, Artie," Agravaine taunted.

"Agravaine, back off," Gaheris warned. "Let's at least _try_ to get along in court."

"Fine, but when we're in the woods Arthur's fair game," Agravaine grumbled.

"Aren't _you_ just a ray of sunshine? Our parents must be _so_ proud," Gareth sarcastically said to Agravaine, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, shut up Gareth. I'm in no mood for your attitude," Agravaine said.

" _My_ attitude?" Gareth asked with a scoff. "Are you _listening_ to yourself dipshi… stick?"

"Stop fighting," Yvain pled.

"Yeah, it's getting old," Ywain backed, frowning and being more straightforward.

"No one asked you two," Constantine bit.

"Constantine," Cador warned his son. Constantine, catching his father's glare and Uriens', bit his tongue, looking guilty. Satisfied he'd silenced his child, Cador turned to Arthur again. "Let's go then."

"Here, here," Brunor agreed.

"This is so exciting!" Galeschin exclaimed, grinning eagerly. "It'll be the first time ever I've been on a royal hunt!"

"If you can call this that. But trust me, they're nothing to write home about," Uriens said.

"Don't kill the boy's enthusiasm, Uriens. Just because you won't be able to hold your own and take a prize doesn't mean you have to dash anyone _else's_ hopes," Miles bit, smirking teasingly.

"Hey, I hold my own and take plenty of prizes," Uriens replied, frowning.

"Sure you do," Miles pushed, smirking.

"What a lovely party. Everyone's getting long _so_ well," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Uncle Arthur, why you no stop them?" Mordred questioned, blinking innocently. Or not so innocently. Actually, it felt like the kid was being passive aggressive and knew it. Or, you know, Arthur was just that cynical. Whatever.

"Ugh, let's just go," Arthur said. The others frowned at him but nonetheless rose and followed Arthur towards the stables.

KAK

Eventually the group reached a clearing in the woods. It had been a surprisingly peaceful ride so far. They reigned in their horses and dismounted. Each of them fell onto the grass in a circle. "So Dinadan, heard about your little escapades when you snuck out last night," Miles remarked.

"Don't be hating because you can't get any," Dinadan replied, smirking.

Miles started. "If I so chose to I could!" he replied. "Got something from you, didn't I?"

"While blackout drunk? Yeah," Dinadan replied, smirking. "But I wasn't impressing you, remember?"

"I said you weren't the _most_ impressive," Miles defended, shrugging.

"Yeah right. But, you're bound to have better luck at it than Arthur, given the way he reacted to finding out about my escapade," Dinadan poked, smirking at the King.

"Arthur's virgin through and through," Agravaine taunted.

"No I'm not! Believe me I wish I was, but I'm not. I've done it before!" Arthur shot. They started, looking at him in shock and horror. He bit his tongue. "Err, you weren't supposed to know that," he said.

" _When_?" Dinadan asked. Arthur blushed ashamedly. "Twelve, maybe thirteen," he muttered.

"With _who_?!" Cador demanded protectively.

"Look, change of topic please!" Arthur begged, visibly shutting down. They backed off. Whoever it had been, it was a memory Arthur obviously wanted to forget or block out… Which made them a little uneasy and concerned. And curious. Of course, not all of them could keep quiet.

"Touchy, touchy," Gareth said. "What's wrong with you? It was just a question."

"You don't know anything," Arthur sharply replied, rising quickly and walking towards the woods.

"Where are you going?!" Yvain called after Arthur worriedly.

"For a walk!" Arthur called sharply back.

"Nice going, Gareth," Griflet said, frowning coldly at Gareth.

"What did I say? He was just being over sensitive!" Gareth replied.

"Ever occurred to you that some sexual exploits you _don't_ want to boast up?" Lucan answered. "Maybe it wasn't willing on Arthur's part, or maybe it was with someone he wants to forget." Gareth scoffed and rolled his eyes. Yeah right. Like Arthur was that in depth. Nonetheless, he found his eyes drifting a little uneasily towards the forest Arthur had disappeared into.

"Hey Griflet, up to a bit of a quest while we're out here?" Miles asked, standing up.

"Always," Griflet replied, grinning.

"That seems like a bad idea," Bedivere said, frowning.

"I'll be fine," Griflet answered.

"I'll take care of him, Bedivere. Promise," Miles said, smiling at the other.

Bedivere hesitated, grimacing, then gave an uneasy smile. "Okay. Just bring our cousin home alive, alright?"

"And yourself too," Dinadan added, frowning. "Seriously, you're like the only guy around my age I can even really call friend. Kind of don't want to go through what Lucan would have if Tegyr hadn't made it."

"You won't. We won't do anything too dangerous. Swear on my honor," Miles said with an affectionate smile, waving and heading off with Griflet, who waved an excited goodbye to his cousins as he left with Miles.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Lucan said, frowning.

"They'll be alright, soldier," Degore said. Lucan nodded, though not totally convinced. "Hopefully Arthur will be too," Degore added. The others cringed, all exchanging uneasy looks.


	13. Enemy's Return

_Act 3: Excalibur_

Enemy's Return

There are dying shouts, battlefield noises, sounds of dying men and squelching ground... Once upon a time life was simple. Once upon a time everything felt okay. Once upon a time it seemed that my life had been getting back on track finally and that nothing could go wrong again... Once upon a time a mistake was made, several, that inevitably cost me everything... I wish I knew for certain which were the mistakes and which were the right calls so I could go back and fix it all... I never wanted any of _this_...

Past

Arthur wandered through the woods, distracted. He was mad, yes, he was agitated, yes. He was a million different things he had no right being. It had just been a question, after all. He closed his eyes. But of all the questions for them to have asked… He looked up and around at the eerie forest. He had half a mind to find Shrek's swamp but decided against it. He could, he supposed, walk through the land and see the plight of the people and what they needed or didn't need, but he kind of didn't want to be with people at the moment. He ensured Caliburn was at his side—the forest was definitely not a safe place—then continued on, following a path that, while worn enough to trod, was still not well kept.

He wasn't sure for how long he'd walked. It was dark out now, though, and his party would probably be worried. Oh, who was he kidding? They wouldn't care. He looked up, wondering how late it was. He had sort of been daydreaming. He looked hesitantly around. Which routes had he taken, again? Not that there were many paths in these woods, but the ones that were there were twisted and crossed over one another a lot. If you didn't pay attention, you could get hopelessly lost even on roadways. Which might be what he was now. If it had taken him this long to get _this_ far, he realized he might actually have to either spend the night on the ground, find an inn or place with beds, or ask for sanctuary in a woodsman's homestead. All of these options may or may not end horribly given how richly he was dressed. Royalty weren't exactly the favorites around these parts.

Debating a moment longer, he decided to keep going. He forged on ahead, searching for any sign of civilization or, well, _anyone_. As he walked he listened for any sound that might give away the presence of people. Nothing. He was beginning to get really nervous, and it was definitely not a warm night out tonight. Mist was rising from the ground and making the path hard to follow. Oh, this was bad. How could it get worse? Almost on cue, dark clouds began to roll in and rain began to fall as the moon was obscured behind the storm heads, leaving Arthur in the pitch black. Arthur froze, now genuinely scared.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" he called, hoping someone was near as he blindly picked his way along, hoping his eyes adjusted to the darkness soon. "Hello?! I need help! Anyone!" Only the sounds of thunder and wind answered him. He gasped as bats shot from a tree, flying barely over his head while squeaking. He covered his head until they passed, then shakily rose again. "Please…" he meekly called again, now terrified. This was not good. On so many levels this was not good. Wait… He heard something… Running water. A river was nearby! His eyes lit up hopefully. He could follow the river all the way back to Far Far Away! Or follow it upwards and maybe find an inn, because there was no way he was making it back home tonight.

Quickly he went towards the sound of the water, stumbling. He gasped as he felt a sudden drop off and threw himself backwards. He looked down. The river was there! He almost cheered… Until he saw a figure lying still down the bank in the mud and water…

Arthur's eyes widened in alarm. Someone had fallen, and the person wasn't moving! Arthur gasped and quickly scrambled down the bank, giving no thought to how stupid that probably was. After all, how was he going to get back up? He scrambled to the figure quickly, through the mud and grime. He reached the person's side and saw them shivering violently, which meant that they were at least still alive. He reached out and touched the person's arm. It shuddered and Arthur drew quickly back. It might be broken. He looked the body over. A leg probably was too, he saw. Or at least had been twisted horribly. He hoped there wasn't much worse damage than that, but he wasn't holding his breath.

"Citizen? Citizen!" Arthur called out, trying to rouse the person whose face was obscured by a hood. He was a man, though. He could tell now. "Wake up. Come on, please." Arthur squinted to try and see more. He started, paling. There was blood. Lots of blood. And the clothing the man wore was tattered. Not like old tattered, but like he had fought back against men with blades, or been ambushed by them. The man was unarmed. He wouldn't have been able to resist for long. He appeared to have been mugged. Whoever had attacked him had left him with little more than his hooded cape, and the man was probably lucky he'd been left with clothes in general.

"Oh boy," Arthur breathed. Where was Gawain when you needed him, dammit? He heard laugher not far away.

"Let's finish him off and take the clothes off his back too. More things to sell. No one will miss him. Just a beggar, after all. Albeit a richly dressed one. Heh, probably stole the clothes from some noble," a voice said. Arthur paled. The muggers! He gasped, and quickly lay down next to the body so as not to be as easily detected. He heard footsteps squelching through the muck.

"Ugh, it isn't worth this tramping through a mire to get some clothes," another of the muggers stated. Arthur willed them to turn around and leave. Of course, they didn't. No accounting for greed and stupidity, he supposed. He lay as prone and as close to the ground as he could, covered in the mud. With luck, the lack of light and how dirty he was now would camouflage him.

"The muggers reached the body and rolled it over. "Pretty, 'en't he?" the first mugger asked. "Might fetch a pretty penny _himself_. Slave market is booming lately." Arthur frowned. He really needed to do something about slavery, he determined. Or at least put laws into place for how they were to be treated properly. Like the humans they were, namely.

Arthur heard the unconscious man stir. "He's waking up!" the second mugger urgently hissed.

"Let him," the first replied. "He ain't gonna do nothin'. Don't got the strength, and we messed him up badly enough as it is."

Arthur heard the injured man catch his breath and try to cry out before his mouth was covered by the muggers. "Don't you say a word," the second growled. "You're coming with us." Despite the injuries, Arthur heard the man trying to struggle. He could only imagine the agony the guy was in, given his broken limbs—who knew what else was broken—and loss of blood. Points for determination, Arthur said to himself. He had to admit he was impressed at the guy's perseverance. Though maybe desperation was the more appropriate word to use. He took a breath. It was now or never. The man screamed in pain and Arthur heard something crack. Now it was, then. Ensuring he was suitably muddy—fear was a strong emotion and weapon—he began to rise from the mud. The men, seeing something moving, froze.

"What's that?" the first whispered. Arthur gave an eerie, ghostly moan and turned to them. Slowly he began moving towards them.

"Spirit!" the second shrieked before throwing the attacked man down and running.

"Get back here you chicken!" the first shouted. Arthur drew his sword and lunged with a scream. The first's bravado failed him. He shrieked in fear and turned, racing away.

Arthur slid to a stop, chuckling. He turned to the man he'd saved worriedly. "Hey, hold on, okay? I'll help you. Somehow," he said, kneeling next to the person. "You're freezing," he remarked nervously. It was lucky he'd come along after all. If this stranger spent the night out here, come morning he'd have frozen to death. Or he'd be a captive, considering those guys got him to sell into slavery. The man's eyes were on him, he felt, though beneath that hood he couldn't see for certain. Arthur quickly removed his own cape, more or less dry, and wrapped it around the man. "We can't stay here. If I help you, can you move? I think there's an inn not far from here. An unpleasant one, but an inn nonetheless." Oh boy he'd have to watch his back there. He was no friend of theirs at the Poison Apple. He wondered if he'd even survive it.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" the man incredulously asked.

"The guy who saved your life, that's who. Sheesh, show a little gratitude," Arthur replied.

"Forgive me for being a bit mistrustful after being attacked and left for dead by bandits!" the man bit. "Especially given my reputation about this kingdom."

"Whatever. Look, are you hurt?" Arthur asked.

The man was silent. "My leg is broken, and my arm," he finally answered. "Just now a rib as well, and frankly I would hardly be surprised if my hip is useless too. Now who are you?"

"I'm... my name is Arthur," he finally answered, opting to omit the fact he was king. Surely there were other guys named Arthur in the world. Giving his real first name didn't mean he'd be pegged for royalty.

Silence. "What?" the man finally asked, voice chilling and icy.

"Look, just... I'm gonna help you out, okay?" Arthur said.

Again silence. Finally, but more cautiously and suspiciously than before, the man replied, "The inn you're speaking of is the Poison Apple. You go to that place they'll eat you alive. Especially given… what you are."

Arthur started. His eyes narrowed. "I'm just a guy," he said.

"Oh please. Everyone knows of the boy who would be king," the man answered.

"There are plenty of guys named Arthur out there!" Arthur protested. "Just because I share a name with the king doesn't mean I'm him."

The man looked Arthur over. "In every way it benefits you, _your highness_ , to abandon me here. Why on earth are you offering help when it could cost you your life?" he finally replied, emphasizing 'your highness', tone bordering on disdainful like he was disgusted that Arthur honestly thought he could fool him.

"Because I'm a good guy," Arthur replied, helping the man to rise. "Work with me here. I can get you to help, just… just stay with me, okay?"

The man was silent again. Soon, though, he nodded. "I suppose I don't have much choice. So be it," he relented.

KAK

With the man leaning heavily on the young king, they were making a good amount of progress. Granted they couldn't climb the bank, not with the stranger in his condition, but they both kept an eye out for a gradual enough slope to limp up. "I can't-I can't go much farther," the man weakly gasped out, good leg giving out and forcing Arthur to take his whole weight.

Arthur grimaced and gently lowered him down. "We're almost there. We have to be," he answered. "I'm not leaving you here."

"And I'm not about to ask you to," the man answered, appalled at Arthur's insinuation. "I quite like life."

Arthur chuckled wryly, smirking. "You and me both," he replied.

"Which brings up my question yet again. Why are you risking it for _me_?" the man inquired.

Arthur became serious. "Because that's the kind of person I want to be," he answered. "And trust me, it's not easy for me… Spent a lot of my life seeing only myself. My schoolmates were right. Maybe it _was_ always about me. Ugh, no wonder they hated me. It's still all about me, a lot of the time. I… really have to work on that."

"Make sure it's within reason, or you'll end up being a worse and less efficient king than you wanted to be," the stranger answered.

"What would you know about kingship?" Arthur bitterly asked.

"Would you get me to the inn already?" the man replied, avoiding the question. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him but let it go, shrugging it off and helping the man up again. They continued staggering along.

KAK

Arthur, quickly growing exhausted and all but dragging the already weakened, injured, and sick man with him, looked up hopelessly. His eyes caught sight of light and hope filled his expression. "The inn," he whispered. The man at his side was silent. Arthur actually double checked to see if he was still alive. The stranger's head was inclined slightly before it drooped again. He was about ready to give up, but it seemed the sight filled him with determination. He began to move towards it a little faster. Arthur helped him along quickly.

The two staggered up to the inn doors. Arthur pounded frantically on them. "Let us in! Please! We need help!" he called.

After a moment, the door was opened by a woman. Arthur started. It was a woman, right? "What do you want?" she asked in a very… manly voice. In fact, she sounded _exactly_ like a man, and Arthur questioned if she was or not again before deciding he didn't have time to care.

"He needs a place to rest and get help," Arthur said, avoiding looking at the woman lest he be recognized. The woman cast a dubious look at the stranger near to collapse.

"Listen kid, no gold no entry," she answered.

"I-I don't have gold, but I can offer you my rings!" Arthur exclaimed, seeing her about to shut the door. "And other valuables too." The man he was helping looked sharply and almost suspiciously at him. Arthur didn't seem to notice. "He'll die out here," Arthur insisted. "He has a broken arm and a broken leg, maybe broken ribs and hip, and who knows what other kinds of injuries? He was attacked and left for dead! You can't just turn him away!"

The woman looked at the rings—two of them—that Arthur was offering. After a moment, she shrugged and took them with a grunt, leaving the door open. Quickly Arthur helped the man inside. The woman, smirking at the rings, slipped them onto her smallest fingers and frowned when they still wouldn't fit. Oh well, she could get them sized.

KAK

Arthur brought the man into a room and helped him gently onto the bed. Quickly he lit a fire in the fireplace and checked on the person again. He was no doctor, but maybe someone out _there_ had some medical experience? He took his cape and threw it on again, hoping he wasn't recognized. He shuffled out of the room and froze. Everyone was scowling at him. He stiffened. Oh no. The woman had recognized the insignias on the rings. Arthur swallowed. The gig was up. Err, jig? "Uh, uh, a-anyone know anything about, um, healing?" he lamely asked.

"King Arthur," a woman said. "Plenty of people here have been waiting a long time for _you_ to show up at our doors."

"I thought we made peace after the battle," Arthur lamely answered, letting his hood down. "I-I mean so many of you decided to go straight!"

"You're right. We did. _Most_ of us. Not all, though," another patron said. "Just so happens that 'most of us' ain't the ones who are here. 'Most of us' stopped filling the Poison Apple after that battle. Made room for plenty new players. Say hi to the king new players." They all chimed hellos, smirking wickedly. Arthur shuddered. Great...

"Look, I don't want trouble. I just want help for the man in this room," Arthur answered. "You can do whatever you want to punish me later, but help the guy! I mean come on, he's dying."

The patrons exchanged uneasy looks. Finally Hook, who'd been looking at him more sympathetically than resentfully given he was one of the ones who'd gone straight, stepped forward. "I'll do what I can for him," the pirate declared. He entered the room. Three witches who'd also vowed to go straight followed him in to help, and Arthur turned to face the rest. The woman was behind the counter again, trying to turn a blind eye but looking a bit uneasy. The rest not so much. They lunged, taking hold of him. Arthur cried out in alarm and began to struggle, but he couldn't break free. They dragged him roughly to a back door—the wine room or a spare room probably—kicked it in, and pulled the young king down into it. Before Arthur could think to act, he was bound and gagged. He inwardly grimaced as some of the patrons spat at him. They left, then, locking him in darkness and discussing what to do with him. Nothing he heard them talking about was pleasant. He shuddered, terrified of what would happen. This was what you got for being a good guy. He almost considered going tyrant before shoving that idea away. He looked fearfully around. Oh please let the others be searching for him…

KAK

The others were, indeed, searching for him, but they weren't the only ones wondering about the boy king's whereabouts. He had been missing too long now. The stranger in the bed, being tended, was agitatedly waiting for him to return. Where was he? He turned to Hook. "You there, where is the boy king?" he demanded.

"Bound and gagged or dead by now. Or waiting for his fate to be determined by the likes o' them. Ransom demands have been sent to the palace. Once paid…" Hook answered, finishing up setting the broken arm. He drew a finger across his throat for emphasis. He continued working on the arm. He'd re-tended the leg and ribs already, and the hip. He just had to finish up re-tending the arm. The witches were brewing a pain killing potion that would aid in regeneration and recovery.

The man stiffened, holding his own throat. "What?" he icily asked.

"Don't pretend you want anything less," Hook reply. "You probably want him dead more than any of _us_ do."

"I did! I _do_. But… well for Pete's sake, that boy saved my life!" he replied.

"You've never been one for returning favors, matey. Least of all to those you despise," Hook said.

The man seized the pirate's arm roughly. "Very, very true. But that boy is also my key to regaining my throne. When I have it, do whatever you will with him. Goodness knows I've been plotting vengeance against him long enough. Until then I want that wretched, bleeding heart brat alive and in my pocket. Manipulation I can do," the stranger said.

"You can at that," Hook replied, smirking dryly. "But it's devious even by _my_ standards. You're saying you'd toy with that boy's emotions just to get your foot in the door, then stab him in the back cool as a cucumber?"

"The bastard child will be easy enough to get into the graces of," the stranger answered with a smirk. "Abandoned by daddy, searching desperately for a father-figure he can actually relate to… What better part for me to play? When King Arthur is at his most vulnerable, I will rip the rug right out from under him and seize the throne that is rightfully mine once and for all."

"Then tomorrow, should you be healed, be ready to save his life in turn before revealing who you are, because it seems a good number of the gents here aren't big on keeping him alive after receiving ransom for him. Body will be sent back, at best. The boy king dies at dawn tomorrow, more likely than not, and the money will be in the pockets of the ransomers. Work fast, your grace." The stranger frowned. He planned to.

KAK

Arthur, shivering in his prison and miserable, heard the door creak open and hopefully looked up. He knew a ransom note had been sent. Maybe it had been paid and he could go home? Oh please let him go home… He got the sinking feeling in his heart that he'd never see home again… He swallowed as a figure came down the stairs. Without a word the figure drew a sword. Arthur looked up at said figure in mounting horror. An execution. This was an execution! His eyes widened in terror. With a vicious cry the figure swung the sword down to behead him. Arthur tried desperately to cry out through the gag.

Suddenly the figure screamed in pain, falling to the ground and clutching his side. Arthur registered, then, that there had been a 'twang' from an arrow. He looked quickly up. In the doorway stood another figure in a cloak. His eyes filled with hope. The man he'd saved! Was he now repaying the favor? The man quickly hurried down the stairs and went to him immediately, removing the gag and cutting the ropes binding him with a dagger. "You came!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise and relief, heart pounding.

"I'm repaying a favor," the man answered, pulling Arthur to his feet. "Don't let it get to your head. Follow me. Quickly. Keep quiet." Arthur nodded and followed without hesitation, sticking close and nervously looking around. He wasn't armed, so this man was his only protection from anything that might wish him ill. Man, where had the guy gotten the weapons from, he wondered?

The two of them started up the stairs. Suddenly a group of baddies were there in the doorway, looking down. Arthur gasped, pale. "Get the king!" one exclaimed after a brief moment of stunned surprise. Immediately the men lunged with battle cries. Arthur grabbed up a stick, hoping to do at least a little damage before he fell. To his shock, the man with him drew a long and deadly looking sword, then immediately set to fighting the enemy back. Metal clanged on metal and Arthur stepped up, using the long stick to try and knock more down. Through sheer force of determination and will, the two of them—the stranger mainly—were fighting back the opposing forces. Next thing Arthur knew, they were out of the basement.

"Get to the door, go!" the stranger ordered, kicking over a pile of barrels and bringing down a group of men who were in the way.

"What about you?!" Arthur demanded.

"I shall boldly hold them off. Move!" the man commanded.

"They'll kill you!" Arthur insisted.

"They'll kill us both if you don't damn well listen to me!" the man angrily shouted. Arthur realized immediately the man was right. Swallowing, he raced for the door. He reached it and looked out. Coast was clear. He turned quickly, watching his rescuer in concern. The man was being overwhelmed. Arthur took a step back towards him, but just then Hook and his pirates - along with other fairy tale villains who'd made the pact to go straight - leapt on the scene with battle cries, driving back the men attacking the stranger. The stranger took the opportunity immediately, racing towards the door. "Run Arthur!" the stranger commanded. Arthur darted out of the Poison Apple. Quickly enough the other came up behind him. "Don't look back!" he said.

Arthur, panting, raced on. Suddenly a tree lunged, seizing his shirt and lifting him from the ground. "No!" he cried out. Without thinking, the stranger sliced at it with his sword, severing the branch. The tree roared in pain as Arthur fell. Arthur bolted again. All at once he heard a cry and slid to a stop, turning. The tree had seized the stranger in rage! It was going to rip him limb from limb!

"Leave him alone!" Arthur screamed, seizing a torch from nearby and waving it at the tree, which groaned in protest and began cursing him out in another language.

"He's a child!" the stranger shot in horror, obviously understanding everything the tree had said.

"I'm not a child!" Arthur insisted. Well, he was, but that was beside the point! He swung at the tree. The tree threw the stranger to the side like a disease, recoiling from the flames Arthur was brandishing. Arthur grinned victoriously and spun to face the stranger… Only to have his victorious grin fall to a horrified look as he gasped, eyes widening. No. It couldn't be... "Prince Charming?!" Artie exclaimed in shock. Yes, _that_ Charming.

Charming, shaking his head, realized his identity wasn't hidden anymore the moment Arthur said his name. He inwardly cursed and turned sharply to the boy. His eyes widened. "Arthur, the tree!" he shot. Arthur spun with a gasp and only barely managed to burn it in time to keep from getting nailed. He leapt back from it and turned heel, running to Charming and pulling him up.

"You snake!" he snapped viciously at the prince.

"What? I did my part to repay you for saving my life," Charming replied.

"If I'd known it was you I would have let you die!" Arthur snapped.

"Oh would you have?" Charming replied with a snort. Arthur cringed. Truth be told, he wasn't honestly sure if he _would_ have just left, but he doubted it.

"That's not the point, Charming!" he replied.

"We can argue later. Right now we have to get far from here," Charming answered, immediately turning and racing down the path. Arthur blinked then turned. He grimaced on seeing the baddies racing from the inn. Swiftly he bolted after the Prince.

KAK

They had shaken their pursuers a good way back. Now they travelled silently through the forest, neither speaking. Yeah, it was awkward. Finally, Arthur broke the quiet. "What do you want, Charming?" he testily demanded of the man.

"Me? Why, nothing of course," Charming answered.

"You're full of crap," Arthur bit. "You always want something. I'm not an idiot. What's it going to take to get you far, far away from Far Far Away?"

"Nothing, because allowance to return to Far Far Away is what I _want_ ," Charming answered.

"Forget it," Arthur replied.

"Oh come on, Arthur, you saw how inept I am at surviving in this place," Charming said. He inwardly willed the king not to call the bluff. He had, after all, survived here a good while since his supposed death.

"Good. Maybe the elements will kill you where the tower failed," Arthur said.

"You really hate me that much?" Charming asked, putting on a wounded tone.

"Yes! You tried to kill me! And Shrek," Arthur retorted heatedly.

"I _did_ save your life, you know. Perhaps I've become a better person than I was then," Charming pointed out.

"You have nothing to offer me to convince me to let you back into Far Far Away," Arthur replied with a snort of derision.

"No? How's kingship treating you, little one? Having some problems getting into the swing of things? Having trouble getting a hold on the reigns?" Charming questioned. Arthur froze in place. Charming smirked. He'd hit a nerve. He'd expected as much from a lazy teenager who was in over his head.

After a moment, Arthur turned guardedly to him. "What are you implying?" he questioned.

"I can teach you to be king," Charming answered. "If I must return to Far Far Away as a palace slave, so be it, but I'm desperate to get out of these woods. _Desperate_. I can't survive another year here. Least of all once people have figured out who I am."

Arthur looked thoughtful and for a long moment he was quiet. "O-kay…?" he tentatively and suspiciously answered. "I'll let you return to Far Far Away on one condition. You return as a slave and agree to teach me how to be King." It would be easier to learn from example, he believed. Theory was all well and good, but example was better.

"Deal," Charming answered, offering his hand with a grin. Arthur glared coldly at it then turned and walked away. Charming's grin became a grimace. Hmm, this might be harder than he'd thought. No matter. One foot was in the door already, so to speak. It would take time, but eventually he would work his way up in Arthur's eyes. Then, when the boy least expected… Well, they'd soon see.

KAK

"Arthur? Arthur!" Gawain called out as Arthur's schoolmates and family—if you could call them that—searched for him. When he hadn't come back by evening the day he'd walked off into those woods, they'd known immediately something had happened. Pretty well every knight, noble, and peasant of Far Far Away was on the lookout for the king. Two days of searching had yielded nothing, then the ransom note had come. Arthur's family—sister and brothers-in-law who hated him notwithstanding—was in a panic. So were Fiona and Shrek. The Fairy Tale creatures too had begun seeking the young king, but people were starting to murmur and fear the worst, wondering who would become ruler of the land if Arthur was dead. Lillian had paid the ransom, sure enough, but there was still no Arthur.

"He didn't just disappear off the earth!" Constantine insisted, fearful and worried for his uncle.

"We'll find him, Constantine, we will," Yvain said, though he too was starting to fear the worst. He looked up at Uriens, fear in his eyes. "Won't we, daddy?"

"We will," Uriens promised, gently patting his second son's head. "We _have_ to. Otherwise your mother will have my head."

"Whipped," Agravaine coughed into his arm. Uriens shot him a deadly glare.

"As far as _I'm_ concerned, Arthur's dead and gone," Gareth said.

"Shut up!" Cador sharply barked at Gareth. "He isn't gone! Arthur's alive out there, I know it!"

"Since when has Arthur been any good at any form of survival?" Gareth demanded.

"He'll make it," Cador firmly stated. He wouldn't accept anything else. His brother was _not_ dead. He couldn't be!

"Arthur?!" Nentres called out.

KAK

Arthur moaned, feeling himself being shaken awake. "Five more minutes, Aunty," he mumbled. "I don't want to hold court today."

"With _that_ attitude, it's a wonder you haven't run the place into the ground," a voice decidedly not Lillian's said.

Arthur's eyes flew open. The hurt person, the inn, Charming! He gasped, sitting bolt upright and reaching for his sword instinctively. He almost expected it to be gone, so when his hand fell on it he was more than a little surprised. He looked at it in shock, then back at Charming with eyes wide. Why hadn't the Prince disarmed him? He could have had his head on a platter! Maybe Charming just hadn't thought about it? Yeah right. The truth of the matter was Charming had chosen not to take it. Arthur just wished he knew why. There was no way the prince had changed. Not that much. It couldn't be. He wasn't going to buy into that for a second.

"Get up. There are people calling your name," Charming said, rising and fastening the cloak he'd been wearing when Arthur had first run into him around his neck. He drew up the hood, hiding himself so as not to be identified. "It's probably best they don't know who you picked up along the way," Charming said by way of explanation. "There are some fish over the fire. Eat up. They'll find us soon enough considering we don't move from this spot." They were heading this way, after all.

Arthur blinked, trying to process all of this. People were looking for him? He heard a distant voice shout his name and his eyes lit up in recognition. "That was Brunor!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and widely grinning. "They came! They actually came to find me! _Me_! They might actually care!" Or not. Yeah, that was probably right. "Oh who am I kidding?" he muttered, grin falling to a frown.

"Sit down and eat," Charming ordered. Arthur glared at him in annoyance and thought about protesting before his stomach grumbled and he recalled he hadn't eaten for three days. Grimacing, he sat and took the fish and devoured it hungrily. The voices were drawing nearer and nearer with each passing minute. Charming had tossed some wet branches onto the flames so smoke was rising above the trees. A signal for where the others could find them.

"When did you get outdoorsy?" Arthur asked.

"When I was forced to live in this godawful forest on my own with none of mummy's magic, no servants, no allies, no knowhow, and frankly nothing at all in my pocket say for blade skills and what survival I knew from quests to rescue princesses in distant towers guarded by dragons," Charming answered. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic.

Arthur blinked then cringed. "Yeah… guess that must have been rough," he muttered. Probably would have been easier on the guy if the tower had crushed him like it was supposed to, but no. Luck had had to hold out and the window had had to fall over Charming instead. Or whatever the heck had happened.

"Rough? It was torture!" Charming dramatically answered.

"You're not getting my sympathy," Arthur deadpanned. "You deserved every minute of it." Charming gave him a dagger look but let this one slide. Soon enough _he'd_ be the one bettering the boy and rubbing salt in his wounds. Oh _how_ he would rub. He could already imagine the devastation that would be written on Arthur's face when he learned his mentor—and if the plan went accordingly father-figure too—had never really given a damn about what happened to him and had betrayed him. Oh, it would be perfect. But until then he could bide his time. For now. Relationship building came first and foremost. Then, when he had the trust and love of the young king, the rest would fall perfectly into place.

KAK

The others were galloping towards the smoke curling about the trees. "He's alive. He has to be. That's his fire! There's no other explanation," Cador said hopefully. Of course he knew there were a million other possibilities, but he could do with daring to hope the best this round. He was so used to assuming the worst. It was time to change things up a bit.

"Arthur?! Arthur, are you there?!" Daniel called.

"Guys, is that you?!" Arthur's voice called back.

"Uncle, you're alive!" Galeschin exclaimed in glee, grinning widely and speeding up with the others.

"Just head towards the smoke!" Arthur eagerly called back. They could almost sense his grin from here.

Soon enough the others reached the clearing and stopped, eyes wide. "Arthur!" Cador exclaimed in glee, leaping from his steed and running to his brother, scooping him up into a big hug. Ywain, Yvain, Galeschin, Loholt, and Constantine were quick to follow with grins, tackling their uncle.

The others approached slower. King Lot, frowning in disappointment, appraised Arthur then looked to the second man in this clearing with him. "Who is this?" Lot questioned.

Arthur looked over at Charming. "Who, this? Uh, a drifter. I saw him being beaten to death and saved his life, but he was hurt. Bad. I had to get him to an inn to be tended to. We stayed there until he was better. He vowed eternal service to me so I kind of pitied him and decided to bring him back to the palace," Arthur answered, skipping out a good bit of detail. Charming gave him a look. Arthur grimaced then sighed. Apparently the prince wasn't so keen on his keeping the rest of that silent. "After, uh, nearly being… slaughtered by the patrons of the Poison Apple?" he muttered sheepishly. The others started.

"The Poison Apple? Ooh… You like living dangerously, don't you?" Dinadan bluntly said, looking unimpressed and a bit concerned. That place was rough and tumble like no other place he'd encountered to date, and he'd encountered a _lot_ of bars and inns and taverns to date.

"It was the only place around where he could have been saved!" Arthur replied.

"Well, that explains the ransom note," Nentres said. "And why instead of returning you when it was paid, they assumedly tried to kill you?"

"Yep," Arthur confirmed.

"You'll love the castle! It's beautiful," Yvain said, smiling up at the cloaked man, though he looked a little unsure about what to think of the fact they couldn't make out just who the person was. The cloaked figure merely nodded.

"Can he talk?" Loholt questioned, looking up at the strange adult with wide and curious eyes.

"When he chooses to," Arthur confirmed, nodding.

"Oh… Say something!" Loholt insisted. The man tilted his head at him then rolled his eyes saying nothing.

"He's weird. And lame," Constantine said.

"Constantine, that's very rude! Mind your manners," Cador sharply chastised.

Constantine looked up at his father with wide eyes then turned to the man. "Sorry," he muttered. Galeschin giggled. Constantine gave him an angry look but didn't speak again. Cador was glaring warningly at him.

"Come on, little brother. Let's go home," Cador said, smiling at Arthur in relief. Arthur smiled back, nodding.

KAK

It was night, by the time they returned to the palace. The others were all waiting for them, torches lit. "Arthur!" Igraine exclaimed, racing towards her son and enveloping him in a tight hug, followed by Elaine, Soredamer, and Lillian. Morgan approached a bit slower. Morgause didn't move at all.

"What happened to you, dearest?" Lillian questioned.

"It's a long story, Aunty," Arthur answered. "To summarize it, I found this man being attacked on the road," he said, gesturing to Charming who was still disguised by his cloak. "I saved him and brought him to where there was help. The only place close enough happened to be the Poison Apple, and yeah… They're not exactly my biggest fans, there. They captured me and tied me up and planned to get ransom for me before murdering me and sending back a body instead of the living thing, but the man I saved rescued me and we escaped together. I asked him to come back here to live in the palace as a servant, and he agreed."

"Those creeps!" Soredamer exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir, for saving my brother," Elaine said to the man gratefully.

"How can we repay you?" Igraine asked. The man was silent, staring right at her and not even moving a muscle.

"He, uh, isn't mute, but he doesn't talk much," Arthur mumbled by way of excuse.

"Unless he wants to!" Constantine piped up, smiling. Arthur smirked down at his nephew affectionately.

"Anyway, I've got him covered," Arthur assured. "He'll be my personal servant, so he won't be in anyone else's way, I promise."

"Very well, dearest," Lillian said. "Now, we've all had quite enough excitement for the week, haven't we? Arthur, you must be so exhausted. Go right to bed and rest."

"Right! Your manservant can sleep on the floor of your room until servant's quarters are prepared for him," Merlin butted in.

"Merlin!" Lillian protested immediately.

"Um, that might not be a great idea," Arthur said uneasily. It was Charming, after all. The guy would probably leap at the opportunity to kill him in his sleep. Though to be fair he hadn't yet, so maybe he wouldn't? No. Too big a risk to take. "We may have saved each other, but I literally know nothing about this guy. I mean, for all I know he could be a spy or assassin."

"Then why are you so willing to have him so close to your throne and make him a personal servant?" Morgause questioned incredulously.

"W-well, I-I mean…" Arthur stammered.

"You'll be fine, Arthur," Merlin assured, waving it off.. "If you're so uneasy, have any weapons he has taken."

"I can't exactly order his hands chopped off," Arthur muttered almost too quietly to hear. Charming looked away from Igraine just long enough to give the young king a sidelong look of annoyance. "Don't give me that look," Arthur hissed. "You know why I said it." Charming rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

"Arthur has been through quite enough and dealt with more than his share of danger. I won't allow this risk to be taken!" Lillian said.

Arthur turned back to his family. "I'll take him up now. It's okay, really. _I'm_ okay. Don't worry about me. A good sleep and it'll all be great." Taking Charming, literally taking his arm and dragging him—and seething at the way Charming was ogling his mother—he quickly left the company of the others.

KAK

Arthur watched Charming warily, when they entered Arthur's room. "That's my mom, man!" he protested immediately. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Charming asked. "In case you've forgotten, I happen to be in a relationship with the princess Rapunzel."

"Didn't stop you from devouring my mother with your eyes!" Arthur snapped.

"What did you expect? Have you looked at the woman? My god I haven't seen anything so beautiful for far too long," Charming said.

"What about Rapunzel?" Arthur sneered.

Charming was quiet. "I haven't seen her since the day the tower dropped… Last I heard she thinks me dead so I don't _expect_ to see her for a while yet," he finally answered. Arthur started in surprise, taken aback by this. Before he could pry, Charming said, "By the way, what was your mother's name again?"

Arthur started and frowned, eyes narrowing like daggers. "She's so far out of your league it's not even funny. Drop it," he replied.

"Fine, fine," Charming said. "Now, would you like a critique of the way you handled your return home?"

"Do I want it?" Arthur asked.

"No. But you _desperately_ need it," Charming replied. Arthur's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Charming took it as a silent cue. "First things first, who exactly is ruling here? You or Merlin?"

"Me!" Arthur replied.

"Really, because it seemed to me he had you around his finger," Charming said.

"He's more experienced! How am I supposed to argue with experience?" Arthur asked.

"You're king. Figure it out. If something doesn't feel safe, it probably isn't, and it is within your authority to demand something is done about it no matter _how_ paranoid it seems. It may save your life. Lesson two: 'I promise'? Really? It isn't your family's business or anyone's if I'm in everyone else's way, it's _yours_. Keep it your business. If you must say anything, say 'it will be dealt with, I assure you'. On the topic of promises, lesson three: never make a promise to your people or subjects unless you are certain beyond any doubt it can be fulfilled. Lesson four: don't be afraid to put your foot down. You know I want the throne, you know I could strangle or smother you in your sleep, and yet still you give into peer pressure. Given you're a teenager I suppose that's understandable, many of you are rather weak willed and easily moulded…"

"Hey!" Arthur protested.

Charming ignored him and continued, "But to stop yourself from ordering a potential assassin locked away? Really? The least you can do, now, is order me to be shackled so that I can't slip free and murder you while you're resting. Do it before you fall asleep, just for practice." It would mean an uncomfortable slumber to _him_ , but he just had to endure this a temporary time. Humiliation, degradation, tutoring, playing friendly? It was all on a time limit, and the moment he had Arthur off-guard and unaware, even trusting, he would take it all away.

Arthur blinked, digesting all of this, then cringed and flushed. Most of it should have been so _obvious_ … "Alright," Arthur agreed. "I'll keep those tips in mind."

"Do. You need them," Charming replied.

Later That Night

About now Charming was regretting giving the lessons. He'd been shackled in a less comfortable way than he'd expected to be. He had half a mind to reveal himself as a prince so he'd be treated as a royal prisoner was supposed to be, but then that would just make things difficult again. He sighed in annoyance and struggled again to find a comfortable position on the floor. He hated this. Absolutely hated it. He growled in annoyance and shut his eyes again, hoping that this time he'd actually sleep. A cool breeze blew through the window and he began to shiver. The damnable boy king had a nasty habit of sleeping with the windows open because apparently, he had a death wish. Hypothermia was no fun way to go. Nor was an assassin slipping through your window, for that matter. Charming took a breath, willing away the feelings of cold. He had dealt with this all when he'd gone in pursuit of Fiona. He could rough it through a little cold.

Of course, he'd always had a good-sized tent and the thick magic blanket mummy had made—read conjured—for him. He certainly had never been in want of food either, for that matter. Fairy Godmother had provided whenever desperation struck. Fairy Godmother… He genuinely wondered, at times, if that woman had been his true mother. Wouldn't that imply he was half fairy? He certainly didn't _feel_ half fairy. He decided his roots and history were probably best not looked back on right now. Most of it was a fog anyway. He shivered a little more as another cold gust blew in. He cursed under his breath but closed his eyes again. He had to tank this out. Soon enough sleep came, but it was light and fitful and filled with dreams he neither trusted nor knew the meaning of. Ugh, and now there was a child crying? Oh wait, that was just his dream. Humph, would this nightmare never end? Morning couldn't get here soon enough.

Arthur, meanwhile, was having trouble sleeping. His enemy being in the same room as him was royally—pardon the pun, if that could be considered a pun—freaking him out, shackled so tight he could hardly move or not. He rolled over onto his side and eyed the Prince warily. He frowned curiously when he saw the man shivering and shifting fitfully as he tried to sleep. Arthur raised himself up, warily watching the prince. After a moment, he slipped out of bed, grabbing an extra blanket, and went to the man. He hesitated, chastised himself for showing this kind of mercy to his would-be assassin, then sighed and covered Charming with it before retreating to bed and snuggling under his own covers. "Wimp," he muttered in annoyance. That pampered prince was pretty pathetic. He smirked at his own alliteration then sighed again, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Eventually sleep came… Of course with it came the dreams of the father who had abandoned him…

He wished he could sleep dreamlessly, he decided. With a scoff, dream him looked away from his dream father's turned back, closing his eyes tightly as the man was handing a baby Artie off to Merlin. Arthur looked back at the man once more. His father was turning. Perhaps this time he would see a face… And then the dream ended. He shouldn't be as disappointed as he was that yet again he hadn't seen the man.


	14. The Knight and the Squire

The Knight and the Squire

(A/N: There will be two chapters posted today to make up for the missed chapter yesterday. I feel this may have moved a bit fast, maybe this whole act does, but hopefully not. I hope you enjoy.)

Miles and Griflet rode through the forest, Miles questing away and Griflet following and learning, gleaning everything he possibly could from the young knight. So far they'd fought bandits, a couple witches, pirates, smugglers, and some vicious animals. And Griflet had loved every second. He watched how Miles wielded the sword and copied him as best he could. He watched how Miles wielded bow and arrow and spear and shield and mace. He'd lost count of how many times he'd pled for the older boy to teach him some tips and tricks and teach him how to fight like him. Miles would always laugh and reign in their horses and take the time to teach him everything he could.

Griflet cut and slashed as Miles deflected his blows before returning his own strikes strongly, not holding back. Griflet gritted his teeth, totally focused and managing to block Miles's blows. "You have to be one of the fastest studies I've ever had the pleasure of mentoring," Miles said with a laugh when Griflet lunged, throwing him off balance and sending him staggering back.

"When I really get determined to master something, I'll do everything I can to try and get it down," Griflet replied with determination. He yelped as Miles dodged around him and tapped his back.

"You'll get there, Griflet. Don't worry," Miles assured, withdrawing his blade. Griflet looked a bit disheartened. Miles winced then smiled. "Hey, for what it's worth, if you keep going like this one day you'll be as good as me. Probably better. We'll test you then, huh? See if the student outdid his master." Griflet perked up a bit, smiling and nodding. Miles grinned reassuringly. "Hey, let's take a break," he said, sitting down on the grass and taking off his helmet. Griflet did so too, bringing out their food supply and examining it before handing it over to Miles to divide how he saw fit.

"Miles?" Griflet said.

"Hmm?" Miles asked, starting to split the food.

"What are your thoughts on King Arthur?" Griflet questioned.

Miles looked up at him ponderously. "I'm more interested in hearing what _yours_ are," he soon replied.

Griflet shifted and bowed his head. "I… don't know. I mean, all our lives I've only ever known him as the loner loser with no friends, but recently… Recently I've started to see a side of him I, well, didn't think existed? If that makes sense? Like… like suddenly there's just so much more I never noticed before. That _no_ one noticed before. And I don't know what to make of that," Griflet said.

"What do you feel right this moment?" Miles asked.

Griflet was quiet. Soon he looked up. "Respect," he answered. "And awe. And wonder and curiosity… About who Arthur is… About everything we've missed about him for so long. I just… I always felt like Arthur was more than he seemed to be, even early on. So much more… A few times I even considered reaching out, you know? Just… just it was Arthur and…"

"And Arthur always pushed people away. Always seemed so involved in himself… And now suddenly these things he's doing, the decisions he's making… suddenly he doesn't seem like he's so involved in himself anymore, and you're wondering if he ever really was or if you just didn't try hard enough," Miles said. Griflet was quiet. "Some people are like that, Griflet. Closed off, afraid, hiding away because they don't want to be hurt or seen or noticed or betrayed. You have any idea how many shy kids, for instance, are confused for being snobs? A lot. I mean a _lot_ … Arthur I think was afraid. No one wants to be hurt. No one wants to let someone in only to be abandonned by them. Arthur… it had happened to him before. With his dad? And I guess that maybe he didn't want it to happen again. It wasn't your fault for not being able to find what he'd buried away."

"I feel like I should have tried," Griflet answered. "Harder, that is."

"You didn't know there was anything to try _for_ ," Miles replied. "Let's face it, Arthur does come across as kind of a self-absorbed jerk. He _was_ , in a sense. Still is I think, and I think that's why a lot of people pushed him away or didn't bother with him. He just… he wasn't the sort of person you felt like getting to know because the way he acted just didn't make it seem like it was worth it. I don't think he even knew he was doing it. I think it was his way of hiding and even _he_ didn't really understand just how deep he'd burrowed, and then there was just this whole little bubble and world that he put himself in to keep himself safe and… and people like that, Griflet, don't really make friends that easily. A lot of times they come to really tragic ends before they _can_."

"Tragic ends?" Griflet asked.

"Suicide," Miles said, not beating around the bush. Griflet was plenty old enough to face that reality. Griflet winced. "Because they think that no one cares about them, that no one loves them, and they don't realize that… that you have to _let_ people care about you and love you before you can feel cared for or loved. You can try to care about and love someone as much as you want, but if they won't let you? A relationship is a two-way street. Any relationship. Sometimes you can fight through the barricade and push until they finally give in, but that's not all that common. Most people… they can't commit to that time or they can't give that effort because of things in their own lives that they struggle with too, and even if they want to do everything possible, they can't. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped, and you can't convince someone they're cared about or loved if they don't want to be cared about or loved. I mean, you can, but… but that's a really, really hard thing sometimes, and if you can't get close to a person to start with, you don't have much chance of sounding sincere when you try to tell them you love them or care about them or want to help them."

Griflet was quiet. "You know anyone like that?" he questioned after a bit.

"Believe it or not, Dinadan was kind of like that. Less extreme, a bit different overall, but it was similar… But Dinadan's story isn't mine to tell," Miles said.

"You're close to him, aren't you?" Griflet said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Miles replied.

Griflet was quiet. "Like a crush?" he teased lightly. Miles was quiet, a kind of sad smile on his lips. Griflet's teasing grin fell to a look of surprise and confusion. "Wait, really?"

Miles sighed, bowing his head. "Yeah. Something like that," he finally answered. "First and only guy it's ever happened with, admittedly, but the guy's got a charisma about him that's hard to resist. Even Lancelot's caught himself slipping into a word trap with him. The Earl of Lambaille loves to tease and trip people up just to see if he can. And when you get deeper into who he is as a person beyond the superficial, if you let him get too close without being prepared, you're kind of hard pressed _not_ to develop some sort of feeling for him. Or I was at least. Friendship, romance, whatever it is it doesn't matter. Any way you go, he's an emotional roller coaster ride and oh boy, you'd better be prepared for it if you fall off the line between friendship and… something else."

"So he's basically Narcissus," Griflet said.

Miles laughed. "Less of the self-love, believe it or not. Comes across that way, like he's obsessed with himself, but you know something? Dinadan actually has kind of a disturbing _lack_ of self-love and respect. Self- _anything_ for that matter. Narcissus had plenty of self-respect, that's why he was able to reject as many potential lovers as he did. Dinadan? Dinadan has zero, if you hadn't guessed by the number of people he beds and leaves. But again, his story isn't mine to tell, so I'm not saying more about it than that."

"Dinadan lacking self-respect? Wow. I _never_ would have guessed that," Griflet said in amazement.

"I never would have either if not for that… drunken incident. That we never talk about. Ever," Miles said. He thought a moment. "But, to be totally honest that might have been where my… 'relationship', if you can call it that, with Dinadan started."

"Have you crushed on anyone else ever?" Griflet asked.

"That's none of your business," Miles replied, smirking teasingly. "Hmm... Dinadan's more merfolk or selkie or Nixie, I think, than Narcissus," he soon said.

"Huh?" Griflet asked.

"Those are like sirens, only they can be male too," Miles explained with a smile.

Griflet nodded, thinking this all over. "You never used to be so… insightful," he remarked after a time.

"No… But as you grow up things change. As you learn and see more things and travel out into the world more often and get immersed in other cultures and kingdoms, you kind of start to mature and think beyond yourself and your bubble or your king and country. It's scary, admittedly, but also pretty awesome. And since you're sticking with _me_ now, you'll get to experience a lot of that for yourself," Miles replied, grinning. Griflet grinned back, perking up. "Now come on, kiddo. Let's keep riding. Daylight's burning and the woods get a little freaky at night."

"Can't wait," Griflet replied, eyes sparkling with adventure. Miles chukled, teasingly ruffling his hair. Griflet frowned up at him and smoothed it again before deciding he liked it a bit messier looking and leaving it that way. Miles gave him an amused look. "What? It looks cool," Griflet defended.

"It does," Miles had to admit, nodding.

KAK

"So, does Dinadan like you back?" Griflet teased some time later as he and Miles rode.

"Griflet, Dinadan likes _everything_ that likes him right back," Miles answered. "I'd like to say I'm probably the closest thing he's come to a 'relationship' to date, but the truth is that with Dinadan the lines between friend and love-interest can be blurred. He's touchy-feely with everyone, even just friends, so you really can't tell if he's into you romantically or platonically because he acts a lot the same both ways with only really subtle differences. He doesn't believe in courtly love. Like at all. He figures people who subsribe to it are poor saps who are missing out… I think that might be partially because he has a hard time actually, well, _seeing_ anyone loving him that way… Wow kid, you're really good at getting me to say more than I want to. How about we not pry into Dinadan anymore, kay? Might just make things messy if suddenly you go back and start to psychoanalyze the poor guy. He'd probably have a mental breakdown and then snap out of it and totally lose it at you and me and, well, everyone who dared cross him. Getting into his mind freaks him out. That's why he's so terrified of Merlin."

"What's the other part of the reason he doesn't subscribe to courtly love?" Griflet asked.

"The other part of it is just because yeah, at the end of the day he's a Casanova who could care less about settling down in a long-term serious relationship when there's a, in his words, 'banquet' out there. It's stupid and kind of a really childish way of looking at life, pleasure before everything else you know, but it's the way he is. He'll grow out of it in time I hope. For his own sake. Or he'll remain forever teenage-minded all his life and just be an embarrassment. But he's… another guy afraid of being loved I feel. He and Arthur would probably get along really well if they could peel back their layers to each other and get into a serious talk about stuff. Maybe things like that should be mandatory in our school. Just grab a couple random students and stick them together in a room for a few hours to talk. See what kinds of friendships can form from that, you know?"

"Might help staunch the flood of bullies in that dump," Griflet replied, rolling his eyes hopelessly.

"No kidding," Miles flatly agreed, grimacing. He looked ahead and suddenly paused. "Whoa," he said.

"Miles?" Griflet asked, riding next to him and reining in. He saw where his 'master' was staring and followed his gaze. He started, eyes widening. "Whoa," he repeated. " _Look_ at that pavilion! It's like, like…"

"Royalty's idea of a summer cabin? Yeah," Miles replied. "Let's go check it out."

"I don't know, Miles. What if it's an enemy?" Griflet uneasily replied.

"Good point. You stay put and _I'll_ check," Miles answered.

"Wait, whoa! No, no, no, that's a bad idea," Griflet said, frowning. "I'll come."

"No. Stay here, squire. I need to get you back to Lucan and Bedivere alive, not in pieces," Miles said.

"But…" Griflet began.

"No buts man, okay? I'll deal with this," Miles said. "Just hunker down in the bushes and wait for me to come back to tell you if it's safe or not.

"Miles…" Griflet whined.

"Stay. Seriously," Miles warned.

Griflet made a frustrated sound. "Fine. Just… be careful. And good luck man."

"Thanks," Miles replied, smiling and riding off. Griflet sighed in agitation and dismounted, creeping to the edge of the lake to keep an eye on how things played out.

KAK

Miles rode cautiously towards the pavilion. Outside of it he saw five figures sitting and speaking, all clad in armor. As he neared, they looked over and cautiously watched him with wary eyes. After a time, the smallest one rose and went into the pavilion as the other four rose carefully. The smallest one returned, saying something to the other four, and they entered the pavilion reluctantly. Soon another knight emerged, more splendidly armored than any of them and looking wary. He paced outside the pavilion and walked towards Miles, who reigned in his horse.

"How fare thee, good knight?" Miles asked.

"I fare well, sir knight," the other answered. "What business have thee in this place?"

"Sir, I was riding through the woods seeking adventure and fame, when upon thine pavilion I came and was left to wonder what nature of noble knight would set such a fine lodging in such a place as this," Miles answered.

The knight examined him silently. "If thou seekest adventure and fame, knight, you would gain no greater fame than to meet me in combat and emerge victorious. Even tale of your loss will garner fame, for I am a knight well-known and besought after much," he soon answered. Miles perked up a little and tilted his head, reading the man curiously. Soon the young man caught his breath, stiffening. "It's you!" he exclaimed. "Sir, you know me! I-I go to Worcestershire. Went! I-I graduated now, but that's not the point."

The knight perked up a little, suddenly less wary and more intrigued. "Miles?" he said.

"Yes! Yes, it's me! Oh wow, I can't believe… I mean, I shall meet thee in battle knight, and no honor greater to me!" Miles said. Suddenly there was hesitation on the other's part. Miles frowned. "Sir?" he asked.

The knight shifted uneasily and sighed, looking down. "Verily I am much reluctant to fight thee, young Miles, for your age is still tender and I fear that… that should something go wrong, you will not live beyond it. There is _always_ a possibility of something going wrong or a mistake being made. You are o'er young a boy to die. I don't… want your blood on my hands."

Miles was quiet. "Sir, I would die at your hand with honor. No man more worthy for me to fall to," he soon answered.

"Miles…" the man began.

"Please. I'm ready for this," Miles said. "And whether I live or die, it'll be worth every minute."

"Don't throw your life away, boy," the knight answered. "Go out in honor and glory and bravery."

"My quest will take me into the territory of Caradoc the Giant and his brother Turquine," Miles said.

The knight stiffened up. "No," he said a little sharply. "Don't go there. You go there, you might never come back!"

"I know… But I gave my word that I'd try. That being said, even if you do make a mistake, as unlikely as that is, and I end up dead, I… I would sooner die at the hand of a knight as worshipful as you than live a lifetime of captivity and torment in the Dolorous Tower. So really, whether I live or die it's a win for me," Miles replied. "I fall to you here, or at my own hand there still holding the honor of having escaped you."

"Miles…" the knight began.

"Please," Miles pled.

The other knight was quiet. "Verily," he finally relented. "So be it. We shall do battle…"

"Why are you so afraid?" Miles asked. The other was quiet. Miles hesitated, wincing, and looked across the lake to where Griflet was watching. After a moment he said, "Out of sight of the lake. Lest a poor wanderer come by and see such a grizzly scene."

"Out of sight of the pavilion," the knight answered, staring at it.

"The five armored people outside. They were your…?" Miles began.

"Yes," the knight cut off.

Miles was quiet. "Out of sight of lake and pavilion both then. In case the worst happens to either of us," he agreed. The rival knight nodded and led him away.

KAK

Griflet frowned as Miles and the knight rode out of sight. "What? What is he doing?" Griflet asked out loud to nothing. He rose and cautiously began to make his way around the pond to try and reach the pavilion. Just as he was nearing, though, the five armored men—were they squires?—from before came out. He froze, quickly getting out of sight. They looked around, no doubt for their master, and on not seeing him began to fan out to search worriedly. Griflet shifted uneasily and crept through the bush quickly, a dark feeling coming over him as he moved to find his own master. Fear began to grip him and he sped up, resisting the urge to call Miles's name. He heard the others start to call out 'my lord, my lord', trying to garner their master's reply.

"Miles?" he shortly after found himself saying. "Miles!" he said a bit louder. He heard clashing and gasped, looking over. Quickly he stood, running towards the sounds worriedly. Were Miles and the Knight fighting? Why? What was happening? Was it a test to see if they could pass into the more dangerous areas of the woods? Was it just a friendly spar? Was it a dangerous fight that he should be there for? Griflet began to run. He sped up faster and faster, shoving his way through the undergrowth and trees. "Miles!" he shouted. "Miles, where are you? Hold on!" He heard horses hooves thundering and raced towards them. All at once he leapt out onto the scene and caught his breath paling on seeing Miles and the knight about to meet in a charge, spears out! They clashed just then and there was the sickening sound of metal giving way, and then there was a scream of anguish and Miles was suddenly falling from his horse, spear embedded in his chest! Griflet's eyes widened in horror and fear. "Miles!" he shouted, shooting forward racing towards his master. "Miles, Miles no!"

He saw the enemy knight dismounting and gasped, quickly drawing his sword and getting between the groaning and crying out Miles who was laying on the ground that was quickly becoming red under him. "Grif-iflet, n-no," Miles choked.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Griflet frantically shouted at the enemy knight, eyes wide in fear as he ignored Miles' plea. The knight didn't move to approach at first. Soon, though, he started to advance.

"My lord!" a young voice cried out, and the smallest armored person that had been outside the pavilion came upon the scene, and froze in shock and fear. Griflet spun on him quickly, sword pointed towards _him_ now. Immediately the enemy knight, the one who had speared Miles, advanced, and Griflet focused on him again.

The enemy knight stopped, watching him silently, then looked at Miles. Then turned his gaze to the other one who had come upon the scene and was now frozen in place. His gaze turned once more to Miles and Griflet. "Get him out of here. Nothing can save him in these woods, and you don't have this time to waste if he's to have any hope," the knight said, sounding defeated and exhausted and-and something else Griflet couldn't pin because tears were blurring his eyes and suddenly he felt like he was going to panic because there was so much red and Miles was choking up blood and the spear was still in his body and… The knight suddenly shot towards them, pulling the spear from Miles's chest and making the young man scream in agony before choking and coughing again, body jerking as blood poured from the wound. Griflet gave a cry of dismay and alarm, diving for his friend and removing his helmet, frantically trying to staunch the blood. "Hold on Miles, hold on, please! Please, I'm going to get you to Arthur's court! It'll be okay, I promise, you'll be okay! You'll be…"

Miles's hand gripped his arm and Griflet cut off, choking back a cry of grief. Miles summed him up then grinned gently at him. "It's-it's okay… It's… okay…" His hand became limp, slipping from Griflet's arm as he went unconscious. Griflet stared a shocked second before quickly working to get Miles up onto the horse so he could gallop back to Far Far Away where they could get help and save him and everything would be okay and then they could ride after that crazy knight who… Griflet looked sharply over and gasped. The knight and his squire, or whatever, were gone! Griflet cursed inwardly and immediately seized the horse's reigns, running with it back to his own before galloping them back towards Far Far Away as fast as they could go. There was still time! There had to be! There was still time… Griflet looked over at Miles and his heart sank.

 _No... There isn't…_


	15. A Mighty Heart

A Mighty Heart

(A/N: **Second** up today.)

Arthur sat at his place at the Round Table looking depressed and moving breakfast around on his plate. The others watched him curiously. "So… something up, Artie?" Bedivere asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Arthur asked, looking up.

"You seem distracted," Daniel said.

"Distracted isn't the word. Depressed is more like it," Brunor stated.

"It's nothing, just…. Just a dream," Arthur replied.

"Some dream if it's making you look like _this_ ," Dagonet said.

"It's none of your business," Arthur sharply replied.

"Whoa. Bite our heads off, why don't you? In case you didn't notice, we're actually trying to be concerned here for once," Gareth said.

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…" He trailed off. Could it hurt to tell them? What did he have to lose? On second thought, yeah, it could hurt to tell them. Very badly. "Never mind," he said with a sigh. "Hey, where's Griflet. I didn't see him last night or when I got back from the woods."

"He left with Miles shortly after you departed our company, in order to join his knight in a quest. As is typical of the Knights and Squires program," Lucan answerd. "Odds are he doesn't even know you were missing."

Arthur frowned. "You sure they're okay? It's been a while now," he said.

"Absolutely. Miles totally has Griflet covered," Dinadan brushed off, smiling affectionately at the thought of his friend. Or whatever.

"Arthur! Arthur!" a desperate and grieved voice shouted. Arthur started, looking quickly up. Into the room burst none other than Griflet, knights chasing him angrily and yelling at him to get back because he didn't have an audience.

Arthur shot to his feet in concern. Griflet looked frantic! "Let him come!" Arthur ordered the knights sharply. "Seriously, why are you all so jumpy?" He guessed that was a dumb question given he'd literally just disappeared for three days and was almost killed, but still!

The knights reluctantly backed off and Arthur looked at Griflet. "Dude, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Miles. Hurry!" Griflet pled. Turning, he raced back out. The others stared after him then snapped into action, leaping up and following quickly.

"Griflet, what happened? What _about_ Miles?!" Dinadan demanded, catching up the quickest and looking concerned.

Griflet didn't answer. He ran from the castle. They burst out after him and froze, hearts all but stopping in their chests. There, laying over the back of a horse, was an unmoving Miles, soaked in blood and deathly pale. "Oh gods!" Gawain exclaimed, leaping into action and racing to Miles with Bedivere, the latter of which carefully and gently got Miles off the horse and into his arms looking panicked. Gawain looked his once-classmate over and his heart plummeted. He choked back a cry and drew a shaky breath, tears threatening his eyes. He saw with one glance that Miles wouldn't come back from this…

"There was a knight in the forest, in a pavilion by a well, spring, whatever. He-he crossed our paths and-and…" Griflet began to narrate to all the knights and spectators from the castle who had gathered. He trailed off and sobbed, looking back at Miles. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to so bad, but what would be the point, really? Miles was gone the moment the damnable spear entered his chest… "He has slain my master, a good knight," Griflet finally whispered painfully. "His name was Miles, and I beseech you that my master may be buried… And that some knight may revenge my master's death…"

KAK

They were pale and still. Bedivere was crying. Gawain's head was bowed low. Dinadan gave a pained cry, holding his head in his hands. Miles had been his friend… One of the very few he had that were his own age. "No. No, he's not… He can't be!" Dinadan exclaimed with a gasp, falling next to the other and brushing a hand through his hair to get his attention. Miles's eyes flickered slightly, falling on his friend, and a weak smile pulled at his mouth.

Dinadan let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes tight, teeth clenched in denial as he shook his head. He felt Miles touch his cheek and miserably looked down at him, sniffing and offering a weak but hopefully reassuring smile. "You-you were loved," Miles managed to choke out weakly, and Dinadan's resolve crumbled, grief clouding his expression as he pulled back like he'd been burned. Miles winced, grimacing in pain, and Dinadan quickly caught his hand again before it could drop.

"Hang on. Don't you dare," Dinadan pled, drawing Miles up and holding him against his chest reassuringly. He pressed a kiss to the other's forehead gently. "Don't you dare," he repeated again. He knew it would do no good. Miles was silent and still and felt… entirely too cold.

Griflet gazed at his dying mentor then closed his eyes tight… When they opened they blazed in anger and steely resolve as he stared on…

Dinadan held Miles close, head resting on his and teeth gritted as tears threatened to slip unbidden from his eyes. He soon sniffed, lowering Miles slightly. He was gone… Just gone… He stared a long moment in silence before Bedivere came, taking him from Dinadan and laying the dead young man gently on the ground before kneeling at his side and just staring numbly. Dinadan didn't move, eyes fixed on the corpse still stunned. Soon he took the young man's hand and gently squeezed it, kissing it softly in a show of respect.

Griflet began to shake in rage. Slowly he stood, staring, then turned to Arthur, eyes narrowed. Arthur stiffened up uneasily. "This wasn't my fault!" the young king immediately defended almost on instinct.

"Wow you're defensive," Brunor said, frowning.

"I wasn't going to say it was your fault, Arthur… I know I haven't done much for you ever, I know I haven't been one of your most invested schoolmates, but for what I _have_ done for your sake, as little as it may be, I want you to do me a solid. A big one."

"Dare I ask?" Arthur asked, grimacing.

"That depends. Any knight of yours want to revenge my master?" Griflet demanded. Arthur looked around. None of Far Far Away's knights seemed keen on it, pointedly avoiding looking at him. The young king grimaced and face-palmed with a groan. Yep. Far Far Away was totally doomed. "Didn't think so. So give the order of knighthood and... and make _me_ a knight," Griflet continued.

A veritable shockwave went through everyone, and Arthur was left gawking like a fool at Griflet in disbelief. That? That hadn't been expected. Like at all.

KAK

There was stunned silence before Arthur finally managed to say something. "What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Make me a knight so I can go after the bastard who killed Miles and make him pay," Griflet said.

"You're way too young to even be _considered_ for that position, Griflet!" Arthur protested.

"Arthur, I'm begging you. Make me a knight," Griflet repeated firmly and determinedly as the others listened in shock.

"But-but-but I…" Arthur stammered.

"Sir," Merlin said. Arthur glared at him for the 'sir' crap, frowning. "It'd be a real piy to lose Griflet. He'll be a passing good man when he's of age! I mean the guy will abide with you the term of his life, but if he goes off questing against the knight at the fountain who struck down poor Miles, it's unlikely he'll ever come back again. The man who killed that boy? He's one of the best knights in the world, and one of the strongest men of arms."

"See!" Arthur insisted, gesturing to Merlin.

"With or without you knighting me, I'm going after that bastard," Griflet said. "I'd rather do it decked in full armor and for your honor than as a random rogue at his own choosing."

"I…" Arthur began. He sighed deeply, bowing his head. "I'll think about it… But for now, let's… Miles… We need to take care of… of him first…"

A heavy silence fell, and all heads bowed. They turned once more to the dead man and tears burned Griflet's eyes. "Okay," he finally relented in a whisper. He could wait until… until this was dealt with… Gods he didn't want to be the one to tell Miles' family about this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over. It was Dinadan, looking exhausted and… and almost broken… Not quite there, but almost… For the first time Griflet had known him, he looked his age. And acted it…

"I'll do it," Dinadan softly said to him. Griflet nodded gratefully. They both knew what Dinadan meant. Griflet was relieved he wouldn't have to be the one to break the news.

"If you need help…" Griflet began.

"I'll be fine," Dinadan cut off a bit too quickly. Griflet winced and bowed his head low again. Gently Dinadan squeezed his shoulder. The knights of Far Far Away gathered up the body, and solemnly it was brought into the castle to be tended…

KAK

Arthur sat at the head of the table, hands balled in front of his mouth and a troubled expression on his face. With him were his schoolmates, plus Uriens, Nentres, and Merlin. There had been dead silence since they'd brought Miles' body inside to be taken care of. "I'm gonna do it," Arthur finally said, putting his hands flat on the table nervously, looking up at all of them. They looked back at him curiously. Arthur turned to Griflet. "I'm gonna make you a knight," he said.

"What?!" Lucan and Bedivere immediately protested, shooting to their feet angrily.

"But…!" Arthur cut off before they could riot. Griflet looked hopefully at him. "If I do this, and make you a knight, you have to give me a gift."

"A-a gift? Y-yes, of course, anything! Whatever you want I'll get you it!" Griflet immediately and hopefully swore.

"Okay," Arthur said. He nervously licked his lips, thinking. "You have to promise me, by the faith of your body, that when you've jousted with the knight of the fountain, whether you win or lose, that on foot or horseback you'll come back to me alive without any debate! I don't care if you have to flee before you can finish the job, I don't care if right now you feel like you're going to avenge Miles or die trying, you have to promise to come back to my court and your cousins alive," Arthur seriously said. Lucan and Bedivere gaped at him in shock and awe.

Griflet was quiet, looking stunned. "Wh-wha… Oh… _Wow_ … I-I didn't think you cared," he soon said, visibly and audibly touched.

"Maybe we haven't exactly been… friendly with each other, but that doesn't mean I don't care," Arthur replied. "I care about people. That's a thing I do. Yeah, maybe that's hard to believe given the way I behave a lot of times, but I care. Just… just please?"

"I-I… Arthur, you… O-okay… If that's the gift you want, okay. I'll promise you as you desire," Griflet soon vowed, still awed and amazed.

"Thank you… Be careful. Please. I really, really don't want your death on my conscience. I can't _afford_ it," Arthur said, gesturing to Lucan and Bedivere who looked torn between enraged and anguished.

Griflet turned to his cousins. It was a promise better made to them, he realized, then to Arthur. And maybe that's why Arthur had wanted him to make it. "I promise I'll come back," he said to his cousins. Lucan was silent, glaring at him, then sat with head bowed low and eyes closed.

"You'd damn well better," Bedivere replied, voice breaking slightly.

"Okay," Arthur said. "Meet me in the throne room and… and we'll get this done… Just-just give me like an hour." Griflet nodded and Arthur scrambled off to figure this out.

KAK

"Charming? Charming, I need you!" Arthur exclaimed, racing up to the disguised prince who was currently under the guard of Ulfius and Brastias, both of whom were giving him a wide berth. Arthur waved them both away and, though confused, they obeyed, leaving Arthur and Charming alone. The prince looked at the king dubiously. "How do I knight someone?!" Arthur blurted.

Charming stared incredulously. "Really?" he finally asked, unimpressed. Arthur blushed, bowing his head a little sheepishly. Charming sighed. "Very well. The first thing you need to know is that a 'knighting ceremony' is called an accolade. There's more than one form. The most popular, and likely the one you'll want to use, is tapping the flat side of your sword on the shoulder of the candidate. The knight-elect kneels in front of you on a knighting-stool. Now give me a sword and kneel."

"I'm not giving you a sword, Charming," Arthur replied, frowning.

"A stick then! Something long," Charming said. Arthur looked around then grabbed a broom, giving it to him. Charming took it with a huff. "Kneel, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur looked incredulous but soon did so. Charming held the broom and said, "By my authority as king and ruler of this land, I knight thee Sir Arthur. To serve as this land's protector and defender of the king all the days of your life." He laid the side of the broom's handle onto Arthur's right shoulder, then raised it gently just above the boy's head and placed it on his left without a word. "Advances Chevalier au nom de Dieu," he finished.

"What?" Arthur asked.

Charming sighed. "It means something like 'Go forth, knight, in the name of god,'" he said.

"I thought I said arise Sir Something-or-other," Arthur said.

"You thought wrong! Jus-just look, will you just trust me on this?" Charming demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Arthur replied.

"Good! Now you stand…" Charming said. Arthur did so. "…and I present you with the insignia of the new order you're part of." He held out an imaginary insignia.

"But I have no order!" Arthur protested in worry.

"For now use the default," Charming said.

"Like I want to group Gri… anyone with the sorry excuses for knights working under me now," Arthur said, grimacing.

"You can figure it out later, Arthur!" Charming shot.

"Fine! You don't have to get grouchy," Arthur said, folding his arms almost poutingly. Charming looked like he wanted to wring his neck but was refraining. The prince took a calming breath. Just a little while, just a little while.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Forgive my… impatience, your majesty."

"Whatever," Arthur replied. "You said there were once other forms?"

"The blow, or colee, when first utilized, was given with a bare fist, a box on the ear. It's been substituted for a gentle stroke with the flat part of the sword against the side of the neck, as well as the method I showed you now. Kisses on the cheek and embraces have also been used," Charming answered.

"Do I have to, you know, have it a big thing?" Arthur asked.

"No," Charming answered. "Those in your castle now should suffice just fine. Honestly all you really need is some of your officers, your mother, your aunt, and maybe a few more witnesses for it to be official. You have everything you need in place."

"O-okay," Arthur said. "Thanks Charming!" Quickly he turned, racing away and leaving Charming staring after him in surprise and disbelief. He shook his head hopelessly. He'd never quite understand children, he decided.

KAK

Arthur looked down at the kneeling and nervous Griflet. He was just as nervous, he decided. He swallowed insecurely and held the sword up. "B-by my authority as, uh, king and ruler of this land, I knight thee Sir Griflet; to serve as this land's protector and defender of the king all the days of, um, y-your life." He laid the side of the sword on Griflet's right shoulder, then raised it gently just above the other's head and placed it on his left without a word. "Um…" Charming, hanging near, rolled his eyes and whispered it quickly to him. "Advances Chevalier au nom de Dieu," Arthur said. Griflet gave him a confused look. "Stand," Arthur mouthed. Griflet started and rose quickly, nearly bumping Arthur who narrowly avoided the blow. Arthur could feel Charming rolling his eyes from behind. Arthur handed out the insignia his aunt had given him and whispered to Griflet, "The minute I lay out a better order, you're in it depending on how you do." Griflet smirked, eyes twinkling with silent laughter. "Now go. Do what you've planned," Arthur added more seriously and gravely, and loud enough for those who were near to hear. Namely their classmates and families. Griflet bowed and turned, walking swiftly away from the throne with eyes determined and jaw set…

KAK

 _Then took Griflet his horse in great haste, and dressed his shield and took a spear in his hand…_

Griflet fastened his weapons tightly to himself and rode off at a gallop, determined to reach the pavilion where he and Miles had encountered the unknown knight that had sent Miles to his untimely death. Rage burned in the boy, and he promised to himself that he would do whatever it took to at least wound the man if he could do nothing else. For the first time, he cursed the promise he'd made to Arthur and his cousins to come back, because it would kill him inside to let the murderer of his friend leave that place alive.

 _…_ _and so he rode a great wallop till he came to the fountain, and thereby he saw a rich pavilion, and thereby under a cloth stood a fair horse well saddled and bridled, and on a tree a shield of divers colours and a great spear._

Griflet rode cautiously into the area, looking around. The pavilion was unlike anything he'd seen. It _had_ to belong to royalty. He surveyed the place and spotted the knight's horse beneath a cloth. It was a gorgeous horse, and well-tended with rich tack. And that shield and spear! Whoa. Again he got the impression of royalty and began to shift uncomfortably. Something wasn't sitting right with him here. What, rather _who_ , was he going after? Who had Miles met in combat? He didn't like this. Maybe… No. His eyes narrowed. This was for Miles.

Griflet scowled and rode forward again, right to the shield and spear. He should take them and get rid of them, but then that wasn't very fair or knightly, so begrudgingly he didn't dispose of the gear. Even though the guy totally deserved what was coming to him fair win or not. Taking his spear, he roughly struck the knight's shield, knocking it down with a loud clatter and looking determinedly towards the pavilion, eyes glittering like daggers.

Almost immediately the knight came out of the pavilion and had surveyed the situation in less than a second, which again made Griflet uneasy because it meant this guy was good. Like _damn_ good. Talking years and years of experience and mistakes good, and he had… well, crap all, frankly. Youth, energy, and a desire for revenge. Which would mean nothing if this guy was pro. The knight was looking right at him now, seeming incredulous. Griflet felt suddenly really self-conscious about his height and build. He felt like it was giving him away.

"Fair knight, why smote ye down my shield?" the knight questioned.

"F-for I will joust with thee!" said Griflet, hating the fearful waver that had come to his voice, and the slight crack. If the knight hadn't known he was a teenager before, he probably did now. Great.

Sure enough, the knight looked highly skeptical. "It's better ye do not, for ye are but young and late made knight, and your might is nothing to mine," the enemy answered finally.

"Despite that I'll joust with you!" Griflet insisted.

The knight stared at him then let out a tired sigh, shaking his head. "Alright," he relented. "I'm loathe to, but alright. Since it seems you won't give me a choice, I'll get ready and be out soon. From whence do you come?"

"Sir, I am of Arthur's court," Griflet replied, and the knight visibly startled. Griflet couldn't help but feel like he might have gotten something of an upper hand. It was a bit of a comfort at least. The knight said nothing else, entering the pavilion and soon coming out fully prepared. He grabbed his shield and spear without a word and mouted his horse nimbly before looking at Griflet. "Funny. You didn't show my master this mercy," Griflet coldly said.

"What?" the knight asked.

"The man you killed only hours ago!" Griflet viciously snapped. The knight started and wavered slightly. Griflet went at him immediately. The knight swiftly rode out of the way, avoiding the blow and whirling his horse around to face Griflet again.

"I was no more eager to kill that boy than I am to fight you, child!" the knight defensively snapped. "He wanted to test his mettle, he failed. I never wanted to kill him, but things happen. I warned him of as much! I've spent these last hours _languishing_ over it."

"That won't bring Miles back!" Griflet shouted, going at him again. This time he struck the knight, nearly dehorsing him. The man gasped in pain but regained his balance, holding his side with a grimace and immediately becoming more guarded. Apparently Griflet wasn't the first grieved and emotional rival this man had faced.

"I know… I wish it could, but it can't. Don't do this, boy," the knight said a bit gentler. "Don't throw your life away like this. You have a future ahead of you."

"I know. But yours is ended," Griflet replied. He charged him again, but this time the knight didn't dodge. Instead he ran his horse right towards Griflet and struck with a battle cry!

It happened in slow motion, or seemed to. The horses' hooves thundering, the helms flashing in the sun, the spears at the ready. The horses drawing closer and closer, the riders a grieved child determined to avenge his murdered friend, and a seasoned warrior who felt only regret and reluctance. Perhaps it would have gone in the young boy's favor… if the man had been any less skilled than he was. But he wasn't, and as they clashed on the battleground, the rival knight's spear smote Griflet through the shield and the left side!

A scream of pain ripped from the young boy's throat as he fell to the ground with his horse. Quickly the knight turned his own steed, looking to the boy in fear and concern. His breath caught in his throat and guilt washed over him to see the child lie so still on the ground, and he could have sworn that in that moment his heart had stopped beating…

KAK

 _When the knight saw him lie so on the ground, he alighted and was passing heavy, for he weened he had slain him…_

The boy was still and unmoving. All that could be heard were the birds chirping and the knight's fast breathing. Suddenly the man gasped as he snapped out of the shock. Quickly he alighted from his horse and ran to his youthful opponent, guilt and sorrow tearing through him. Oh gods, he'd killed him. He'd killed a child! No, no, no, please, not this sort of mistake… He slid to the boy's side on his knees, throwing aside his helmet and quickly working to get off the child's. On seeing who it was beneath, he nearly died. He recognized the boy… "What? Oh gods, no! Griflet!" he exclaimed, cupping the boy's face in fear. "Griflet, Griflet, come on. Don't do this, don't. Please," he pled. No response. "Dammit, don't you die on me! _Not_ like Miles! In life you followed your master everywhere, but don't follow him to death too. Not to death too! He wouldn't want that. Gods he wouldn't want that, please," the knight pled. Quickly he bent over the boy to see if he was breathing. He wasn't.

 _And then he unlaced his helm and gat him wind..._

Immediately he began to try and revive him, giving him air quickly and determinedly. "Come on, come on," he willed, and gat him air again. And again. And again. After what seemed hours but was probably seconds, he felt the boy take in shuddering, weak breaths and whimper slightly. "That's it, that's it. Good boy. Good boy. You're doing good. You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine," the knight promised in a gentle and reassuring voice. The knight picked Griflet up in his arms and went to Griflet's horse, that was recovering itself as well. He soothed the animal gently and placed Griflet on it's back as securely as he could manage. "He's in your hands now. Please, let him get home safe and alive," he murmured softly to whatever divines may or may not be listening, lightly brushing back the boy's hair. Softly Griflet whimpered in pain, stirring but not waking.

 _...and so with the truncheon he set him on his horse and so betook him to god and said he had a mighty heart, and if he might live he would prove a passing good knight._

The knight smiled softly and affectionately, a wave of relief washing through him, but there was still also worry. "You have a mighty heart, Griflet," he praised. "And if you make it, you will prove a passing good knight one day. Just please don't rush it... I hope to the gods you make it back alright. I'm so sorry. For Miles, for you… For everything… I'm sorry… Be safe." He struck Griflet's horse's flank and the horse took off for Far Far Away, the knight watching woefully after him. "Be safe…" he repeated again.

 _And so Sir Griflet rode to the court, where great dole was made for him…_


	16. The Knight of the Pavilion

The Knight of the Pavilion

(A/N: Sorry for missing posting yesterday. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload documents for some reason. Not sure if that was a universal problem or just something on my end. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, and I feel like some parts come across a little weird, but that's mainly because a lot of Arthur's interactions with the knight of the pavilion - and the Roman knights - are pulled, and paraphrased, straight from _Le Morte d'Arthur_ , as well as the sequence of events. Also, I was going to put two chapters up today but on reviewing the next one it seemed a bit lackluster, so I want some reader opinions. **Anyone** have **any ideas** on what they'd like to see done with **Excalibur** in the next chapter? As it is now, it seems a little anticlimactic, and most of the chapter isn't even about it, so I want to put a bit more emphasis on it but am not sure how.)

Arthur hadn't stopped pacing in guilt and worry since sending Griflet off. Lucan and Bedivere were pacing with him too, though, so he didn't feel like a total moron. It had been really quiet since Griflet had taken off. No one had talked to one another, just sat in silence waiting and hoping for the best. Dinadan was perched, with Daniel and Gawain both, at the side of Miles's coffin where he'd been lain until a funeral and burial could take place. Neither Gawain nor Dinadan had taken their eyes off the still body. Daniel hadn't taken _his_ eyes off _Dinadan_.

A whinny was heard nearing the castle, and immediately Arthur, Bedivere, and Lucan were at the edge looking out. "No…" they heard Brunor breathe from the other side of the balcony, staring at something in shock. Quickly they turned. Bedivere felt a cold dread seizing him and raced to Brunor's side with Lucan and Arthur. They all peered out, trying to see what Brunor saw. It wasn't long before they did. Lucan gave a pained cry.

"No!" Bedivere exclaimed in fear, turning and racing down, Brunor hot on his heels. Arthur stood still, frozen in place in shock, tears threatening his eyes. _No_ … Lucan gave him a look of such pure hate he half expected the guy to kill him. He wouldn't have even cared. Instead Lucan turned and raced after Bedivere and Brunor, leaving Arthur numb and unable to feel his body to move if he _wanted_ to, even as all the others converged on Griflet's horse including those who had been gathered by the coffin.

"Arthur? Arthur," a voice said in concern. Arthur managed to draw a shuddering breath, looking quickly over with eyes wide and vulnerable and scared. Gawain. "I can save him this time," Gawain promised, inwardly wincing to see the guilt and fear in Arthur's eyes. "It's not a wound that's too bad to heal. A few good leeches and he'll be okay. I promise. He's gonna be okay." Arthur gave a sob and nodded frantically. Gawain winced and nodded back, leaving Arthur there alone against his better judgement. Arthur watched after him, mouth quivering in guilt. He hated this. He hated all of it! He hated being king, he hated making decisions, he hated making mistakes! It wasn't fair! It wasn't okay! He couldn't do this. Oh gods, he couldn't do this! He couldn't…

"Breathe," a voice firmly said as he felt someone seize his shoulders. "Deep breaths. In, out, in, out, breathe with me, Arthur. Breathe." Arthur, whimpering, forced himself to obey the voice, looking up and trying to make out who it was.

"Ch-Charming?" he asked.

"Breathe," Charming warned again, looking more annoyed than anything. Arthur focused on following Charming's breathing with his own shaking breaths. "Good. In, out, in, out. For goodness sakes, things happen, Arthur! The sooner you learn to deal with mistakes the better. There'll be plenty of them, some more costly than others. All you can do is keep breathing. _This_ wasn't a mistake. It wasn't your fault. Knighted or not, you must know he would have gone anyway. You certainly didn't _order_ him to pursue the knight. That was _his_ choice. At least he went out fully armed thanks to yours. Listen, as much as you wish you could, you can't control their lives. No, no, breathe. In, out. This isn't your fault. This isn't your fault."

"They think it is," Arthur said, voice breaking.

"No. They don't. They look for someone to blame. They always do, and usually it falls on the ruler. But when the emotional high has dissipated, they'll realize it was his decision, not yours. Your actions didn't get him hurt. His own actions did. I have little doubt even _he'll_ make that clear to them when he wakes up. And he _will_ wake up, Arthur. He will. Breathe. In, out. In, out. Good boy," Arthur cooperated, breaths shaky but slowly evening out as he matched them to Charming's. Charming kept up the coaching until the boy seemed calm. "There. Better?" Charming finally asked, slowly releasing Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur shook his head. "No. But I can function again," he answered. He looked up at the prince. "Thanks," he reluctantly mumbled, glancing away again. Charming nodded and sent him on his way, watching after the boy before smirking to himself. This was too perfect. If things like this kept happening, he'd obtain his goal in no time at all. It was almost a shame how easy it was so far. Mummy would be proud.

KAK

Arthur was hunched guiltily in a corner, hanging away from everyone else as Griflet was dazedly sitting up with help from his cousins. "That guy wasn't kidding around," Griflet said through pain, clutching his side with a grimace. "How did I even get here?"

"On your horse. You didn't get on it?" Daniel asked.

"No. Last I remember I was hitting the ground and then there was black," Griflet replied.

"He put you on it," Dagonet said in surprise. "That's… weird. Why? He killed Miles no problem, why not you?"

"I don't know," Griflet answered. But it felt like… like somehow he'd known that knight. He didn't voice this, of course, and kept silent instead. He looked passed them and spotted Arthur curled in on himself alone. "Arthur? What are you doing way over there?" he asked. Arthur tensed and stayed quiet. Griflet's eyes filled with realization and a bit of guilt. "I made the call, not you. It wasn't your fault. Knighted or not, I would have gone after him."

"I should have stopped you," Arthur said.

"You wouldn't have been able to, because once this ignoramous gets it into his sordid little mind to do something, it's virtually impossible to talk him down," Lucan said bitterly, but the bitterness was directed sharply at Griflet, who winced under his cousin's furious glare and looked a bit ashamed.

"He's alive. That's what matters right now, isn't it?" little Galeschin said, trying to pacify the older boys.

"Yeah, kiddo. That's what matters," Nentres agreed, ruffling his son's hair gently. For a while more they stuck around to make sure Griflet was okay before leaving him alone to be lectured and yelled at by his cousins.

KAK

Arthur sat in his throne stewing angrily as he thought about the knight that had hurt Griflet and killed Miles. He scowled to himself, not in a good temper. It was probably a good thing that he didn't have to hold court today, because he wasn't sure what kind of patience he'd have. "Your majesty, twelve aged knights are waiting outside to see you," Dagonet said a little nervously, peeking into the throne room.

"There a reason you're so uneasy?" Arthur asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I… they're from Rome," Dagonet answered.

Arthur stiffened, sitting up straight. Oh boy… "Uh… send them in?" he tentatively replied, looking around hopefully for either Cador, Igraine, Lillian, or Charming. None of them were there, so it looked like he was on his own for this. Wait, someone was approaching. He looked over. Charming. But he wasn't coming near, just staying in the shadows observing quietly. It was kind of unnerving but also a bit reassuring, in a weird way. Dagonet left to get the knights and soon Arthur found himself facing all twelve of them. "Welcome, sir knights. How can I help you?" Arthur asked.

"We have come from the Emperor of Rome to ask of you truage for this realm," one gruffly replied, voice hard. Arthur stiffened up. Truage? That was tribute, wasn't it? Oh boy. This didn't sound good.

"Tribute? For what?" Arthur asked.

"For the priviledge of being allowed to exist. Pay the price, or else the emperor will destroy you and your land without further question," another knight replied. "That is the way."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. Seriously? Another threat to his kingdom? Did _every_ ruler out there want control of this land? Oh he was so beyond done with threats to his rulership that it wasn't even funny anymore. "Okay, you know what? Since you're just messengers, you can say what you will this time, but if you've come here with anything besides talk in mind, you're dead men. Here's my answer to your king. I owe the emperor no tribute and I won't put tribute on him, but if he wants to try and push me, then I promise by my father Uther Pendragon's soul that I'll pay him my tribute on a battlefield with a sharp spear or sword, got it?! Why do you think I have time for this crap? Are you seriousy serious right now? As if I don't have a million other things on my plate a thousand times more important than some Roman wannabe's lust for land and power! The guy's on the other side of the continent for pete's sake! Tell him to go take a hike off a cliff!"

The twelve knights gawked at him in disbelief, eyes wide in surprise and anger. Arthur glared right back, eyes on fire. Charming couldn't believe his ears, his eyes bugged wider than the knights' eyes were. He couldn't believe the boy had actually just done that… Was he _insane_?! That was no way to talk down a truage! And wait, the old kind had been Arthur's father? This… made things significantly more complicated. He felt like it meant trouble, though Charming couldn't pinpoint just how exactly, at least right now. But he got the bad feeling it would come to him soon enough. He hoped it was less disastrous to him than he feared it might be, but time would tell.

"Very well. We'll tell him," one of the knights finally and menacingly said. For the first time, Arthur got the uneasy feeling he'd done a bad. A really, really bad. He didn't back down though, continuing to glare after the furious knights who were departing his court. Anger outweighed unease. In his defence, they'd come at a bad time, _'For the king was passingly wroth for the hurt of Sir Griflet_ '. Gods help anyone who pushed him the wrong way at the moment.

Arthur spun on Charming, when he was sure the visitors were gone. "Get my best horse and armour," he ordered angrily. "I'm going out for a day. Or two. Or hell, maybe I'll just never come back. I'll bet you'd like _that_."

"You realize Rome is a world power, right?" Charming asked, frowning at Arthur.

"You realize we're coming up on it and overtaking it, right?" Arthur retorted.

"It's too late for you to go out tonight. Tomorrow morning, no sooner," Charming replied.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!" Arthur protested.

"Really? You've giving _me_ this speech? Get a grip and then we'll talk about you riding out of this castle!" Charming shot.

"I order you to do what I say!" Arthur said.

"And I order _you_ to go to your room!" Charming shouted, pointing. He had no patience for bratty little teenagers.

"Make me!" Arthur shot. He realized he'd made a mistake the second Charming pounced on him, roughly and painfully grabbing his arm and all but dragging him yelping and protesting up the stairs towards his bedroom, eyes flaming angrily. More than one knight or resident or guest gave them weird looks, more than one person was ordered by Arthur to intervene. No one did so and soon the young king was wrestled none too gently into his bedroom and thrust forward. He staggered and spun. "Who do you think you are?!" Arthur demanded furiously.

"The one thinking rationally!" Charming snapped back. "Now you get your scrawny backside into that bed and think about this day carefully! Tomorrow you'll have your bloody horse and armor and not a moment before, are we clear?!" Arthur looked like he was about to argue, but Charming didn't give him the chance, slamming the door shut on the boy and glaring at it. Seething, Charming turned around and froze, paling on nearly running smack dab into the Dutchess of Cornwall! Oops…

"Kids, huh?" she said, smiling in amusement.

"…Yes," Charming finally said. "Yes. Children. Typical. Of course. Yes."

She giggled and Charming shifted, swallowing and not trusting the feeling it sent through him. It wasn't necessarily a fuzzy feeling, but it wasn't a bad one either. It was more… guilty, if anything. For whatever reason. "Maybe next time leave the parenting to someone qualified," she teased.

"I wasn't parenting him!" Charming protested, glad she couldn't see who he was at all. He really had to stop running into people lest someone eventually recognize him. That would just make things harder.

Igraine gave him a dubious look but didn't press. She looked passed the prince and at the door of her son's room. "Thank you for saving him and bringing him home," she eventually remarked.

"I owed him as much," Charming replied. "But you're welcome, my lady…"

"Igraine," she said. Charming's charming smile fell to a blank look he blinked then snapped out of his surprise.

"Igraine," he finally repeated, recovering himself. "Now if my lady would excuse me, I must go off and wait for the boy to stop seething before returning to that room for the night," Charming said. He could tell by Igraine's expression she didn't like the idea of a stranger sleeping in her son's room. At all. But tough luck for her. It was how it was on Arthur's order. After all, perish forbid the boy trust let him into the servants' quarters where he could give one of his glorious speeches and insight the palace slaves to rebellion.

"If you hurt him, I'll make you suffer," she threatened evenly. He'd guessed as much.

Arthur was curled up angrily in bed when Charming was brought by guards to the room again. Arthur didn't even talk to him. Charming didn't press, just went to his place on the ground and waited to be chained. The guards did so, not even trying to be gentle. Charming winced and gave them a dark look, but didn't speak. Arthur huffed after the guards left, then got up and threw a blanket haphazardly at the prince before returning to bed to sulk more and probably beat himself up for Griflet and his behavior and his dealings with the Roman knights and gods knew what else he could throw on himself. Charming shook his head hopelessly, rolling his eyes, and laid down to sleep.

KAK

The next day, Arthur seemed to have come down from his wrath and sheepishly met with Charming—who was readying the king's horse—looking a bit ashamed. "Hi," he said.

"Finsihed your snit?" Charming asked.

Arthur winced. "Yeah," he weakly answered, looking down. "Sorry, just…"

"I know," Charming cut off. "You realize I was a teenager once, correct?" Arthur nodded. "Here's your horse. Do try not to get captured this time," Charming said, handing Arthur the reigns.

Arthur nodded and mounted his steed. Charming tossed him up his shield and spear. "Thanks," Arthur said.

"If you're not back by tonight, there _will_ be a search," Charming warned.

"Yeah. I get it," Arthur answered. "Just… just tarry around here until I come back again or something." Charming rolled his eyes and patted the horse's flank as Arthur rode off at a soft pace.

The young king rode wherever his horse took him as the sun grew brighter in the sky each passing hour. It was midmorning when he finally got some action. As he rode, he heard three men shouting taunts and laughing. Arthur frowned, following the sound quickly and curiously. He rode into a clearing and started, gasping. There up ahead were three creeps chasing none other than Merlin, weapons raised and looking ready to murder him! "Whoa, hey, hey!" Arthur shouted, galloping towards them furiously. "Back off! Leave him alone! Run away you jerks, right now!"

They looked over quickly and became terrified on seeing a knight galloping towards them. Oh yeah, Arthur thought. They couldn't see who he was under this helmet. Immediately they took off, shouting and running to try and escape. Arthur rode up alongside the wizard and looked worriedly down. "Mr. Merlin, are you okay? You were about to be totally slaughtered, man! Like, you would be dead now if I hadn't shown up, even _despite_ your magic!"

"Nah," said Merlin, brushing it off. "I could have saved myself and would have had you not happened along. I was just playin' around! You're more near your death than I am, kid. Let me tell you, the gods aren't your friends right now. Well, maybe they are. Eh, who am I to know? Time and all that there nonsense. Anywho… So, how ya been kid?

"I've been… better. Boy do I have a lot to tell you, Merlin, since the whole debating over making Griflet a knight or not thing," Arthur replied.

"Let's walk and talk then. I'm all ears," Merlin said perkily, strolling along. Arthur followed and began to catch him up on the events that had been happening.

KAK

 _So as they went thus talking, they came to the fountain, and the rich pavilion there by it…_

Arthur stared across a pond in shock, gazing at it dumbly. Merlin was cleaning his ears while whistling, seemingly unperturbed. "This-this is the place. The place where the guy who killed Miles and hurt Griflet is!" Arthur exclaimed to the wizard. Holy cow, he hadn't expected he'd see it. Not so close to the kingdom. "And there's the guy!" Sure enough, sitting armed in a chair was the knight, looking down at the ground as if deep in thought. "Hey you!" Arthur furiously called. "Sir knight! Yeah you! For what cause are you here? What, can no knight ride this way unless he jousts with you? What the hell's your problem, man?! Just back off before you hurt or kill anyone else. You've caused enough pain." Merlin blinked after Arthur then face-palmed before sighing and plopping down to observe.

"This custom have I used and will continue to use," the knight answered, not looking up. "And who saith nay, and who is grieved with my custom, let him amend it that will."

" _I'll_ amend it," said Arthur, a bit put out by the lack of response.

The knight looked up, eyes narrowed. What was with all these kids suddenly wanting to fight him and put him in the ground? Was it some kind of weird initiation or rite of passage that he hadn't been informed about? "Then I will defend," he replied. Rising, the knight took his horse and dressed his shield and spear, and turned to Arthur. "You're out of your league, boy. But if you insist, let's go."

"You've killed one friend of mine, you've hurt another. You're not hurting anyone else," Arthur stated boldly, barely knowing himself where his anger and determination was springing from. He just knew this guy was a threat, and he needed to be dealt with before he hurt anyone else in Far Far Away. Immediately Arthur charged, and the knight right after…

 _Anon he took his horse and dressed his shield and took a spear, and they met so hard either in other's shields, that all to-shivered their spears._

Arthur, stunned at the force behind the other knight's attack, quickly drew Caliburn, a little alarmed now. "No, put that away. It's fairer that we run more together with sharp spears," the knight said like he was a teacher at school.

"I would if I _had_ anymore spears!" Arthur replied.

"I have enough," the knight replied. Arthur stared blankly at him. Was this guy serious? He did know he wanted to kill him, right? The knight, seemingly unaware of how... odd this was, beckoned for a armored knight lingering nervously nearby, who looked oddly small in that armor. Like him and Griflet small if not smaller. He was probably a squire.

 _So there came a squire and brought two good spears, and Arthur chose one and he another; so they spurred their horses and came together with all their might, that either brake their spears to their hands…_

Arthur couldn't believe this. He'd gone two for two! Wow. Even Lancelot would have had to be impressed. Right? Unless this guy was going easy on him, but his spears were breaking too so Arthur wasn't so sure. He went for Caliburn again. Again the knight said, "Nay. You'll do better. You're a passing good jouster as ever I met, and once for the love of the high order of knighthood let's joust once again."

"W-wait, really? You think I'm good at this?" Arthur asked a little hopefully, looking at his broken spear and temporarily forgetting he was supposed to be, you know, out for this guy's head.

"You've gone two rounds with _me_. Me who killed a full-fledged knight and wounded his squire," he replied. Albeit those battles had left him exhausted physically and emotionally both, which might have something to do with this lackluster performance, but still! It was surprising. "Are you on a team?" the man asked.

"Um… k-kinda?" Arthur replied, blushing deeply. He was… more of the target dummy sitting on a wood horse, but this guy didn't need to know that! Honestly Arthur was surprised at _himself_. He hadn't known he had a bit of a flare for this.

"So then let's go again," the knight prompted, sounding impressed.

"I, uh, o-okay?" Arthur replied a little nervously.

"Okay," the knight said.

 _Anon there were brought two great spears, and every knight gat a spear, and therewith they ran together that Arthur's sprear all to-shivered. But the other knight hit him so hard in the midst of the shield that horse and man fell to the earth, and therewith Arthur was eager and pulled out his sword and said…_

"Oh that's it! Maybe I lost the honor on horseback, but I'll still fight you on foot, sir knight!" Arthur snapped angrily, a little ticked at being knocked down. Come on! He'd been doing so good.

"Teenagers," the knight on horseback huffed.

"Hey!" Arthur protested.

"Test me on foot if you want, but I'll still be on horseback," said the knight.

Angrily Arthur lunged with Caliburn and his shield. The knight had to admit, he was impressed with this child's bravery. Not so much with his recklessness. After all, if he were any other knight, this boy would be running himself to his death. However, he _wasn't_ any other knight. Instead of staying on horseback, he leapt down off it. There was no honor in battling a challenger who was at such a disadvantage, him on horseback and the rival on foot. That was beyond unfair, and he was nothing if not fair. He sent his horse off and moved to meet his challenger with sword and shield in turn.

 _And there began a strong battle with many great strokes, and so hewed with their swords that the cantels flew in the fields, and much blood they bled both, that all the place there as they fought was overbled with blood, and thus they fought long and rested them, and then they went to the battle again, and so hurtled together like two rams that either fell to the earth…_

KAK

Arthur panted and gasped for breath, covered in more injuries than he cared to think about. Oh he'd lost his mind. What was he doing? He couldn't stand to this guy! This guy had killed Miles. He'd badly injured Griflet! Who knew who else had fallen to this stranger's blade and here he was, some scrawny kid with more determination than self-preservation it seemed, trying to hold his own! He was out of his mind. He had to be. What had he been thinking? And where the heck was Merlin?! The knight raced at him again. Arthur at least had the satisfaction of knowing that if he died, he'd if nothing else given as much as he'd gotten before his opponent put him down. He raced right back, fear in his eyes but heart and soul driving him onward. This wasn't for him. This was for Miles and Griflet, and he wouldn't let them down! …He hoped? Fear gripped him as his confidence and faith in himself began to waver quickly.

The two clashed together, swords meeting in a blaze of glory, but to Arthur's horror Caliburn buckled, and the next moment his rival's sword clove it into two leaving Arthur staring in shock and fear, at the broken blade in his hands. Oh no. Oh no, what had he done? Oh no! He looked quickly up, fearful.

The knight paced. "You're in danger," he remarked, watching Arthur with a calculating eye. "Now it's in my hands whether I save you or slay you. I've overcome you. Yield to me as a coward and we'll end this painlessly."

"I'll welcome death when it comes, but to yield to you as a coward? I'd rather die than be so shamed!" Arthur replied, throwing Caliburn to the side and glaring defiantly at the man. All at once he leapt onto his rival knight, seizing him around the middle and throwing him down before desperately knocking off his helm, fighting like a wildcat more than a human now, determined to survive and return home. The knight was totally taken aback, fear shooting through him. He wasn't a small man, he was over six feet tall and a mass of muscle, so that this scrawny little knight had managed to get him down honestly freaked him out.

"I never meant to kill that young knight or so badly injure his squire!" the knight insisted, wrestling with Arthur who was fast becoming more awed than appalled at his opponent. Hearing these words just made him more uncertain about what had happened. What if the knight was speaking the truth? He'd given Dinadan a chance to defend himself agasint accusations, shouldn't he extend the same mercy to this guy? Suddenly his opponent seized him making Arthur yelp, throwing him under him roughly and pinning him there. Arthur struggled desperately beneath him. He cried out as the knight suddenly struck him violenty, knocking his helmet off. "But if you insist on fighting to death, to death it'll be!" The knight, scowling and determined, raised his sword above the dazed Arthur, ready to cut off his head!

Just as the knight was about to bring down the sword, a voice called, "Wait!" The knight froze, sharply looking up with eyes blazing. He started and gasped on seeing who it was. Merlin! "Knight, hold thy hand! If you slay that knight, you put this realm in the greatest damage that it's ever been in even compared to _Uther's_ death, and that's saying something. For this knight is a man of more power than you know."

"Why? Who is he?" asked the knight, eyes narrowed at the wizard coldly.

"It's King Arthur!" Merlin stated, and the knight had never been more shocked in the whole entireity of his existance. His mouth dropped as low as physically possible and he gawked at Merlin, eyes unable to be wider. What? _What_?! He looked sharply down in disbelief. Arthur had gone three rounds with him and kept up to him in a duel on top of it?! The _hell_?! He blinked then seized the boy's cap, pulling it off. Sure enough, Arthur it was. Terror shot through him to look on the dazed king. He remembered killing Miles, he remembered wounding Griflet, and he knew in his gut that Arthur had come against him with the sole purpose of killing or maiming him to avenge them both. His terror grew until he felt near panic. He couldn't die. He couldn't face Arthur's wrath! He had six children to go home to, dammit! Six! In one single irrational moment of blind panic, before he could recover himself to think straight beyond knowing he had to get home alive, he heaved up his sword and started to bring it down on Arthur. Merlin yelped in surprise and instantly cast an enchantment on the man, causing him to gasp in shock before violently shuddering and collapsing to the ground fast asleep.

Merlin, heart pounding out of his chest—wow, he hadn't expected that of the guy given how fond of Arthur this particular knight was—hurried to the young king's side. He gave himself a younger form and picked the dazed and swooning boy up, bringing him quickly to his horse and putting Arthur on it before mounting behind him and keeping him close against his chest. Immediately he galloped away from the Pavilion, still a bit shaken up.

Arthur began to stir and get his senses back. "Huh, wha…?" Arthur groaned.

"You're alright, Arthur. You're alright," Merlin said.

"M-Merlin?" Arthur said. Wow. He looked… young. Well, forties to fifties young, but still! And he was taller. Was he hallucinating? Wait… His eyes widened and he caught his breath. The knight! Dammit, if Merlin had fought his battle for him there's be problems. Angrily Arthur shouted, "Merlin, what have you done?! Did you kill that knight with your crafts?! There doesn't _exist_ a knight so entitled to honor as he was! Tell me you didn't, please! I would willingly give up the whole country for a year if it meant he was alive!" Merlin gave him an odd look. Arthur's jaw twitched slightly, realizing how that probably sounded. Namely like suddenly he was lessening Miles's death and Griflet's injuries. He should probably clarify. " _I_ wanted to avenge myself against him!" the young king finally blurted out in explanation. "I mean, I can't keep having other people fight my battles for me if I'm gonna be even a halfway decent king, right?"

"You hardly need to worry. He is wholer than you, for he's but asleep and will awaken within three hours. I told you what a knight he was. I warned you, Arthur. If I hadn't been here, you'd be dead. I do hope you realize as much," Merlin replied in a way that was entirely unlike the Merlin he was used to. Was that what Merlin had been like when he was younger, Arthur wondered?

The king was quiet, looking uneasy. "So he's okay?" he finally, timidly, asked.

"He's alright. Also there lives not a bigger knight than he is, and he shall hereafter do you right good service. Do you realize who it was, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"It… his name is Pellinore," Merlin answered.

"What?!" Arthur freaked, sitting bolt upright. "What the actual he…"

"And he shall have two sons that shall be passing good men," Merlin cut off. "Save one they shall have no fellow of prowess and of good living, and their names will be Percival of Wales and Lamorak of Wales, and Pellinore shall one day tell you the name of your own son, begotten of your sister, that shall be the destruction of all this realm…"

Arthur was frozen in place, stunned. Lamorak? Percival? Dread filled him. Actually, it was more shock and disbelief and alarm. "What are you _saying_?!" Arthur all but screamed.

"I am saying, Arthur, that you have far more allies in Worcestershire than you began to think you did. All of them in plain sight, none of them who you would expect. All you need to do is let them in. Dornar, Tor, and Aglovale also will make names for themselves in your court, so I suppose it would be more correct to say he shall have _five_ sons that shall be passing good men."

"They don't _wanna_ be let in! No one in that place does! And wait. _Pellinore_ knows who my... Morgause's son is?!" Arthur demanded.

"I've said enough as it is. Now rest, Arthur. No more of this talk," Merlin ordered.

"But…" Arthur began. He suddenly felt irrationally sleepy and swooned a bit before sighing and passing out against Merlin, whose jaw was set gravely and whose eyes were determined and somehow also sorrowful…


	17. Finding Excalibur

Finding Excalibur

(A/N: The interactions between Arthur and the messenger who shows up later were pulled, and paraphrased, directly from Le Morte d'Arthur, so they come across slightly repetitive I think, and maybe a little odd. Or I'm just paranoid about it.)

 _Right so the king and he departed, and went unto a hermit that was a good man and a great leech. So the hermit searched all his wounds and gave him good salves; so the king was there three days, and then were his wounds well amended that he might ride and go, and so departed…_

"You're sure they got your message?" Arthur anxiously asked Merlin as they rode. He didn't want to panic anyone in that castle again who may have actually cared about him. He paused, distracted by his hand, and paled. "Merlin, Merlin, why do I have six fingers?! Oh, never mind, just seeing weird."

"Of course I'm sure!" Merlin, back to normal form, replied. He glanced over at Arthur in concern. Wow those salves had been something else. Kid had been a bit loopy and forgetful ever since being treated with them. He should probably keep an eye on that. "Don't sweat it kid, far as they know I took you on an extra long nature walk."

"That's so lame," Arthur said in disbelief. "Ooh, Merlin, look at the pretty butterflies! There are so many, man! _So_ many!"

"Uh, no, no, those-those are mosquitos, kid. Never mind. Look, don't worry about your family. Most of your schoolmates are back at Worcestershire now anyway. Took Miles's body with them to be buried in Carlion. Your brothers-in-law have all gone home too. Well, Uriens and Nentres are kind of going back and forth between their kingdoms and their part-time classes in Worcestershire, but eh, what can you do?" Merlin said.

"So who all's still at the castle?" Arthur asked, staring at his hands like they were the most fascinating things ever.

"Let's see. Lillian, the churl you brought home that saved your sorry backside, your mom… Cador went back to Carlion also, to babysit Leodegrance house 'cause Leodegrance is off dealing with business. You'll see him there! And yeah. That's pretty well it," Merlin said.

"So are we heading back to the palace then?" Arthur asked.

"What's the rush?" Merlin asked.

"Uh, I've been gone for years?" Arthur bluntly replied, frowning.

"Days," Merlin corrected flatly.

"Really? Wow. It feels longer! Besides, I have no sword anymore," Arthur replied. He looked at the shards of Caliburn sadly and regretfully. He hoped it could be fixed, but until it was he was kind of helpless.

"No problem! I know about a sword that'll be yours. I'll take you to it," Merlin said.

"Really?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Even better than Caliburn! Actually, between you and me Caliburn was more of a stand-in. This new sword? Major upgrade. A real beauty," Merlin stated.

"O-okay," Arthur replied, grinning hopefully.

"Confidence, Artie, confidence. Don't lose faith in yourself," Merlin encouraged, marching onward. Arthur shrugged and followed.

KAK

He probably should have been more on guard when they entered a part of the forest that felt... different. Mist rose from the ground, sunbeams pierced the trees making it practically glow. It was haunting. Haunting but beautiful... Also far too quiet... And Merlin being on guard should have been a hint too, but Arthur was currently laying back on his horse singing a song and messing up the lyrics really bad. Good voice, bad recollection. "What song's that?" Merlin asked.

"Don't know. Feel like it was once sung to me. Long ago," Arthur answered. Merlin, why is the air glowing?"

"Just your imagination, Arthur. It's the sunbeams making the mist sparkle," Merlin replied.

"Ooh... Mist... Cool. Explains why I'm getting cold," Arthur said.

"Yeah. Sure. It's the mist doing that," Merlin answered, watching the surrounding woods cautiously as eyes seemed to curiously peer out at the duo and figures seemed to float by like ghosts, so quick you couldn't even tell what it was you'd caught sight of. He had an idea. Best they not investigate.

They rode until they came to a lake, broad and still with water as clear as crystal, fireflies and other bigger things flitting about over it. Things with wings that were more human in appearance. Every so often a leaf would disturb the surface and you could see the ripple spread all through the glassy water. Arthur's lips parted in awe at the beauty of it, and he looked around in wonder. "Whoa…" he said. "It's gorgeous." He looked over the water and stopped riding. "Merlin, what's that?" he asked, pointing something out.

Merlin looked over and smirked mysteriously. "Look closer," he prompted.

Arthur squinted, trying to make it out. When he did, he softly caught his breath. In the midst of the lake he saw an arm clothed in white samite, holding a fair sword up above the waters. "A sword!" Arthur exclaimed. "And a really, really creepy arm... Why the heck is an arm sticking up from the middle of the lake? Do I _want_ to know?"

"Forget the hand! Lo, yonder is that sword that I spake of," Merlin mysteriously said, grabbing Arthur around the shoulders and waving his hand in an arch in front of the boy who, rather than roll his eyes in annoyance at the gesture like he would have done if he wasn't a little... well, you know, instead watched the Merlin's hand in wide-eyed wonder forgetting about how creepy the arm was as his eyes settled on the beautiful sword it held. He looked back over the lake and gasped, going white. Merlin followed his gaze again. A woman was walking upon the waters, clothed in white and almost looking like an apparition. Arthur was understandably freaked out.

"What is _that_?!" Arthur demanded, pointing to her.

"That is the Lady of the Lake," said Merlin, tone suddenly so much softer and gentler that it took Arthur aback. He looked at Merlin in confusion only to see him turning his form back into the younger one, the one who seemed in his forties of fifties.

"What have you done with Merlin?!" Arthur exclaimed in alarm.

"I _am_ Merlin," the man flatly answered the wide-eyed king, rolling his eyes hopelessly. The young king thought about interrogating the man further but decided to take his word for it, instead turning to the lady once more nervously. "Within that lake is a rock, and therein is as fair a place as any on earth, and rich. And this damosel will come to you anon and speak to you fairly. She will give you that sword," Merlin murmured. Arthur watched her quietly as she drew near. He swallowed uneasily, shifting as he watched her with caution.

 _Anon withal came the damosel unto Arthur, and saluted him, and he her again…_

"Damosel, what sword is that, that the arm is holding above the water?" the glassy-eyed boy king asked. "I'd really, really like it if that's okay. I kind of… broke mine," Arthur added as politely as he could.

The woman gazed at him, silently reading him. Arthur shifted nervously again, more than a little intimidated by her and frightened. Soon, though, she answered in an voice that almost seemed… otherworldly, "Sir Arthur, king, that sword is mine, and if you will give me a gift when I ask it of you, you shall have it."

"B-by my faith I will give you what gift you'll ask," Arthur answered sincerely.

"Well then go ye into yonder barge, and row yourself to the sword and take it and the scabbard with you and I will ask my gift when I see my time," she said. With that she vanished into air. Merlin let out a shaky sigh and Arthur turned, seeing him return to his older form. He wondered, sometimes, how old Merlin really was. Like, what was illusion and what was reality with him?

"Well then, let's go kid," Merlin said, turning to him and forcing a smile. Arthur knew it was bad because he could _tell_ the smile was forced. He wondered why Merlin was acting like this, but got the feeling it wasn't an affair he was meant to pry into. At least not yet. Arthur nodded and he and Merlin quickly went to the barge and set out over the water, rowing towards the blade.

As they neared it, Arthur took it from the hand that held it. The arm and hand went under the water the moment it was relieved of its burden, and Arthur let out a shout of fear. "The heck?!" he demanded. "It's a spirit, Merlin! A spirit!"

"Easy kid, it's okay. No monsters here, promise," Merlin assured, starting to row them back. "You got your sword, we're okay, all's good." Arthur was quiet, silently summing up the blade, turning it in his hands. Gods it was beautiful… Merlin watched him. "Excalibur," he said. Arthur looked up at his mentor. "Its name is Excalibur. Forged in Avalon," Merlin said.

"Avalon? No way," Arthur said, eyes wide. "That's totally awesome man!"

"More than you know, kid. More than you know," Merlin answerd mysteriously.

KAK

It wasn't long before they were riding once more towards the palace in silence. Soon the pavilion came into sight. "Hey look, where did that come from?" Arthur asked, pointing it out.

Merlin blinked blankly at Arthur. Really? Wow. What kind of salves was _that_ healer using? He might want to figure that out before bringing anymore injured knights or kings to him. "Wow, you must have been hit one too many times on the head, bucko. Don't you recognize it? It's the knight's pavilion. You know, Pellinore's. Where you fought him!" Merlin replied.

Arthur was silent, bright red. "Uh… diffent angle?" he sheepishly excused.

"Bump the size of an egg, and healing salves a little too potent," Merlin replied, rapping lightly on Arthur's head and eliciting a hiss of pain. Arthur glared at him. "But Pellinore's out, not there. He got into a bit of a clash with a knight of Far Far Away who was sent looking for you, Egglame. They fought together and Egglame fled. Good thing too otherwise he'd be dead. Pellinore chased after him all the way back to Carlion. We'll meet your principal in the highway in fact!"

"Good. Now I have a sword and can avenge _myself_ against him," Arthur said bitterly, frowning in resentment.

"Yeah, no you won't," Merlin replied. "You got your sorry backside handed to you six ways to Sunday. Besides, the guy's weary of fighting and chasing things. There'll be no honor in duelling him at this point. Aside from that, even exhausted he won't be lightly matched of one knight living. Odds are he'll hand your butt to you all over again and _that'll_ just be embarrassing."

"I gave as good as I got!" Arthur protested.

"Then why could he just get up and walk away while I had to haul _you_ to a healer?" Merlin asked.

"I… that… It wasn't that bad!" Arthur argued, blushing deeply.

"Oh yeah. It was," Merlin answered. "So I'm gonna have to advise you to just let him pass. Like I said, he'll do you good service in short time, and his sons after him. And you'll see that day in not too long."

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll do what you say," he relented.

"Good boy," Merlin replied. "Now let's get you to the palace, pack up your crap and your new mysterious slave, and haul you right on back to school." Arthur groaned. He wasn't looking forward to this. Like at all. He looked again at his new sword, admiring it in wonder. "Which do you like better, the sword or the scabbard?" Merlin asked.

"I like the sword best," Arthur replied.

Merlin frowned at this. "Hmm… You're more unwise for it," he answered. "The scabbard is worth ten of the sword, 'cause while you have the scabbard on you, you'll never lose too much blood or be so badly wounded as you were by Pellinore ever again."

"Whoa really?" Arthur excitedly asked, beaming gleefully.

"Yep. So keep the scabbard always with you," Merlin said.

"Not a problem, Mr. Merlin. This is so cool!" Arthur said, grinning at the sword and scabbard excitedly. After a moment his excited grin fell, though, to a sad look.

"Something the matter, kid?" Merlin asked.

"Well... Yeah... Kind of... I just... I wish Caliburn hadn't broken. I know you said Excalibur was an upgrade, but I mean I've had Caliburn since I was twelve. Been through a lot with it... And..." Arthur began before trailing off.

"And?" Merlin pressed.

Arthur was quiet. "This sword told me the truth when no one else was. I know it sounds crazy, but if I hadn't ever pulled it, I never would have known I was of royal blood and Ector probably never would have told me I wasn't his biological son. This sword is like, I don't know... the representation of my whole kingship! ...And one of the only remaining pieces I have left of my father... I never wanted to know him before all of this, far as I was concerned he was a deadbeat who abandoned me, but now? Now I'm starting to think he wasn't and that I was wrong all this time. Caliburn gave me all that, not Excalibur." He tucked Excalibur into the scabbard looking a bit defeated.

"Hmm..." Merlin mused. "Give it time, kiddo. Give it time," he assured. "Besides, maybe Caliburn isn't totally lost anyway."

"You think?" Arthur asked.

"As long as you need it, Caliburn will be there," Merlin cryptically answered, but he volunteered no further information on what he meant by that. Or how a broken blade could be of any use at all.

KAK

Charming, a cringing and embarrassed Merlin at his side, stared dubiously at the boy king prancing through the courtyard trying to catch butterflies he thought were birds. Charming pursed his lips and looked doubtfully at the wizard. "Care to explain?" he asked, gesturing to Arthur.

"Uh..." Merlin began. "No?" Charming glared. Merlin shifted. "Potent healing and pain-killing salves, okay?! I didn't know they were so concentrated!" Merlin said.

"You went to a reclusive hermit claiming to be a healer, to get medical treatment for a teenaged king!" Charming shot. "Did that at no point seem like a bad idea to you, you crazy old coot?!"

"I know the guy! He's great at what he does if... a bit unorthodox," Merlin said.

"The boy is out of his head!" Charming said, gesturing. "Mosquitoes butterflies, butterflies birds... what next?"

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Merlin, Mr. Merlin, look! It's a lion!" Arthur exclaimed suddenly, pointing out a palace cat who was staring at him like he was insane. Merlin cringed and sheepishly glanced at the scowling Prince Charming.

"I'll fix it?" Merlin lamely offered. Charming roughly shoved him ahead. In Merlin's defence, he had indeed fixed it. By the time they had reached the island - peninsula Worcestershire was on, Arthur was back to normal.

KAK

 _So they rode unto Carlion, and by the way they met with Sir Pellinore. But Merlin had done such a craft that Pellinore saw not Arthur, and he passed by without any words…_

Arthur frowned curiously as Pellinore passed him, Charming, and Merlin looking troubled and grieved. He hadn't even seemed to see them. That was weird. "What, he doesn't have anything to say after he nearly killed me, hurt Griflet, and slaughtered Miles? Seriously?" Arthur asked angrily. "He's going to answer for what he did whether he likes it or not!"

"Artie, he didn't see you. If he'd seen you, you wouldn't have lightly departed his company. He's… a little scared of you right now, and on guard," Merlin stated.

"Wait, what? Scared of me?" Arthur incredulousl asked.

"You said it yourself. Nearly killed you, badly hurt Griflet, slaughtered Miles… you really think he figures you're just gonna forgive and forget? He has six kids to worry about, so yeah. He's justifiably freaked out about what you're gonna do. Now focus. We're coming up on the gates." Arthur looked over, eyes wide and nervous.

The three rode into the school yard, and after dropping Charming off with Sir Meliot, who was to personally guard him, Merlin led Arthur towards the cafeteria. They entered and Arthur froze when almost every single eye turned to him. The place went silent. Arthur went pale. "Uh… h-hi?" he said uneasily.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Brunor blurted with no tact whatsoever as he shot to his feet "We thought Merlin was just full of it!"

"Dude, what happened? What did you do? Where did you go?" Alymere fired off rapidly. "They told us what happened in Far Far Away and how you rode off and didn't come back and…"

"Easy kids, easy, he'll fill you in," Merlin assured, quieting the cafeteria down. "Go for it Artie." Artie 'eeped' and totally shut down, pale. "O-kay. Then _I'll_ tell you!" Immediately Merlin launched into an explanation of Arthur's adventures and how he'd faced down the knight who'd killed Miles and wounded Griflet, and how he'd gone three rounds with him plus a major duel that nearly resulted in his death. By the end of it, Arthur was blushing madly and trying to sink into oblivion under the judging and dark and jealous glares of all his tormentors, and the shocked and dubious looks of everyone in the cafeteria who was damn sure he was just a nobody and Merlin was exaggerating.

Accusations immediately flew, and exclamations of 'lies' and 'yeah right' and 'who do you think you're kidding' and 'that loser?' and 'oh please. Really?' and 'Arthur jeapordized his own person totally alone and came out of it?' and 'the guy gets picked on by the nerd squad of all people'. Most of them didn't buy it for a second. Those who had been in his castle, though, plus the hotboxing twins and Alymere and surprisingly Lancelot, were silent, gazing at him in wonder. Some with even hints of respect pricking through before being shoved down again. But the teachers… they were another matter.

"Enough!" King Bagdemagus ordered the students. Silence fell. Bagdemagus turned to Arthur, summing him up in wonder. "Is this true, Arthur?" he soon asked.

"Yeah…" he answered quietly. But his saying it wasn't gonna convince the morons in this school that it was the truth, so he honestly didn't know why he'd bothered. "It's true." Murmurring began again, this time softer. Bagdemagus was quiet.

"Good work, your majesty," Lancelot's cousin who was one of the teachers, Sir Villiers the Valient, said. It earned him a scathing and accusing glare from Lancelot, who was cuffed up the side of his head by his uncle Bors for the trouble.

"It's well to be under such a chieftain that would put his person in adventure as other poor knights do," Bors added proudly, smiling approvingly at Arthur. Arthur perked up hopefully, the words touching him deeply. "Now go find your father, son. He… hasn't been in a good place lately. I think it has to do with guilt, but I haven't pried beyond that." Arthur looked worried and turned, leaving quickly to find Ector while his schoolmates remained behind, murmuring about him. Merlin was nowhere to be seen...

KAK

Ector sat in his room, hands balled on his forehead in grief and shame and worry. The door creaked open but he didn't look up. "Dad?" Arthur's voice timidly asked. Ector quickly looked this time, eyes wide and hopeful before becoming sad and resolved again.

"Thank you for nothing?" Ector guessed.

Arthur winced, looking ashamedly down. He set his jaw then drew a breath before starting to speak. "There was a baby bird and a papa bird sitting together in a nest, and the baby bird felt so safe and protected under its father's wing… One day the papa bird flew away… He left his baby bird behind. The baby bird tried to follow but it was too little and couldn't fly, and it tried its hardest but all that happened was that it fell and tumbled towards the rocky ground below… But a man who had been walking by saw the baby bird falling, and he reached out his hands and he caught the little bird gently, and he soothed it and warmed it and brought it home where he could take care of it for all the days of his life, raising it and loving it forevermore," he said. Ector looked confused and a little concerned. Arthur looked up at him slowly, sincerely. "Thank you… Not for nothing, but for everything," he said in a whisper, and Ector's expression crumbled to one of love and understanding. His mouth trembled, and Arthur crossed to him quickly, hugging him tight. Ector wrapped his arms around his boy, holding him in a death grip. "I love you dad," Arthur said, voice breaking.

Ector sobbed and grinned, rocking Arthur gently. "I love you too, baby," he answered. He kissed Arthur's head lovingly. "I love you too," he repeated, nuzzling his hair softly.

"I'm sorry I got angry and snapped," Arthur said, looking up at Ector with tears in his eyes.

Ector laughed through his own tears and gently brushed away Arthur's. "You had every reason to be. I'm sorry I never told you the truth." Arthur hugged him tightly once more.

"Arthur?" a voice asked. Arthur turned curiously. Kay.

"Hey bro," Arthur replied, smiling.

"Much as I'd love to get in on this love fest, not, there's a problem," Kay seriously said. Arthur's smile fell and Ector tensed up. After a moment the two released one another and Arthur stood seriously. Ector rose behind him looking grave and protective.

"What's happening, Kay?" Ector asked.

"Th-there's a message. For Arthur," Kay answered.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," Arthur said in disbelief. "Let me guess, a threat?"

Kay winced and nodded. "Yeah. A bad one," he answered. Arthur sighed in exasperation. Seriously, did _everyone_ want his head? "It's from King Rience. The one who… Petipace."

Arthur stiffened and paled. Uh oh… "D-does he know?" Arthur uneasily asked. "That Petipace of Winchelsea's here?"

"No," Kay answered. "But Petipace's safety is the least of your concerns where this guy's concerned right now." Arthur shifted a little nervously and followed his foster brother with Ector. They met up with Cador, already there and glaring, and turned to the messenger after a few whispered words.

KAK

 _This meanwhile came a messenger from King Rience of North Wales, and king he was of all Ireland, and of many isles. And this was his message, greeting well King Arthur in this manner wise…_

—

To King Arthur from the hand of King Ryons of North Wales:

I have discomfited and overcome eleven kings, and every one of them did me homage and that was this: They gave me their beards clean flayed off, as much as there was; wherefore I send my messenger to come for _your_ beard, for I have purfled a mantle with kings' beards, and there lacks one place of the mantle wherefore I send for your beard or else I will enter into your lands and burn and slay, and never leave till I have both your head and your beard.

King Ryons of North Wales

—

Arthur gawked in shock and disbelief at the messenger. "Is he serious right now?!" he finally demanded of Ryons' man. The messenger didn't back down, glaring intimidatingly at him. "He is?" Arthur asked, bravado dying a little. The messenger stayed quiet. Arthur shifted uneasily. "Uh… can you excuse me for just like-like one minute? I'll, uh… Ector, can you…" Arthur gestured aimlessly at the messenger, hoping Ector found a way to stall the guy. Ector looked confused then caught on and nodded. "Thanks," Arthur said. He looked at the messenger again. "I'll be right back. With my reply." Quickly Arthur left the scene and immediately began seeking out the one guy he felt he could go to with this news. Namely the one guy who'd crossed Ryons and lived. Petipace.

KAK

Petipace listened in disbelief, eyes wide, as Arthur nervously told him about Rience's message to him. "What do I do? I don't know what to do," Arthur finished uncertainly. Petipace was quiet, taking it in. "S-Sir Petipace?" Arthur worriedly asked.

Petipace scoffed and began agitatedly pacing, looking increasingly angrier. Arthur shifted uncertainly. Suddenly Petipace spun on him. "You stand your ground to that faithless dog and you put him in his place!" the man practically spat. "You owe that man _nothing_! You're king of this land, not him! He's a dog to you, no more and no less, and you tell him off with all the confidence you can muster."

"But-but war!" Arthur protested.

"That man massacred a whole town leaving no one alive. That man imprisoned me and mine and left us to die. That man tortured me day in and day out for _years_!" Petipace answered. "That man… that man cannot be allowed to live. And you can't afford to roll over like a dog for the likes of him. You have more power at your beck and call than you know, Arthur. You just need to trust yourself. Please. For the sake of all those he's hurt, for all the crimes he's committed against you and the crown, Put. Him. Down. And I'll be right there at your side, me and anyone else I manage to scrape together to help you, should the time come that Ryons tries to ride against a force he can't compare to." Arthur looked uneasy. Petipace scoffed. "Come on," he said, taking Arthur's arm and marching him right back out, eyes blazing murderously. From his rage, though, Arthur drew courage and determination, and by the time they reached the messenger again, Arthur's eyes were blazing as viciously at Petipace's were. The messenger was gawking in shock and horror at the burned and scarred man before him who he obviously recognized.

"Oh no," Ector said, face-palming. Arthur was about to do something really, really stupid.

"Alright jerk, you've said your message and it's the most villainous and lewd one I've heard sent to a king yet! Forget it! I mean really? Really?! do you _see_ a beard on this face?" Arthur demanded, gesturing to himself. The messenger's jaw twitched slightly. "Your 'king' isn't making crap all out of my literally nonexistent facial hair! You go back there and tell your moron ruler this: I owe him _nothing_ , and neither do any of my elders or subjects. Tell him that if he doesn't back off, then before long he'll be doing _me_ homage! On both his knees! Or else I swear by the faith of my body he'll be losing his head. Seriously, this is the most shameful of messages I've ever heard spoken! Listen pal, I know what Rience has done. I know of every crime he's committed and what he did to a whole town and what he did to those who dared stand up to him, and he's done, you hear me? He's done! I'm gonna guess your king has never met or been a truly honorable man, so let's see if we can't force a change. Tell him I'll have his head if he doesn't pay _me_ homage," Arthur declared.

Okay, so he kind or repeated things a bit, but at least he got the point through! He hoped. The messenger was silent. Soon, though, he turned to leave. "You've made a grave mistake boy," he threw back ominously before walking out the gates. Arthur glared furiously after him, eyes blazing.

"Good boy," Petipace praised.

"This was _your_ idea?! Are you insane?!" Ector snapped at Petipace. "If this backfire's, Petipace, it's on your head!" Petipace shifted slightly, suddenly feeling a bit less certain about what he'd encouraged. He'd seen what Ryons could do, and now he'd thrown a child new to the throne with no idea how to handle it into a grudge match. Oh gods… When he put it like that, what had he done? Nervousness and fear sprang to his eyes and he regretted speaking.

"Is there anyone here that knows King Rience?" Arthur asked the crowd gathered around him and gawking.

"Arthur, I know the king well," a teacher named Sir Naram all but sneered. "He's a passing good man of his body, as few be living, and a passing proud man, and 'your majesty', thanks to your response don't doubt for a second he'll make war on you with a mighty hand! And probably torture and kill us all, so thank you _so_ much for your ever 'wise' decision making." Murmurring began to sound up, people looking scared and giving him angry glares. Arthur inwardly winced but willed himself to keep up the bold front.

"Well, I'll deal with that son of a bi… dog soon enough then," Arthur replied, not letting himself be quelled. The murmurs died down to a surprised silence. Turning with a huff, the boy king marched off. Petipace followed him a bit guiltily, but what was done was done and he wouldn't regret what he'd talked Arthur into doing… Yet… He hoped he didn't regret it at all… No matter what, he'd be at this boy's side when the time came.

 _But when the messenger came to King Rience, then was he wood out of measure, and purveyed him for a great host…_


	18. The Mayday Massacre

The Mayday Massacre

(A/N: **Second up today** and final chapter of Book 2. I hope you've all enjoyed it.)

Merlin tossed and turned in his bed, in a dream. Really it wasn't so much a dream, nightmare rather, as it was a look into the past. Another memory and regret. He had plenty of those, but this took the cake.

 _"_ _Morgause is pregnant!" Igraine excitedly exclaimed to her children and children-in-law during one of their monthly gatherings together. He'd been there also. He'd shown up unexpectedly and as much as Igraine had wanted to turn him away, she was too polite to do so and allowed his presence. Anna's siblings and siblings-in-law had cheered, congratulating their sister happily. The wizard, however, was pale, and an expression of fear flashed across his face. He rose without a word and silently slipped out to return to Worcestershire. To Arthur._ _That night, he took Arthur aside..._

 _"Mr. Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asked. Still fresh from drawing the sword from the stone only a little while ago, the child was young and naïve and still a bit shell-shocked. He was malleable and vulnerable, and he would be unable to connect the dots Merlin knew. He felt like the lowest form of scum for what he was about to do… But he wanted this boy to live so, so desperately…_

Merlin whimpered slightly in his sleep. That was back when he still thought he could change the outcome of the visions he saw if only he tried hard enough... He was so, so wrong…

 _"_ _Listen to me very, very carefully, Arthur. There is a woman in your kingdom, pregnant with a child that cannot be allowed to live," Merlin answered._

 _Arthur paled. "Wh-what? Why?" he demanded, immediately afraid for the unborn._

 _"_ _Because if the baby survives, he will one day bring about the destruction of the Kingdom you are destined to claim, the empire you will rule," Merlin answered._

 _"_ _What? What are you talking about? What kingdom? What do you mean?" Arthur shot._

 _"_ _The baby must die or you die," Merlin answered urgently. He needed Arthur to understand. If Arthur could only understand then maybe he could stop everything that was to come from happening!_

 _"_ _Answer my questions!" Arthur demanded._

 _"_ _One day you will take your father's place on a great throne. Your Kingdom will be vast and wondrous. Your renown will be unmatched, your knights will number into the thousands, and of those one group will stand above all the rest. A group of elite warriors whose names will carry down throughout history for all eternity, whose stories will never die, whose names will forever more be glorified. None will match them in prowess and skill, none could even stand, and their stories will be etched in the pages of history! …But should the babe this woman carries live, he will bring about the downfall of your empire, be the death of most if not all those great knights, uproot the throne of your Kingdom, and be the cause of your death. At his bidding the Round Table will collapse, on his whim your land will fall… And there will be very little to ever come out of the nightmare that will befall you and your elite knights…" Merlin answered gravely._

"Understand. Please understand," Merlin murmured out loud in his sleep. He remembered inwardly pleading for the boy to understand… Arthur didn't…

 _"_ _Stop it, you're scaring me!" Arthur insisted, near tears now and terrified._

 _"_ _It will come to be should the child survive," Merlin said._

 _"_ _Wh-what can I do to stop the calamity? You're talking in prophecy, answer me, please!" Arthur begged in fear, shaking and confused and lost._

 _"_ _Her child will be born on Mayday. On that day you are to have every single child that was born, even up to four weeks before it, put on a boat I will ready for you and set adrift on the sea," Merlin replied. It would be a leaky one._

 _"What?" Arthur whispered, horrified. "_ _W-why not just the woman's child?"_

 _"_ _Because his father will hide him away, and that cannot be allowed… The order must be carried out," Merlin answered. With that he left, and Arthur broke down into tears, confused and terrified and feeling lost and so, so guilty. But Merlin wouldn't lie to him, he wouldn't! Merlin cared about him and wanted to protect him. Merlin wouldn't tell him to do anything bad unless it was for a really, really good reason, right? Merlin… Merlin wouldn't mislead him…_

 _I never misled you, Artie… I wish I had…_

 _In the end, though, all that had been accomplished was that many lords and barons were bereft their children, and the babe that had needed to die? He'd lived…_

Arthur, bless the trusting lad, had followed Merlin's instructions to the letter. Harald, thank goodness, had obliviously signed the decree without fully understanding what it was he'd been signing, only that it was a rare request from his nephew and potential future heir.

 _Then King Arthur let send for all the children born on Mayday, begotten of lords and born of ladies; for Merlin told King Arthur that he that should destroy him that should be born on Mayday, wherefore he sent for them all, upon pain of death; and so there were found many lords' sons, and all were sent unto the king, and so was Mordred sent by King Lot's wife, and all were put in a ship to the sea, and some were four weeks old and some less. And so by fortune the ship drave unto a castle, and was all to-riven, and destroyed the most part…_

 _Save that Mordred was cast up…_

 _So it happened without anyone even knowing who it was masterminding it all, and every child born on Mayday was put on a boat as Merlin had suggested… But though Merlin thought he had accounted for everything, he'd forgotten to account for Arthur himself…_

Merlin awakened with a gasp, shooting up in bed as feelings of guilt crashed over him. And foreboding. Something was happening, he sensed it. He caught his breath, rising swiftly and hurrying to a basin of clear water. He waved a hand above it. When he saw what it was that had given him the sense of foreboding, his jaw clenched furiously. Morguase was making her move on Gawain, who was sitting in the garden at his father's palace working on homework! Merlin willed Morgause to make a mistake just this once…

KAK

Morgause approached her eldest child with a sweet smile on her lips. "Hi baby," she said, bending down and kissing his head gently.

Gawain smiled up at her. "Hi mom. What's got you in a good mood?" he asked.

"I'm not in a good mood, sweetheart. But seeing my children always lightens my day," she answered, sitting next to him. "What are you working on?"

"Battle strategy," Gawain answered, going over his notes again.

"So… crazy last couple of weeks, huh?" Morgause asked.

"No kidding," Gawain dryly replied, grimacing. A lot had happened in really short order and he was still kind of reeling from it all. "I think I'm gonna need to finish this on the way to school. It starts tomorrow and I really don't want to miss any more of it. I get too far behind."

"Hmm…" Morgause said. Silence. "I need to talk to you about something," she soon remarked.

Gawain frowned curiously at the solemn tone. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's… about Arthur," she answered.

Gawain visibly started to shut down, a frown pulling at his lips. "Oh?" he asked, tone slightly cold.

"Agravaine says you and he are… becoming friendly," Morgause said.

"Agravaine should mind his own business," Gawain said, standing and heading off immediately. He should have known there was an ulterior motive. There always was.

"There's a reason he and I aren't on good terms, you know. A very, very serious reason," she said.

"I don't want to hear it mom," Gawain replied.

"It's regarding Mordred!" Anna called after him, standing quickly.

Gawain paused. Morgause smirked. Bringing up a sibling, especially Mordred and Loholt, always stopped her sons. Soon Gawain turned guardedly. "Mordred?" he asked. "What about him."

"Perhaps I'll let the king tell you himself. When next you see him, son, ask him what happened on Mayday," Anna said. "Then you'll know at least one of the reasons I hate him. Then maybe you'll understand why I've done the things I've done. At least in part."

Gawain was quiet. "Fine," he finally relented. "I'll ask."

"Thank you," Morgause said.

"Whatever," Gawain answered, walking away.

 _Meanwhile Merlin watched and smiled to himself. She'd made a mistake. Just as he'd hoped she would. She'd put it in her son's_ _ **own**_ _hands and played the wrong card besides. Good…_

KAK

Gawain peered around a corner, watching Arthur chatting animatedly with Balin, Balan, Alymere, Dagonet, and Kay. Surprisingly, Lucan, Griflet, Bedivere, and Dinadan were also there. He shifted uncomfortably. There had been something ominous in the way his mother had challenged him to confront Arthur. He wasn't sure he trusted it or knew how to feel about it. "Penny for your thoughts, kid?" a voice asked.

Gawain gasped, almost having a heart-attack, and spun swiftly with eyes wide. He fell back against the wall in relief. "Merlin! You scared me," he said, letting his heartrate slow down. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I can drop by from time to time!" Merlin defended. "So, your mind. What's on it?"

Gawain shifted a bit uneasily. "Just… something," he answered vaguely.

"Uh huh. Have to do with your mom?" Merlin asked. Gawain was quiet. "Figured. Getting you to spy on Arthur now too?"

"No! Just… confront him with… I don't know, it's stupid, but… but I'm curious," Gawain answered.

"Hmm… You remember when he told you he was your uncle? Then you talked and he kind of refrained from telling you something else that he figured you'd want to kill him for?" Merlin said.

"Were you spying?" Gawain demanded, eyes narrowed accusingly.

"I'm everywhere," Merlin replied, dangling his fingers mystically. Gawain sighed, rolling his eyes. Why did he bother? "Point is, this thing she wants you to pry into? That's it. Arthur stopped himself from telling you then, but he _was_ going to tell you," Merlin emphasized. "He didn't want to keep it a secret." Okay, so it wasn't entirely true, but it was half true! There'd been two things Arthur had kept himself from spilling to Gawain. Gawain's mom drugging him and conceiving a child with him was one of them, the Mayday massacre was the other. Like he'd said, Morgause had played the wrong card this round.

"I feel like you're emphasizing that for a reason," Gawain uncertainly said.

"Because he's right. It might make you want to kill him. And I want to soften the blow by telling you that he totally wanted to fill you in on it before but just… wasn't ready to yet. Since you're forcing his hand he won't have much a choice, and odds are you'll still want to kill him for it and I like the kid so yeah," Merlin said, shrugging.

"This isn't making me feel better about things!" Gawain protested, starting to inwardly freak out a bit. What was so bad that Merlin was telling him this stuff?!

"I know. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. Your call now, whether to hear him out all the way or cut him short," Merlin stated. With that the wizard teleported himself away, and Gawain was left flustered and uneasy. He looked around the corner again. Arthur was departing the company of his friends with a wave, and heading this way alone...

Gawain swallowed and pulled into the shadows, taking a few deep breaths to psych himself up for this. As the footsteps neared, he swallowed and got ready. Arthur came around the corner. He hadn't noticed him yet and in fact looked a bit lost in thought. "What happened on Mayday?" Gawain asked, and Arthur froze in place, catching his breath and visibly paling, knees almost buckling as he wavered. He spun, eyes wide, and the look of devastation and hurt that crossed his face on seeing Gawain… Gawain instantly regretted asking and grimaced guiltily, looking down. "Sorry. Just… It's not important. Just-just something stupid my mom said." Quickly he started to shuffle away.

"Wait!" Arthur pled almost afraid. Gawain turned and the terror in Arthur's expression… Gawain doubly regretted this. "I'll tell you, just-just don't get it from Anna, please."

"I didn't plan on asking…" Gawain began.

"But she'll tell you anyway if she knows I didn't, and then you'll hate me forever and probably join Agravaine and Mordred in wanting to kill me and just…" Arthur began.

"Mordred's a kid. He doesn't want to kill anyone," Gawain flatly said. "He acts like it at times, sure, but… Nevermind. That's beside the point. And Agravaine likes to put you through hell and back, but seriously Arthur? You saw how he reacted on figuring out your drink had been poisoned with actual deadly poison. He didn't go into it planning to kill you obviously. He's a kid who ignored his gut instinct and almost paid the price for it… I won't go to mom."

Arthur was quiet, head hung low and obviously not believing him. "Can… can we go somewhere more… private?" he asked meekly.

"Okay," Gawain agreed. "Ruins?"

"Y-yeah," Arthur replied. Sure. He turned without a word and headed that way. Gawain came up beside him seeming concerned, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't be concerned for long anyway, Arthur knew. Soon concern would be the last thing Gawain would feel for him…

KAK

They walked through the ruins in silence. Neither had said a word. "I wanted to tell you before," Arthur finally murmured. He'd wanted to tell him all of it, but part of the whole… it would be good enough. Gawain would probably laugh at him if he told him the other thing anyway. Or kill him for 'lying'. Gawain was quiet. He'd heard Arthur's voice break. He didn't want to look over. He knew what he would see. Tears, probably, and he _really_ didn't want to deal with that. He hated seeing people cry.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Gawain murmured softly.

"Forgive me for not buying that," Arthur answered.

"I don't blame you," Gawain admitted. He'd never… been the nicest guy to Arthur, exactly… He looked at his sword by his hip and pulled it out, handing it over to the king.

Arthur glanced at it, debating what to do. Soon he turned away from Gawain. "Keep it," he said. "Maybe I _deserve_ whatever you decide to do with it…"

Silence again. "That's why you're bringing me way out here… Because if I snap and do something rash, your friends and family won't have to see… You're preparing for an execution…" Gawain realized. Because out here it could be chalked up to an accident. Arthur half expected to die, and he honestly believed that if Gawain killed him, he'd deserve it. What the hell had happened on Mayday to make the king feel like this…?

"I barely remember it," Arthur said, voice breaking. "I think I tried to block it all out, but I never could. Not really… I was young and scared and so much was happening and the sword and Ector not being my father and my whole life being a lie and just… I didn't know what to do… And I trusted Merlin because Merlin always seemed to know best and he was always right and just… I was so terrified…"

Gawain was silent. "What happened on Mayday?" he finally asked again.

Arthur didn't reply immediately. Soon, though, he looked up at Gawain steadily. "A massacre," he answered simply. "And it was my fault." Gawain caught his breath. Oh no… He dreaded to find out where this was going… Arthur opened his mouth as if to try and talk, then closed it again. Finally he worked up his courage, took a breath, and began to tell the story…

KAK

Gawain listened in horror and dread, a pit in his stomach as Arthur told him of all that had happened that day. Tears burned Gawains eyes, and Arthur was a total wreck barely able to speak at times and weeping in misery and guilt… And Gawain had no idea how to feel… And that didn't sit well with him because he'd always seemed to know how to feel, and this time he didn't and this was wrong and this was so bad and Arthur and… Oh _gods_! Grief tore through him and he felt totally lost as to what to think anymore.

"You… the babies… this…" Gawain stammered at the close of Arthur's confession, completely lost for words. Arthur, the school's biggest loser according to others, had been capable of… No… _No_! Mr. Merlin had been capable, Arthur had been trusting… But it was Arthur nonetheless. Arthur knew it was wrong but had gone along with it anyway! For what he'd attempted to do he deserved to die! Arthur wasn't blameless in this, no way… But he wasn't completely guilty _either_ … But-but… Oh god none of this made sense and Gawain whimpered, rubbing his forehead stressfully. Right now he was nothing _but_ stress and panic and disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Arthur sobbed over and over again as he fell to his knees, overwhelmed by emotion and guilt. His eyes were tightly shut as he rocked back and forth holding himself close. "I'm so sorry," he said again, choking it out. Gawain was quiet, unable to look a him. Not because he was disgusted, but because seeing him like this… He didn't know what to do… But he knew what _should_ be done, and he really, really didn't want to…

Finally he turned to Arthur in silence and drew his sword without a word. He held the blade out so it rested on the back of Arthur's neck… For his crime Arthur should die…

"Forgive me. Oh god, forgive me," Arthur gasped through tears in fear and shame, but he made no move to flee, no move to try and beg for his life… He expected death… He'd come into this expecting death… And death by all accounts and purposes it was what he should have, but he had been a child then! He still _was_! They both were. But he was accountable, but he wasn't, but-but it was all so confusing…

 _He would have killed your brother! Mordred would have been on that ship! Mordred would be dead and it would be all Arthur's fault!_

 _Merlin's fault…_

 _Arthur's!_

 _He was a child…_

 _Get it done, dammit! You know he deserves this._

 _What's deserved isn't always what's just. Do what you deem just…_

"Forgive me please. Oh please forgive me, forgive me. I beg you," Arthur was saying. Rather mouthing, now, not even whispering… Was he begging forgiveness from him, Gawain wondered, or from the babies who had died because of… of his actions… or from some higher power? Perhaps all of it…

Gawain felt anger. There was _very_ real anger. There was hurt and disbelief also. Gawain still couldn't wrap his head around this! But there was empathy too, and sadness, and for a moment he felt like sharing in Arthur's pain. Perhaps he already was. Soon enough Gawain pulled the blade back. Tears in his eyes, Arthur looked up with teeth clenched. Gawain put his sword away and knelt in front of Arthur. "Live on, Uncle. You'll see no death from me," he gently and tiredly promised, tears burning in his own eyes. "The fault wasn't all yours to begin with."

Arthur looked awed. Stunned. Gawain soon deeply sighed and offered his hand. Arthur blinked at it. After a moment he took it. Gawain pulled him up. "But… why…? You don't even _like_ me," Arthur asked.

Gawain shrugged. Honestly, he had no answer. "I don't _dislike_ you, Arthur. I never have. Look, no one will hear this story from me, okay? I promise," Gawain vowed. "Can't speak for others who know it, but I can guarantee you no one will hear it from me. Thank you... For at least telling me." Especially before Anna did, because if she'd told him first Arthur would probably be dead right now.

"Thank you for… for listening… for forgiving… for _everything_ …" Arthur answered, stunned and bowled over by this random act of mercy and kindness.

Gawain nodded, smiling. "Between you and me, then?" he asked, wiping at his eyes.

Arthur managed a weak smile despite his tears. "Between you and me," the King confirmed.

"Good. Let's get out of here before people start to wonder where you are again," Gawain said. Arthur sniffed, nodding and wiping his face in a frantic effort to erase signs of crying. Worcestershire wolves would eat you alive if you showed that kind of weakness. At least they had with _him_. When they'd composed themselves, the two headed back inside. It was strange, but… suddenly Arthur felt actually very bonded to Gawain. It was odd, feeling bonded to someone. Was this what working towards new friendship felt like, he wondered? Nah. He wasn't _that_ lucky… _Was_ he…?

KAK

Arthur sat in his room at Worcestershire, examining both Excalibur and the broken Caliburn. He still really wanted Caliburn fixed. He just… he didn't feel like he was ready to wield Excalibur just yet. He sighed in frustration, drawing a hand through his hair. "Hay baby bro, what's up?" Kay asked, peeking inside.

"Nothing. I'm just really hoping Caliburn can be repaired is all," Arthur replied, picking up the sword's pieces ruefully. Plus he still seriously needed to have a long talk with Pellinore, plus… Ugh, no, no thinking twenty steps ahead. One at a time.

Kay came over and took the pieces of Caliburn from Arthur, examining it with a frown. "You know, Bleoberis might be able to fix this," Kay said. "You said Excalibur was forged in Avalon, but was Caliburn I wonder? If not, it won't be a problem for the guy."

"Like Bleoberis would do me any favors," Arthur replied, grimacing.

"Maybe not, but he owes _me_ a solid," Kay said. "I'll get him to fix it for you if he can."

"R-really? Thanks Kay," Arthur gratefully said. "That sword kind of means a lot to me, and Excalibur…" Arthur looked at it. As astounding and beautiful and powerful as he sensed it was, he just… he knew he wasn't prepared to wield it quite yet. It sort of scared him to try, honestly. He took it in his hands and turned it, examining it. Maybe one day, but not today. He tucked the sword into the scabbard and laid it gently down in a hiding place. He paused, before shutting it away, to gaze at the scabbard. He ponderously thought over Merlin's words to him to always keep it on him. He guessed keeping the scabbard wouldn't hurt. He wondered if it would work for Caliburn too. He guessed he'd soon see. He smiled over at Kay. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"A day, maybe two. He'll fix it up for you, promise," Kay said. "Now do your homework Wart."

"I told you not to call me that!" Arthur protested immediately, blushing. Kay smirked, chuckling, and left with a wave. Arthur sighed in exasperation but let it go, turning to look at Excalibur once more. He tried to pull it from the sheath. It wouldn't move. He started, blinking. What? He frowned, pulling it again. He gasped. It still wasn't budging! Oh great, it was the stone all over again but this time he couldn't do it! What was happening? Was this supposed to be how it was? Worry began to consume him. He willed the concerned back. He would talk to Merlin about it, when he could. Maybe he could fix it. Arthur shut Excalibur away. Right now, he had to go see Pellinore. Ugh, he wasn't looking forward to that. Maybe… maybe he should bring Dinadan and Griflet too… He could try and figure Excalibur afterwards.

KAK

Dinadan and Griflet both stared at Arthur in shock and hurt, stunned. "It-it was…" Griflet began numbly in disbelief.

" _Pellinore_?!" Dinadan blurted, holding his head in his hands. " _Pellinore's_ the guy who murdered my friend and almost killed you and Griflet?!" Arthur nodded. "Fu…"

"That scum!" Griflet cut off. Dinadan narrowed his eyes at Griflet, unimpressed. Griflet gave him an equally unimpressed glare.

"Look, I only told you because I thought you two deserved to know. You were the closest to Miles that I know about. You can come with me to confront him if you want, but please don't do anything stupid. Let _me_ do the talking," Arthur said.

"Okay. You do the talking, I'll do the stabbing, Griflet can do the subduing," Dinadan replied.

"You been taking lessons from Agravaine, Din?" Arthur bit. Dinadan was quiet. "Oh gods, you have," he said, face-palming.

"No! Just… somehow we got on the topic of basic team intimidation and assassination strategies, and he brought up that one. One guy intimidates, another guy sneaks up and restrains, a third guy stabs. They don't see it coming! And if they do, they know already they aren't getting away," Dinadan replied.

"We're not killing Pellinore!" Arthur shot. "You wanna know the main reason why? Because I have over a dozen kings and emperors out to get me already and I don't need him coming next!" That, and... and he kind of owed the man a big, big debt... Regarding Mayday...

"It wouldn't _be_ him coming after you. He'd be dead," Griflet said.

"So then I'd get a young, grief-driven, daredevil of a king in Aglovale, backed by all his equally grief-driven and equally skilled brothers, and Far Far Away gets wiped off the face of the Earth. Brilliant idea, Griflet," Arthur sarcastically replied.

"They aren't _that_ good," Dinadan said.

Griflet snorted. "You realize Lamorak has taken out Lance, right?" he said.

"Wait, what? Lamorak? Seriously? The band geek who talks in lyrics?" Arthur asked.

"Lamorak who, when he isn't talking in lyrics, speaks in a sing-song voice that sounds like any second he could burst into song?" Dinadan added, equally incredulous.

"Yeah. That Lamorak," Griflet replied. "Really? Do neither of you pay attention to gossip at all? Guys, the top three combatants in this school, in order, are Lancelot, Tristan, and Lamorak. Yeah. Lamorak is up there."

"But he's so scrawny and pathetic!" Dinadan protested.

"Jerk!" Arthur shot.

"He's also fast, nimble, agile, and moves like he was born of elves to the point it's rumored his mother was of the Fair Folk," Griflet replied. "Which wouldn't be surprising, given Pellinore's basically an older Dinadan."

"Some of my best moves I learned from him," Dinadan reminisced.

"Man, you guys are _really_ clueless," Griflet said.

"You know what? It's not important! Point is we're going in. To confront, not kill, end of story," Arthur said. Neither Dinadan nor Griflet looked happy with that, even despite Griflet's obvious concern over Lamorak's skills and the skills of Pellinore's other sons.

"Fine," the two finally relented together.

"Good. Now let's go," Arthur said, turning and heading towards Pellinore's office. Dinadan and Griflet followed swiftly.

KAK

It was apparent, when they entered the office, that Pellinore had been waiting for them. He was standing by the window, looking down with eyes closed. The minute the doors opened, he said, "Expected you sooner."

"We had to discuss what we'd do to you," Dinadan flatly replied.

Pellinore chuckled wryly, a rueful smirk pulling at his mouth. "What did you decide?" he asked.

"We didn't," Arthur answered.

Pellinore sighed, looking up at them. "Miles's funeral will be tomorrow," he said solemnly. They were silent. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"To… to talk," Arthur answered. "I let Dinadan talk, so figure I should probably let you talk too."

"You don't _need_ to hear him talk. Griflet witnessed him murder Miles," Dinadan replied, frowning at Arthur.

"Griflet caught the tail end of a duel neither of us wanted him to see," Pellinore answered. "Still don't want to hear my story, Dinadan?"

Dinadan was quiet. "Arthur showed me a big mercy, so the least I can do is show you the same," he finally relented. Besides, Pellinore had always been one of his favorite teachers.

"So, what's your story, principal? Why'd you kill him?" Griflet darkly asked, eyes narrowed blazingly.

"I didn't want to. I warned him not to face me. All but pled for him not to. He insisted. For honor and glory. He told me his quest would be taking him into the land of Caradoc of the Dolorous Tower and his brother Turquine. He knew what would happen to him there… Thought he knew… I assume he planned to send you home, Griflet, before crossing into their territory. He believed that whether or not his battle with me cost him his life, it would be a win for him. He would be famed for jousting with a nigh unbeatable opponent either way. He believed dying at my hand or riding on into Caradoc and Turquine's land would change only how the stories said he died…" Pellinore said. Griflet was pale to hear this, as were Dinadan and Arthur. "He thought he knew what would happen to him in the Dolorous Tower… But he didn't have a single clue… Had he died there, there would be no story told of him. Or if there was, it wouldn't be a good one. He'd be a nameless statistic. Just one of many knights who have died at the hand of the brothers… I didn't want that to be his fate… I didn't want to kill him either… In the end dying at my hand would have been far more an honor and mercy to him than dying at theirs. At least falling at my hand his name might be remembered… So I let myself be careless, and he died a good death when all was said and done, instead of ending up a nameless skeleton in a dungeon."

The three boys were silent, Dinadan and Griflet gazing at the ground in grief. Arthur was numb as he tried to take this news in. "And… and Griflet?" he finally asked, licking his lips uneasily.

"Griflet I didn't want to hurt. But I was grieved too, and that grief clouded me, and this time I got sloppy for real, and this time a mistake was made for real that would have destroyed me had he not pulled through. With Miles I could tell myself I'd done what I did to give him honor in death. With Griflet?" Pellinore said. He trailed off, shaking his head. "I spent what seemed forever breathing for you, trying to revive you," Pellinore said, looking to the boy. "And then after you were sent off, Arthur came, and I could have screamed because three children in such a short time piling into my camp demanding to duel me one after the other? Really? As if I wasn't going through enough grief after Miles, and besides that my sons were in my pavilion, and I knew that with Arthur I couldn't afford to lose. I _wouldn't_ put them through that hell. When Merlin revealed to me it was in fact Arthur I'd been fighting, there was a moment of… panic and fear. In which I almost killed him too if not for Merlin, because I was scared that if Arthur realized it had been me, it would mean my death. I'm a _father_ , I have six children and a wife, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get home to my little ones alive, even if I'm going to hate myself for it forever after."

"Which means if we came at you now…?" Dinadan fished.

Pellinore was quiet. "I'd fight back," he finally and simply answered. "Because if I didn't, _they_ would, and I'm not going to have the lives of my sons on my conscience."

"Your sons who are…?" Griflet fished, looking warily around, feeling like they were being watched.

"Where do you think they are?" Pellinore asked. Dinadan, Arthur, and Griflet stiffened. Ambush, they realized immediately, and all went for their swords. "They aren't in here. I sent them away. That being said, it doesn't mean they obeyed. Odds are they're waiting outside the office." He faced Arthur. "If you wish to call for my arrest, I'll go with you. I'll call them off as best I can, and I'll face whatever comes. This time I'm ready to. At least if I'm imprisoned instead of killed in the woods, or here, my children can have closure and I'll have time to prepare Aglovale a little instead of having it thrown on him that suddenly he's king because daddy's not coming home this time. So basically it boils down to this: If you attack me I'll fight back, if you arrest me I won't."

KAK

Arthur was silent, staring at the ground. He looked over at Griflet and Dinadan. "Din, Griflet?" he asked. They looked at him. Arthur sighed. "This… Miles was _your_ friend, not mine. I don't… I don't feel qualified to make that decision when you two are right here and have heard all this and knew him so much better and just… He was your friend…"

"When you let emotional people make life and death decisions, Arthur, what's just isn't always what's done," Griflet quietly stated, looking down. "That's why families and friends _shouldn't_ make choices like this… This one's on you this time… This isn't a situation like it was with Agravaine, where it was obvious it wasn't wholly his fault and where it was obvious he wanted to redeem himself for his mistake. This was wholly Pellinore's fault, and this was wholly his decision, and he can't redeem this. Nor is he looking to. That's the type of decision someone _else_ makes, not loved ones."

"I want to hear what you think," Arthur answered.

"Me? Death. But I'm… not in the best place to judge right now," Griflet answered.

"And you?" Arthur asked, looking at Dinadan. Dinadan had a close connection to Pellinore. Like Miles, Pellinore had been his friend too. Did that count as someone qualified to make this call?

Dinadan was quiet, looking down. "Killing him won't bring Miles back… And besides, he was right. Miles's death would have been a shameful one instead of honorable if he'd survived and ridden on to the territory of the brother giants. At least this way we got to say goodbye…" he said. Griflet drew a shaky breath, looking away and hating how right Dinadan was.

Arthur was quiet. "I have enough kings and emperors and vengeful princes baying for my blood and my kingdom as it is… I don't want to add another to the pile," he soon said. "Just… just let him go."

"Arthur, I promise you Aglovale won't ride against you if you choose otherwise," Pellinore said. "I can reason with him."

"Can you reason with the rest of his brothers too, and his sister?" Arthur asked with a scoff. "They don't need the kind of family drama in their home that Gawain and his brothers have in theirs."

Pellinore was quiet. "I can try," he soon answered.

"I've made my decision, King Pellinore. I don't… you did the noble thing. Maybe not the right thing or the good thing, but the noble thing," Arthur replied. "Kind of hard to say what was right and what was wrong in this... Just like on May..." He trailed off. Pellinore tensed up, grief flashing to his eyes. He got it...

KAK

 _Arthur was numb as he watched it happening in horror from his room. It wasn't fair! They were only babies! It wasn't right, and he knew it wasn't, but he didn't know what else to do, and he was scared, and he… he didn't know… They were cast out to sea… But the boy king couldn't live with himself for following Merlin's suggestions so blindly, and so he went to King Pellinore of Worcestershire…_

 _"_ _Sir Pellinore?" Arthur's tear-filled voice asked from the door of the office._

 _Pellinore looked up curiously. "Arthur? What's wrong?" he concernedly asked, noting the boy's wrecked state._

 _"_ _I've… I've done something bad… Really, really, really bad…" Arthur replied._

 _Pellinore felt his body tensing up. "You, child? What could you have possibly done?" he questioned cautiously. Arthur swallowed tightly, burst into tears, and told him everything. Before he had finished, Pellinore had already been striding from the school and calling on various other teachers and various men of his own. He had been hell-bent on at least trying to find the boat on the ocean and save the babies aboard, and the next thing Arthur knew he was watching the man riding at a swift gallop towards the beach with a small group of soldiers at his back._

 _Arthur never received word from Pellinore as to what happened to the babies…_

 _He didn't ask either because he didn't want to know, and Pellinore never volunteered information, just… seemed distant and sad when he returned… Arthur didn't have the courage to ask…_

 _Merlin was forced into retirement none too gently afterwards and became a hermit, and it had all been for nought because a good man had found Mordred upon the shore and nourished him. Pellinore himself in fact. Nourished him for some months before bringing him back to Lot on the condition Mordred be put to school in Worcestershire for his own safety, just in case. Lot and Anna had been too overjoyed that the baby was alive—though perhaps for different reasons—to argue, and agreed to allow Mordred to be nourished at Worcestershire until he was at least fourteen years old, after which it was up in the air if he'd remain there or return home and not go back._

 _"So many lords and barons of this realm were displeased, for their children were so lost, and many put the wite on Merlin more than on Arthur; so what for dread and for love, they held their peace."_

KAK

"I owe you a debt, King Pellinore. A really, really big one for a really, really stupid mistake I made once upon a time... What you did for me during that time? I'll never be able to fully repay it... So live on..." Arthur continued, tears threatening his eyes as he remembered that time and Pellinore's mercy to him. He owed the man no less mercy than he'd been shown when he'd returned from his rescue mission.

"Miles would have probably rather died at your hand than been tortured at the giants' hands anyway," Griflet murmured quietly.

Pellinore nodded. "I'm sorry Griflet, Dinadan… I'm so, so sorry… I will spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to you."

"We-we understand why you did what you did. We do," Griflet soon answered quietly. He smiled weakly. "You're still the best principal this school has ever had to offer."

Pellinore hummed. _He_ didn't think he was. "If that's all, you're dismissed boys… I'm sorry. Again," he said. Turning, the trio left without a word. Pellinore let out a shaky sigh and sat, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. They might forgive him, but _he'd_ never forgive himself.

KAK

The second Arthur, Dinadan, and Griflet stepped out of that office, none necessarily thrilled with the outcome, they found themselves surrounded by five very, very agitated looking boys. Guess who. Quickly the three went back to back to back, looking around with teeth gritted challengingly as they drew their weapons. There was a tense moment where they all just glared at one another. "Put down your weapons. Your dad's fine," Arthur finally said, calmly returning his temporary blade to the sheath. He nudged Griflet and Dinadan both hard. Dinadan scowled but didn't move. Griflet, though reluctant, soon did so. Dinadan, realizing this, sighed and cautiously returned his own. Aglovale nodded at Dornar, and Dornar pushed open the door of the office.

Pellinore looked up and frowned at his son before rising. He approached and Dornar cringed, falling back. "Run," he said.

"Don't even think about it boys," Pellinore said, opening the door as they were about to try and bolt. "I told you to leave it alone," he added, frowning at his sons. They stood there awkwardly fidgeting. Pellinore glared coldly at them.

"We weren't letting them kill you!" Tor insisted. Pellinore continue to glare. They shifted more before bowing their heads. Pellinore sighed, shaking his own.

"I'm fine," the principal said to them gently. "Now go." They looked at their father, then at Arthur, Dinadan, and Griflet who were glaring. Finally they turned and left quietly. Arthur, Dinadan, and Griflet followed them as Pellinore watched after them all. None of the boys said a word to each other. Just parted company silently. Arthur watched after Pellinore's sons, Merlin's words coming to mind about them. He shifted, considered going after them, then pushed the idea aside and let it be, before walking away too...

* * *

(Final A/N: Book three is a work in progress so it might be a long time before I actually start to post it. Hopefully not, but maybe. I'm thinking of building on Pellinore's sons and the Jousting Team more, as well as a couple other characters. Maybe start hinting at the Rebel Kings attacking again. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this book. Thank you for your reviews an support. They mean a lot.)


End file.
